Biggest fear
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Ana thinks about her life with Michael as they pull away from the dock
1. don't do it

"Ana it's okay...everything is going to be all right."  
  
"No.It wont."  
  
Those were the hopeless words that Ana was able to choke out as she spoke to Michael who was still standing on the dock looking into her eyes.  
  
Michael raised his hand and touched the side of her cheek, the feeling of his warmth and his smooth palm made Ana raise her own shaken hand and cover his.  
  
Both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, His sad dark gray eyes and her tear filling wide blue ones, seemed to melt together and know what they were thinking right at that moment.  
  
After all that they had gone though he had to stay behind and die...Hadn't she lost enough people...Was God's plan to see how much loss and pain she could take before she lost her own mind?  
  
She didn't know why such a good and kind man like Michael had to die like this, Alone and in pain, He had done so much for them to make sure they were safe and here she was about to leave him.  
  
The truth was she had fallen head over heels in love with him in those past ten days they spent together in the mall, Ana didn't know if she was a bad person for doing this given the fact that her husband had died only days before hand.  
  
But none really knew what her life with Luis was like, sure they loved each other and tried to make their life as smooth and calm as anyone's could be, but their work kept them apart and their marriage was slowly breaking down. Deep down inside Ana knew their was another woman, But the fact of being left alone in this world made her blind to that reason.  
  
After he had died she didn't talk about him or even really take the time to cry over it, She couldn't be weak, She had to show the others she was strong, Just like Michael and move on with her life.  
  
At first she had seen the fact he was a calm and smart person, The way he stood up to Bart and CJ when they pointed the gun in her face that day on the roof. The way he used to smile at her and try and make her look at the bright side of things, everyone else saw him as just a salesman that seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, But Ana saw him as a handsome kind and loving person that tried his best to make good for the group.  
  
The time they spent together in the mall was short, But in her mind it was a lifetime, They used to laugh and joke together, Even after the worst of things could happen he could touch her hand and look at her with those dark eyes at him and tell her the same words he was telling her now...Everything was going to be all right.  
  
The one secret they shared was back two days ago when Kenneth wanted to call a meeting about Andy who was stuck on the other side of the street. Ana went looking for Michael who was downstairs working on one of the buses, She walked in on him as he showed her how to work one of the chainsaws, Both seemed to breakdown a little when he said he was trying...She touched his hand and then slowly he bent his head and kissed her.  
  
That's when both broke down, there was nothing to stop them, they started to kiss like madman and they both fell to the floor in each other's arms.  
  
After they had made love they laid together on the bus floor with her arms around each other, Michael brushed back some of her hair that had fallen in her eyes and kissed her forehead. Ana then placed her head on his chest and wished they could stay that way forever...Because the truth was she loved him now, more then anything.  
  
Now here he was ready to leave her and die.  
  
He then used his other arm and pushed the boat away from the dock, it make a small jerk and Nicole and Terry both held each other watching them.  
  
As the boat started to pull away, Michael brought her hand and kissed it, they clasped hands as tight as they could but the boat pulled ahead and make them lose their grip.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
Kenneth asked, Michael smiled at Ana as she tried to hold back the tears watching him.  
  
"Yeah...I think I'll stay here for a while...Watch the sunrise."  
  
The boat then started up and they slowly started to pull away, Further and further away from the dock.  
  
Ana watched from the back of the boat, tears making the vision of him starting to blur.  
  
He looked at his arm and then slowly took out the handgun that was in the back of his shirt and started to raise it to his head, His eyes still strong watching her.  
  
Ana started to shake knowing that he would be the last man she would ever love. What was this all worth if mankind was over, What was her life worth staying on the boat and watching him die...and then waiting to die herself on that island, It was a waste, They were all dead in her mind and if she was going to die she wanted to die with him?  
  
He then pointed the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when Ana shot up and screamed at the top of her lungs...  
  
"MICHAEL DON'T!"  
  
Before the others could scream her name she dove head first into the clear blue water, the shock of the cold felt like a thousand knife stabbing her all at the same time.  
  
She was still underwater but she tried to kick her legs as much as she could, the weight of her jacket didn't help so much but she needed to get to the dock before it was to late.  
  
She kicked and swam as hard as she could before she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface,  
  
She gasped for air as oxygen rushed into her lungs, She coughed and then she felt light headed and then everything turned to darkness.  
  
"Ana...Open your eyes..."  
  
Those were the soft spoken words that made her eye lids slowly flutter open, At first the rays of the sun made her shut them again, But she then opened them again slowly and she saw the one person her heart leaped for.  
  
It was Michael looking down at her, soaked from head to toe, His T-shirt clung to him like a second skin, His dark blond hair was matted and in his eyes. His eyes looked scared to death...He looked like he had been crying.  
  
Was she in heaven? She thought?  
  
Michael touched her cheek again and she saw tears starting to fall from his eyes, this was the first time ever she had seen him cry. He choked on the words as he stroked his wet damp skin with his fingers.  
  
"I thought I lost you..."  
  
Ana didn't say anything...She saw that the sky was moving above them and from the hum under her body she knew they were safe and on the boat.  
  
He kept looking down at her, She wanted to say so much...But her throat hurt and words seemed to be far away from her right now.  
  
"Your so dumb."  
  
He said as he made another weak smile looking down at her, His tears started to thin out.  
  
Ana then slowly rose her body and she locked eyes with him, She never wanted to leave him ever again in her life...even in death.  
  
She then pressed her head on his chest and started to shake.  
  
"Please don't kill yourself...Please..."  
  
Michael put his arms around her cold shaking body and then looked up at the others...He knew what was going to happen within days or even hours...But the way she was right now he couldn't leave her.  
  
He held her tighter and looked at Kenneth.  
  
"No.I won't, when it happens Kenneth will take care of me...Right?"  
  
Kenneth then nodded his head; He understood what Michael meant by this.  
  
"Yeah Man.whatever you want."  
  
Michael only shook his head in a way of thanking Kenneth, Then looked around at the bright blue sky...This was his biggest fear of all, Falling in love.  
  
The end. 


	2. maybe we both should of died

Ana sighed as she lazily dragged her index finger along the sugar crystal sand.

Within minuets a soft breeze picked up and the sky started to turn a hint of pink from the sunset coming up in a half an hour or so. Ana felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up all at once.

She then raised her head and looked around the part of her beach...yes "Her beach." That's at least what Kenneth called it since whenever he was looking for her she always seemed to be sitting in this very same spot.

This part of the island curved a bit...almost into a bay and the rocks around it, half in and half out of the water seemed to looked like a light color of white...Ana thought they all looked like sea turtles that were slowly crawling up to shore when they all froze in that very same spot.

Ana leaned back against the trunk of the palm tree and closed her eyes, trying to make this tossing turning feeling in her stomach go away.

"Why did you leave me..."

Her throat became tight and hot salty tears started to pour down her cheeks...she had tried to get a handle over this for the part few weeks...but nothing could ever make this nightmare go away...every moment she was in pain and alone.

Just then she checked her wrist watch and saw that it was getting late, all ready the sky was starting to dim and she felt like the air had cooled off.

"Kenneth is going to want to start to fire pits soon...better get going."

She thought as she used her hands to wipe away the tears...she took a deep breath and then stood up and brushed the sand off her pants.

She then started to walk up the trails...she took the longer one because she didn't want any of the others to see she had been crying.

As she walked she heard her sandals click on the dirt tracks, The smell of the island was all around her...a sweet ocean smell she used to have back when she was younger and went out to the beach...the smell of fireworks and suntan lotion...it all seemed to come back to her as she headed back to the camp.

But pain struck her heart day after day...the others had become very worried about her well being and gave her nervous looks and tried to be extra careful about what they said in front of her.

Kenneth tried to tell her things were going to be okay now...much like the words that were spoken to her back on the dock...but it all seemed so much like a lie.

How could she go on now?

They all tried talking to her but it just wouldn't go away...she tried her best to pull away from the heavy deep pain that she was in right now...but it never stopped.

She then scanned the cliff that overlooked the bay...the trail had gone up a hill and she had been walking for awhile.

She looked over the bay and the island of jungle around it and sighed...how could life still be going on when such a good life was lost?

"Maybe I should just jump?, See what happenes when my body goes spedding down towards the sharp rocks bellow."

"Maybe then the others once they found my body the next day...bloddy and floating in the shore sand...they might know how much I was hurting?"

Ana sighed and tears formed in her eyes again

"Maybe we both should of died back on the dock...maybe."


	3. To late flashforward

"I only thought of it," she said hysterically. "Why didn't I think of it before? why didn't you think of it?"  
  
"Think of what?" he questioned.  
"The other two wishes," she replied. "We've only had one."  
  
"Was that not enough?" he demanded fiercely.  
  
"No," she cried triumphantly: "we'll have one more.  
  
Go down and get it quickly, and wish our boy alive again."  
  
W. W. Jacobs ("The Monkey's Paw")  
  
9:23 AM  
  
Kenneth slowly walked down the beach, The smell of burning oak wood was still fresh in the air and the ashes were still hot.  
  
The day was overcast and breezy, The tide was in and making the smooth soft sugar like sand look like it was made out of crystal.  
  
Kenneth knew deep down inside his heart that something was wrong...the same old feeling he got when this whole thing had started around the world and he knew his brother was out of reach and in danger.  
  
He then started up the soft shoulder of the hill that made it into the thick woods of the island...he started on the path and kept going.  
  
"Please God...don't let me be to late..."  
  
He prayed...but knew he was.


	4. Dreams of him

Ana had been to tried to stay up with the others around the fire pit and talk.

When she reached the camp around seven she saw all the string porch lights they had found were lit up around all the porches and decks, the stand up fire poles had been lit and June bugs flew around them.

Their camp was really once called a private resort for the rich and famous, The first island they reached they thought their was little hope left with the engine dead and no supplies.

But to everyone's horror thousands of zombies had been there and chased them back to the boat, In panic the girls held each other and screamed while the men used all their strength to push the boat away from the dock and let the tides pull them away to sea.

Ana's heart had been racing and she was on the edge of crying, She looked over at Nicole and Terry holding each other, Chips the faithful dog, who everyone thought was lost sat beside them.

Ana saw that the tide was taking them away pretty fast and Kenneth was making sure they wouldn't turn back around to shore.

She then looked over at the island...now twenty? Twenty-five feet away? And she saw all of the zombies...so lifeless starring at her with their bugging white emotionless eyes.

A chill rushed through her body and she closed her eyes and held the one man she wanted to hold the most.

He kissed the top of her head and told her it was all right, But she held her tighter and tighter hoping to God he could take that ugly vision of the zombies away.

Now they were at the safe island...almost as if God himself had made them stumble here.

The island was big and had at the center a pond and clean drinking water...also the huge resort which had everything and more then enough that they could ever need.

Their was guns, other boats, food and water...It all seemed a little to perfect.

They had worked hard to make sure it was their own...and it really was starting to look like someone's home...safe and zombie free.

But something was missing and Ana knew that most of all.

She sat down with the others inside the dinning room hall which was all made out of glass and over looked the South side of the beach.

Everyone right away put on their cheerful "fake faces" and greeted her asking if she needed anything...this bugged Ana the most.

Ana gave a weak smile and sat down with the others...the table set looked beautiful.

A silk white table cloth covered the long wooden table that could seat at least thirty and bright wild flowers sat in bunches on glass vases.

The plates were fine china and the food looked great...candles of all sizes lit up the room.

Ana smiled taking a seat on the left side of the table, Nicole and Terry had the right, both looked so happy and in love...Ana notcied they were even holding hands.

She smiled warmly watching those two...so young and full of life, Just the way Terry looked at Nicole made her remind of her own loss love.

Kenneth sat at the head of the table...something about him made everyone else look up to him like the "leader." and he very much was and respected that.

Ana looked over her plate of warm wild rice and baked honey chicken with a glass of wine and smiled again.

"Nicole I guess this is your doings?"

Nicole giggled and her chipmunk cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. Terry smiled and rubbed the back of her golden tanned shoulders she had been starting to get these past few days from working in the sun...in fact everyone looked sun beaten.

"Kenneth cooked and Terry and I put the table together...I picked the flowers in the field by the pond."

Ana saw that one of the wild flowers were sitting in her fine smooth looking red hair...Terry must of put it there.

"It's all very beautiful you guys...always going to the extra trouble...I wish I could of done more...all I've been doing is sitting on my ass feeling sorry for myself."

Ana gave a weak giggle as she took a sip of her wine, she saw that the other three gave nervous looks at each other.

Kenneth then cleared his throat and took Ana's free hand which was closer to him...Ana looked down at his large dark hand which covered hers...he locked eyes with her.

"You do enough in the day...maybe a little to much to keep busy, and your not a bad person for crying...Michael was a good man."

Just hearing his name made her heart jump and she felt tears coming their way.

Right away Kenneth knew it was a mistake saying his name...everyone knew how much it hurt Ana to hear his name.

Ana made a soft choking noise deep in her throat and tried her best not to cry...she hated when people saw her cry.

But she was able to get herself under control when Kenneth raised her hand with his and kissed it...a warm smile from his stone set face made her eyes clear.

"Let's eat."

Ana smiled and everything went back to normal, The sound of forks and knifes started and Terry started to chatter like the teenage boy he really was, talking about the X-games and how he used to compete in them every spring.

Everyone listened, Most of all Nicole who looked at Terry like he was the last real guy on earth...well that might of been true.

Sure Kenneth was a man, But Nicole and Kenneth...to funny to think about.

They cracked jokes and everyone laughed, Soon ten rolled around and everyone didn't was shocked to see how time flew.

All of them helped taking off the table and blowing out the candles, Nicole and Ana went into the huge back kitchen and washed the dishes.

While they were doing this Terry and Kenneth had started to fire pit which was called the center of the resort.

It still struck Ana dumb by why on earth they called it the "Fire pit." It reminded her more of a large camp fire.

Once the girls were done they walked out into the breezy night and walked towards the guys.

The whole time while the two girls washed the dishes they didn't say much, Nicole said how lucky she was to of found all these clothes, she asked Ana if she liked her new sweatshirt she thought would be a nice coverup during these brezzy nights.

Ana told her it was nice and that she should find herself once to.

Both were kind of like sisters that really didn't know each other.

Terry then asked Ana if she thought if it was right to start sleeping with Terry?

Ana was caught off guard and looked up at the extra shy teenage girl.

"What?"

"Well I think it's time...both of us do but I'm nervous, I never did it before."

Ana gave her a warm smile and touched her soft face.

"If you think it's the time and your ready go for it."

"Does it hurt?"

Ana kept washing the dishes, she looked outside the glass window at the dark beach and the surf.

"The first time it always does...but it dosn't last long."

"That's what everyone said...my health teacher, my mother...my friends."

Ana smiled again. "She's just a little girl." she thought.

"Have you talked to Terry about this?"

Nicole twisted the dishcloth in a strange nervous way.

"Yes..."

She started slowly.

"It's gonna be our second month soon...I thought then would be the perfect time."

"Two months...had it been that long?" Ana thought, it just seemed like yesterday.

But then again they were in the mall for only two weeks...maybe three, Now everything seemed like a blur.

"Just tell him to take it slow and if you back out that's fine...I was nervous my first time."

"Really?" Nicole asked in pure hope.

"Yeah." she said with a smile as she handed her another dish.

"How old were you?"

"Around your age."

Nicole looked shocked, But Ana's love life really wasn't anything big, she slept with one guy in high school, one in collage and met her husband when she was still in med school.

Her life did flash before her eyes and was rather borning...the only real sex she could still remember and feel was the man she lost, a complete stranger that she had only known within days...now the one she held closer to her heart.

But she didn't tell Nicole any of those things, only to take care of herself and good luck.

Nicole thanked her and gave her a hug, Ana knew she had to look out for her since she had no one else other then Kenneth and Terry...no real family.

After their private talk the two walked outside where a heavy breeze hit them, Ana looked around at the star lit night and told Nicole to tell the others she was tried and would be in her room.

Nicole wished her a good night and waved as she headed down to the fire pit.

Ana smiled and then walked up the other path to her place.

The resort was much like a series of large condos...maybe ten at the least which circled the island.

Ana had picked the one closer towards "her beach." which was nice and big and had a bay window that over looked the cliff.

The large famer's porch which circled the length of her "house" was lit up by dim orange string lights.

She went up the large white and olive green stairs and then opened the screen door and let herself inside.

Inside the place looked like it was cut right out of a fancy hotel magazine.

The furniture was fine white leather and large glass marble tables were all set around. The carpet was white and everything looked fine and polished.

Ana walked through the darkness and turned on one of the side lamps, The power on the island was still running.

She then threw down her sunglasses and flopped on the longer of the two couches and tried to relax...it had been on hell of a day and she was tried.

Ana then shut her eyes and right away the dreams started to come, That's why she hated to sleep most of all...because he would come in them.

She saw his dark gray eyes...looking at her in pain.

Then she could feel him, his soft tanned hands touching her now darker skin...every touch made her jump in her sleep and mutter.

She could see his handsome face bend down to her...just inches away from her lips...ready to kiss her...

Then...

Ana's eyes would snap open and she would find herself alone and in the thin darkness like always.

And so Ana cried.


	5. Felling safe

Ana had gotten up extra early the next morning, She really didn't know why she did but old habits died hard she guessed, Back when things were normal she used to get up around six and leave for work...sometimes if the hospital was bust enough she wouldn't get come until six.

That was her life back with Luis...yes that was his name Luis, her husband.

No one would have ever known their marriage was falling apart piece by piece, to everyone else they seemed like the perfect couple...But to Ana she knew better.

Was it wrong that she really stopped thinking of him within days of being at Crossroads?

She couldn't understand if she was a bad person or not.

Ana had taken a nice warm shower and had her morning cup of coffee by the bay window that faced the beach.

Summer had really just started and the area they were now living had beautiful weather year around. But it still got chilly at night and somehow the island seemed cooler and asleep when no one else but her had woken up to watch the sky change and the thick fog slowly roll back from the water.

Ana could still remember the day they first arrived, It had been ten hours after the first attack on the island...little hope was left on the boat if they would ever find another place.

Kenneth didn't wanna talk to anyone and handled the wheel up front...Ana could tell he didn't wanna turn and face anyone in case someone caught the unsure look in his own eyes.

Nicole and Terry were below deck sleeping, Both seemed pretty shaken up after the first island and Nicole wouldn't quit crying.

Chips was on the bow sleeping, still unfazed about anything that was going on.

It was a beautiful after noon and the sky was starting to turn a dark color of pink.

The boat slowly bumped up and down, drifting around in the crystal blue water.

Ana had been sitting at the back of the boat with Michael who hadn't left her side since they first got onto the boat.

She could still see the pure fear inside her eyes when she woke up from being knocked out from the water and seeing Michael above her.

She knew he didn't wanna change, and maybe it would have been better if he killed himself back there...But he had to be with Ana, deep down inside they both loved each other more then words and couldn't go anywhere without making sure they were okay.

During the bumpy ride Ana had found a first aid kit and told Michael to roll up his sleeve so she could see the bite.

She cleaned the blood and used everything she had in the kit to make sure it was clean enough to cover...before letting him drop down his sleeve down again she reached inside her pocket and got out her lighter.

She didn't smoke but she had found the lighter in one of the stores back a few days ago...she loved lighting candles and thought for some silly way she might need it later on...and boy was she right.

She sat down beside Michael and gazed at his face, so handsome and so perfect...he gave her a warm smile...the one smile she looked forward to see every day in the mall.

She knew so little about him but loved to listen to him talk about whatever came to mind. He might of been just a single dad/sales man when this happened, but his whole life seemed to amazing to her.

He talked about his jobs, where he had gone to school when he was a teenager, stories of him growing up...whatever it was she found herself laughing and feeling herself like a shy teenager, speaking in a soft voice and having that strange nervous feeling in her stomach.

The first time she found herself attracted to him was the second day they had been at Crossroads...so nervous and fearful of the new nightmare that had washed over the word.

She could still remember Michael punching Bart on the rooftop when CT and Him had started gotten into her face with the gun and told her they should be the ones to teach her how to use her mouth.

She could still remember that really was the only time she saw Michael lose in...he was such a kind, calm gentleman...but whenever they said that to her she punched them right in the faces.

Days later she didn't know if it was right or wrong to feel nervous around him...they didn't know each other that well and they both had lost so much.

But one night in the furniture store, when everyone was fast asleep in the darkness, Ana caught herself looking over at Michael's bed which was only a few feet away from hers.

He had moved his bed closer within a few days without saying anything, Ana noticed and so didn't just about everyone else.

She woke up at one late night from a nightmare...a nightmare of her still locked inside her small bathroom and Luis crashing through the door...his blank glassed over eyes and blood pouring from his mouth.

When she woke up in a start, her heart was racing and cold sweat was dripping from her brow.

She then looked over and saw Michael fast asleep beside her, He had slept on top of the sheets during this warm spring weather and had on sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

She watched his chest rise and fall and saw his coffee colored lips were open just enough to let air in.

He looked perfect and right away her heart started to flutter...and then with just her luck, Michael's eye lids fluttered open and his dark gray eyes starred at her through the darkness.

"Ana are you all right?" He spoke in a soft voice, his face filled with concern.

Ana wanted to slap herself...he must have thought she was some kind of psycho looking at him while he slept...she stumbled through the words and then said.

"Just a nightmare."

"Was It bad?"

Ana looked down at her hands and slowly shook her head.

"Yeah I know the felling..."

Both didn't say anything until she felt Michael's weight shift around on her bed...she was startled at first as he moved in closer to her...almost close enough to kiss her.

"What are you doing?"

Ana asked with a confused shocked look on her face as Michael laid down beside her.

"Lay down..."

Michael said...his arm was open and Ana, almost in an unsure way laid down next to him, Michael then pulled her in closer and she could feel every inch of his body.

He then put his arm around her and told her not to be scared...almost like a child, but still the most sweet thing anyone could have ever done.

She then laid back and both looked at each other in the darkness, only inches away from their faces...both smiled and then almost at the same time they both fell asleep.

Both didn't say anything about that the next morning, But Ana noticed a great change happen during the next few days...both seemed closer and liked to be with each other more and more, Ana was scared for her feeling but it all changed that one afternoon...

Kenneth told Ana to go fetch Michael down the basement and tell him they were having a meeting in two hours.

Kenneth didn't say why and everyone was spread apart in the mall doing their own thing.

Once Ana reached the buses she walked in on Michael working...ever since the idea about going to the island, Michael had been working on these things 24/7.

"I'm trying you know."

Michael said once they had finished talking and grew closer to each other.

Ana looked up at his eyes and gave a soft smile

"I know..."

And then they both broke down...he bent down and kissed her, She closed her eyes and then placed her hands on him...after that the two couldn't stop, their mouths opened and closed and both fell to the floor undressing each other like madman.

While they were making love, Ana held down on his hot tanned skin and looked up at the bus ceiling above them.

As he grunted and pushed down harder Ana couldn't stop looking up at the ceiling...she then thought "Maybe if this island plan does work out...maybe instead of a dirty ceiling above them...they might be making love under a star lit sky."

When he finished, he looked embarrass that he left his guard down from being the soft spoken guy to having sex with Ana on the floor just doing one moment of passion.

Ana kissed his sweat skin and both looked at each other and laughed.

Both helped each other dress and headed upstairs...no one told anyone about what had happened...but both knew they were in love.

Everything after that happened in pure panic...she never got the time to be alone with him and say how she felt...but now was the time...even if deep down inside she knew it might be to late.

She held his hand which was larger and darker then hers and kissed his soft lips...then hold him to hold on as she burned the cut...Michael's eyes watered...but he didn't scream.

Once it was done Ana laid down on Michael's lap and watched him for hours...she studied every inch of it and couldn't believe that less then a few hours ago both had been so close with each other...so in love and alone.

She then sat up and put her arms around his neck, He put his arms around her waist and told her he loved her with all his heart...and that's all she needed was to hear that.

Both started to kiss when Kenneth yelled...

"I SEE LAND!"


	6. Saving one's life

Ana was in the middle of finishing the last drops of her coffee, when a sudden wave of nausea spread over her.

She felt light headed and slowly backed up to the couch and sat down.

Her head was pounding and she was starting to break out into a sweat. She closed her eyes and put her head back trying to control her breathing.

She then opened her eyes and saw her reflection across the room from the large crystal mirror that in what she called "The landing." Well, that's at least what she called the small spot between rooms when you first opened the door to let yourself inside.

Ana's eyes widened once she caught sight of herself.

Her face hung down like white pie dough, She looked forty instead of twenty-six. Her eyes were small looking and raw from crying so much...dark circles were under her eyes, and her lips seemed to look like they were made out of wax.

Ana put her hands to her cheeks and pulled down...she gave a loud sigh and wished to God this never ending pain could go away...but it wouldn't let up...not even for a minute.

"If only I had another chance to redo things..." She thought.

"I would have made Steve let Michael or Kenneth hold the keys to the boat...It was so dumb of them all to trust a snake like Steve."

Ana couldn't believe she was putting so much thought into something that was over and do with...but somehow thinking about it made her feel better.

"I would have tried to fit as many people as I could into the Bus...things were doing okay until the second bus crashed."

Ana replayed the thoughts over in her head...it all seemed so clear now.

"If I had the keys we wouldn't have had to go out...and if we did I wouldn't have, Why was I so stupid trying to get out of the bus and see if anyone else was alive?"

"Then Michael would have never got out to chase after me...he would have never had gotten bit and I wouldn't be sitting here wishing I was dead to."

Ana felt like such a loser...the others must have thought she was much a pain in the ass crying and feeling sorry for herself...But she couldn't help it.

Ana then took a deep breath and looked around the place...the day was starting and she felt much better.

On her way out she all ready had a list of things to do in her head before anyone else got up.

She first started with the kitchen, she cleaned the dishes and threw out any trash in the back pit on the other side of the island.

After that she cleaned all the glass windows and stocked some of the supplies boxes.

She got more fire wood, Put out new sheets and towels and then found herself almost an hour later with nothing to do.

Everyone would be getting up soon and she would smile and pretend for them until they went off to do their own things...then she would sneak away to me by herself.

She knew it wasn't healthy to be "by herself," all the time...but that's how she liked it, sure she loved everyone here but she rather not bring them down whenever they took sight of her red crying eyes.

Ana knew soon or a later they would become sick of it...in fact she was sick of it herself, everyone at his resort had lost someone very close to them...and here she was crying nonstop over a man she knew for only a short period of time.

After buzzing around the empty spa deck she decided she would leave early instead of seeing the others...she had done this twice before and whenever they needed her they knew where she was.

Ana took the long way to "her beach." The day was all ready warm and she could hear birds up in the sky...the ocean made her nose fill up with the scent of salt and seaweed.

Ana smiled as she watched the palm trees dance back and forth...this place sure was pretty and she liked being alone and being able to take it all in.

She could remember how scared she was when they all first reached the island...so unsure and ready to run in case of something.

Nicole and Terry had came rushing up on the boat deck once Kenneth yelled he saw land.

Ana and Michael had stopped kissing right away and Michael stood up slowly and put his hand back and pressed Ana against the back of the seat...almost as if he was unsure if the island was safe and wanted to protect her.

Michael looked ahead and then said without turning back to Ana...

"Stay here..."

Ana did what he as the guys got to the bow of the boat along with Chips who had just woken up from his long nap.

Nicole seemed to be shaking inside her shoes, Terry looked over at her and both looked eyes and understood what he wanted her to do.

Nicole gave a frightful look and then joined Ana at the back...Ana put her arms around the young girl and both looked forward.

The boat started to bump more and they could feel sand under it...they were close to shore now.

Ana had a very uneasy feeling since it was dust now and it would be harder to see anything.

Fear rushed inside her heart as Kenneth looked at the others.

"Me and Michael are going to get off...Terry you stand right next to the boat, any and I mean ANY sign of trouble...you push as hard as you can to get the boat back into the water...even if we're not in."

Terry shook his head fast...trying to show the other guys he wasn't scared at all...but Ana could see that all of them were as scared as he was.

The boat then made a small jump forward and they knew they were on shore.

Kenneth grabbed his gun and gave Michael the other one, The two seemed to lock eyes and shake their heads at the same time.

Ana wanted to yell to them to wait until morning...but it was now or never.

The three guys jumped off the boat and Ana could see them all standing on shore. They didn't move...they were listening for any sound of trouble.

They started to walk towards what looked like a never ending dark jungle. Ana could hear their shoes crunching in the sand.

Then they disappeared...almost as if the trees ate them alive, Ana tried to see if she could sight on them again but the darkness around her was making her blind.

Nicole and her sat further up and watched Terry as they waited for any sounds of gun shots or groaning from those things...but nothing.

Hours past and soon it was pitch black and freezing, Nicole and her and been sharing a small blanket they found under the deck. It really didn't help that Ana's clothes were still soaking wet and she felt like she was on the edge of death whenever ever a strong wind gust blew.

That night had to go down as the most windy night ever in their whole life. The strong gusts of wind made all the dark trees thrash about.

Nicole jumped a few times whenever the wind picked up...a loud howling sound seemed to scream through the island.

"What time is it?"

Terry asked...his voice was uneven and scared.

Ana lit up her watch and saw it had been three hours since the guys left...and still no sign of them.

Nicole started to panic...she asked what if something had happened...what if their dead...what if they needed help! how she thought they should go...go right now!

Tears fell from her cheeks and she started to get hysterical...Ana couldn't take it...she wasn't in the mood so she told Nicole at first to calm down...even Terry tried...but she wouldn't.

Terry tried to tell her to keep her voice down...but she wouldn't.

So Ana took charge and slapped Nicole right across the face.

The snapping noise rang through Her and Terry's ears and then Nicole stopped and started to sob against her...Ana tried her best to hush her and tell her everything was all right...but Ana started to feel scared herself...what if they didn't come back? What if they really were dead.

But once she heard the sound of footsteps crunching towards the boat her heart fluttered and she knew they were here and both of them were alive.

The three of them got back into the boat and Terry took hold of Nicole, Kenneth, Michael her herself all sat together in the pitch darkness...the only sound was the wind and the water lapping against the boat.

Kenneth started about what they found and what happened...everyone listened and took a sigh of deep relief when Kenneth told them that Michael and him had searched all around the island and there was none of "Those." Things on it...they made sure.

The place had once been a resort, There was food, water, clothes...amino, just about everything they needed and more.

He told them that the grounds of the resort was huge...almost like a small town with pure drinking water from the pond and the back falls.

It all seems to perfect.

Everyone's faces lit up a little and smiles spread across them. Even Kenneth seemed excited.

He told them that they should wait to get off until dawn...He still seemed unsure about their safety and asked if that was all right.

Everyone agreed and Kenneth said he would sleep up on the bow with Chips...He took the shotgun and sat down further up...his eyes set on the dark island, almost as if he was in his own world.

Michael told Nicole that Terry and her could take the lower deck...Ana and him would sit in the back and stay up a little while longer.

Once everything settled down Ana noticed that Kenneth had fallen dead asleep...Chip was beside him and for once Kenneth looked at peace.

Michael took Ana's hand and the two laid back on the hard wooden floor...Michael put his arm around her and drew her close as the two looked up at the star lit sky.

Both didn't say anything for a while until Ana looked over at Michael...she saw how alive his dark gray eyes were looking up at the thousands of stars above...the same stars she dreamed of.

She looked over his face again...something she knew that was becoming a habit.

He seemed so perfect...He told her his age a few days ago...thirty-eight if you could believe it. But he looked so young...so strong and alive to her just that minute, she didn't know what had came over to her but she saw happiness in his eyes and it filled her heart with joy.

She then slowly reached over and touched his face...he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"What?" He asked in such a sweet soft voice.

"I wanna see what you look like." Ana said with a silly smile on, She knew blind people had done this to see what another one looked like...why couldn't she.

She traced her fingertips along his jaw line and then to his soft lips...she smiled and then kissed him lightly.

Michael smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Ana?"

"Yeah Michael..."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Michael...anyone would have done that."

"No...I don't mean on the dock, You saved my heart when I fell in love with you...I guess I knew there were more things to love."

Ana smiled and put her head in the crook of his arm and feel asleep.

Little did she know while she slept, Michael had his chance to look over her beautiful soft face.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and then sighed...he looked up at the dark stars again and prayed to God that somone would take care of her after he died.

"Please..." He begged on the edge of tears...and then turned towards her again and held her tighter.


	7. fear of the future

She watched him from the boat...

He was standing there, locking eyes with hers...such disappointment and grief filled them.

Ana's heart seemed to weigh twenty pounds, her who body ached...and most of all it killed her to watch him be left behind...all because he wanted to save their life's.

He flashed her a weak smile and then she watched his hand reach behind his back...

She fixed her eyes on him and then a flash of dancing silver bounced across the crystal clear water and hit her eyes.

"What's that?"

She thought in panic...then she saw it.

Michael had taken a pistol from the back of his jeans.

He slowly pointed it under his chin and....

Ana woke with a start...she had woken up screaming.

At first she didn't know where she was, her eyes bulged from their sockets and her heart rate was so fast pains hit her chest.

Then it dawned on her once she heard a bird cry above her in the bright blue sky.

She was laying on the ground...her eyes looked up at the cloudless beautiful sky and then she knew it was all a dream...

Ana then slowly sat herself up, she could hear her neck creek once she tried to crack it from laying on the hard ground for so long.

She then saw she had gotten the side of her shirt pretty dirty with sand so she slowly and without much thought brushed it away.

She then turned her head and frowned.

She had been laying next to Michael's grave...the place where Terry and Kenneth had buried him three...or was it four weeks ago?

Ana hadn't seen him be buried, Kenneth had sedated her and made Nicole watch over her in the "nurses office," in the back room.

In fact Ana had been sedated for at least three days until she was able to handle herself...but for those last two weeks after his death the three of them watched her like a hawk.

Ana hoped Terry and Kenneth made it nice for him...the grave had no marker, only a lone wooden cross that Nicole had roped together and painted on the date of his birth (from his driver's license) and the date of his death.

Ana had wanted his driver's license but Kenneth wouldn't give it to her...well that's at least what she thought.

When she asked much later on who they knew the year he was born...Nicole said she guessed it since he looked in his late thirties.

She knew Kenneth would give it to her one day...and the only reason they lied to her about never finding his wallet was for her own being.

They knew if she had a photo of him...even so small and simple as a driver's license, she might cling on to him more...maybe they thought after some time she might start to forget his face...forget more and more until it wasn't as hard.

But how could she forget him...how could they think that?

Ana hated herself so much...if she was one of the others and saw a group member acting this way she would have shook them to death and scream in their face...

"HE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT!"

But then again the other three were better people then her.

She felt a single tear fall from her eye...she sighed and brushed some of the fallen green leaves away from the grave.

"Hey Michael..."

She bit her lip and really didn't know what to say...sure she believed in God, She went to mass and grew up with a strong family that knew about their creator...but could Michael hear her?

She often asked herself why God made such a thing happen to the world...why would he let Luis, Andre, Luda, Norma, Monica, Frank, and CJ die?

Why Michael...why anyone else on the Earth? Was it because we were killing his word and making it into something ugly and dark and that's the reason he made this hell?

She didn't know...

She could still remember how that next morning, once the first signs of Dawn hit the sky they were off and explored the unknown island...excitement and fear beating in their hearts.

After an hour or so they were so over overly happy they found the place they had been looking for...they were safe and away from all the evil that they had just gone through.

Everyone other then Michael and Ana sat down in the first building they saw in the resort and started to raid the kitchen.

Michael took once look at her and knew she was dead tried and must have been freezing since diving into the water yesterday.

He took her into one of the "houses." And found some fresh dry clothes for her to change in.

He seemed to calm while she felt so worked over and tried from the events they witnessed just hours ago.

Her eye lids felt heavy and her whole body was starting to ache...But Michael didn't say anything and brought her to the upstairs bedroom.

Their were tons of things to get worried about...now in the light of day she was starting to slowly see a change in Michael.

His tanned skin was ten times lighter and he was breathing heavy...veins of black blood showed through his arms and she knew she hadn't gotten the infection.

He was going to die.

She tried to speak but he dressed her with slow loving care and then sat her down on the huge over stuffed bed.

He sat beside her and took her hand and told her that he would have done anything for another chance...how he had only known her for such a brief time but somehow had fallen head over heels in love with her...he told her she was a strong person, a leader and to never give up.

He said that yes it would have been better if he took care of himself yesterday on the dock...but as the boat was pulling away he prayed to God he would be able to see her again.

He then kissed her and both fell back on the bed crying.

Hot tears streamed down both of their weak faces...they didn't know what to do, what to say or how to act...Ana wanted to take charge and try and save him, But Michael made it clear to her it was over and that she did the best she could.

Then they did the one last thing they could even think of, They slid under the covers and kissed each other...it was different this time.

Both were weaker and from Ana's thoughts she knew Michael didn't have that much time left.

But they did the thing that had started they love, they kissed while they still cried and then Ana asked him one last favor.

She told him and wanted to feel him one last time and so they made love together...slowly and with ease, But it didn't last long since she could tell Michael was in deep pain and seemed to be fading away right in front of her eyes.

When it was over she held him and kissed the side of his neck and thanked him, But she could tell he was still crying.

Then without another word he lifted off her and dressed in a hurry...his hands were shaking as he did up his belt and then started towards the door.

Ana took some of the sheets to cover herself and sat up...she was confused.

She then put the sheets around herself and stood up out of bed.

"Michael...where are you going?"

Michael had his back towards her...she could tell the pain was starting to be all to much.

He shook and didn't say anything, it seemed as if it was hurting him to walk away.

Ana then took a step closer.

"Michael?..."

Michael then snapped around, his eyes looked lighter and she saw the change was close, black oozing chunky blood started to drip down the arm he had been bit with.

Ana's eyes grew big.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST STAY BACK ANA!"

Even his voice was starting to sound different...sure it was still her Michael but she knew he was scared to death if he ever harmed her.

She jumped back from his harsh sounding voice...Michael had never spoken to her like that before.

He then rushed out...she could hear him run downstairs and then out the front door.

Ana then felt something strange in her stomach...she could still help 't she?

The thought of him really dead hadn't crossed her mind.

She then almost stumbled back as she dressed in a hurry...she didn't even care if her shoes were untied...she needed to find him, she knew something was going to happen.

She then rushed down the stairs and out the front porch, The resort seemed to full of summer and life it was breath taking.

But she wasn't seeing anything of that, her eyes darted back and forth, she then ran to a huge map which was behind a plastic case of the resort itself and the island.

She scanned it for a second then thought she heard voices down one path towards the woods...she then started to break into a fast run.

Back in high school Ana had been on the track team...she wasn't that good but she used every muscle in her heating body to gain speed.

The soft warm wind hit her in the face as she flew by other paths, hunts and trails.

She ran faster and faster, her heart was racing and her sides were starting to cramp.

Then she fell forward...her left foot had struck a rock and she flew down harder then ever...all her weight crashed down.

She opened her eyes and felt a buzzing pain scream in her kneels...at the time she didn't know how bad she had hurt them.

But her fingernails clawed at the dirt and she was up in a flash, Her pant legs were torn open from her kneels and blood gushed down them.

She then ran...trying to block off the pain and then she found herself on the East side of the island...the place were the other docks were, Nine other boats, two big enough for a family of four to live on, seven motor boats and one small row boat...they seemed to bounce up and down in the clear blue water.

She then saw the others, counting Michael all standing on one dock...she saw what was going on and her eyes became bloodshot.

Michael was standing away from the rest, his arms at his sides...looking very much like he did when they were leaving the dock yesterday.

The others were standing back looking at him...the one closest was Kenneth and he had a gun pointing towards Michael.

Ana then screamed, making the others turn...she ran through the sand, stumbling and falling with each step.

Once she reached them she stood in front of Michael and gave Kenneth her coldest look.

She wasn't going to let anyone kill Michael...and she meant anyone.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She screamed...Both Kenneth gave her such sad eyes she didn't know what to say.

"I can help him...you put that fucking thing away Kenneth before I rip you apart."

She had never heard such anger rise in her voice before.

Terry and Nicole gave Ana and nervous look and took hands behind Kenneth.

"Ana..."

Started Kenneth...he spoke slow and trying not to upset her more.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING HIM YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ME TO!"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes...she never felt so scared and uneasy before, she just wanted to plead to Kenneth that she loved his man and was going to try and help him...she couldn't let go...not yet.

"Ana...he's changing, this is what he wants remember?"

Ana started to shake she looked at the three blank faces and spoke in such an uneven voice she sounded like a helpless child.

"Please...don't kill him...he's all I got."

Ana thought she saw a tear coming from Kenneth's face then.

But then she heard Michael's voice behind her.

"Ana...I'm not all you got, everyone else loves you just as much as I do and I know your all going to take care of each other...that's why I know this is right."

Ana turned and saw Michael...he was bleeding faster and his whole left arm was covered in blood, his face was starting to turn gray and his lips a dark shade of blue.

"Ana I'm all ready dead...the minute that thing bit me, I knew it was all over...Ana I don't want you to see me like this...I don't wanna come back, Please..."

"But maybe it could be different...maybe your not gonna be like the rest...maybe you could remember..."

Michael gave her a soft smile...a smile that hurt his face.

"I love you Ana...I'll always love you, But you have to let me go...I don't want this."

Ana was crying now...so wasn't just about everyone else.

They both locked eyes and then Ana heard behind her Kenneth taking the safety off the gun...he was ready.

Ana wished she could have said more...just thinking about it made her crazy but she just couldn't do it.

Kenneth then walked up beside her and she watched his ice cold eyes as he pointed the gun at Michael.

He was about to take aim when Ana flashed her eyes at him again, Her only hope was now going to be killed right in front of her...she had to do something...

Just as Kenneth was about to pull the trigger Ana screamed at the top of her lungs...

"NO!"

She gave Kenneth a hard shove and ran to Michael...maybe if she wouldn't get out of the way they couldn't kill him she thought.

But she just wanted to stall...her mind couldn't take this.

She reached Michael and what seemed to happen all in slow motion, Michael grabbed her and put his arm around her neck, turning her towards Kenneth...she tried to fight but she felt Michael's skin was freezing.

Michael then threw Ana to the side...as hard as he could and Ana hit the sand hard, so hard that the blood from her legs stained the sand they stood on.

"DO IT NOW!" Screamed Michael...his last words ever...and then the gunshot filled her ears, the same shot she feared that would go off yesterday.

She saw his body fall and then she screamed...she screamed the hardest she ever screamed before ever in her whole life.

The rest went by so fast she could only remember bits and pieces.

She could remember rushing to Michael's body and holding it, screaming for him to wake up...his dark blood staining her clothes.

She could remember being dragged away, kicking and screaming...then waking up a few days later in panic.

She thought it was all a dream again and Michael was alive...that's what she wanted...everything to be a dream...not that the whole thing never happened and she woke up with Luis...but she woke up safe and sound with Michael instead.

She could remember slapping Kenneth at least ten times in a row when he came to see her...she screamed until he slapped her back and said this was what Michael wanted...he didn't wanna come back as one and it would of been better if they left him on the dock that day.

She could remember crying, sobbing and screaming out in the middle of the dark night when Nicole was watching over for her.

The days were rough and hard and she never thought one person could live through this...but she did and time went on and they tried to get on with it...but she couldn't.

Was it fate that made this all happen?

Ana didn't know but she wished to God Michael was still here with her...because she loved him in more ways then anyone else could love a man.

A love so simple and pure.

She then slowly got up and felt her stomach turn again...so bad that she ran over to the bushes and threw up her morning coffee.

After rubbing her lips with the back of her hand she knew she was killing herself...and the only reason Michael risked this all was for her to go on...and if he could only see the way she was acting he would of been sickened.

"I'm sorry Michael...it just hurts."

She said in a cracking voice...then heard Kenneth's voice.

"Ana you okay?"

Ana turned and Kenneth was standing near one of the palm trees, his face was also filled with concern and worry.

Ana looked at him, her eyes told the whole story...but she could no longer push people away...that's how she started when they first reached the mall.

Now she needed somone to let it all out with...and the only person that seemed close enough to be her real true friend and was old enough to understand was Kenneth.

She then ran to him and he held her in his huge arms, She started to sob all over again and he held her like a true friend should of done.

"I can't take it in Kenneth...I just can't."

She cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours...when it came around dark she hurt all over from crying and Kenneth still had the same set face on.

She was finnished...she thought she was going to die if she cried anymore.

Kenneth's eyes danced with hers and he looked her over.

"Your going to be okay Ana...just fine."

Ana tried to smile but couldn't find one in all her worry...she wished Michael was here...maybe if he was if might know what to do or calm her down better.

"I know you miss him..."

But Ana cut him off.

"No...it's not that Kenneth." She said...but very much most of it was part of that.

She then locked eyes with Kenneth.

"I'm pregnant...I just found out a few days ago."

She had finally said it out loud...almost as if a weight had lifted off her chest...but someone was still there.

Kenneth's face changed right away...it changed to pure joy...a feeling she never really got a chance to see on Kenneth's face.

"You are! That's great!"

He kissed her cheek and laughed

But Ana held back from him a little and he saw the worried look.

"Kenneth...Michael's the father...we slept together twice, once before in the mall...and once again after he got the infection."

The last words rang out.

"And once again after he got the infection."

Kenneth knew what she was fearing...and their were no words to make anything go away.

"Kenneth..." She started as she held his hand tighter.

"I'm scared my baby might end up like Luda's."

Kenneth stopped dead right away and his faced scared her the most since he knew she might very well be right.

So they sat their together on the pitch black beach until late that night...not saying a word.


	8. Half me half him

Later that night Kenneth and Ana sat in her living room and talked.

Nicole and Terry had stopped by earlier to ask if they should start fixing dinner, But Ana said she wasn't feeling to well and was going to stay in for the rest of the night, Kenneth told them to go right ahead...he was going to stay with Ana.

Both didn't say anything for a while, Kenneth sat on one couch and Ana sat on the one across from them, covered up with her shawl.

Kenneth had lit a few candles on the glass table between them and the flicker of the flame danced across their worried faces.

Each time Ana would meet eyes with him she would look down at the floor ashamed, She felt like she had let him down somehow...both knew the rules about what happened once you got the infection and what would happen next.

Finally after an hour or so of stillness, Ana cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Luda was bitten five days before she had gone into labor, I guess from the bite her blood stream was infected and must have entered the womb...The baby could have died in a matter of hours and changed once it left the womb."

Kenneth listened to her and then spoke himself.

"Yeah, But Luda was bitten."

"And that's how the baby and her died, the infection entered their system."

"But you were never bit..."

"From what I saw, it depends on the bite you get...if it's fatal wound or you die right after it happens you come back in a snap, But if your bit on the arm, leg or any other part of the body that wouldn't kill you right away it takes hours or even a day or two."

Kenneth tried to see where she was going with this. He watched her worried face in the candle light as she tried her best to explain what she thought was going to happen to her and her unborn child.

"You see once Michael was bit, on the upper arm the infection had all ready taken place...I don't know why it took over eighteen hours to set in, but maybe his system was stronger then the others I've seen."

"Go on..."

Ana sat up a little and brushed her hair out of her beautiful blue eyes.

"The infection was in his system, meaning everything inside him was getting it...his blood supply, and sperm."

She stopped for a minuet and couldn't look at him...she seemed so out of sorts and scared to death that she was saying what might be the truth.

"I had sex with him once...about twenty-four hours before he was bit...and then seventeen hours after he was...the chances are 50/50."

Kenneth looked down at his hands and then spoke in an uneven voice.

"Both times you didn't use anything...and their was no one else that could have been the father?"

Ana shook her head.

"No...only Michael."

"Oh God she wished he was here."

"Okay..."

Kenneth said slowly.

"I don't know enough about this stuff, Hell! I don't think anyone does...but if Michael did get your pregnant after he was bit I think you would have changed since the infection or whatever was inside him was in your body once right?"

Ana shook her head...she knew Kenneth was trying his best.

"Your two months...and you said their hasn't been any problems, but then again it's to early to tell...who knows if the baby would be born...that way."

The last part seemed to kill Kenneth to say.

Ana shut her eyes feeling the words cut into her heart.

She had been so strong before and felt like there was nothing left after Michael had died...but that one morning when she found out she was pregnant with his child she started having tears of joy, she couldn't stop...this was God's and Michael's gift to her giving her a reason to live on...to have a life that was part her and part him.

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

Ana's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Do you want to abort the baby...it's not to late, and I know how."

Ana looked at Kenneth as if he was crazy...what did he want? To kill her and Michael's baby...to end the "what if?" fear that had entered their hearts hours ago.

Maybe he was right...what if the baby was born like that, Or born lifeless and dead...she knew she couldn't take that kind of pain and might even try to end her life after that.

He was just looking out for what she wanted and she had to make the choice now.

She bit her lip and then saw Michael's grinning face for a second...it was quick and somehow since he died had all ready started to fade...no matter how much she tried.

It seemed like the memoires of their loved ones and past of before was starting to fade like old photographs...not forgotten, But growing darker and darker with every day.

She didn't want this to happen with Michael.

She wanted to see her son or daughter and see his smile, his eyes and hear his laugh all over again.

She couldn't let go.

"No...I can't."

Kenneth understood and nodded.

"I'm sorry Kenneth...I...I just miss him so much..."

Her voice broke off and she started to sob.

Kenneth then walked over to her couch and put his big arms around her shaking frame until she had stopped.

"Don't worry Ana...we're gonna look out for you and nothing is going to happen..."

Little did he knew...not yet at least.


	9. Before and present

Before-

"That's probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

Ana gave a soft sarcastic smile over at Michael who lowered the chain saw down to his side and knew how awful...but at the same time silly his statement about the chain saw being "cool."

He then muttered a soft laugh and looked down at the floor embarrassed but at the same time feeling like he was back in high school and talking to the prom queen.

Then he looked back up towards her and her eyes locked with his.

Her beautiful crystal blue ones and his dark storm colored gray ones.

"I'm trying Ana."

She could hear the pure tiredness in his voice when he said that, really for the first time she heard such a low tone in his voice...most of the time he was the second "leader." The smart one with a good head on his shoulders.

She knew he had lost so much...and now was trying to save the ones around him without feeling any guilt.

He was such a good man and she knew deep down inside she was lucky to be here with him.

She then understood him and took his free hand and held it with hers.

She studied their hands for a second and smiled at how different they were in size and color...but at the same time fit together so perfect.

She looked back up at him and saw that he was just as scared as she was...but she wasn't going to hold anything back, none of that mattered anyone.

So she went on his tip toes and let her soft lips press against his.

She had never kissed anyone like that before, Something about the feel of his lips and the soft pureness of it all made her eyes close and in-between their lips a small smile formed with his.

Then they stumbled back onto the bus wall which was padded with sofa cushions in case the ride towards the docks became bumpy.

She leaned back as he leaned forward and both of their legs became tangled together.

Michael let go off the chain saw and it fell to the floor with a single thud. She laughed a little when they broke apart lips and she looked at his handsome face and smiled as much as she ever could.

He smiled back and his hands held her at the waist. He then leaned forward again and they real kissing started.

Their mouths opened and closed, Ana couldn't believe he tasted so good, She felt the rough feel of his stubble and let her own hands do searching of their own.

First they went through his thick sandy golden hair, Then went up and down the sides of his black T-shirt, slowly bringing it up and feeling his red hot flesh.

Their lips locked over and over and then Michael started to kiss the side of her neck.

The small room was spinning and she knew she couldn't turn back, she couldn't stop kissing her if her life depended on it.

As he buried his face into her neck and his hands squeezed her as tight as he could, Ana spoke in a breathless voice to his ear as she closed her eyes and felt his lips press harder and harder against her soft skin.

"Make love to me Michael..."

She said in one short breath, Michael then stopped everything right away.

This kissing and touching had stopped and Ana wanted to slap herself for being for stupid.

"He must think I'm a slut or something."

She felt her stomach toss and her felt like she was only an inch tall...why did she have to open her big mouth.

She could feel him watching her, his hot breath was hitting her neck and upper chest. She didn't wanna open her eyes and face him.

But his smooth palm touched the side of her face and she opened her eyes and saw they were face to face.

She at first thought he was going to look at her like she was crazy, or being to forward like a little kid, But instead his eyes looked at her with such love she knew he was smiling.

She smiled back and felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Is this what you really want?" Michael asked...almost scared for the wrong question or answer.

Ana then knew he was on the same level as she was, She knew it all along and deep down inside both felt just as unsure as them self's as anyone else would be.

It sounded crazy, A woman that had been married for three years and a man that had been married once and had children with them were scared out of their minds because they would stumbled on the thought that they really cared for each other.

Ana then looked at Michael and pulled up both of her shirts with a single tug, She never left her eyes from his. She threw them to the side and giggled when she saw Michael's eyes bug out once they met her naked form. She then just stood there waiting for a reply.

Michael looked her over and she smiled up at him, He looked so surprised, so shocked that this was happening.

Ana gave a sly smirk and crossed her arms waiting for him to go next.

And after a moment or two he got the hold of it and slowly without taking his eyes from her pulled up his black T-shirt and threw it to the side.

Ana had the same reaction as him, She tried not to look to shocked but as her arms crossed over her plump flesh she looked over at him and wasn't disappointed.

Michael seemed like such a nimble guy, But he sure was fit, a nice golden dark tan color and strong muscle arms.

She then smiled with him again and started towards him...she got extra close and she looked up at him, their eyes were glued together and couldn't seem to look anywhere else.

He smiled down at her and as she smiled back her hand slowly reached down to his belt buckle and started to undo it.

Michael didn't jump, But he looked down at what she was doing and some extra color came into his calm face. She laughed and then with a few good tugs got the belt off.

Michael then started towards her...she only had sweat pants on but he had no idea how to go at this standing.

So he put his arms around her waist and got close enough to kiss her and the slowly pulled them down.

She smiled as she kicked them out of her way and then knew their was one more thing to do.

She undid his jeans, and with the snap of the last button both of their hearts jumped deep inside their chests.

Michael pulled them down with his boxers and kicked them aside to.

Both them looked at each other and then it dawned on them they were both naked and standing looking at each other side the bus.

Ana crossed her arms again and Michael kind of did the same, both looked so unsure of what to do next.

Both stood further apart and Michael seemed to see this.

"Your very beautiful." He said looking into her eyes again.

"You to." She blurted out and then felt like such a dumb ass.

Michael then walked over to her and a chill went through her body when he put his arms around her and both of their naked skin came so close together.

He held her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up again and Michael smiled.

"Lay down..." He said, she knew he wanted this more then her...and at least he knew what to do next.

She smiled and reached up and touched the side of his head, feeling his soft hair brush in and out of her fingers.

Michael then looked over to the side and reached over her shoulder for something, She heard it move and then drop to the floor.

She turned a little and saw he had pushed down on the floor one of the extra long couch cushions that had been a spare from the Sears above level.

She smiled and then let go of his hand and laid back onto the soft padding...he then kneeled down, one by one and slowly moved up to her.

She saw him looking over her face and she felt nervous, she felt her palms sweating and her heart was starting to race.

He had one arms holding him up above her on each side, she saw he was shaking as his skin brushed up against hers.

Both were scared out of their minds and then Michael bent his head a little and kissed her.

"I love you Ana..."

"I love you to Michael."

And with that he slowly lowered himself and she cried out as loud as she could.

For the next half an hour in the bus Michael was on top of her, thrusting hard and erect into her small frame. She kissed him up and down and squeezed the hot flesh on his back, digging her nails in.

He grunted and pushed down harder, she felt his weight and started to day dream about their so called "future," life on this island. And in her dream both were happy and safe...and that's what she wanted most of all.

Ana was getting pushed harder into the cushion and her eyes darted back and forth.

During all his loss and pain...was it right for her to be this happy?

She then remembered one of their first days here, and how CT pointed the gun right into her face and how angry Michael had got...how his clam kind eyes changed and how he punched Bert right in the face.

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me even then."

She then kissed his lips as hard as she could and then it was over with one deep gasp and her crying out.

Later the two just laid together in each other's arms on the floor. Michael had put his arms around Ana extra tight and had rested his head on her shoulder.

Ana felt his chest and stomach against her back...the feeling of them slowly rising and falling as he breathed.

She was so close to him and felt so safe...she then wanted to look at him, see his dark eyes and again and tell how much she loved him.

She turned and shifted her weight in the stillness of the bus and faced Michael who had opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hi..."

He said in a lazy but at the same time cute voice.

"Hi you."

Michael kissed her and then drew back and looked at her and brushed some of her fallen hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Ana...you know that right?"

Ana nodded and then nussled up to him.

"Same here."

He made another soft laugh and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?"

Michael checked his wrist watch.

"Around four...still an hour before Kenneth's meeting, you know what it's about?"

Ana shook her head and then smiled as she kissed his neck again.

"Good...another hour for us to sleep then."

Michael laughed again and then put his lips against hers and both kissed knowing that everything was different know...they were in love and nothing could come between them.

Present-

"Ana push!" screamed Kenneth as he held her down as hard as he could.

The sound of thunder was outside the room and she could hear rain hit the glass windows like pebbles.

Another huge wave of pain washed over her and she screamed as loud as she could. Salty tears filled her deep blue eyes and she threw her head back onto the bed, how could she still be living through all his awful pain?

Another one happened after that and it was worse.

"Something's wrong!" she screamed to Kenneth as sweat dripped down both of their faces.

Nicole tried to hold her hand tighter and calm her down...she was standing beside her.

"It's okay Ana your fine..."

Ana tried to keep her breathing even but it didn't work, She couldn't get away from the pain...even if it was a minuet.

Terry was outside in the storm, making sure all of the resort was locked down and the boats on the dock were tied down good.

"Please make it stop..." She said in a small weak voice, this made Nicole and Kenneth look worried. She had been in labor for the past hour and she couldn't stop bleeding.

"Is my baby okay?" she cried as another strike of pain hit her, making her fall back on the bed, her hair mattered in her face and more tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ana then felt another pain, like a knife chopping her apart. She cried out and she watched Kenneth spread her legs apart and she felt warm blood trickle down herself. The pain was killing her and she didn't know if she could take it any longer.

Kenneth then told her in a stern voice to calm down and start pushing.

But she couldn't...

Kenneth then reached inside her as much as he could with his big hands and tried himself to get it...but nothing, there was so much blood and he had really no idea what he was doing.

"Nicole get over here..."

Nicole jumped up and Kenneth tried his best to tell her what to do, He then moved over to where she had been and he pressed down on Ana's stomach as she tried her best to push.

Nicole was trying her best to help Ana, But it seemed impossible.

Ana screamed again and she then started to push...Kenneth felt herself move as Nicole's eyes lit up.

"I feel something!"

"Push again Ana!" He screamed and she tried her best to do it all over again through the pain.

Then their was a squishing noise, Ana screamed at the top of her lungs to make it stop and then everything went dead.

Ana fell back on the bed hard and stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

Kenneth looked over at Nicole and he saw the pure fear rush into her eyes.

He heard something dripping.

"What?"

He asked in a uneven voice

Nichole looked ten years older, her face was blank in shock.

"NICHOLE?"

He screamed making her snap out of it.

She looked at him and in a small voice she said...

"Theirs twins."


	10. I'm Michael I'm Ana

The security guards had just locked up the five of them in a huge furniture store called Metropolis. The place was filled with set up living rooms, bed rooms and even fake bath rooms.

Luda the pregnant woman found a king size bed with tall oak posts and slowly laid herself down on the soft mattress.

Andre her husband came quickly over towards her and propped a body pillow behind her sore back.

Luda closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh of relief as Andre sat behind her and started to rub her arm with so much love and care inside his dark eyes of worry.

Kenneth had found one of the chairs of the dinning room set and pulled it closer to the others and loaded his gun in silence.

Ana looked around for a minuet and then slowly walked over to the first lamp she saw and turned it on.

The glass lamp seemed to brighten the room a little bit and Luda looked thankful as she put her head against Andre's chest and rubbed her swollen stomach.

Ana's mind had been racing, At first she thought this was all just a horrible nightmare, But now reality had slapped her in the face and she knew this was really happening.

Luis was gone...

Her heart skipped a beat as the flash of his ugly changed face chased after her.

She then felt a chill as she walked over to one of the couches and curled into a small ball.

Her clothes were covered in his blood and here she was in a department store with four other strangers.

Tears started to form in her eyes but she fought them back, She didn't want any of the others to think she was weak and was going to be a problem.

So she bit her lip hard and just watched everyone.

The other man in their group wouldn't sit down, he paced back and forth in front of them and seemed to be deep in thought.

Ana hadn't really had a chance to meet and take a good look at everyone around her.

First their was Kenneth, He had told her his name back in the TV store while she was fixing his arm up...he seemed distant but at the same time not a problem for anyone to worry about.

Then their was the couple to her left.

Luda was a young Russian woman that only knew broken English. She looked eight or even nine months pregnant which made Ana feel uneasy since their wasn't help anywhere...for all she knew they were it.

Andre was more of the fast talking, fast moving punk that seemed to love his wife but had a hot head on his shoulders the same time. She knew he was just scared and just wanted to make sure his wife and unborn child was all right...but these guards didn't seem the type to mess with.

Then their was the other guy, She hadn't gotten his name yet.

He looked in his late thirties, normal every day Joe kind of face and worried dark eyes.

The both of them had something in common, They were drenched in blood from head to toe.

He kept pacing and then gave a soft laugh to himself.

"These fucking assholes are gonna get us killed...we need to do something."

Andre then looked up at his and Ana saw that trough street kid look form on his face.

"We're not going to do anything to create problems for me and Luda...that helicopter is coming back soon."

The man then stopped dead and saw that Andre couldn't understand how dangerous these guys might be.

"Well, I hope so."

Andre gave him a sharp eye.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means it might or might not come back."

Luda then became hysterical, She shot up in Andre's arms and started to cry out in her thick Russian voice that kept breaking up."

"What vat mean Andre? It not coming back! we need hospital vow!"

Andre put his arms around her and tried to calm her nerves...at the same time Kenneth and Ana just watched.

"It's coming back baby, don't lessen to this guy, he doesn't know shit."

"It's coming back." He said again as if he needed to hear the words again.

He then paused and gave a fake smart ass grin as he stood up.

"Hey my man, I hear you talking a lot...now WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU that we have to lessen to?"

Andre got into the man's face and screamed, but the guy didn't seem to flinch, His eyes darted a little but he didn't seem to have any fight in him...he stayed calm as Andre went on screaming.

"What do you do, are you in the special opts or something? The army...what is it that you do?"

Ana held her arms tighter against herself and shook inside, She knew that this guy wasn't starting any trouble...in fact he was trying to look out for all of them.

She knew if she was in his shoes and had Andre screaming straight in her face she couldn't take it...she would burst into tears and fall to the ground.

The man gave his answer...almost in a clear but at the same time low voice.

"I sell televisions at Best Buy."

Once he said that he lowered his eyes for a second and then looked back at Andre, he crossed his arms.

Ana and Kenneth both to share the same feeling, The man wasn't ashamed of his job...but just wanted to let Andrea know he was just a sales man and didn't mean any harm to him or his wife.

But Andre didn't see this and laughed right in his face and looked at Kenneth.

"You hear that? How do you feel about following a guy who sells TVs?"

Kenneth put the gun across his lap and gave Andre the look that he wasn't fooling around.

"About the same way I feel towards following a guy who steals them."

Everyone went dead and Andre was shut down at this remark and without another word went back to Luda who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"I'm not following anyone, I'm going to Fort Pastor to get my brother."

Then Kenneth went back to cleaning his gun and didn't even give another glance.

Ana still sat then stunned, But at the same time glad that Kenneth spoke up before Andre started trouble.

Later...

Ana had fallen asleep on the couch less then an hour ago, her head was bent and her body still in a tight ball as she slept.

She had a light dreamless sleep with a paranoid feeling in the back of her heart as she tried to get herself under control from shaking.

When she woke she found herself inside the darkness of the store.

Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the dark and then she scanned the room filled like a huge mansion of fine furniture.

She saw tables, beds, chairs, couches, hutches, and even fake plants set up around the place.

She knew that the timers must have shut down around eleven after everyone had settled down.

She was freezing and every hair on her arm was sticking up.

Sure it was spring time, but the A. C in the mall was still on full blast and it made her bones shake.

Slowly she checked where everyone was.

Luda and Andre were fast asleep in their bed, both looked as if they hadn't moved in years.

Next was Kenneth, He had taken a leather sofa across the way and was laying down with his shotgun ready by his side.

Ana shook her head and knew she needed to walk around for a while and work the kinks out of her legs.

She then set her bare feet down on the could marble floor and slowly stood up.

She tried not to make any noise as she crept across the store.

Their was still the emergency lights on in the main part of the mall and gave the stores a small dim of light.

Ana then reached the front of the store and looked around, she rubbed her arms together and knew she was going to have to take one of the beds and pull the covers over her if she didn't want to freeze before the end of the night.

Just then she heard a voice behind her and almost made her scream out.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Ana spun around and saw the man sitting back in one of the lean back chairs that was against one of the empty book shelf's.

The man looked like he had seem sitting there since everyone had fallen asleep, He had dark circles under his eyes and his T-shirt...much like her own clothes were still stained.

Ana saw him and gave a soft gasp seeing it was only him behind her.

"Sorry there."

"It's okay."

She said as she looked him over again.

"I guess everyone has their own right to jump on a dime now huh?"

Ana nodded and walked over to his chair and looked down.

"I'm sorry about what happened there with Andre..."

"Don't be, he's just a kid and scared to death like everyone else."

Ana nodded again and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ana..."

She let down his hand and he looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"Michael..."

He shook her hand back and for the first time since yesterday Ana gave a soft weak smile and then broke away from his hand and went to the back of the store and found another bed.

She then pulled the covers up to her chin and her eye lids started to feel heavy...she gave a soft sigh and right before she shut them she saw Michael walking over to his bed.

She could tell he wasn't such a bad guy and was just as worried as she saw.

So she turned over and faced the wall and tried her best to get some rest before Dawn came...

But Dawn came early like always.


	11. Welcome to Crossroads mall

Ana slammed on the breaks as her car stopped behind a city bus. The sound of screams and gun shots rang through the valley behind her.

She looked ahead through the broken bloody glass of her windshield and saw through the back window of the bus two of those "things," whatever they were...tearing apart a poor screaming woman who kicked back and forth.

"This can't be happening"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her heart raced...in just a matter of minuets her husband had been torn apart...chased after her and tried to kill her.

People she knew around the neighbor hood were laying dead on their lawns and explosions were coming from the city.

"What was going on?"

But before she could think another thing her door snapped open and a man dressed in a uniform tried to yank her hair...screaming something about getting out.

Ana screamed as loud as she could and tried to kick the man off her...she then yelled and pressed down on the gas as hard as she could.

Next thing she knew their was a huge bang and she was rolling down hill full speed...she saw a telephone pole and screamed as her car crashed right into it.

Moments later she woke to the sound of her engine hissing.

Her eye lids fluttered and then she saw that her whole car had been wrecked from the crash...the air bag laid on the wheel with her blood staining into the white fabric.

It took her a moment...her neck was soar and her legs felt like jello as she tried to step out of the car.

But both of her knees bucked and she fell flat on her face and into the soft grass.

It was a beautiful sping day and birds were in the sky.

She heard nothing and just kneeled there trying to get herself together...then she heard a noise.

"Luis?" The first thought that snapped into her mind when she heard it...but her heart jumped once she looked up and saw a large black police officer standing above her with a shot gun.

"Say something." He said in a rather deep voice.

Ana looked at him and then opened her mouth and like a mouse she said...

"Please..."

With that the man gave her an unsure eye and then lifted the gun and started away from the car.

Ana watched him walk towards the children's park and before going another step he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with her.

Ana then knew if she wanted to go with him she was going to have to get off her ass and hury up.

So with much effort she started towards him and caught him...she stood behind him as he slowly walked and looked around.

Then they reached a tunnel.

The man went first and Ana tried to best not to step over any shards of broken glass.

Then their was a loud bang and Ana screamed as the man in front of her ducked down.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!"

She heard a voice on the other side of the tunel scream.

The man and her both looked up and saw on the other side...on a small hill was three more people.

The one that had shot at them was a tall lean black man who had a handgun pointing towards them.

Beside him was another guy, white and maybe six feet...his white work short was soaked in blood.

He was the man that had screamed.

"Andre put your gun down! He's a cop!"

The black man "Andre." looked uneasy and then lowered the gun.

That's when Ana saw behind the two men a young woman...dark chestnut colored hair and pregnant...very pregnant.

Ana and the man started towards them.

Andre looked at Kenneth, almost as if he was sorry he tried to blow both of their heads off.

"I thought you were one of them."

Ana notcied the other guy had a crowbar.

The five of them all looked at each other and then the man Ana had came with started forward, passing the strangers.

"Sir you do not wanna do that way." The tall guy said almost out of breath.

"What's that's way?" Ana asked looking at him confused.

But he didn't answer and called out to the guy again.

"Officer...you do not wanna go that way."

The man stopped and faced them.

"What's the other way?" Ana asked in a stronger voice...this time the guy looked at her, she noticed how dark his eyes were that they didn't seem to have any white in them for a moment.

"It's pretty bad."

The man Ana had came with then spoke again.

"What about Fort Pastor?"

"Maybe if you had wings, the road's thick with those muthafuckas that way..."

Ana turned and saw that Andre had spoken...he stood closer to the pregnant woman and put his arm around her waist. Ana then knew they must of been "together."

"How do you know?" Asked the man looking over at the others.

Andre looked up

"We just tried..."

Him and the pregnant woman then turned and started up the small grassy hill towards a chain linked fence.

The taller guy looked at the two of them and said.

"Back when their were eight of us..."

He started behind the other two and then stopped and turned back.

"We're going to the mall."

He then turned back and joined Andre and the girl.

Ana looked over at the man and at the same time they started up and stood with the others looking at the huge cross roads mall.


	12. Not letting anything happen to her

The next morning everyone had gotten up once the timers went on again and all the lights in the store lit up along with soft jazz music.

Andre at first had shot up like a bullet and looked around, This woke Luda and a deep look of concern was washed over her pale face.

Kenneth also woke up but not as violent...He slowly sat up on the couch with his gun still beside him and coughed.

"A smokers cough." Ana thought once she opened her eyes and the pang of fear entered her heart again...this wasn't a dream and Luis was still dead.

But she just laid their was a minute and then sat up looking around, Luda looked over at her and shot a nice smile towards her.

Ana knew that Luda felt better their was another woman with them...she felt the same way.

She then looked over at her right and saw Michael standing up all ready and leaning against a hope chest and rubbing the back of his neck.

Ana smiled and then pushed the covers forward and the weight of her bladder made her bones chill a little...she never felt like she had to go this bad before.

She then looked around and saw Kenneth, Michael, Andre, and most Luda having the same feeling as she did.

"Did those Dick heads open the doors yet?" Andre asked looking around, seeing if any of the guards were walking the wall yet.

Ana then got up and ruffled her hair that was still in a messy ponytail and walked across the store looking for what seemed like a working bathroom.

But their wasn't any and she felt like she was about to burst...then her eye caught one of the younger guards walking towards the coffee bar alone.

Ana then went up to the door and yelled...

"Hey!"

The boy stopped and looked at her...he must have been no older then eighteen, she thought to herself...different then the others.

He slowly walked over.

"What?"

"The bath room in here isn't real...it doesn't work."

"I'll go tell CJ..."

He started to turn when Ana looked right at his face.

"I'm telling you."

Both of them looked at each other...uneasy and not sure about what to do.

But he took his key ring out and opened the door for her.

Ana brushed past him and within minuets he had disappeared someplace.

Ana and Luda both rushed into the rest room and used it. While they were washing their faces they talked a little.

Luda talked about how she's been living in the united states for the past five years...she worked at a bar downtown and that's where she met Andre.

Ana asked if she was feeling all right and Luda said she was just a little scared, Then Ana tried to cheer her up asking if she knew it was going to be a boy or a girl?

Luda's eyes lit up and she gave a small giggle saying how she wanted it to be a surprise.

Then both went their own ways...Ana found an Old Navy and changed into jeans and a T-shirt before leading back out.

When she did she saw that Andre and Kenneth were both leaving the men's room and Luda coming out of another store clean and dressed.

Andre joined her and kissed her on the cheek, both held hands and walked together in the empty strange new mall.

Michael came out of another store, dressed in a T-shirt very close to her own and jeans with his own belt.

The five of them all joined in a circle and looked each other over before they heard bullets being fired.

Panic rose in their faces as Kenneth pointed towards the stairwell.

"On the roof!"

He was off in a flash and Ana ran along with him with Michael.

Andre and Luda was tagging behind as best as they could.

The five of them flew up the long stairwell and then burst through the roof top door.

The bright sun made it harder to see as they saw CJ and the others looking down at something.

CJ turned and yelled...

"Who let you out? And who let you use the stores?"

Andre told them to shut the hell up as Ana looked down into the parking-lot which was filling with zombies.

It was a truck, plowing over zombies and the two people in the cab firing their hand guns.

"Oh my God...we have to help them!"

Ana said as her eyes tracked the truck pulling closer towards the docking doors.

"Hey forget that shit...what makes you think their not one of those things?"

Ana looked at CJ and rage entered her heart worse then ever.

"Well for one thing their driving a truck..."

She then heard the gun shots bellow them.

"And their shooting guns."

CJ augured with his smart ass friend Bert as they pointed the guns towards Ana and the others...telling them they wouldn't even think twice before killing them.

Terry...the younger of the guards, the one that let them out tried to make them stop but it wasn't working.

CJ then pointed the gun in her face again and Ana couldn't take it.

To much had happened for his "cop wanna be." to push her around.

"I SAID GET THE FUCKING GUN OUT OF MY FACE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs...but it didn't change the look on CJ's face.

"Oh...looks like we have a live one here Bert...got some mouth on her to."

Bert then looked Ana up and down and licked her lips.

"Yeah...somebody should show her how to use it."

That last comment was all it took, Ana glanced over at Michael and saw his calm face change in a snap by the last remark.

His first was thrown out and he punched Bert right in the face.

Their was a struggle but Andre, Michael and Terry got the guns away from them and pointed them towards CJ and Bert.

They were led downstairs by Kenneth and Terry.

Before going down Andre locked eyes with Michael and said...

"I hope you have a good plan."

Then left with Luda.

Ana then turned and locked eyes with Michael.

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me..."

She thought as she ran down the stairs with him.


	13. All she had left of him

"DON'T LET MY BABIES BE DEAD!"

Ana screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot up in bed, sweat rolling down her body and her heart racing.

She then took a minute and looked around.

"Nothing..."

She was laying in her bed room inside her house on the resort.

It was a breezy night and the wind chimes that Terry had hung up for her outside the bay window blew around making it's small bell noises.

Ana then felt her heart jump...she put her hand to her chest and tried to calm herself down.

She was still breathing pretty heavy and her head was throbbing. She then looked down at herself and saw that she hadn't had her baby yet...their wasn't any problems and it wasn't dead.

"Just another nightmare." She thought as she checked her alarm clock and saw it was a little after three in the morning.

Slowly she calmed down and then swung her legs out and walked towards the bath room.

She flicked on the light and took a look at herself in the mirror.

She looked tried, dark circles under her eyes, pale and worried all the time.

Before the nightmares had been about her watching Michael from the boat and how he took the gun out from the back of his jeans and then pointed it under his chin before she could stop him.

Now...for the past few months she had dreamed about going into labor, screaming in pain and then finding out her baby was dead.

She shut her eyes and tried not to think about that again, It haunted her and Kenneth all the time, even if they tried to push it back the best they could that deep dark feeling wouldn't go away.

Always nightmares of her seeing her baby, gray and dead like a slug...just like Luda's.

She then shook a little and rubbed her arms and she looked over her body in the mirror.

For the past few months she had become huge...The others thought it was so funny since she was so short, But she knew that it wasn't going to be just one baby...no Michael's babies were going to be twins.

Nicole and Terry asked how she knew that she was carrying twins, and Ana just said since her weight looks it and she feels two different sets of heart beats their must be two.

This make the others ten times happy and so didn't it make her.

Under all these nightmares and dark fears she had changed in the past few months.

She had cried less and less and had become once again part of the group, always talking about her babies and looking forward to bringing them into the world.

Kenneth saw this change and was happy for her that she was looking towards the future instead of the dark past.

She then touched her stomach and smiled as she turned off the light and got back into her warm bed.

Her dream had started so nice and pleasant, She was dreaming about the first time her and Michael had made love inside of the busses...how good they felt that day and alive.

Then it changed into an ugly dark nightmare about her and Michael's babies being born stillborn.

She couldn't let that happen...this was all she had left of Michael.


	14. Questions of the past, hopes of the futu...

Ana and Michael were both dressing inside the bus once five rolled around, They knew they were all ready late for Kenneth's meeting, but they weren't the only ones...Getting Steve off his lazy ass seemed to take everything in the world.

Ana tugged on her second tank top and then turned and saw Michael putting his belt on. She smiled and then walked up to him while he was doing it and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey..." He laughed looking down at her, She smiled and then gave him a soft kiss again.

"Almost ready?"

"Yeah, once I'm done with my belt."

Ana knew she was blocking her away and laughed right out loud with him. She then looked down and did the belt herself as he watched.

"There."

Michael smiled and looked up at her.

He then reached his arm around her and brought her closer to him as he locked lips and kissed her as hard as he could.

Both were breathless when it ended and couldn't help but smile once they started walking off the bus and up towards the stairwell.

"Michael?"

"Hum?"

"What were your kid's names?" She knew she shouldn't of asked this but stopped with him as they met the first landing of the stairs.

He smiled and brushed more hair away from her face.

"Dawn and Hunter."

Ana smiled

"Pretty names...are they all from your first marriage?"

"My daughter was from my second wife and my son from my third."

They kept walking as Ana held his hand tighter.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

Michael kept looking ahead.

"No...they were in school, or at least going to it when it happened, I tried to get there but the highways were blocked and that's where I met Luda and Andre...they were on their way to the doctors."

Ana shook her head seeing how awful this all was.

"I'm sorry."

Michael shook his head and kissed her hand as they kept walking.

"What about you?"

Ana looked

"What? Kids...no never had any."

"Then a husband right? The first week you were here I saw a wedding band on you."

Ana felt herself lock up a little but she shook her head.

"We were never married...he was cheating on me." she lied as she kept walking.

She never wanted him to know about Luis...along with her wedding ring he was gone and forgotton.

They then reached the mall level and laughed as the two of them were out of breath.

Before opening the door to join the others Ana put her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her might then looked right into his eyes.

"If this island thing works...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Michael..."

She couldn't believe what she was saying. Michael smiled, his face full of joy as he put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

Then they pushed the doors open and acted normal...and that's when Kenneth told them the news about Andy.


	15. Michael Powell

It had been two weeks since Ana had her last nightmare about the twins. So far her sleep had been heavy and peaceful and her spirit seemed to lift up a little.

The island had become a happy place.

Nicole and Ana spent most of their days out on the decks sunbathing and reading old magazines and laughing up a storm.

Terry and Kenneth had been making the resort look like a real nice home, in fact last month they decorated all the palm trees around the beach for Christmas.

Kenneth improved his fishing skills and brought back as much game as he could.

The island was busy for the four of them...but their had been no more crying or feeling sorry for each other, they knew somehow they made it for a reason, and their might be hope ahead.

One night everyone was sitting down and relaxing in the main resort "lobby." The biggest building of them all which had a huge glassed in room with a soft white carpet and a nice brick fireplace.

After dinner everyone sat back and relaxed there, Ana was laying back on one of the soft sofas and rubbing her stomach, Terry sat on one of the lay back chairs and asked Kenneth who was sitting back on another sofa if he should consider growing a mustache?

Kenneth smiled and said he should wait until his voice changes, Everyone including Terry roared with laughter.

Chips the dog on the other hand had fallen asleep closer to the fire.

Nicole sat by Ana's feet and was brushing her now growing hair which turned to a lovely shade of golden red.

Ana then felt something and she giggled.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked as he saw Ana giggle again.

"The babies are kicking..." She said as she placed her hands on her stomach and laughed again.

Just then the three of them shot up like bullets and raced towards her.

"Can we feel it?" Terry asked, almost excited and nervous at the same time.

Ana said sure and one by one the three of them put their hand against her stomach and felt a soft bump.

Even Kenneth looked amazed and started to laugh with the others.

"Oh my God their kicking so hard!" Laughed Nicole as she felt again, Ana laughed back.

"Their gonna be just like their father...a real fighter." Terry said and smiled locking eyes with Ana.

Ana smiled back at him and liked the fact no one had forgotten that Michael was the reason these two inside her came to be.

For the past hour or so everyone sat around Ana and laughed and talked while they felt her stomach kick. Then their was no more and Ana sat up a little saying they must have gone to sleep.

The night grew on and they talked more and more, never feeling this close to each other them before...somehow now they could talk about the past and not be as sad.

"Who do you miss the most?" Nicole asked Terry as she snuggled up to him on the floor.

"Like who?"

"Someone that was in the group with us...can't say friends or family since we all ready know you miss them."

Terry thought for a few minuets and then got his answer.

"I guess CJ."

"CJ huh?" Nicole said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah...I guess he was a real prick to start off with, but that was just because he was scared...he kind of made it possible for all of us to get to the dock."

"I miss him to."

Ana said with a smile.

Everyone smiled back and now it was Kenneth's turn.

"I guess I miss Andy...I mean sure all we did was talk back and forth by those white boards...but he seemed like a real friend."

Everyone nodded.

"What about you Nicole?"

"I met some of the nicest people up at Crossroads...but I miss Norma and Tucker, They seemed like really nice people."

Everyone smiled and agreed.

"What about you Ana?"

Ana smiled as she sat up a little.

"I think everyone knows my answer...but I miss everyone that you guys talked about too."

Everyone shared Ana's pain and understood.

"I wish they all could have made it..."

Nicole sighed as she brought her kneels closer towards her body and looked off into space.

Terry made a weak smile and rubbed her back.

"Yeah me to."

Ana looked over at Nicole and knew that she missed everyone just as much as they all did.

Kenneth looked over at the cracking fire and heard some of the beach wood pop and snap from the orange red flames.

Then Terry cheered them all up with another smile and said...

"I bet if they were all alive now CJ would be sitting over there..."

He pointed and everyone looked and saw the bar...lined up with different bottles of liquor and glasses.

Everyone laughed.

"And he would be complaining about something and combing his hair."

Kenneth let out a deep laugh.

"And I bet Tucker would be sitting beside him drinking a can of beer and just nodding his head like he used to do."

The laughs came again.

"Norma would be outside having a smoke on the back deck."

Everyone looked and smiled and remembered that was one of Norma's most favorite things to do.

"Michael would be sitting next to Ana and have his arm around her like he always did."

Ana looked at the empty spot beside her and gave a weak smile, trying her best to see him.

"Andy would be playing chess with Kenneth by the fire with Chips laying next to their feet."

Kenneth looked over at Chips and smiled.

"Luda and Andre would all ready be asleep with their baby upstairs."

Their names went right through Ana...she could remember them all much better now, and only see the times when they were alive and healthy...back when happiness could still be in the future.

"Frank would be watching me like a hawk in case I tried to pull any moves on Nicole here."

Nicole looked at Terry with such love and care and put her head on his shoulder.

"What about Bart, Steve, and Monica?"

Ana asked with a smile forming on her face.

Terry smiled

"Bart and Monica are outside...their on clean up duty...and Steve didn't make it."

Everyone all at once laughed out loud until tears ran down their faces...this was really the first them they all laughed together with a feeling of hope.

Once they calmed down Nicole looked over at Ana.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

Ana looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Been trying to think of some for the last three months...I found a name book in one of the gift shops...I flipped through it a few times."

"Any strike you yet?"

"Well, if it's a boy I was thinking about naming it Hunter...and it's a girl Dawn."

Everyone smiled

"What if you get two boys or two girls?"

"Well, then if it was two boys I would name one Michael and the other Hunter...and if it was two girls I would name one Luda and the other one Dawn."

Everyone smiled

"I think Michael would have liked that."

Ana smiled and sighed.

"You know Terry...when you were talking about everyone I felt really good? I mean it just hits me every day that these people are gone you know?"

Terry smiled a little.

"It just kills me knowing that such good people died that day, I mean everyone who died gave their life up so we could survive...and their not even here to be with us."

Everyone nodded.

Ana shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know this crying can't bring them back...but doesn't it hurt that we talk about these people...but every day that goes by it gets harder and harder to remember them?"

No one said anything...they knew she was right.

After a few minuets Terry stood up and walked over to Ana.

"Ana...I don't want that to happen to you...none of us do."

Ana smiled

"I know..."

Terry then smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We want to show you something okay?"

Ana looked a little stunned.

"What?"

He let out his hand.

"Come on we're show you."

Ana seemed confused but slowly with the help of Terry got off the couch and they led her back to her house.

Once they stepped inside her living room they told her to shut her eyes.

Ana asked what was it but they told her to keep her eyes closed.

Slowly they led her down the hallway downstairs, Ana had only been in his part of the house twice since she lived there...it wasn't anything much, a study which over looked the beach, a bath room and another room which had one wall completely made out of stained glass.

She didn't bother to go in there since she never used the rooms herself.

They then opened the door to the spare bed room and walked her inside.

"Guys what is it?" She asked again and then Terry took his hand down from her eyes.

Ana was stunned.

The three of them had changed the spare bedroom inside a full nursery for the two babies.

Everything seemed to look so perfect and so much time and care put into the room.

She gasped.

"Guys..." She was breathless...she couldn't speak.

The other three all had wide smiles on.

Ana looked around the room and then slowly turned.

"How?" She laughed.

Nicole smiled.

"For the past month each time you left the house to go down to the beach we're been setting the place up for you."

Ana looked around at the tables and cribs and stuffed bears that Nicole had placed around.

It was so perfect.

Ana then started to cry with joy and hugged the three of them as tight as she could and thanked them.

After the three of them showed her around the room and where everything was...Ana couldn't stop thanking them.

Kenneth then hugged her again.

"You don't need to be worried any more Ana...we love you and we're not going to let anything happen to you or Michael's babies."

Ana smiled and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again.

"Well, be better get going...it's getting late." Nicole yawned and smiled.

Ana hugged her and Terry again as they left and told them she could see them bright and early the next day.

Before Kenneth left Ana walked him to the door and smiled.

"Kenneth..."

Kenneth put his large hand on her shoulder and smiled back at her.

"You don't need to say it again Ana...your a good person and so wasn't Michael...we wanna see your babies grow up just like you two."

Ana smiled knowing what good friends she had here...Michael was right, they loved her as much as he did.

"Heres one more thing...a little gift I know you wanted."

"Kenneth! You guys have done enough!" She laughed, but Kenneth reached in his back pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Night Ana."

He smiled and then turned and walked into the darkness.

Ana watched him until he disappeared and then started back inside.

She looked down at what Kenneth had given her and right away she knew what it was.

Her heart gave a small jump and she wanted to cry with happiness."

"I just don't wanna forget about them..." She could remember herself saying in the lobby.

She then turned it over and saw it was Michael's driving License.

She went over to the couch and sat down looking it over.

First their was his name... Michael Powell

"Michael Powell." She said her herself. She never knew Michael's last name.

"Age thirty-eight...brith date March 19th 1964."

"Height 6'2."

She then scanned her eyes over where he had gotten his licensee and then saw his photo.

It was small like everyone's licensee...but he looked good and had a nice smile on as it was being taken.

Ana herself hated her photo...but Michael's was different.

Just seeing his face again brought back so much.

She just looked at it and remembered.

And that's what she did the whole night...she didn't move.

She just looked and remembered.


	16. Running towards the future

Everyone stood crowed in the elevator, Their hearts were racing and their breathing heavy.

It all seemed a little odd that during all this madness of running away from those things and seeing people they had gotten to know die in a matter of minuets, here all nine of them stood stuffed in the elevator as soft jazz mall music played in the background.

CJ then smiled in the back of everyone and said...

"I like this song."

Everyone was still for another minute when the bell chimed and the steel doors opened into the parking garage.

All at once everyone ran as fast as they could towards the buses.

The plan was less people would get into the first bus with the plow since the less weight the faster it could go through the doors, The other bus would ride behind.

Everyone was in a panic and tried to get onto them as fast as they could, Ana never felt so scared in her life...she knew they needed to hurry up fast.

Steve was leaning on one of the buses with the gun Michael had given him, He knew he was in it deep and tried to put his friendly smile on.

"Hey guys, what happened?" But CJ threw him against one of the buses and took his gun.

"I'll deal with you later mother fucker!"

CJ then jumped inside the first bus and helped Ana in to.

Michael came in next and then Nicole.

CJ locked the back door of the bus and Michael jumped in the driver's seat and Ana took his gun.

The engines were started and so wasn't the other bus...then they started to move...

Ana could only remember how bumpy the ride was, how once they burst through the steel door of the parking garage there was a sea full of zombies.

It seemed impossible to get through. Ana held on as tight as she could as the buses started to shake and she heard the low moans of them outside.

CJ threw one of the tanks from the bus and shot it, The blast was bigger then everyone excepted. It shook the buses even more but once the smoke cleared most of the zombies were down and on fire.

They started to speed down the empty city streets, through old rusty cars and dead bodies.

Everyone was scared out of their minds...but somehow it seemed like somehow it was going to work.

Ana could see a blue tint coming in the sky...it was going to be dawn soon.

Then their was a horrible crash behind them and CJ yelled at the top of his lungs...

"STOP THE OTHER BUS CRASHED...BACK IT UP!"

Michael did so as fast as he could and then parked.

It streets seemed empty...to empty.

No one knew what to do, Ana tried Kenneth on the radio but no one spoke.

"Were they dead?"

Just then she heard the back door opening and CJ crawling out.

"What are you doing?"

She asked as he jumped onto the ground.

"Fucking nursery school."

Ana knew he couldn't go alone...Michael was the only one other then CJ and Kenneth that knew how to drive the buses, so she jumped out before Nicole and him could notice.

Once outside she saw how empty and dead the city really was.

The once huge buildings stood around like skeletons around the trash covered streets.

It reminded her a lot like that movie she had seen when she was younger "Escape from New York," was it? Whatever it was none of those things were around and everything felt still in the gray and blue light of dawn.

She could see her breath as she ran towards the other bus which had crashed on it's side.

CJ took Kenneth's bag and started towards the bus. Ana saw that only Terry and Kenneth had gotten out.

She went to check when Kenneth stopped her.

"No, Ana...everyone's dead...Steve ran off."

"What?" She was shocked...she then brushed past him and looked inside...what she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She had a sick feeling in her stomach but turned away and started towards the other guys...then she heard footsteps and saw Steve standing right in front of her.

She stopped dead.

"STEVE!" CJ yelled...but it wasn't Steve anymore, once he opened his mouth and screamed like a wild cast and his glassed over eyes took with hers she knew.

"I got him..." She could remember what Steve had said on the roof top that day in the mall.

Deep down inside this felt good.

She fired the handgun and blew a small bullet whole big enough to blow the back of Steve's brains out.

His body feel limp and Kenneth said...

"Dam..."

Ana then spun around and started to run with the others when she remembered.

She stopped dead and then turned around as fast as she could...but the sounds of those things were getting closer and closer.

She reached Steve's body and searched through his clothes as fast as she could.

She then found it, her fingers felt numb and she heard them getting closer and closer.

She jumped up in a snap and started to run, her legs were pumping and she heard her name being called out.

"ANA!"

She saw Michael reaching out for her in the bus, she ran faster and almost crashed into one of those things...she ducked quick and screamed as she reached his arms.

She then spun around because she could smell them...feel their rotten hands grab for her.

She screamed as Michael reached out further and put his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

A thousand of those zombies were right in her face...she shut her eyes and screamed as Michael pulled her in faster.

Since her eyes were closed she didn't see that one of those zombies jumped up and sunk it's infected teeth right into Michael's fine tanned skin.

She thought she heard him scream...but he pulled her in and both crashed on the floor.

CJ took their place and fired the shot gun into the crowd of zombies at least ten times...then he slammed the door shut Kenneth jumped into the driver's seat and the bus started to speed away.

Nicole and Terry hugged each other and kissed as hard as they could.

CJ was up near Kenneth as they drove on.

Ana felt like she was having a heart attack...she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell were you doing?" Michael asked...not in a mean way, Michael was never mean to her...but in a worried way as she laid back on him.

Ana then reached into her pocket and dangled Steve's boat keys in front of his face.

Everyone knew without the keys they would have been screwed.

Michael smiled and looked down at her...he then bent down and kissed her as soft as she could and she smiled.

She had done good...and they were all gonna make it.

The sun seemed to come out of nowhere...it lit up all the empty buildings and everyone's faces.

Michael had helped her up from the very same floor they had laid on together less then twenty-four hours ago and then stood by himself...she didn't notice anything was wrong.

Then the scent of salt water filled her nose...she knew they were close.

The bus took another right and then Kenneth yelled about there were more of them coming.

Ana rushed to the back and looked out the small window...she saw millions of them running after the bus.

She screamed and told Kenneth to step on it...he then crashed through the gates and then into the dock.

Everyone flew around and Ana whacked her arm hard on the wall. Everyone then the minute the bus stopped started towards the back door.

Terry opened it and jumped out as Michael came next and helped Nicole and Chips out.

Ana came next and Michael gave her his hand as she jumped out and ran towards the dock with the others.

Kenneth also jumped out.

Ana raced past the broken pieces of wood with the others and reached the boat and turned around...the zombies were running towards the bus and Kenneth was running away trying to shoot them.

He then reached them and Ana and Michael both tried their best with Kenneth to kill as many as they could before they reached them.

"Where's CJ?" She thought...and just then the explosion happened.

Ana flew back onto the hard wood and felt parts of the bus rain around her...she opened her eyes and saw Nicole and Terry holding chips...amazed by what had just happened.

Michael was laying next to her and helped her up...Kenneth joined them and they knew CJ was dead.

But the explosion helped block off the zombies...everyone ran towards the boat and jumped inside.

Ana jumped on with Kenneth's help and they put down their bags and Ana looked around...Terry and Nicole had Chips...Kenneth was pulling the boat lines to the right...now all they needed was Michael.

Michael was still on the dock undoing the lines and throwing them onboard.

Ana then faced him and reached out her hand.

"Come on let's go."

Michael stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"I can't."

Ana stopped head...she couldn't of heard right.

"What?"

Michael then turned over his left arm and showed everyone on the boat.

He had been bitten.

Ana's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat.

The bite was ugly looking and dripped his warm red blood down his arm.

"Got it down town when they jumped on us."

"Oh no...Michael."

She couldn't find the words...how could this of happened?

"No..." She cried out again looking him over. He couldn't of been bit...she loved him to much and he was the only reason she was still going.

"I have to stay here." He said and undid more of the boat lines, trying his best not to look her in the eye.

Ana couldn't let this happen, her legs felt like they were about to buckle.

"You...you can't." She followed him up and down the boat as he worked on giving the lines to the boat.

"Sorry Ana..." He said in a soft hurt voice.

Ana then felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can help you..." She begged, anything to get him to come with them.

"No you can't...you can help them by staying on the boat."

Michael then did the final line and handed it to Terry who looked just as shocked.

"I can help you..." She was crying now.

Michael then faced her and locked his eyes.

"It's okay...it's going to be all right."

"No.It wont."

The only hopeless wordsshe was able to choke out as she spoke to Michael who was still standing on the dock looking into her eyes.

Michael raised his hand and touched the side of her cheek, the feeling of his warmth and his smooth palm made Ana raise her own shaken hand and cover his.

Both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, His sad dark gray eyes and her tear filling wide blue ones, seemed to melt together and know what they were thinking right at that moment.

After all that they had gone though he had to stay behind and die...Hadn't she lost enough people...Was God's plan to see how much loss and pain she could take before she lost her own mind?

"Hey..." He said in the same calm voice he had used when they were both laying together on the bus floor that day.

He tried his best to smile but nothing was working...both of their hearts were breaking.

"It will." He said in a stern voice and tried his best to make her believe that was true.

He then used his other arm and pushed the boat away from the dock, it make a small jerk and Nicole and Terry both held each other watching them.

As the boat started to pull away, Michael brought her hand and kissed it, they clasped hands as tight as they could but the boat pulled ahead and make them lose their grip.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kenneth asked, Michael smiled at Ana as she tried to hold back the tears watching him.

"Yeah...I think I'll stay here for a while...Watch the sunrise."

The boat then started up and they slowly started to pull away, Further and further away from the dock.

Ana watched from the back of the boat, tears making the vision of him starting to blur.

He looked at his arm and then slowly took out the handgun that was in the back of his shirt and started to raise it to his head, His eyes still strong watching her.

She was dying just then watching him.

He then pointed the gun under his chin and looked up towards the clear blue sky...almost as if he was thinking of something.

She watched helpless and then the gun went off.


	17. but none of those things happened

But none of those things happened...

It all seemed to flash before Ana's eyes...almost like how coma patients and people who had fallen through thick ice during the winter talk about how their own life's and moments flashed before their every one eyes in a matter of seconds.

It all seemed to go backwards...

First she saw herself eight months pregnant sitting alone in her new house holding a driver's licensee and not even knowing she was crying.

Then herself laying on the dark beach with Kenneth crying their eyes out as the tide went back and forth.

Michael being shot down and his last words... "DO IT NOW!" was all she heard before the bullets were fired.

Her and Michael crying together on the bed...wishing they could have another chance.

All of them riding in the boat together and reaching the first island full of zombies.

Her waking up to Michael's scared face looking down at her on the boat floor...soaked. and how she told him never to leave her.

Her jumping into the cold water and passing out as Michael started to raise the gun towards his chin.

Watching Michael stand on the dock as the boat slowly pulled away.

Having him tell her everything was going to be all right as he kissed her hand.

The explosion of the bus and how everyone fell down hard.

The bus crashing into the docks and everything running out.

"What the hell were you doing?" And her showing Michael the keys...

And then...most of all when they were running back to the bus.

Ana's eyes snapped and she found herself just standing stupid in the middle of the empty city street.

In one hand was the keys and the other her handgun. She blinked and couldn't believe where she was.

Then she heard his voice...

"ANA!" She snapped her head to one side and saw CJ and Kenneth jumping past Michael who had the back bus door open and screaming her name.

Just the sight of him made her heart ache...there he was, alive.

Then she heard the loud sounds of the moans behind her.

She then started to run as fast as she could...she ran faster and faster as she past the running monsters.

Her legs pumped even harder and she felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest.

She was coming close...but not close enough when she started to smell them.

"MICHAEL!" she screamed and then with all her might jumped into his arms.

She started to feel their rotten hands touch her skin...she screamed but knew it was now or never as Michael and her tried to pull themselves in.

She had her eyes wide open this time and she saw the zombie that would bite Michael.

She then took her hand with the handgun and screamed...

"DIE BITCH!" she fired all five bullets into the thing's dead and then she pushed even further back and CJ took their place shooting them with the shot gun.

The sounds of bullets were like music to her ears once CJ slammed the door and told Kenneth to step on it.

She heard Chips in the background bark and saw Nicole and Terry holding and kissing each other.

The ride was getting bumpy and she had no idea what had just happened when she heard his voice...

"What the hell were you doing?" Ana then stopped and turned her head a little.

It was Michael.

She looked over his face and wanted to cry...her heart started to beat even faster.

Everything she missed about him was brought back in a matter of seconds.

She then without even thinking took the keys out and showed him.

Michael smiled just like before and then Ana couldn't take it...tears rolled down her face.

Michael looked concerned and looked at her with his dark gray eyes.

"What's wrong? are you hurt?" Ana then started to laugh through the tears...Michael looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you bit?"

She then turned over in a flash and pulled up both of his sleeves. Michael looked stunned but she checked and felt him all over...he wasn't bitten.

She then started to laugh and she kissed him as hard as she could...Michael couldn't understand why she was going nuts like this.

"Thank you..." she cried as she held him harder.

They the scent of fresh sea water filled her nose...she then jumped up and yelled over at CJ as Michael got up behind her.

"CJ! GET THAT TANK READY AND MAKE KENNETH SPEED IT UP?"

CJ yelled back why but she told him not to ask...she looked out the back window and saw all ready the zombies were running after them.

Then they crashed through the gate and into the dock.

Terry threw the door open and Michael helped Nicole and Chips out.

Ana was then helped out and she yanked Kenneth's arm almost off when she pulled him out.

"CJ PUT THE TANK DOWN AND AS YOUR RUNNING SHOOT IT!"

"WHY?" he yelled...then the moans of the zombies became closer.

'"JUST DO IT!" she screamed and then joined the others...

CJ dropped the tank in front of the bus and had to fire his guns with the others to block off a run that were running close.

But then Ana yelled at the top of her lungs to shoot it and he did...

The explosion seemed even bigger this time.

Everyone was knocked down and Ana got up within seconds of the smoke clearing.

"Come on everyone on the boat."

Everyone jumped on as fast as they could and CJ and Michael worked the ropes.

Ana was able to get her breath as she looked over at what used to be the bus and saw their was no way the zombies could get through.

More tears came from her eyes and she laughed.

Just then she felt someone's hand hold hers and she looked up.

Michael had gotten into the boat.

"Okay Kenneth take her easy..." he said.

Ana gasped as she looked up at him...there he was standing beside her and looking ahead.

"He made it," she thought and watched his sandy hair blow around with the light breeze that had picked up.

Nicole and Terry were sitting towards the back with Chips. CJ had joined Kenneth up front...and Michael was standing next to her alive.

She then looked back and saw the dock...the very same dock he stood on as they pulled away.

Now he was with her.

She then hugged him as hard as she could and the tears burst out like a dam breaking.

She sobbed against his chest and he held her.

"Honey what's wrong?" he said as he held her tighter.

Ana then looked up and sniffled.

"Your with me."

Michael smiled and kissed her.

"This the only place I would be."

She laughed and sat down with him...not letting go of him for a second as they drove off further into the unknown waters.

They reached the island before they ran out of fuel thanks to Ana.

And as everyone stepped out onto the soft sand they knew that it had all been worth it...they found their island and everyone was okay.

Right away they started towards making the island their own.

They all picked out houses and then started their new life together.

Ana never felt a moment of sadness. She had Michael by her side everyday. Both wouldn't spend more then a few minuets apart.

Their loved grew and Ana spent all her time looking into his deep dark eyes and knowing she had done right.

The Island was filled with happiness, laughter, and love.

Weeks turned into months and then into years.

Everyone had known the island as their new home and knew that their future was full of hope.

Ana became pregnant first and gave birth to twins later that winter. Michael had never been so happy as he held them in his arms and told her she did a good job.

Nicole followed not long after and around the time that whole thing had started a year ago she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Michael made an outstanding father like he said...he took care of them with Ana and always seemed to have such deep love inside his eyes when he held them.

Ana loved her babies and knew that this was the first step to a new future.

They raised their kids and Kenneth and CJ served as uncles to them all. They had also changed a great deal and everyone loved each other as much as the next person.

Ana and Michael's twins grew tall...their girl silk blond hair like her and her father's eyes. Their boy was handsome when he reached sixteen and has his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

It all seemed to perfect and in place.

Ana then found herself sitting on the beach on a warm summer day and watching her two children play with Nicole's and Terry's in the water.

Kenneth and CJ were further down the beach fishing and Nicole and Terry were both laying closer towards the water together.

Michael sat beside her...his hand covering hers.

His skin was darkner now and his hair was still shot but a little shaggy. Her skin had tanned beautiful over the years and her hair was down to her waist.

Both laughed as they watched their kids play.

Ana leaned against him and smiled.

"Guess we we're pretty lucky that day huh?"

She laughed but didn't hear him reply.

Then suddenly the wind picked up and the sky turned a deep black.

The palm trees snapped back and forth and bits of sand hit her face.

Fear then rushed inside her heart and she looked to where Michael was.

He wasn't beside her...no one was on the beach.

She cried out for her children and the others but no one came.

Ana's eyes then snapped and she found herself back on the boat that day pulling away from the dock and Michael still standing there with the gun pointed under his chin.

He locked eyes with her and then...

Fired the gun.

His body fell and she started to scream.


	18. It's starting

Ana woke up in the living room an hour after the sun had risen. She woke laying on the couch...her cheeks sticky and still wet from the tears she had cried while she was sleeping.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and slowly sat up...her back was hurting a little today and she felt awful for the first time in a while.

She knew these new dreams had come since she had Michael's license. Just seeing the one photo of him brought back so many memories it was breaking her heart.

She had dreamed about the day they took a run for the docks...and how he had to stay behind since he had been bit.

She had dreamed about what happened if she had another chance.

She made her hands into fists...making her nails dig deep into her palms.

"No one knew what she would give for a second chance."

She then put her head into her hands and started to sob again...her chest was hitching and she just couldn't stop.

She kept seeing him standing on the dock...putting the gun under his chin.

But that wasn't how he died...he died on the island right?

She didn't know anymore...her mind was a total blur and she knew this wasn't good for the babies.

Why couldn't she understand that Michael had given them to her as a replacement after he died? Why?

She then found herself feeling sick as she rubbed her arms and tried to control herself.

Why can't he come back? why?

She was in the middle of letting out another sob when a sharp pain went through her.

She stopped crying right away and waited to feel another.

But there was nothing.

She then knew she was working herself up to much...so she got up and started to walk when it happened again.

Her eyes bugged out and she looked around...then she felt it.

Her water had broke...but it wasn't normal.

She saw what seemed to be dark blood dripping down her legs...thick and chunky. She tried her best not to scream as she looked down at her legs under her dress and then knew something was wrong.

"Not my babies..." she thought as she saw the dark blood fall to the marble floor.

She panicked and looked around in a hurry...she then felt another zap of pain hit her.

She held her stomach and cried out...it was the worst pain she had ever felt before.

It came again and her knees buckled and she feel backwards onto the hard floor hurting her head.

Her legs slowly went back and forth and she cried out with the deep pain that was rushing through her body.

"Oh God no..." she prayed as it seemed to take over her whole body.

She then got to her side and with all her strength she slowly crawled towards the door...her feet were dragging behind.

This wasn't normal...she was a nurse and knew this wasn't normal.

She cried out as her stomach kicked harder this time...never like that before and then she reached for the door knob and her fingers touched it...then fell limp.

She past out cold.


	19. Later that night in the mall

"Terry...hold this."

Terry didn't seem to wanna move until Ana turned her head and looked at him in the darkness.

Terry then slowly took hold of the other flashlight and she could tell he was shaking. The smell in the store was awful and the sight of Luda made her stomach turn.

"Why did Andre keep her tied up like this?"

She thought, how stupid could he have been. He over heard the others talking about the bites...he should have said something.

"But then again...he didn't wanna lose his baby or wife." She thought again...he wasn't crazy, just loved his family so much.

She knew what was under the blanket, she didn't want it to be...Oh God she never wanted to be this wrong before.

But slowly she reached and pulled the blanket away and saw what was laying there.

The loud cry filled the store and everyone jumped.

The baby had changed.

She gulped and didn't really know what to do.

It was a girl...looked like it weighed less then five pounds. But it wasn't a newborn...it had been dead for days and came back just like it's mother had.

It's crystal eyes looked up at Ana and cried.

"Oh God..." she said...then slowly took out her handgun and aimed it towards it's head.

At first her heart seemed to feel sorry for it...it wasn't the babies fault for being born this way...but she had to kill it and set it free.

She then closed her eyes and fired.

Everyone jumped and it sure made a mess...Ana couldn't take it and dropped the gun the minute it happened and ran out.

Ana couldn't control herself...she ran further and further as fast as she could to get away from the store.

Tears streamed down her face and she was starting to get out of breath when she ran straight into CJ and Michael.

"Whoa...Ana what's wrong?"

Ana couldn't speak she didn't know what to say...everything that happened seemed to slap right back at her.

Later that night around eleven everyone had left Hallow Grounds and went their own way after Kenneth's speech.

The idea of the buses seemed like a long shot but everyone knew they had to try...after losing five from their group they knew anywhere other then here had to be better.

Kenneth, CJ, Tucker, and Terry all went on the roof to throw the bodies over.

Steve of course stayed with the girls and acted like a prick...never even offering the guys a hand or anything.

Nicole stayed with Chips in the food court...she was tossing and ball back and forth and the sound of Chip's nails going across the title floors rang through all of upstairs.

Glen had stayed with her to and sat drinking some coffee at one of the maybe tables, waiting for the others to return.

Monica and Ana had cleaned up the store were Luda and Andre had been in.

At first Steve told Monica it was the "nurses," job to do things like that...but for the first time Monica brushed him off and helped Ana clean everything and take the smell out.

Both didn't say anything and worked in a steady pace until it seemed good enough for them.

Ana locked the doors and walked with Monica back to Metropolis.

Both sat on the same sofa and didn't say anything for a while until Nicole came in with Chips and told them if they saw Terry to tell him she had all ready gone to bed.

Terry and Nicole had chosen the bedding part of Sears as their bed room.

As she walked off Monica rolled her eyes and told Ana they must have all ready been screwing each other.

Ana brushed this off and waited for Michael.

Time went on when Glen came back...he wished them a goodnight and then walked over to his bed which was all the way in the back.

Ana watched the clock and around twelve the guys had walked in.

The plan was tomorrow or the day after that to start working on the buses right away. CJ said they had everything they needed in the parking garage...which was now blocked off.

Bart...CJ's friend had also died.

Ana couldn't feel anything but once she saw Michael her eyes lit up.

Kenneth, CJ, Tucker, and Michael all walked together...looking tried and out of sorts.

Steve grabbed Monica and both headed down towards the Televisions store. Everyone knew that their past time was making home movies.

Tucker said he couldn't sleep tonight and was gonna crack open a six pack at the food court...CJ and Kenneth both took him up on it and offered to Ana and Michael to come.

Ana wanted something to take her mind off it and agreed.

The five of them all pulled up chairs to one of the bigger metal tables in the food court and Tucker handed them all cans of beer.

Ana cracked her open and took a sip...she never really liked beer but at least it was better then nothing.

CJ and Kenneth seemed to be eating their cans and Ana saw Tucker all ready reaching for another pack by his feet.

She then looked over at Michael who had all ready finished half and looked tried as hell.

She looked over at him and smiled as he tried to smile back...then CJ and Tucker started talking about the Buses and how tomorrow they would all get together and plan out what to do.

Ana had heard enough of his talk and put her can down.

She said she was tried and was going to head off to bed. All of the guys wished her a good night and she handed her full can of beer to CJ.

As she walked away she heard the guys talk more and more about what they had for guns, what would be strong enough to pad the bus with...just about everything a man would say after the world was being taken over by flesh eating zombies.

She smiled a little and then remembered about the ones they lost tonight and the smile disappeared.

She walked to the old navy and got a fresh tank top for bed and draw string pants.

She walked to the rest room and washed up and changed...while she was brushing her hair back she looked at herself in the mirror and felt a strange chill.

The truth was...she was scared.

Afterwards she walked to Metropolis and slowly walked towards her bed.

Glen was the only other one that was still sleeping there...but he was further towards the back where she couldn't see him.

She then took off her earrings and set them down on the table beside her bed and crawled into bed.

The feel of the sheets made her sigh out loud and put her head down...slowly this day was starting to slip away from her.

Then she heard movement and she looked up and saw Michael...now dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt.

He was pulling back the covers on his bed which was only a few feet away from hers.

He must have felt eyes on him and turned towards her and let off a smile.

"Hi Ana..."

Ana smiled

"Hi Michael...thought you were gonna be with the others?"

"I was but I just wanna get this day behind me."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

He smiled again and then walked towards her...she sat up a little as he moved her legs under the covers to one side and made enough room for him to side down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

Ana shrugged.

"I guess as good as anyone else would be."

Michael understood.

Ana then needed someone to give her comfort.

She sat up closer towards him.

"Do you really think the buses might work?"

Michael looked at her and knew what she was thinking, he then reached over and put his hand over hers.

"Yeah I do..."

She smiled.

"Michael..."

"Yeah?"

Ana had no idea what to do...it was to soon to do anything but she at least needed this.

She then reached over and kissed his stubby cheek...a soft kiss like the kind you get in sixth grade.

She then drew back and smiled.

Michael smiled back towards her and then brought up her hand with his and kissed it.

Ana wanted to do more but something stopped her. She couldn't understand why.

She then remembered a few nights ago back here when she had an awful nightmare and how Michael crawled into bed with her...tonight she needed this.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Ana?"

Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight...I can't be alone after what happened."

Michael understood like he always did and took her hand and led her towards his bed.

He pulled up the covers and then let her wiggle in first...Then he slid in and smiled as the two of them settled in.

Michael then reached around her and once again brought her closer to him.

He closed his eyes and she smiled for a moment...taking in everything and then shut her own eyes as they started to breath together.

Later on, around three Kenneth, CJ and Tucker all came into Metropolis...they were tried and had to much to drink.

Kenneth told CJ just to grab an empty bed as him and Tucker went to their own different ones.

CJ rubbed his neck and slowly walked towards Ana's empty bed.

"It sure was gonna feel nice to sleep in a real bed for once." He thought as he took off his boots.

It hurt him deep down inside that Bart was gone...his only real true friend. But he knew he needed to go on like the others...he was now part of the group.

He then threw over the covers and before going in he took sight of Ana and Michael in each other's arms sleeping.

"Fucking love birds..." he thought to himself...and then feel asleep.


	20. Being read like a book

It was like any other day at Crossroads when Ana had gotten up bright and early.

At first she felt someone in bed with her and she thought... "Luis?" Then she moved her head a little and saw Michael laying right next to her, his arm still around her.

She smiled right away seeing it had been him all along. She then remembered last night and how awful it had been.

She shut her eyes and all she could see was that the baby's face...so gray and dead, it's crystal eyes looking up at her as it screamed.

She then opened her eyes again and saw that light had been coming in from the huge sky lights in the mall.

It was still early and just about everyone else was still asleep in the mall.

Ana then looked over at Michael snuggled closer to him, in his sleep his arms went around her more...bring her just as close as she wanted to be.

She smiled and studied his face for the first time this close.

His mouth was open just enough so he could breath, strands of his hair had fallen into his face and stubble was starting to appear again on his neck and chin.

She smiled and then as gently as she could she brushed the strands of his hair away from his face and then wiggled out of his arms...but it took a little effort since he had been holding her pretty night during the night.

When Ana was free she pulled her covers up and smiled looking down at him. Something about him sleeping and looking so peaceful made her heart beat faster.

She then slowly walked out of Metropolis and towards the rest rooms.

As she walked she took in how beautiful the mall really was. Most of her life whenever she had been inside one they were packed full with shoppers always in a hurry...now it seemed like she was the last person on earth.

She looked up at the sky lights and saw what a beautiful day it was outside...she wished that Andre and his family had found peace wherever they had gone.

Just then someone tapped of her shoulder making her jump.

It was CJ standing behind her with two cups of coffee from Hallow Grounds juggling in his arms.

"Hey stop being so fringing jumpy."

Ana caught her breath and then gave him a light punch in the free arm.

"Your scared the shit out of me."

CJ shrugged

"Hey sorry I woke you from your little day dream."

Ana knew he wasn't trying to be a prick...the truth was CJ had changed a great deal and now was one of them.

Ana rolled her eyes

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I've been locked up for half a month with nothing to do...I think I can walk around a little."

Ana clicked her tongue and saw the two coffees.

"Why do you have two?"

CJ looked down at the two coffees and made a strange smile.

"I saw you were up when I left the store...thought you might like a cup."

Ana then knew CJ must have watched her looking over Michael's face...she felt like she had been watched by a peeping tom.

Ana rubbed her arms and looked

"Yeah...I didn't feel to good last night and Michael offered to lay with me."

"Hey no need to explain...he's better to lay with then Glen."

Ana then cracked a small smile.

"Here..."

CJ gave Ana the coffee.

"Thanks..."

She took a sip and the strong taste of sugar made her eyes water...she didn't wanna tell him she didn't take that much cream and sugar in her coffee, instead she smiled like it was the best cup she ever had before.

"Pretty good...make a lot of cups before?"

"Hell working this job it's the only thing that keeps you going."

Ana smiled and took another small sip.

"Hey Ana...I'm sorry I put that gun in your face that day."

Ana was shocked by this statement.

"What?"

"I guess after seeing what happened last night...I know being a prick won't get you anywhere..."

He looked down at his feet.

"So I'm sorry."

She could tell this was hard for him to say.

"Thanks CJ...I hope you won't do it again."

CJ looked up at him and smiled.

"Do it again...and get my lights knocked out by Michael...no thanks."

He laughed and Ana made a small one...then he told her he was going up on the roof to relax a little.

She watched him go and deep down inside she felt like she just made a friend...somehow?

"Do it again...and get my lights knocked out by Michael...no thanks."

The words rang through her head and she smiled.

Ten minuets later she found herself walking towards Hallowed Grounds and finding Monica sitting on one of the stools.

Monica and Ana haven't been that close...Monica seemed more like the blond bomb shell...while Ana felt like the small little nurse.

Monica was reading some magazine and looked up once Ana reached the counter.

"Hey girl," she said with her bright red lips making a smile.

"Your up early..." Ana said while she went behind the counter.

"Ah...Steve for once came early so I got a chance to bounce around."

This statement stunned Ana...but then again with Monica you always could be stunned.

Ana tried to pretend she didn't hear her and threw her cup of coffee away and started to make herself a new one.

"Guess you didn't like CJ's peace offer?"

Ana looked up and smiled

"It was fine but he made it a little to sweet."

Monica smiled again and looked over her bright colored nails.

"See that's where we're different...I like things sweet."

Ana smiled and kept making her coffee.

Then she heard a serious tone in Monica's voice.

"Ana..."

Ana looked up at her.

"Were you scared last night?"

Ana then saw the real Monica...not the slut everyone thought she was.

Ana walked over to her side of the counter and looked her right in the eye.

"I saw some really good people die last night...one of them I had to kill myself, I was scared out of my mind."

This seemed to make Monica relax a little and she gave Ana a thankful smile.

Then everything went back to the way it was.

Ana turned back to her coffee and Monica put on her sexy low voice.

"So...I think CJ might wanna get into your pants."

Ana turned shocked once again.

"No..."

"Oh yeah...I saw the way he looked at you, and that coffee treat."

"He was just being nice."

"Men are never nice...but then again CJ doesn't seem to kind to fall for one girl...he looks the type to wanna fuck all three of us."

Ana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She then closed the lid on her new coffee and sat on the stood on the inner side of the counter and talked with Monica.

"I don't like CJ...he seems all right now but he's not my type."

"Then what's your type?"

Ana shrugged

"Nice, handsome...kind."

"A good father and a guy who used to be a sales man to?"

Ana knew where she was getting at.

"What?"

"Michael...he's more your type right?"

Ana waved her hand.

"I wasn't even thinking about 'the right type,' 'Their are more importing things going on right now."

Monica rolled her eyes.

"Come on...we have been stuck in this place for longer then a month, And with some pretty good looking men might I remind you...I mean if this is the end of the world...might as well get laid."

Monica took a swig of her water and laughed.

"Monica...people are dying, good people...and all you can think about is sex?"

"Hey I didn't say that...all I said was here we are, trying to start over right?"

Ana slowly replied "Right..."

"Then to start over you have to cut all strings from the past...everyone so far has done it...and I bet you have to."

"Monica...I was married before, I had a husband who died right in front of me."

That was hard for Ana to say.

Monica looked at her and reached over and covered her hand.

"I lost my family to...but they would have wanted me to move on, The loved ones that die...always die for a reason and that reason is for you to move on one day...stop crying and live."

Ana couldn't think of anything to say.

"Where's your wedding ring?"

Ana looked down at her hand and remembered the third day she had been here she threw it off the roof top.

"I..."

Monica nodded.

"Did he beat or cheat?"

"What?"

"Did he beat you...your was he cheating on you?"

Ana at first didn't wanna sat another thing...she felt funny inside, but somehow it cam out of her.

"I think their was another woman...I never knew."

Monica nodded.

"Then answer my question again...Is Michael your type."

"What's your type?" Ana asked turning things around...but Monica didn't seem bothered.

"Anyone who's good looking...I screw Steve since he's the only one that isn't shy enough to not jump my bones, I like sex and that's all."

Ana took a sip of her coffee.

"So...you like Steve since he has sex with you...that's it?"

"Well, I'm like any other woman here...I like them to be cute, kind and be great in the sack."

This statement made Ana laugh a little. She couldn't believe she was talking this way with her.

"Out of all the guys who do you think is the best...other then Steve?"

"In bed?"

Ana nodded.

"Humm...in order?"

"Yeah sure...from worst to best."

"Terry goes first."

"Why him first?"

"He's not a man yet...I need a man in my life, that's why Nicole and him are perfect, their just kids."

"Then...eww do I have to say Glen?"

"You can leave him out of this."

Monica sighed with relief and Ana laughed.

"Well, then...Tucker since he looks like he's getting up there, Then CJ."

Ana nodded.

"Then Kenneth and Michael."

"Michael and Kenneth are the best?"

"Kenneth seems strong and Michael seems the kind to take his time and let both of you enjoy it."

Ana rubbed her the back of her neck and agreed.

"Now Ana...tell me the truth, you like Michael don't you."

Ana met eyes with her.

"Is it wrong to?"

Monica shook her head.

"I feel like I'm a bad person...but no one has ever looked at me that way before."

Monica smiled

"I wish more guys were like Michael...your lucky."

Ana smiled.

"Maybe if this bus thing ever happens we can have more chances to talk huh?"

Ana smiled and finished her coffee.

"Yeah I hope so."

Ana then saw it was almost seven...the timers would go on and everyone would be up.

"I better get the day started..." Ana then slipped off her stool and threw her cup away.

"See you around Ana girl." Monica returned back to her magazine.

Ana then started to walk away and smiled...somehow Monica understood her true feelings and both seemed to level.

With in minuets she retuned back to Metropolis and slowly...for really no reason at all returned back under the covers with Michael who was still in the same very spot sleeping.

She placed him arms around her again and smiled as she shut her eyes.

Somehow today the two most distant people she didn't get along with the most was able to read her like an open book and understand her the best.

They knew that she loved Michael...and Michael shared the same feeling.

She then smiled and closed her eyes.

At that very same moment Michael woke up and found Ana still in his arms and he smiled.


	21. What they did the best

Everyone then slowly walked towards the water fountain which was located towards the front doors.

The sun shined bright through the glass skylights and made everyone extra nervous seemed everything seemed so still...almost as if it was like any other day a few hours before the mall opened and everything was still setting in it's right place...waiting to wake up.

The click of their shoes on the hard marble tiles mixed with the gurgling sound of the water pouring out of the stone fountain.

Ana still felt like she was in a daze, she had no idea how much time had past but the vision of Luis breaking through the bathroom door kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

Andre then told Luda to rest and sit down on the edge of the fountain.

Ana sat beside her and felt the cool feeling of the smooth stone under her legs as she kneeled down.

The taller man in white had laid down his crowbar beside her and walked over to the front doors.

There were two sets...spaced apart and locked as he tried them and looked out into the empty parking-lot.

Ana then turned and saw how ugly her hands looked, they were soaked with Luis' blood...she then remembered how she was in such a panic hours before and tried to save his life, how scared she was of thinking he was about to die.

But he was dead now.

Her heart jumped a little and she held back the tears as best as she could. She took a deep breath and then put both of her hands into the crystal clean water of the fountain and started to slowly wash the blood off.

"We better check if this place is safe..."

Ana heard the taller guy say.

"Why don't I check down there and you check there."

She heard Andre agree.

"Officer...maybe it would be good if you looked..."

She then looked in the conner of her eye and saw the large police officer not moving an inch...he just loaded another bullet into his shot gun.

"Okay...maybe it would be better if you stayed here with the guy, Andre I'm gonna go look."

The guy then started to walk and Ana without even looking at his face handed him the crowbar and he thanked her and walked off.

Andre told Luda to stay as his footsteps went down the other direction.

Ana had then washed all of the blood off. She looked at her hands, still damp and cold from the water and rubbed them on her pant legs.

She turned a little and saw the young pregnant woman named Luda.

She looked just as scared as she felt.

"Hey..." She started and Luda looked over at her and gave her a worried look.

"You okay?"

Luda nodded

"We..."

"Are you feeling all right, I'm a nurse."

She then saw the black officer look up a little towards them. Ana really didn't know why she was asking this...but if she pretended that she had to help or serve someone when it came to using her skills she was going to try her best to take her mind of things.

Luda then rubbed her stomach

"I'm fine..." She paused for a name.

"Ana..."

Luda smiled for a second and then said something so thick in her voice she couldn't hear...the only words she made out was "I hope Andre returns."

So they waited.

Five minuets or so later the mall was filled with bone chilling moans and screams from further down the mall...they seemed to belong to the taller guy.

Ana's heart raced and her and Luda jumped up as the officer stood in front of them with the gun.

Then the moans became louder.

Ana and Luda saw it running towards them and screamed at the top of their lungs.

It was one of them.

Gray face, dead eyes and a deep smell of death on it as he raced towards them.

Luda screamed louder as the thing hissed and took hold of her arm...it did the same thing Luis had tried to do.

Luda fought back and forth screaming as Ana tried to pull them apart...then the officer came crashing towards them and threw himself on it.

Luda became free and her and Ana held each other screaming as the man fought with the monster.

Screams and groans filled the air and then both fell backwards hard into the splashing water.

Ana knew she needed to do something...so in a flash she saw the shot gun and grabbed it.

She tried her best not to hit the officer...but then again this was her first time holding a gun.

Then with all her might she pulled the trigger and the bullet sound exploded into the shoulder of the thing and it fell back...twitching and jumping in the splashing water.

The officer then screamed for them to run and they started back where they came from.

Andre ran out of no where and asked what happened...but their wasn't time to talk.

He ran beside Luda and then the taller man joined them from a sporting good's store.

Ana noticed his shirt was soaked in blood and so wasn't his face and hair.

"Towards the elevators...over here!"

Everyone ran faster, Ana didn't seem to mind the heavy weight of the shot gun in her hands.

The doors them opened and everyone rushed inside.

Their heavy breathing showed them were scared to death and really had no idea what the hell was going on.

As the doors closed Ana looked over at the officer. He had whacked his arm on the fountain pretty bad and the blood was gushing from the cut.

"Let me see your arm..."

She looked it over fast.

"We're gonna need to stitch it."

Just then the sound of the bell rang out and the doors opened.

Everyone jumped back at the sight of three men...security guards holding guns out towards them.

The one in the middle was taller then the others and had a black beard and mustache.

"Find someplace else."

The taller guy who was standing behind Ana spoke up.

"There is no place else."

"Oh yeah...well we were here first."

The other guard to the man's left who seemed to be in his early twenties spoke up.

"Yeah...besides you all ready trashed Metropolis."

Andre then spoke

"Look my wife his pregnant...we can't run anymore."

Just then the sound of the bell rang and the doors almost shut, Andre reached out and hit them back.

Ana tried to start and tell them about the man's arms...but she knew they were gonna be trouble.

The taller man spoke again and the man in the middle answered.

"Lessen those things are downstairs..."

"Oh yeah...well that's your problem."

The officer then looked over at the men.

"How about I stick my foot up your ass...would that be a problem?"

"You can take your ass over to the Quality Inn if it's still there, Shaq!"

The man's voice rose and she could tell he was getting angry. Then the younger of the three guards spoke up.

"CJ...he's a cop."

"Yeah so?"

Ana then knew she needed to say something before trouble started.

"Were not gonna start any trouble, we just need a place to stay for a while."

The man named CJ stopped and looked her right in the eye...Ana then knew he was looking her up and down...and that was the only reason they were let in.

Later in the Television store everyone stood in a straight line looking up at all the TVs along the wall.

All said the same thing...no one knew what was going on, and it was spreading everywhere.

Ana felt herself shake inside as she watched the visions spread across the screen.

She had gone to church when she was younger...and now she knew this was the end of the world.

She gulped and then CJ told them to find their own little spot in the store.

Ana lead the officer who had introduced himself as Kenneth to one of the leather chairs.

She pulled one up for herself and looked over his bleeding arm.

The taller guy who was soaked in blood as much as she was watched the TVs a few feet away.

Luda and Andre had been lead by the younger guard to use the rest room.

Ana then told CJ the bleeding wouldn't stop on it's own.

He threw his key ring to the guard called Bart and he lead her down to the back office where they kept the first aid.

Bart seemed like a real jerk and Ana tried her best to keep away from him. She felt like her whole body was being torn apart...she felt sick and confused.

Once Bart unlocked the door for her she went in the back room and searched for the first aid kit...which wasn't that hard to find.

After that she noticed how bad her feet were hurting so she searched the lost and found box and found some worn sneakers and tried them on.

She didn't even seem see how she was doing everything in a steady order and not stopping.

But once she finished tying the last shoe something broke down inside her...she didn't know what it was, but she sure was glad she was alone when it happened.

Tears poured from her face and she cried.

She cried for her dead husband.

She cried for what had happened to the world.

She just cried knowing everything had changed in this nightmare world and she was stuck alone with strangers.

Then their was a bang on the door from Bart to hurrt up.

How she hated his voice all ready. But she wiped her tears with the back of her hand...took a deep breath and headed back to help the others.

Much like Michael that's all she knew how to do...help others.


	22. Needing each other

Today had been a busy one.

Everyone had been working twenty-four-seven on the two bus shuttles that carried the small light of hope towards the future.

It had been three days since Ana had her "Small little chit chats," with CJ and Monica that morning.

Ever since then she felt somehow more awkward towards Michael. She really couldn't explain it but she thought if everyone else could see how she felt towards him...surely he could to.

So she kept herself neck high in work...there were a million of things to still do and take care of.

Food, water, ammo. The list went on and on.

Almost everyone had taken part of trying to put the buses together. CJ, Michael and Kenneth were on top duty of those jobs.

Terry and Ana pitched in a helping hand on the side since their first "helper." Glen seemed to be a little to slow for their liking.

Ana had been trying to work on the opposite bus that Michael was working on. It was hard not to since half of the thing the siding needed had to be welled on both.

She tried her best to still be friendly...but no be such a wimp. She knew she should have never asked him to stay in bed with her the night Andre and his family had died.

But he did give her comfort and made her feel safer then she had ever felt in her life.

While the drills and sparks inside the garage were going on full blast Ana had found herself sitting on top of one of the buses screwing in metal covers.

Nicole's job was to paint the front plow for the first bus. Kenneth thought this was enough work for her seeing her age and all...and a chance to show everyone her artwork.

Monica and Tucker were upstairs most of the time packing. Every night they would hold a meeting and make out lists of supplies.

Both seemed to be working well together...but as everyone else knew Steve lazed around on the rooftop...doing nothing like always.

Nicole served as their messenger anytime she wasn't painting. She would run up and down the stairs...packing things with the others or getting tools the others needed downstairs.

Even Chips the dog had a bag to carry stuff with.

Things seemed to be going to plan...it all seemed to perfect.

Ana was in the middle of screwing in another bolt when she noticed Michael walking over to the sharp pile and picking up over his shoulder more aluminum siding.

Ana had a good birds' eye view of about everyone in the garage from his height.

She stopped and watched him bring the siding over to the other bus and with the others start putting it up.

She sighed wishing she hadn't brushed him off like she did these past few days.

But she felt mixed up...she told Monica her true feelings about Michael...and didn't wave off CJ's statement of Michael being protective over her.

But she could tell he knew something was up when she acted to busy to talk each time he came over...or how she rushed off the opposite direction whenever he walked over.

During their meals or break times she acted like she was talking with somebody else instead of him.

But she knew she really hurt him last night when everyone was getting to bed and how she hurried into her bed and shut her eyes tight enough to make it look like she had all ready fallen deeply asleep.

She footsteps and then saw CJ giving her a puzzled look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ana looked up confused

"What?"

"Your in my bed."

She then remembered that for the past two nights she had pretended to fall asleep on one of the sofas in the front of the store...but each time she woke a blanket would be over her.

"CJ...the store is full of beds."

"What...you want a bigger one for you and Michael to be in?"

She saw the smile behind his eyes. CJ had changed but he still was a jerk and loved getting to her.

Just as he said that Michael had walked into the store...never looking as handsome as she saw him before.

He had just showed in the locker rooms towards the main mall officer where everyone bathed and his hair was still wet from it.

He smelled like soap and he was dressed in his normal sweat pants and simple T-shirt.

He seemed to eye her when he said that and Ana felt nervous.

"It isn't right...how can you be falling in love while Luis walks around outside like those other things?"

She had to push her feelings away more.

"Fuck you CJ...jump in bed if you want to, I don't care."

She then turned on her side and still saw Michael.

He looked crushed but didn't change his calm looking face.

He then slowly walked over to the other bed on the other side of the store which was big enough for his height and pulled up the covers.

She hated to see him like this.

She knew he cared for her as much as she did.

"Okay...this is your last warning, I'm to tried to bitch about it."

Ana couldn't say anything now...she acted like she couldn't hear him as he threw off his hat and then slid in beside her.

He moved around for a little and then seemed to settle in.

So she spent the night sleeping beside CJ...watching Michael sleep.

She then snapped out of her little daydream and knew she needed to tell him how sorry she was...and how she really felt.

Michael then seemed to feel her eyes on him, like he always did and looked up.

He smiled as he put the siding down and she gave a warm smile back.

Somehow she knew things were gonna be okay.

She smiled again and worked faster.

Afterwards she was beat, her body ached and her neck felt sore.

They were done for tonight and everyone seemed to see how far long they had came in a matter of days.

As she was going up the stairs she saw that Michael had disappeared off to somewhere.

Everyone went their own way once they reached the food court.

Ana sat back on one of the sofas they had taken out and placed closer towards the tables and tried to crack her neck as her muscles buzzed in low pain.

Just then she smelled smoke and saw Monica stroll on over towards her.

Ana opened her eyes and moved a little and she flopped on down beside her.

"Working hard?"

"Yeah..." Ana said as she rubbed her neck.

Monica then took a deep breath of her smoke and flicked it with her fingers.

"I noticed who you were bunking with last night..."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get my started..."

Monica giggled

"Hey, I'm not saying anything...but it looked like you hit Michael below the belt."

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone...I was tried..."

"Not to tried to watch Michael's back the whole night huh?"

Ana felt guilt...Monica had eyes and saw everything.

"Maybe you didn't know that Michael was asleep the whole night to..."

This made Ana feel even worse.

She then looked down at her hands.

"Monica?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Remember what you said about moving on?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

Monica gave her a friendly punch in the arm.

"Sure I did hon...I mean I know everyone needs in life."

"And what's that."

"Someone to look after them...somone to love."

"Do you have that?"

"Not looking at the time." She smiled.

"But I know what you and Michael need."

"And what's that?"

"Each other."

Ana then was breathless at what Monica had said...she was smarter then she looked.

"I'm gonna go take a shower...see you in a little bit."

Monica took another drag and smiled as she all ready turned her head and was seeing what the others were doing further down the mall.

Ana then headed downstairs.

Within minuets she found herself all alone walking across the lower level of the mall.

During the day everyone spent most of there time here, There was Hallowed Grounds, The diner, And just about everyother store that matched with upstairs.

She walked further and further down and was about to make a left down the hallway towards the showers when she saw Michael sitting all alone by the fountain.

She paused for a minute and then smiled seeing him all alone sitting back.

On this time those things didn't seem to form as much...and during the night you couldn't see as many.

Michael was sitting on the floor and was leaning against the fountain as water slowly ran down the stones.

It seemed like a good background music during all this stillness.

She then slowly walked towards him until he turned his head...somehow he always knew he was near him or watching.

He smiled

"Hey Ana."

"Hi..." She started...and felt kind of unsure about what to say next.

"Come here..." He waved towards her and she smiled back and walked over and sat beside him.

He looked her over and then looked back at the glass doors.

Both didn't say anything for a while...it was just them and the sound of running water.

Then a little later both stood up after they saw how the time had past and Michael let out his hand to help her up.'

Once she was up to eye level with him the two of them couldn't believe how much they loved each other...and how in a matter of hours they would show their love for each other and not be able to hold back.

Michael smiled at her.

"Did some good work on the shuttles today."

Ana smiled back

"Yeah you to...think their gonna work?"

Michael let out a breath

"I sure hope so."

Ana smiled and then reached for his hand.

"Yeah...me to."

Both then looked into each other's eyes and something flickered inside them. They satrted to motion towards a kiss...but then Michael let out a wide grin and took her by the waist and playfully

He laughed and swung her around over his arm and then dumped her into the fountain water...which had since been cleaned.

Ana was stunned but at the same time shocked by the cold water.

Michael laughed as she stood up...soaked and laughed back at him and gave a playful splash.

Both then were in a full on water fight...laughing and diving around. For once the mall wasn't a unhappy place...it was a place full of laughter.

Later on some people would shift an eye seeing the two laughing together...clothes soaking wet as they went off to change for the night.

But while their short moment of happiness went on in the fountain someone was watching from above...someone that was glad and happy for them.

That person was Monica.

"Monica?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Remember what you said about moving on?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

Monica gave her a friendly punch in the arm.

"Sure I did hon...I mean I know everyone needs in life."

"And what's that."

"Someone to look after them...somone to love."

"Do you have that?"

"Not looking at the time." She smiled.

"But I know what you and Michael need."

"And what's that?"

"Each other."


	23. Please Godkeep him safe

They needed to save Nicole before it was to late.

What a stupid idea it was to send Chips over with the food...didn't they know Andy wasn't strong enough to fight back those things if they got in.

Part of her wanted to grab Nicole and scream in her face the minute they brought her back. Scream that she could have killed someone and how dumb it was to risk her own like for a dog.

But she had to remind herself Nicole was still just a child...and something as simple as an old dog...brought back the feelings of hope and love she lost when her father died weeks ago.

They planed out almost in a hysterical rush how they could get over there before Andy would bust down the closet door.

CJ found under ground tunnels that lead from the wall to all under the city...they followed the lines until they found the space they needed to go.

Kenneth, Michael, Steve, Tucker, CJ, and Terry would all be going to rescue Nicole and try and get as much ammo as they needed before heading back to the mall.

Everyone felt this was wrong...and knew they were risking their life's. But they had to...they had to somehow show there was still good left in the world to save.

Before heading down the stairwell, Ana took Michael aside and pressed him against one of the walls.

She couldn't stop shaking and her insides were throbbing.

She was scared for him.

He looked at her with deep concern in his dark eyes as she tried to touch him but she couldn't keep her hands still.

Michael then grabbed her hand and pressed it towards him and then brought his lips towards her and opened her mouth.

He kissed her deeply and then when it broke he looked her right in the eye.

"Ana?"

"Yeah..." She couldn't even spit out the right words.

"When I get back...I want you to answer a question for me okay?"

Ana shook her head as he held her hand tighter.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be my wife."

The words sunk right into her heart.

"What?"

Michael then smiled and kissed her again.

"Remember...I want an answer when I get back."

Ana couldn't believe what she had heard.

He then smiled and just then the others yelled for him to go.

He kissed her on the cheek and told her to stay with the others.

He then broke away from her grip and started down the stairs...before going down half a flight she yelled for him to stop and he looked up.

Their eyes locked again.

"Tell my husband he better watch his as out there okay?" Ana gave a nervous smile and never before had she seen such a look of happiness in his eyes.

He looked at her for another second...then they called him and he disspeared from her sight.

As she heard their footsteps rush down the stairs she closed her eyes and prayed to God he would keep him safe.


	24. The sad truth

Ana was sitting in the back of the bookstore for the past half an hour. She hadn't moved from the leather couch that seemed hidden in the maze of wooden shelves that were stocked full of books...books written in the past and present and really didn't matter anymore.

Yesterday she had been laying in bed with her husband Luis, Her husband for the past three years of her life.

Now those three years were gone and dead just like him.

Each time she closed her eyes she could see him running towards her, his mouth dripping of blood.

Why did this happen?

She felt so alone and lost.

She tried to help the others with the one skill she had. But she still couldn't save them...Frank would be killed today all because she opened her big mouth.

She wished their was something she could do for him. He had lost his wife and sons...and now was about to leave his daughter in the hands of strangers.

She knew it had to be done...and knew the others were right. But it killed her knowing that their was nothing you could do for someone after they had been infected.

She then heard footsteps.

"Ana?"

She slowly turned and saw it had been Michael. She had been so angry with him felt like she couldn't even look him in the face...but once his sad gray eyes matched up with hers, all that hate disappeared.

He seemed like he couldn't find the right words...he just stood there.

"I'm glad you didn't do it."

She then had nothing else to say...that pretty much matched up every feeling she had inside her.

She then turned away...she didn't want him to see how scared she really was.

The store seemed to stand still for a minute...then the loud gun shot had gone off.

The sound of it made her jump and almost cry out. But she kept still until Michael walked over and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted...you just wanted to spare the poor guy's feelings and I acted like a jerk."

Ana then cleared her throat and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry to."

"Sorry for what?"

"For forgetting that your really an all right guy."

Michael then cracked a weak smile and just then Terry appeared.

"Ana?"

Ana snapped away from Michael's dark gray eyes and looked over at the young guard.

"Yeah?"

"Tucker is gonna need that cut cleaned..."

Ana told Terry she would be over to help in a minute.

Terry walked away and then Ana sighed...before getting up she looked over at Michael.

"We can still help people right?"

Michael looked at her and nodded.

"Ana, you can help plenty of people...even in you don't think you can."

Ana then slowly got up and left him, she walked over across the mall and went to go find the others.

Back in her mind she knew Michael was right...she still had some purpose to serve and maybe she could help people when they needed her the most, that might even be the reason that's keeping her away from going crazy.

But little did she know she was wrong...because not more then a month later when Michael was bitten she cried and begged she could help him...but the sad truth was...

She couldn't help the man she loved.


	25. A mother's worst fear

Ana had gone into labor around seven that morning.

Nicole had found her fifteenth minuets later on her living room floor bleeding out. She screamed for the others and they carried her to the nurses station.

Kenneth had been reading up on what he and the others would have to do the day the babies came. He all ready had a brief background of first aid from training in the force...and Ana had tried her best to explain to him what to except.

Something was wrong...he knew it.

Ana's bleeding wasn't stopping and the color of it seemed to dark and heavy.

Nicole propped Ana up on the medical table in the back room and put a sheet over her from the waist down.

Kenneth got every thing ready in a fast steady pace with Nicole and tried his best not to let her see the deep creeping fear that was building behind his dark eyes.

He could still remember that day on the dock...how he saw the ugly bleeding bite on Michael's arm.

He had been infected...the minute the zombie sunk it's teeth into his skin he was label to spread it to anyone else.

That's the reason he wanted to stay behind...that's the reason he wanted to die before it changed him forever.

Ana and him were soul mates and from some strange way faith brought them together and showed how much love to pure good people could give off...

But then it tore them apart showing that the world wouldn't let anyone be happy...it caused this hell and was making sure everyone stayed it in.

Just then the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky and snapped him out of his thoughts.

A storm was starting and all ready the hard clicks of rain drops were starting to fall on the glass windows.

Terry had gone out to shut over all the storm shutters and make sure the boats were still tied to the docks.

Nicole didn't leave Ana's side for a second...she kept checking her pulse and making sure she wasn't bleeding has heavy as before.

Ana woke about twenty minuets into it. She at first seemed daze and seemed half asleep.

She spoke out a little...almost as if she dreaming.

She said something about not leaving...and then they two of them heard Michael's name as she groaned and then her eyes snapped wide open.

Nicole took her hand and in the most calm voice Kenneth had heard in months she said that she was going to be okay and that she was in the nurse's station.

She told Ana her water had broke and she was now in labor...also if she felt any contractions yet.

Ana still seemed a little out of it, her face was drained of color and her breathing was slow.

Before Ana could reply she shut her eyes tight and held Nicole's hand tighter. Her face got it's color again and she cried out and so bore down.

It was over before it even started and Nicole told her to just keep breathing...Ana's chest kept jumping up and down and then other one came.

Ana cried out and gritted her teeth as she went through this one...Kenneth took her other hand and held it as tight as she wanted...he could see the pain rushing through her.

"Your doing great Ana...just keep breathing okay honey?" Nicole sounded ten times her age and seemed to have a handle on this...she was Ana's guard though this pain and tried her best to let her know she wasn't alone in this.

Nicole then told Kenneth to check if Ana was far along or not...he really couldn't understand what she meant but he checked her over and knew it was gonna happen soon.

The contractions then started to throw out one after another...each one seemed worst then the last, Ana's eyes then started to fill with tears and her cried became louder.

Then things seemed to settle down in the first hour...them started to space apart and she got control of her breathing.

Nicole told Kenneth he could take a quick break, since things seemed to be going good at the time...Kenneth told her he wouldn't go any further then outside the nurses station.

Before leaving he took Ana's hand and brushed back her matted hair.

Both locked eyes and he smiled.

"Your doing great...I bet Michael would have been proud."

Ana then nodded and turned towards Nicole as she patted her face down with a damp cloth.

He could tell this was the hardest thing she ever had to do...and even if they were all around helping her...she was all alone.

As Kenneth reached outside he stood under the porch and watched the dark beach as rain poured from the black skies. It was night all ready...it seemed like the time had been stolen away within a blink of an eye.

He watched the dark palm trees dance back and forth from the heavy breeze and watched as rain water ran down the sides of the porch.

He took a deep breath and knew they were all in for a long night...he just wanted Ana and the babies to be okay...she had been through enough all ready.

Just then Terry came running over, His clothes were soaked and he looked like he had been running around the island all day.

He asked how Ana was doing and Kenneth gave his report, Then Terry said he was going to see if Nicole needed anything and hurried back inside.

Kenneth then took one last glance around the dark island and tried his best to remember Michael and Ana back together at Cross roads.

It was hard since they all had spent such a short time together...but he could remember that Michael was a leader...a smart caring guy who loved Ana and would have done anything to see his son or daughter be born into this world.

He then sighed and went back inside to help the others.

Ana's contractions had started up again and they seemed like this was going to be the down hill before the big blow.

Terry was just as good as Nicole and speeded around checking things and bringing what she needed.

Nicole had surprised them all with her fine calm skill of taking charge for once...she really seemed to care for Ana...and wanted this babies to be born healthy and alive.

Nicole said Terry and her would take care of most of the big stuff while Kenneth stayed towards Ana and gave her support.

Kenneth held her hand and tried to soothe her as the pain became worse and worse.

Ana's face was covered in sweat and she gasped for air after a contraction had just finished...each time it was going on she cried and bore down and then fell back crying even more.

At one point Nicole said there were gonna be only a few more big ones and then she could start pushing.

Those were the worst.

Ana screamed even harder and then threw herself back...Kenneth could feel her heart racing as she cried for Michael.

Nicole and Terry didn't seem bothered by this and kept running around. But Kenneth stopped when Ana seemed so hopeless and cried out for Michael as broken up as she could...he knew she wanted him and that might of been the only person to take most of this killing pain away from her.

Michael had been married three times before and had two children, He must have known the pain they went through and must have been there during it all.

But Ana wasn't as lucky...she cried out for him, but as loud as she got the more hopeless it sounded.

Then Nicole went down to Ana with Terry and both told Kenneth to help her sit up a little.

Kenneth let Ana lean on her as she cried out again and sat up.

Nicole then told Ana whenever she said she was going to have to push as hard as she could...then when she told her to stop...breath as deep as she could.

Ana was crying again but understood. Then Nicole told her to push.

Ana's face became red and she seemed to scream out slowly as it happened.

Kenneth helped her as best as she could as she pushed down and moved forward.

Nicole then told her to stop and Ana tried her best to breath...but she cried about how bad it hurt and how she couldn't take it.

Nicole told her she was doing a great job and how she wanted her to push again.

This time Ana bore down harder and then Nicole shouted her to stop since she saw the head.

Kenneth saw blood was getting everywhere...it was up to her elbows.

"Okay Ana...just one more push and your first baby will be out...ready?"

She screamed for her to push and she tried again...she shut her eyes tight and tried her very best and then their was an odd noise.

Ana then cried out pushed once more and then they all heard the crying.

The cry seemed to be like music to everyone's ears. Kenneth couldn't see anything for a minute but saw the look of amazement on Terry and Nicole's faces.

Both laughed with joy as Terry held the baby in his arms and brought it into view as Ana fell back onto Kenneth.

It was a boy...a beautiful baby boy.

It cried in Terry's hands as he brought it closer for Ana to see. It seemed to perfect as it kept crying it's lungs out.

Kenneth then saw the look of heaven on Ana's face...a look he had never seen before, but mixed with the look he used to see spread across her face whenever she was watching or talking to Michael.

She was breathless.

She opened her mouth but no words came out...her baby was right there...right in front of her eyes, Michael's baby was right there...their baby.

She blinked and look at him again and couldn't believe that only nine months ago her baby had just came to be in a moment of passion.

Tears then started to gush out her eyes...she cried out in joy and everyone smiled.

Ana reached out with a shaken hand and touched her baby's soft skin...he was perfect in every way.

She then turned towards Kenneth...he felt himself crying to. Everyone looked at Ana and couldn't believe her son had just been taken out of her and now was crying right there.

"Oh he's beautiful Ana..."

Ana then laughed again as Terry carried the baby over to the table to get covered up.

Everyone was caught in the moment of pure happiness and felt hope all around them.

Ana was in the middle of crying and laughing when she shut her eyes again and gave a soft moan.

Everyone other then Terry who was taking care of the baby snapped back and knew their was another on it's way.

"Okay Ana...lets see another beautiful baby."

Ana started to breath hard and then Nicole told her to push as hard as she could...harder then she even did before.

Ana pushed...and stopped...pushed and stopped and then took Kenneth's hand as tight as it would go and screamed out.

The same noise filled the air and then nothing.

Kenneth waited for the fresh cry of another baby filling the air...but this time it was different.

A queer look came over Nicole's face and she just looked down at whatever it was.

Ana fell back onto Kenneth like before and gasped for air.

Ana didn't seem to notice just then while she was getting her breath.

Nicole kept looking down...and no cry came from whatever it was.

Kenneth's heart then jumped...he knew it was to good to be true, something was wrong.

Nicole seemed to be lost in her own world as she looked down and lipid "Oh...my God."

Kenneth then leaned forward.

"Nicole? What is it?"

Terry then turned, Ana's son now wrapped up in a huge blanket in his arms. He seemed to see whatever it was and stopped dead.

Kenneth was scared out of his mind.

"What is it?" He repeated.

Nicole then slowly looked up, fear showing in her face.

Ana then saw the look in her face to.

"What is it? What's wrong with my baby?"

Nicole then shut her eyes and put her bloody hands over her face. Terry's eyes grew just as wide behind her.

Ana then panicked and she almost jumped up...blood splashed against everyone.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY?"

Ana fought in Kenneth's arms and must have caught sight of it because her eyes rolled back into her head and past out cold on the table.

Kenneth looked over an Ana and saw she had past out...he then bent his head further and saw what it really was.

Ana's biggest fear was that her babies might end up like Lude's...since Michael who fathered the them was infected...what if they came back...what if they were dead before even being born?

These were Ana's biggest fears...and were they true?


	26. The stairwell

"Nice talking to you Terry."

Terry smiled and wiped his hands on a damp dish cloth and started to make another cup of steaming hot coffee for Nicole no less.

Ana smiled back and slowly rose off the stool that stood behind the marble counter and with great caution she carefully took each cup with her hands and started to walk towards the television store a few stores down.

"Don't spill!" Terry warned her as she slowly shuffled towards the store. Ana smiled knowing he was just trying to make her even more nervous about spilling.

"I won't!" She called back with a soft giggle and then entered the store.

Right away her bare feet felt the soft carpet and she smiled as the blast of the A. C hit her...summer was coming on horse back and she was still grateful that the power was running.

Inside she found Michael pulling one of the large leather couches closer towards the big screen T. V in the center of the store. She smiled the minute she caught sight of him and he looked up at her with those wide gray eyes and flashed a grin.

"Ready for the movie?"

"What are we watching?"

Michael then reached down and picked up the DVD, He smiled and held it against his chest.

"Only the best movie I've seen since high school..."

Ana saw the title and burst out into laughing as she walked over and handed him his cup of coffee.

Michael took the cup in his free hand and smiled back towards her.

"Thanks Ana."

Ana smiled back and started to get the butterflies again...she just couldn't help it.

"Ah it was nothing...Terry whipped them together."

Michael took a small sip and smiled back at her.

"Well, it's been a while since I had a good cup so thanks to the both of you."

Ana giggled again and then walked over to the couch and sank down into the soft leather pillows behind her...she held her coffee tight in one hand and watched Michael pop the DVD in and then sit right beside her.

Both started to drink their coffee and agree about how good it was.

Once the movie started both couldn't seem to stop laughing...such stupid jokes and bad acting came from it...but both needed a good laugh and take some time away from the worries outside.

During the movie both talked and seemed to find out a few new things about each other.

Ana talked about high school and how she tried out for cheer leading, Michael talked about base ball and his very first car.

Both like hearing about each other...somehow it made them feel closer.

When the movie finished both wiped the tears that had fallen from their eyes from laughing so hard and then Kenneth popped in and asked in Ana wanted to play "Hollywood Squares with the others on top." Ana agreed as Michael went off to play cards with Monica, Norma and Nicole.

Before heading up the stair well with Kenneth Michael waved to her and Ana felt ten times better...somehow she felt like she was seventeen again and flirting with the football quater back.

She smiled as she walked up and Kenneth noticed.

"What is it?" he asked...but Ana brushed it off and put her arm around him...somehow the two also had became closer, almost like a brother and sister relationship.

The roof top was run for a while, everyone watched Andy blast away the so called "Zombie look a likes," and then Ana felt like she had seen enough and headed back down the stair well.

While going down and caught sight of Michael who was now heading up the stairs to check out what was going on.

Michael laughed when he saw her and asked if they were still playing the game.

Ana stopped and told him that now it wasn't bothering her as much.

Michael then explained to her it was better they took out all that stress on "Those things," better then each other. Ana smiled and had to agree...but at the same time remember that they were once people.

"Not any more." Michael said...she then stopped and both seemed to have a moment as they looked over each other and then snapped out of it.

The feeling made Ana's heart jump.

He then started up and she started down...but as they crossed they took hands for a second and then broke away.

Ana was on the third landing when she stopped and it dawned on her that they were just holding hands.

She then heard his footsteps climb higher and higher and then the door.

A warm smile spread across her face and she kept walking.


	27. The test

It had been raining out for the past two days.

This was the first storm they had seen since this whole thing had started...somehow it was almost like a breath of fresh air.

Only twice did Kenneth and a few others go on the rooftop to collect the lawn chairs and store away the white board.

Andy had long since gone inside for shelter and brought his stuff inside to.

While everyone was rushing around, trying their best to gather as many things in their arms as they could...the skies opened up and it started to pour.

Right away everyone was caught in it and they all started running towards the door leading down back into the safe warm mall.

Ana picked up a lawn chair and put it under her free arm...before heading inside she noticed the ocean of lifeless zombies below. The rain didn't seem to bother them that much...they just groaned louder and shuffled closer.

The hairs on the back of Ana's neck stood up and she felt a chill...then she heard Michael call out for her and she turned towards him and started towards the door.

Later on everyone watched the rain pour down from the bay windows on the second floor...they couldn't believe it was getting that bad out.

The wind had picked up and it had started to thunder a few minuets after everyone had settled back inside.

Ana had changed into warm clothes and had tied up her hair in a fresh ponytail. She felt better since she was dry and back inside.

Then the thought came to her...what was going to happen when it snowed? Would those things freeze?

It was still far to early to even worry about that and she was to tried to try and put thought into it.

Ana had plans to go to bed early...maybe grab a book or something at Bookmark and then head back into Metropolis and lay down.

But as she walked closer to the book store she heard voices and laughing.

She walked in and saw that a few of them were relaxing inside the store themeless.

Terry and Nicole were both laid back onto the floor with their arms around each other, Michael was laying back on one of the leather couches, and Monica and Steve were both sitting on the opposite couch drinking coffee.

The store seemed warmer and more happier then the other places she had walked by on her way to bed...for once everyone looked laid back and relaxed.

"Hi Ana." Nicole smiled up at her and Terry gave her a soft kiss on the cheek...making the color of it turn a deep shade of red.

"Hey guys...what are you all doing?"

"Monica is about to give us a relationship test in a magazine she found." Terry said and she sat up with Nicole more and leaned against a free couch.

"Really..." Ana smiled, she knew Monica was always a little out there, but she wouldn't pass up the chance to hear this.

Ana scanned the store and saw that the only seats close enough to the group had been taken, Then she met eyes with Michael and he smiled.

Without thinking she walked over to his couch and laid back against him, She looked up at him for a second and he smiled and he brought down his arm around her and she held his left hand and danced her fingers playfully against his palm.

For the first time in a while she didn't feel nervous or uneasy...she was laying back relaxing with Michael and both didn't seem to mind at all.

Monica then put down her coffee beside the couch and took out some fashion magazine she had found.

"Okay...match your mate."

She called out the title and sat up more.

"To take this quiz you need three guys and three girls..." She then looked up and matched everyone's faces and smiled."

"Perfect..."

"Okay I'm going to ask a different set of questions for the guys and then the girls...pick the answer closer to what your own thoughts are, after the game I will grade who belongs with who."

Everyone nodded and laughed at the same time.

"Okay first question is for the guys." "If you could do anything you ever wanted with a woman? What would it be?"

"Steve?" She asked first.

Steve took another sip and thought for a minute.

"Make her bark like a dog to me." Everyone right away made sounds of disgusting sounds and laughed.

"Really didn't need to know that Steve." Ana said as she laughed harder and shook her head.

"Hey we need to be honest...right?" Monica shook her head and smiled and wrote something down with the pen she had.

"Okay Terry...same question." All eyes were on Terry this time, He thought and looked down at Nicole as if he really couldn't say what he wanted to, then it came to him.

"I guess have sex with food."

"With food?" Steve looked confused.

"Yeah you know, fruit...hot chocolate, anything sweet that you can lick off."

This time everyone nodded and somehow in the back of everyone's mind that sounded half good.

Terry smiled and put his arm around Nicole and brought her closer to him as she giggled harder.

Monica wrote something down again and then looked over at Michael.

"Michael?"

Ana this time really wanted to know this answer." She felt him sigh and think for a minute.

"Make her tie me up."

Everyone seemed shocked but at the same time interested by this comment.

"And why is that?" Monica asked with a super sly face on.

Ana felt Michael laugh.

"Guess I like it when the girl is in charge...see what she could do without my help."

"Very nice!" Steve said as he held up his coffee and took another gulp.

Everyone laughed and Ana felt her heart starting to race, she was glad he couldn't see her face.

Monica then looked over at Ana

"Okay Ana...what's your "dream," place to do it in?"

This question caught Ana off guard...she thought and tried her best not to answer the question sounding to much like a slut, but at the same time wanted it to sound interesting, in case something came up later in the future.

"Pool." She said with one word and smiled.

"Ohhh..." Steve started and laughed.

"So your into water huh?" Monica asked with a deep smile on.

Ana remembered the last time she had been Luis...in the shower, that's how she liked it."

She then cut off the vision she had of him and smiled back to the others.

"Yeah I like water." She smiled

"Then why aren't you up on the rooftop?" Monica asked and laughed, Everyone smiled and then she moved on to Nicole.

Nicole seemed to be dying at the question, she was the youngest out of all of them and still felt shy around them.

"I guess the car..."

"Boring!" Steve called out and Ana gave him a sharp look.

Nicole gulped and looked down at her hands...everyone didn't say anything for a minute until Michael spoke up.

"First time I did it was in a car."

Right away everyone looked back at Michael.

"Really?" Ana asked with a smile on as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I was twenty-two."

"You were that old when you lost it?" Steve sounded shocked again...in fact everyone was shocked.

Michael didn't seem bothered by this and kept playing with Ana's hands.

"That's not that old...I think you should wait until you find someone you love that's all."

Everyone seemed to understand and knew he was being good towards Nicole, making sure she didn't feel out of place.

She smiled and thanked him without any words.

Ana then wanted to move on so she spoke up.

"Monica?"

"Easy..." She said as she lit up a smoke and took a deep drag before passing it towards Steve.

"In the middle of a shopping mall."

Everyone then started to crack up until they cried.

An hour past and the questions came one after another...

"Would you ever do a three some?" "Blow job or hand job?" "What do you look for in a girl or guy?" Everyone answered and things started not to be a shocking as it started out to be.

In a strange way everyone seemed to know more about each other once the game was finished.

By them it had gotten rather late and the thunder had stopped, Monica was writing up the scores.

"Okay...well it came out just as I thought."

Monica pointed towards Terry and Nicole.

"You two are paired up together since you like to try new things and your just starting off."

Terry and Nicole took hands and smiled.

Monica then smiled.

"Me and Steve since we're wild and don't care what people think."

Steve smiled and leaned back to take another drag out of his third smoke.

"And surprise, surprise! Ana and Michael should be together since they like odd things and need each other most of all."

"What crap..." Steve said and stood up taking Monica's hand, Both headed off to bed.

Nicole and Terry seemed to caught up in each other to even notice they were gone, Ana then smiled and slowly sat up, working the kinks out of her neck.

She looked down at Michael and smiled.

"Some test huh?"

Michael smiled

"Yeah..."

Ana then stopped and smiled back at him. Both locked eyes and then headed off to bed.

"And surprise, surprise! Ana and Michael should be together since they like odd things and need each other most of all."

The words rang through her head.


	28. Why?

Ana then fell backwards into the shower curtain and knocked the iron rod down beside her.

She fell into the tub, her legs still sticking out and her upper body against the tiled wall.

It took her a second to try and process everything that had just happened to her.

Less then three minuets ago she had been sleeping beside her husband...just like she had been for the past three years.

In an hour or so the alarm would go off and both would wake up, grouchy and out of sorts and get ready for yet another day at work.

It all seemed to fall in order and never change.

Work, home, sex, shower...sleep. It had been this way since she met Luis.

But today was different...

She knew something was different about Vivian, Her eyes had changed...they seemed inhuman and dead.

And her face, Oh God...what happened to her?

She was still half awake when Luis woke her up and then she heard the screaming, her heart jumped as she saw Vivian attack Luis like a wild dog.

She had torn out his throat and there had been so much blood.

She tried to stop the bleeding...as the loud whacks against the bedroom door were filling her ears.

Vivian now seemed to have the strength of a two hundred pound man...she thought she might even get close to breaking down the door.

But her mind was on Luis...she had to save Luis.

The phones were busy.

She tried again and again, praying to God this was all a nightmare and he wouldn't take her Luis away.

But once Luis stood up she knew he was different to.

All the memories of their life together seemed to fade away once he attacked her and hissed showing his blood stained teeth.

She screamed as he tried to pin her against the wall...but she moved in a flash and grabbed the keys and ran inside the bathroom.

Now here she was...her heart going like a jack rabbit and this close to pissing her own pants as she laid there, half in...half out of the bathtub, the very same tub they had shared their time together the night before in.

She then threw the clear plastic cover off her body and watched the door which was stained with her bloody hand mark.

She waited...

Still there was nothing.

Slowly she stepped out of the tub and felt her bare feet touch the bath mat...her breathing was heavy and she hadn't heard anything yet.

"What if Luis is hurt and needs you?" she thought as she stepped as close as she could towards the door.

"Luis?" She choked out on the edge of tears...then it happened and she screamed.

The sound of wood breaking snapped in her ears and she saw Luis' hand reach out...almost as if to grab her.

She screamed and ran back towards the tub and slid open the small window...she didn't know if she could fit...but she wasn't gonna stick around her and see.

Luis was almost done breaking down the door, he groaned and started towards her as she lifted herself and started head first out of the window.

Luis grabbed her foot and groaned louder, but Ana screamed and kicked back sending her face first into the soft grass.

At first she didn't know what to think...

"What the hell was going on?"

But she then picked herself up and ran towards her driveway...she spun around, her keys shaking in her hands and tried to go open the door.

That's when she looked around.

The small peaceful neighborhood she had called home for the past four years was now a living hell.

People she knew and went over their house of drinks were screaming and running towards their cars like her.

Cars were set on fire and people were screaming with blood running down their faces.

Over on the sky line she could see the city and saw buildings were being blown apart and helicopters were flying around.

The smell of blood and car gas filled her nose and she just stood there, not able to made a sound or move.

"Is it another attack on the country?" she thought...then she saw one of her dear and close friends standing on his lawn across the street with a handgun.

His children and wife were no were in sight.

His face looked just as dazed and confused as she was.

She yelled his name and he pointed the gun towards her and told her to stay back.

Ana then started to cry and asked what was going on...but he never got the chance to answer since an ambulance ran him over right before her eyes.

She jumped and screamed and then looked around again...everyone was running.

She then heard her front door burst open and she stumbled for the keys and opened her door and locked herself inside.

It was Luis, covered in blood and running towards her.

But is wasn't Luis...was it?

She screamed and started the engine and was about to back out when Luis jumped on the hood of the car and smashed the windshield with his fist, causing it to crack and turn an ugly red color from his bleeding hand.

She then pulled out as fast as she could and then put the car in drive.

She started to speed down the road and watched Luis in her mirror as he ran after her...then swung off and attacked another woman.

WHAT'S GOING ON? Her mind screamed as she past more lit up cars and screaming people.

She past road blocks and people begging for her help. She tried the radio, but it kept saying the same things.

She started towards the highway crying...not knowing why her day had started like this, why this happened to Luis and Vivian and everyone else she knew...why was her question as tears rolled down her eyes.

Little did she know the minute she pulled onto the highway that below four people were walking around...thinking the same thing.


	29. Blue eyes,sandy hair,my face, his voice

Ana was laying on the beach with Nicole and Terry one warm afternoon. The sky didn't seem to have a cloud in sight and the tide kept pulling back and forth against the crystal soft sand.

For the past hour or so the three of them had all been talking, pretty much about the same old things that made the day go by faster...their main topic today was Kenneth and his fishing, at the time he was on the other side of the island trying his luck.

Ana had been gaining weight and all ready started to have the ups and down about being pregnant.

Half of her was scared out of her mind for so many different reasons, but then again their was the other half that made her smile whenever she thought about her baby.

Nicole had started to ask questions about the baby and what was going to happen to Ana as she came further along.

Ana answered as simple as she could, really silly questions that seemed to be bugging Terry and her ever since they found out she was pregnant.

"How much does the baby weigh when it's born?" Terry asked as he took a sip of his ice tea and handed it to Nicole.

"Depends on how healthy it is." Ana answered as she sat up a little and the heat of the bright sun touched her skin.

"What it's background?"

"Well, I'm Dutch and Irish...and Michael looked English and Irish...so I guess it's going to be a mix."

She smiled thinking of Michael, it seemed almost as if they were talking about him as if he was still here.

"Any thoughts on what it's going to look like?"

Ana shrugged.

"God knows, I mean it's parents had two different colored eyes, blue and gray...and their hair color was blond and sandy brown..."

"I bet it's going to have your eyes Ana and Michael's hair." Nicole said with a wide smile on.

"And his smooth voice...but it's going to have your face." She added as she took a sip from Terry's drink.

Ana smiled, she could almost kind of see what they were talking about.

"I hope it gets his voice..." Ana sighed and looked off towards the ocean, a feeling of sadness and hope filled her heart.

"Would be nice to hear it again..." She finished.

She knew Terry and Nicole were looking at each other in that "nervous way." But Ana wouldn't let them feel like she was unstable, she wanted this baby more then anything and no one was going to stop her.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Good thing it's going to have a great family..."

Nicole and Terry smiled.

Ana looked up and laughed

"I hope your ready to be an uncle Terry?"

Terry smiled and put his arm around Nicole.

"I'm sure this baby is going to have a great family...and it has it's father watching over it's mother from Heaven." Terry smiled and reached out and touched Ana's hand...making sure she knew everyone missed Michael as much as she missed him.

Ana smiled and tried again to see what her baby was going to look like...

Blue eyes, sandy blond hair, my face and his voice.

Heaven...yes that's what it was.


	30. about him

The day had been pretty much like any other day, since Ana had arrived at Crossroads with the others...

She woke up in Metropolis and made her bed, and greeted the others who were getting up at the same time.

She washed up and changed and had a fresh cup of coffee...then pretty much did anything there was to keep her busy.

Read a book, watch a movie, work out, talk with the others, go up and watch Andy shoot from the rooftop...the list could go on and on.

Since Ana had been living with these people for over a month and started to get to know them better she found out strange but at the same time interesting facts about every one of them.

Nicole was an artist, she was the top of her art class and she had dreams about moving to New York to join their drama/arts school.

Terry used to compete in the X-games, He even showed off a few of his moves with one of the skateboards from the sporting good's store.

Tucker used to live on a farm down south...in fact he told Ana his mother had given him all the tips on being a good chief and even showed off by making chilly and hot dogs for everyone the night before.

Norma had six full grown children, and three grand kids...in fact she told Ana she "knew," they had made it since they all lived in a close range of each other and would always stick together no matter what.

Glen was gay...and yeah that was pretty much it.

Monica was an "actress," well that's at least what she told Ana. She had appeared in five coke commercials and was in playboy 1998.

Steve owned some office which sold suits to the rich and famous, he pretty much fit the typical "Rich asshole," and didn't mind that everyone knew it.

Kenneth had been in the force for the past ten years and "had," a twin brother who died with the attacks.

Whenever Ana went down to the holding cell to let CJ and Bart have their bathroom breaks for stock them up for food...she over heard them talking.

Bart was only a few years older then Terry and would pretty much screw anything in sight, but went to collage.

CJ had a girlfriend...in fact from what she overheard they were pretty close and had plans on getting married.

But like just about everyone else...his loved one was lost forever.

Ana knew CJ didn't wanna talk about it, just like how she didn't wanna talk about Luis...so she forgot as soon as she heard it.

The only person she didn't know enough about was Michael...

Sure they seemed the closest and talked for hours without stopping...but the truth was she really didn't know him that well.

But that all changed when everyone was sitting down in the food court for dinner.

Everyone had pitched in to help and everything seemed relaxing and warm.

They all talked and laughed as they ate, Ana couldn't help but watch Michael with a smile.

During their contestation they had started to ask each other questions.

"What's your favorite food, favorite sport...best movie you saw in the last ten years, where is the one place you wish you could be right now."

Everyone had poked fun at Steve since everyone knew he would pick Vegas since "It's a dirty town and he's a dirty guy."

Then Monica asked something about how far Graceland was and without even a pause Michael spit out the answer.

Everyone seemed a little shocked and laughed thinking it was a joke when Steve tested him again and Michael gave out another answer.

"He's smart, if he can remember that." Ana thought.

Norma asked if he worked for the auto club but Michael smiled and took a sip of his beer and said he drove a beer truck.

"Thought you worked at Best Buy?" Ana asked as she looked at him closer, now she really wanted to know what he had to say.

"Yeah I did...but before that I used to work a bunch of odd jobs."

He then started to list them all out, nothing big...only fair money jobs that pretty much anyone could get, but from the sounds of it Michael had seen his half of the world and seemed to have picked up on different trades.

They all joked and laughed when they asked how many jobs "did," he have before this whole thing had started.

Michael thought and rubbed the back of his neck and said about twenty.

Terry seemed shocked and asked why so many...and Michael was simple and plain with him.

"Things just didn't seem to work out." Ana then wanted to know more.

"Worst job?"

Michael thought and laughed.

"Well, I know what job I was the worst at...being a husband."

This didn't seem to shock Ana...a guy as nice as Michael would be married, but she didn't see a wedding band on his finger.

Everyone laughed and joked around some more.

"I tried it three times but got pink slips every time."

"Best job." Ana put her hands under her chin and looked at him harder this time.

This took Michael a minute and he seemed to be looking off...as if he could remember something.

"Being a dad."

It seemed to hurt him, but at the same time made his heart remember when he said that.

His last statement lest everyone speechless, Ana saw that even Kenneth and Steve couldn't find the words.

Ana felt shocked to...I mean Michael should have been a father, I mean he was married three times and he seemed to loving and caring that he would be a good father.

But at the same time everyone felt crushed since they knew his kids were good enough dead and lost from him and he never got to know their faith.

Everyone had complained and cried over their lost loved ones and he never even spoke a work to make everyone feel better.

"Yeah...I think I was good at that."

Ana then wanted to cry for him...what kind of lost was knowing your child was dead, the thing you made with another life and watched grow, now dead and gone before you.

She then respected Michael even more and she knew her deep feelings weren't lying.

She looked at his sad gray eyes and then the lights turned everything into darkness.


	31. pray for a quick death flashforward

"And I heard as it were, the noise of thunder...one of the four beasts to sing come and see, and I saw and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was death...and hell followed with him."

-336

"Digging..."

That was the first thought that came to Nicole as she heard the noise come from outside.

The sound came again and she placed it.

The sound was coming from the front door of the nurse's office, which she had all ready locked and pushed just about everything that wasn't nailed down in front of it.

The sound came deeper and she knew that was the sound of it clawing at the wood that held the door together...it's finger nail's peeling back and bleeding from sinking into the wood so deep.

The sound made Nicole sick to her stomach and she backed up against the wall and felt her heart race inside her chest. Then it started to bang on the door.

At first she jumped and cried out when the loud banging sounds filled the dark room...she knew it was going to find some way of getting inside, and it was only a matter of time.

The door frame shook as the loud thud happened again...Nicole felt warmth dribble down her pant leg and she started to cry.

She then remembered as if it only happened moments ago...the same feeling of death as she hid in the gun store with Andy slamming against the metal door.

But this time...no one was going to save her.

She shook and held her hands up to cover her ears from the never ending sound.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, then her knees bucked from under her and she fell hard to the door.

As she crawled into the conner and made herself small...the only thing on her mind was to pray for a quick death.


	32. Going in

Everyone just starred through the chain link fence at the huge mega mall. No one said anything as they eyes scanned the scene.

They had all been at the mall before...some more then others since they all lived around the same area. It all seemed to unreal that this was the one place that the madness hadn't reached yet.

The parking-lot was empty...almost like a lone desert in a western movie. No cars, no people...none of those things running around. The whole place looked "dead."

Back in high school Ana used to work in a shopping center back home. It wasn't anything big...just a shoe store, a market basket and some video store.

Ana worked in the video store...which seemed to be the only place no one ever went to or rented movies from.

The hours were late and always seemed to fall on Friday night and the only people that did come in were old men renting out soft porn.

But it was a good chance to catch up on school work since she needed to raise her grave level in order to stay on the cheer leading team...and she got to watch movies all night.

Ana could remember how dead the parking-lot used to look...how it all seemed to be frozen, waiting for something to happen in the thick stillness.

This reminded her very much of that same shopping center.

She had gone here before to shop, only a few times since the city was so big and you had to take the freeway to reach it.

Ana liked shopping on the other side of the city...things seemed cheaper and not as busy.

The only time she really could remember shopping here was back with Luis last December for Christmas.

She could still see the snow falling in the jammed parking-lot as she walked arm and arm with him towards the front doors...and how they left with their arms full of bags and laughing.

"He's dead..."

Her heart then gave a sharp pain and she shook a little.

The hot sun had all ready risen over the clean blue sky...almost as like nothing was happening on the world below it.

Everything seemed to still and left alone.

"How the fuck are we going to get over there?" Andre said scratching the back of his head and keeping Luda close to him.

Everyone looked over the high fence and tried to figure it out.

"We'll climb." The taller guy said as he took another look at the top of the fence...it seemed to only be seven feet.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Andre said to him.

The guy put his hands in his pockets and looked at the fence again thinking.

"The only way...other then the front exits, which takes the main roads to enter in."

"Luda can't climb that high..."

The guy then looked at Luda and thought again.

He then pointed towards where the tunnel met the high hill of the grass...it seemed to slope up a few feet higher then the ground.

"She can walk up there...the fence will be chest level and you just climb up the other side and take hold of her."

Andre looked at it for a minute and then shook his head.

"All on baby."

He took Luda's hand and both started towards the slope of the hill, Luda seemed unsure about the whole plan.

The guy then tossed the crowbar into the air and it landed perfectly on the other side. Ana looked at it laying in the soft grass and then took a heavy breath.

The cop gave her a nervous look and then gave his shotgun a good toss and it landed beside the crowbar.

"All right...get ready to climb." The man said as he hooked his fingers into the fence.

Ana, Andre and the cop did the same.

Ana knew she could do this faster then anyone else...she used to climb trees and this seemed like a snap...only problem was she was shaking and didn't like the fast their weapons were on the other side of the fence.

Andre tucked his handgun in the back of his pants and looked over at Luda on the slope who seemed to be just as nervous as everyone else was.

"Okay...one, two...three!" The guy yelled and all at once everyone started to climb.

Ana's bare feet caused her a little trouble at the start but she worked her weight up higher beside the three other men and kept reaching up.

They then reached the top...Ana swung one leg over the other and started down ahead of the other guys who seemed a tad more nervous about swinging their legs over the sharp points of the top of the fence.

Going down was easy...before Ana knew it her bare feet sighed with relief as they touched the cold green grass.

The cop was next and then the other two.

Right away the cop reached for his gun and picked it up...he looked around if there were any signs of trouble.

Andre and the other guy ran up the slope and reached their hands up for Luda to take hold.

"Come on baby...it's easy." Andre said as he reached out more to her unsure eyes.

"It's okay honey...we're gonna get you." The guy said in a soft kind voice.

Ana stood beside the cop and watched them.

Very slowly Luda took hold of the fence and swung her legs over...she had her back facing them and then shook and let go.

This caused Ana's heart to jump into her throat and jump a little with the police officer.

They screamed and Luda fell back into the men's arms.

She was all right.

Everyone took a minute to breath and Luda took hold of Andre and kissed him as hard as she could.

"Now what?"

"We need to get inside, front doors are going to be locked and we don't wanna smash them...their must be a drop off door in the back."

They all stood together still getting their breath and then all at once started towards the mall.


	33. His place

Love I get so lost, sometimes

days pass and this emptiness fills my heart

when I want to run away

I drive off in my car

but whichever way I go

I come back to the place you are

All my instincts, they return

and the grand facade, so soon will burn

without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

In your eyes

the light the heat

in your eyes

I am complete

in your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

in your eyes

the resolution of all the fruitless searches

in your eyes

I see the light and the heat

in your eyes

oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light

the heat I see in your eyes

-Peter Gabriel

He was only forty years old when he died...

He was tall, handsome and had dark gray eyes and sandy blondish brown hair.

He made her smile.

He made her laugh.

He was the reason she kept on living.

His name was Michael...Michael Powell.

They met with the others and she didn't even know this name.

He was smart, caring and always had a plan.

He had been though odd jobs and couldn't seem to find his place...

He had been married three times but it didn't work out.

He had children and loved them very much.

He had a smile that could warm her heart and steal it at the same time.

They only had a short time to express their love...but they counted every second of it.

He died saving her life, almost as if that was the only reason he was born on this earth...to save her.

He stayed on the dock and watched her pull away in the sunrise.

and what Ana didn't know was right before she screamed out his name...he knew his place in life...

To love her.


	34. Wish I could be more

Ana was spending another lazy afternoon with Kenneth on the rooftop.

She had been sitting back in a bright orange lawn chair and flipping through a magazine.

The weather was starting to heat up and she became grateful that for the past two weeks or so the wind had picked up and carried that awful scent of rotting flesh away.

But her mind wasn't on the zombies...she had been talking back and forth between Kenneth for the past few hours or so and seemed to be enjoying herself.

But by mid afternoon Tucker had walked up and asked Kenneth if he wanted to play another game of Hollywood squares with Andy.

Ana laughed and excused herself and headed downstairs.

Inside the mall seemed warmer and more at home to her now.

Monica, Norma, and Ana had taken candles and beautiful silk fabric to hang around the middle of the mall where they ate and relaxed.

The more time that passed Ana became closer and closer with the mall and the others...for the time being this was their home and they were safe.

She then walked towards Reflex sports and followed the sounds of laughing.

Once she reached the store she saw Terry and Nicole.

Terry was standing on a skateboard and was doing what looked like tiny flips with his feet.

Nicole sat in the floor with her headphones around her neck and giggled as he smiled back.

Ana watched them for a minute and then turned the other way since they didn't seem to notice her and she knew they were sharing a moment together.

She smiled and walked inside the Bath and Body shop.

She loved buying soaps and candles...in fact her house used to be jammed packed with anything that burned and gave off a sweet flowered or candy scent.

"Much better then the rotting smell up on the rooftop." She thought and then walked over to a table and picked up a body splash and sprayed her chest with it and smiled.

She turned the plastic bottle over and saw it candy apple spice.

She smiled and rubbed it against her chest and then moved further towards the back.

She picked up a bottle of cream and turned it over and saw it was pineapple, she put some on her bare arms and rubbed it in.

"I must smell like a tossed salad." She thought and smiled.

Just then she looked out the front window and saw Michael walking beside Steve (of all people) both seemed to be getting along for once and even talking.

She smiled and slowly walked towards the front of the store and watched them head over towards the fountain.

Both had coffees in their hands and sat next to each other and talked and Steve put his feet up and leaned back...dipping his free hand in the cool water that dripped down.

Ana giggled to herself and thought it was kind of funny that they were talking...and even getting along.

She then slowly left the store and almost just like she did when she was a little kid playing freeze tag...she crept forward and hid on the other side of the fountain where they couldn't see her.

She knew she was acting stupid and it wasn't nice to ease drop...but she was bord with herself and had nothing better to do.

Then her ears picked up on what they were saying, Steve's sharp voice and Michael's soft smooth one.

"Monica is a great lay...but nothing special." She heard Steve say.

"Asshole," she thought to herself.

"Then why do you keep on sleeping with her?"

"Hell! I need to find something to stick it in...and my hand just doesn't do it."

"Nice...real nice Steve." She heard Michael and smiled knowing he was rolling his eyes.

"I like a girl who doesn't give it up that easy...kind of acts like a prick like me, but when it comes down to getting what we want...I'm the best thing she ever laid eyes on."

Steve stressed the word "Laid," when he said his tiny speech and the sound of him taking a gulp from his coffee filled the air.

"Sound like you got it all worked out..."

"Please, if we're the only ones in arm's reach I guess it's going to have to be Nicole."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...I mean come on look what we have, Nicole who seems to be a cherry and only wants that punk Terry to take care of that."

"Norma..." Steve didn't Finnish and kept on laughing.

"Luda I haven't seen that much and she's going to be a Mom...so no thanks."

"And then Ana..."

Ana stopped and tried to get closer to hear what he was saying over the running water.

"Big tits...nice ass, hell I don't even know what's stopping me! We could play doctor together!"

Steve's loud and nerve biting laughs filled the mall and Ana felt disgusted.

"Don't talk that way about Ana." She heard Michael say in a firm voice.

Steve's laughs went down a little

"What's wrong...she looks like a nice screw, I mean she's a girl...I'm a guy."

"I don't think she's about to jump your bones...she isn't that type of girl."

"What? You tried all ready?"

Ana made tiny fists and wanted to jump over and rip his fucking head off then.

"Your a real jerk Steve..."

Michael then stood up.

"Ana's smart, beautiful, and has respect for herself...so don't go talking that way about her like she was some kind of slut."

"Hey! Easy down buddy...I was just kidding."

"Yeah I'm sure..."

Michael's footsteps then started away and Ana watched him walk away as Steve muttered something under his breath and kept drinking his coffee.

Ana felt hurt inside...but deep down she was happy Michael stood up for her.

Very slowly she walked away and tried to find him.

A few minuets later she found him in the bookstore laying back on one of the couches with his eyes shut.

Ana watched him for a minute and smiled.

"Hi Michael..."

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi Ana...thought you were on the roof with the others."

"I was...but they started my favorite game."

Michael smiled

Ana then looked at him and walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

Both looked at each other and Ana then smiled.

"Thanks...."

Michael smiled but looked confused

"For what?"

"For being my friend..."

Both didn't say anything and Michael smiled and then shifted and swung his legs over and stood up.

He looked down at her and both couldn't find the words.

"Wish I could be more..." He said in such a low voice she almost didn't catch it, so soft he must have been thinking out loud.

His eyes seemed lost and just then Ana knew it dawned on him what he just said...but before he could react Terry came running in laughing with Nicole, pulling Michael away.

"Michael come look at Monica and Norma...their trying to stand on a skateboard."

They both were cracking up and Michael snapped away from her eyes and looked at them and smiled.

"Come on Ana!"

Ana smiled and got up and they all rushed over to sporting good's store.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughs as they all took turns on the skateboard and fell off.

Nicole brought out her camera and even took a few photos.

Everyone was having a great time and Nicole even took a photo of Ana and Michael standing together, Michael put his arms around her waist and Nicole caught them laughing.

She then took all the photos that had spit out and walked to one of the tables for them to develop.

Everyone laughed and Ana seemed to forget what happened...but each time she looked into Michael's eyes she knew their was a possible future for them and maybe...just maybe it could work.


	35. How to tell her what happened

"Well, no one told me about her, the way she lied...well no one told me about her...how many people cried. But it's to late to say our sorry how would I know why should I care please don't bother trying to find her...she's my gal."

--

"About Her"

Written by M. McLaren,

Courtesy of the Kill Bill Vol.2 soundtrack.

"Ana?"

The voice seemed to be coming far away in this thick darkness that had surrounded her ever since she fell in her house.

Then it came again...

"Ana?"

Her eye lids slowly fluttered and everything seemed to be a blur at first.

"Ana...do you hear me?"

She blinked again and everything started to focus...she saw Kenneth was standing over her with a look she had never seen before in his eyes.

He had been crying...

She tried to speak but her throat felt like razor blades were there instead. Her whole body was sore and she felt like she had been sleeping for days.

Thin sunlight fell through the small window in the back of the nurses' office and lit up Kenneth's tried looking face.

She then looked down at herself and now she found her stomach flat.

The sore feeling then raced in her body again and she shut her eyes.

"What had happened?" she thought as she tried to speak again...this time her voice was weak and horsed.

"Kenneth..." She started but broke off.

Every part of her was still screaming in pain, she felt so tried and run over by whatever had happened.

Panic and fear entered her heart when she looked at herself one more time and remembered.

"Kenneth?...where are my babies?"

Kenneth looked down at his hands and then brought his raw eyes up to her.

He needed to tell her...but how?

"Ana..."

He started and then his voice trailed off as he told her what had happened that night...


	36. Just between them

It had been eight days since Ana and the others had first arrived at Crossroads Mall.

It had been eight days since this all had started, eight days since the world fell apart...and eight days since Luis died and became one of those things.

Much like the others, Ana was scared and confused, but she tried to keep herself busy by doing what she knew best.

She made sure Tucker's leg was all right and checked with everyone else if they were feeling all right and needed any help.

She knew her background in medicine was helpful and everyone was lucky they had her around...but deep down inside she felt like she couldn't help anyone.

She couldn't help Vivian, she couldn't help Luis or Frank...not even that woman who died in Metropolis.

She couldn't help anyone...she was useless.

Today the day seemed to go by in a flash, she kept bust like always and talked with the others who she had started to get to know more about.

But she wanted to be alone for a little while, she really didn't know why, but she needed time to think.

The sun was starting to slowly set over the crumbling city ahead of her. The sky had started to turn a dark tint of orange and pink as the sky became darker and darker.

Ana was sitting on the edge of the roof, heights really didn't bother her that much as she swung her legs down and looked at the lifeless zombies bellow.

She locked eyes with a few and deep down inside felt pity for them since once they were people, they had life's and loved ones just like she did.

She leaned forward a little and sighed as the zombies waved their hands up and groaned louder.

Just then a voice came behind her.

"Ana?"

The voice sounded uneven and nervous.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Michael standing there.

For the past few days the only person Ana felt half right with and not uneasy was Michael.

He was a kind and calm man that seemed to really care for others and treated her with respect.

Sure he was handsome...but whenever she looked at him for to long she would snap out of her little day dream and curse herself for looking at another man while her husband slowly shuffled down there with the others.

Why she was feeling this way?

"Hi Michael...thought you were down with the others?"

Michael looked nervous and took a step forward.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay."

Ana gave a weak smile and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine...just thinking."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Nothing really to talk about...just scared."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"Do you think help might come?"

Michael shrugged.

"It might...I don't really know Ana."

Ana then knew Michael was a good man, he wasn't like the others...somehow he made her feel good about herself, no matter what had just happened.

"Ana?"

"Yeah Michael?"

He looked nervous again and held out his hand.

"Mind if you come downstairs with me...you sitting on the edge is making me nervous."

He shifted his feet and she saw color come into his face. She had to smirk...she guessed it wasn't the best place to sit, and their was a chance she might lose her balanced and fall off...but seeing Michael this nervous shocked her.

"All right."

Ana then slowly got up and knew she was giving Michael a heart attack as she walked away from the edge and towards him.

She locked eyes with him and then the wind picked up.

"Better?"

Michael on."

He then reached out his hand and without thinking Ana took hold of it and started to walk towards the stairwell...but as she did something hit her inside.

Luis had been cheating on her.

There was another woman and he tried to hide it...she even called the house once/

She was scared he was going to leave her so she pretended it was all a lie and went on with their "perfect," life.

He was the one that didn't love her...even when he changed he tried to kill her.

Why was she beating herself up for someone that didn't even love her back?

Then hate entered her heart...she hated Luis for what he had done to her, she hated him for cheating on her and she hated him for making her feel bad.

She then stopped dead in the middle of the roof top, their sneakers crunched in the dust rocks that were laid down on the roof and then stillness filled the air.

Ana looked back at the edge as Michael's arm stretched out and he watched her as she just looked ahead.

Then out of nowhere Ana's tears were gone that were filling her wide blue eyes, she yanked away from Michael's grip and ran towards the edge of the roof...she then pulled off her wedding band and threw it with all her might into the ocean of zombies.

Tears then started to roll down her cheeks, tears of hate.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and then picked up a handful of rocks and started to fling them off the roof, screaming over and over again as Michael watched.

She took more rocks and threw them harder and harder then she fell back hard on her ass and broke down...she had nothing left in her, she was to tried to do anything but cry.

She then pulled her knees up to her chest and started to sob.

She told herself so many times not to cry...just made it turn into something else, and she did...she turned it into hate and now she knew the truth that it was over.

As hot salty tears rushed down her face she then felt a cool smooth arm touch her shoulder...she looked up and saw Michael sitting beside her.

The sky now became darker and his face seemed to be the only thing she could see clean through the blinding tears that she couldn't stop.

She then cried harder and he opened his arms and held her...she buried her face into his shirt and cried for another hour or so as he rocked her back and forth.

When Ana felt like she couldn't cry anyone she raised her head and looked at him and he smiled...it was now pitch black out and tiny silver stars shinned from above.

She couldn't find the words...but she knew he understood and it was just between them now.

Both looked at each other and Michael gave her a soft harmless kiss on the cheek and helped her up.

"Come on, let's get back inside okay?"

Ana smiled and nodded as he took her hand again and went inside.

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me..." she thought again.


	37. 5050

Michael had been infected on June 6th around five in the morning.

He was bit on the upper arm while trying to pull Ana back into the bus. The bite looked deep and was loosing a lot of blood.

He had given up his life to save her.

The chances of the babies being infected were 50/50. Ana had spent the past few months of her pregnancy trying to add up the percents of her babies chances.

But who really knew how it all worked, she had only seen it happen a few times and she thought that Michael might have gotten her pregnant the day before he had gotten bite back on the Bus.

That's what made it was double sided coin.

She had seen Luda's baby...but Luda had gotten bit and it had entered her blood stream and came into the wound, did the same work with the father?

If Michael got Ana pregnant the second time that meant it was in his blood stream and even his sperm, any human liquids could be passed on.

This reminded her so much of AIDS and how everything was a chance.

Could a baby be born that way if the infection was all ready in it's cell?

The possibilities could go on forever.

Ana couldn't wait to her have children, it sent her heart into skips whenever she thought of Michael...but what if she gave birth to dead slugs, cold and gray like they would be going into the ground...

Or what if they were very much alive and came back just like Luda's baby...dead before it was even born.

Ana had so many nightmares of this happening it sent chills up her spine.

How she wished he was with her...

Ana then looked down at her stomach and prayed to God that her babies would be all right...that nothing could harm them and that they would replace this hole in her heart that had formed when Michael had died.

"Please God...please."


	38. John's Gospel

(side note) - Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews (moulinrye most of all) I was hoping to save my thanks for the end of the story, but I'm a LONG way from that and I wanted to point out I screwed up on chapter 31 (pray for a quick death-flashforward) It's new and I would love for you all to read it thanks.

"Jesus said to them, "Our friend Lazarus sleeps, but I go that may awake him out of his sleep."

- John's Gospel

"If Michael was infected...then the babies might get it, Kenneth I'm scared that their going to end up like Luda's baby...dead before even being born."

- Ana


	39. ole' Blue

"Ole Blue died he died so hard."

"He shook the ground in my back yard."

"I dug his grave with a silver spade..."

"And lowered him down with a golden chain."

"Every link you know I did call his name, I called "Here Blue you good dog you!"

- Folk song.

2:37

Terry broke out into a run forced run, once his sandals touched the soft sugar sand of the North beach.

He held something tight in his right arm, something he knew he couldn't lose or any chance of him getting out alive was nothing, and in his left free hand he held his shotgun.

The weight was starting to pull on his arms, but he didn't have time to feel it...he took a deep breath and then saw the docks weren't further then twenty feet or so.

He then scanned the water and then counted to three before he started to run again.

Right before he went he caught a glimpse of the star lit sky above him...and for the first time he knew...God hadn't done this to the world, the world had done this to themselfs.


	40. The truth

"When a person loves someone more then life it's self and loses them before they got the chance to tell that person...a trigger in the human mind will set off causing another world to keep that person's memory alive."

- Tom Mason

Ana had been dreaming of her babies ever since she found out she was pregnant. At first her thoughts were filled with the unknowing fear of the "what if..." and the empty hole inside her heart, knowing that her children would never known the man that made it possible for her to go on and give them life.

She would spent hours on the beach, thinking about what they would look like and what kind of people they would turn out to be.

She thought it was so amazing that in just one single moment life was created and that life was with her now.

She wanted to be a good mother...she knew she had to, these babies were going to be special.

The others were her family and somehow led her through those awful nightmares that she dreamed during those dark windy nights, about death and the life afterwards.

She had gone into labor less then five hours ago, Nicole was by her side and led her through it...but once the darkness took over her she knew something had gone wrong.

Now she was wide awake and waiting for Kenneth's answer about Michael's babies.

He seemed to lost and out of place, almost as if it was killing him to tell the truth.

But she needed to know, she didn't seem them anywhere in the wrong and had started to think the worst.

"Michael was infected, the babies must have got it to." Her stomach then turned and she thought she was going to throw up...how much pain would she be able to go through before she gave up?

Before Kenneth answered her she tried to think of her best memory of Michael, Their had been so many in such a short time...but the one she held close to her heart was when the two of them were laying on the bus floor, in each other's arms and how he told her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

But that memory faded away as Kenneth locked eyes with her and then placed his rough dark hand over hers.

"Ana..."

She then knew this was it....

She took a deep breath and silent tears started to roll down her face.

"You were wrong..."

Ana looked at him confused as more tears blurred her vision.

"What?"

"About you having twins...you had triplets, two didn't make it."

Suddenly it happened, the truth cut right into her life a sharp knife...at first for those few seconds, in-between words she had thought he was crying with joy...triplets, she hadn't just given birth to twins...she had three babies that were her own, a miracle.

But the last part hit her hard.

Two of her babies had died...they were dead just like their father.

She had first thought she hadn't heard right, she gulped and tried to say something, but no words could express the feeling of dead weight in her heart.

"They died?"

She started in a cracking voice.

Kenneth sniffled in some tears and looked over to the side, it was hurting him to say this.

"They were still born...they both seemed to weigh less then a few pounds each, Nicole and I held them and they both opened their eyes and breathed for a minute...then nothing."

Ana just looked into his eyes, the same feeling she got when Michael died seemed to be ten times worst...his babies had died and it was all her fault.

Ana hitched her chest and started to shake, more tears rushed down her face and dribbled down her neck.

"We tried everything Ana...but you wouldn't stop bleeding and we almost lost you, I don't know what else to say..."

He trailed off and then wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh God Ana, what a huge fucking mess this is!" He cried and started to shake his head.

Ana didn't say anything...she just looked down at her flat stomach and kept repeating the same thing.

"You let them die...their now dead like their father, the father that didn't even know he had gotten their mother pregnant, the father that had given up his life for him...the father that was dead and cold just like her babies."

She wanted to die, she made up her mind right then that living was no longer something she wanted.

She then lifted her red eyes and looked at Kenneth.

"What were they?"

Kenneth looked up and seemed to have stopped crying.

"Another boy and a girl."

Ana looked back at her shaking hands and thought, "I killed Michael's son and daughter...their dead, just like him...lifeless and dead after one minute."

That's all it did take after all, Only a minute for all of this to happen, only a minute for him to get bit...only a minute for her babies to life and then die.

"Ana it's not right that your feeling the most pain anyone could have in the world right now...you lost so much and I'm sorry..."

He had started to cry again.

"I'm so fucking sorry...they should have lived and been with you, but it happened, somehow it wasn't meant to be and I know it isn't right...but you still have a son Ana, a beautiful baby boy and he's healthy and waiting for you...Oh Ana you should see him, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life...he looks just like you and Michael...he's just like his daddy honey, just like him...I can see it all ready."

Ana was still looking off into space, But Kenneth's words somehow hit her right in the heart.

Her son was still alive...

She took a deep breath and then turned towards Kenneth, They looked at each other and then she started to give out loud hopeless sobs...she couldn't help it.

Kenneth held her as she cried out and shook all over, part of her was dying right now...knowing that her other son and daughter were gone and their was nothing she could do about it, but another part of her was so happy she couldn't stand it...she had a baby boy now and he was alive....

He was alive and looked just like his father.

When the cried died down she then pulled away and looked at Kenneth as hard as she could...she still needed to ask something.

"Kenneth?"

"Yeah?"

"Were any one of them infected?"

"Infected?"

"Yeah, even the other two...were they?"

"Ana what?..."

She cut him off again and tried to sit up more, but the throbbing pain gushed through her.

"Is my baby okay?" Her voice had started to rise.

He looked at her confused and worried.

"He's sleeping, Nicole and Terry and with him...I wanted to talk to you before we brought him in..."

"Is he okay?"

"Ana he's fine..."

"Then it was only the other two that got it."

"Got what...they were still born Ana."

She then started to breath hard.

"The infection Kenneth...did they get it or not?"

Kenneth looked at her again.

"Ana why would your babies get the infection, you have to be bit."

Ana looked at him wide eyed, hadn't they talked about the chances for the last nine months?

"I KNOW THAT KENNETH! BUT..." He cut her off again.

"You know even if they died they wouldn't come back...Ana it's over."

"KENNETH WHY WOULDN'T YOU LESSEN TO ME! WERE THEY INFECTED OR NOT?"

"ANA WHY WOULD THEY BE...THEY JUST DIED FROM STILL BIRTH, THEIR WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO!"

Ana then stopped and closed her eyes, every worry had washed over her and she put her hand over her mouth and cried out...half out of grief, the other out of relief.

"Thank you God...even if you did take them, you didn't strike them with that awful thing."

She thanked God over and over again, knowing that her babies had died normal and maybe were with their father, it hurt her heart so much to think of such things and she started to cry all over again."

"Kenneth...you know what this means?"

Kenneth looked half scared for her as he watched her cry off and on, some out of happiness, most out of loss.

"What?"

"It means Michael couldn't have passed the infection on to them..."

She then put her hands up to her face and cried even harder.

But Kenneth stood up in a flash, almost knocking down his chair.

"WHAT?"

Ana looked up at him and knew something was wrong.

"Kenneth what is it?"

More tears came from her wide eyes.

"How could Michael spread the infection...he was bit when we got onto the boat."

Ana sucked in her breath and tried to make herself stop shaking.

"Yeah...but I told you we had sex later that day when the infection was still in his system."

He then shook his head and looked at her.

"Ana that's impossible..." Now it was Ana's turn to be confused...she looked up at Kenneth.

"What are you talking about Kenneth?"

"Ana, you told me that you and Michael had slept together only once back in the mall...that's when you got pregnant."

Ana shook her head again.

"No, that's not what I'm saying...yeah Michael must have gotten me pregnant since the babies didn't have the infection, the second time didn't hurt them...it couldn't be past on that way."

"Ana their was no second time, you told me...Michael couldn't have infected the babies since you were all ready pregnant when we left him on the dock that day."

Ana then stopped dead.

"What did you say?"

Kenneth looked down at her harder.

"I said Michael got bit, but died only a few minuets later...theirs no way he could have past it on to you, since he shot himself on the dock when we were pulling away..."

Ana just looked at him.

"Stop it Kenneth..."

"Ana, Michael got bit when he was pulling you into the bus, He stayed on the dock...remember?"

"Kenneth stop...I know Michael came with us, I stopped him before he could shoot himself."

"He shot himself right in front of us...."

"STOP IT!"

Ana screamed out with all her might, she couldn't handle it if Kenneth said another thing about Michael getting bit and staying behind on the dock...it just didn't happen.

She screamed his name right before he pulled the trigger and jumped into the water.

They all reached the island together, she could still remember that night when the two of them were laying on the boat and looking up at the sky, she could remember how alive he looked then and how lucky she felt that she had stopped him.

They slept together, and Kenneth shot him...why didn't he remember, Michael was buried right outside in the same ground her two new borns were now resting in.

Why was he doing this?

"Kenneth..."

She now started to cry even harder, anger filled her voice.

"Michael didn't stay behind on the dock...he didn't shoot himself, he came to the island and died two days later...you were the one that did it."

Kenneth just looked at her with a stone blank way...then he shook his head again.

"Ana...Michael's been dead for the past ten months, he killed himself...you watched."

Ana then stopped and flashes started to go though her mind, tiny little ones all at once they seemed like a broken television.

She could see herself sitting on the dark beach, night after night and crying...she could see herself being pregnant all alone and crying...she could see so much of herself alone.

Then she saw flashes of that day it happened...she saw Michael standing on the dock and watching her pull away.

"But it couldn't be..." She thought, it was all just a lie.

She wouldn't ever let Michael kill himself, she loved him to much...that was her biggest fear being alone and she knew she wouldn't let it happen.

Or would she?


	41. What really happened on the dock

"Death borders upon our birth, and our cradle stands in the grave. Our birth is nothing but our death begun."

-Bishop Hall

Ana jumped on the boat with Kenneth's help and placed their bags down beside one of the seats, her heart was still racing and the smell of burning gas and salt water tickled her nose.

Ana looked around...Terry and Nicole had Chips...Kenneth was pulling the boat lines to the right...now all they needed was Michael.

Michael was still on the dock undoing the lines and throwing them onboard.

Ana then faced him and reached out her hand.

"Come on let's go."

Michael stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"I can't."

Ana stopped head...she couldn't have heard right.

"What?"

Michael then turned over his left arm and showed everyone on the boat.

He had been bitten.

Ana's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat.

The bite was ugly looking and dripped his warm red blood down his arm.

"Got it down town when they jumped on us."

"Oh no...Michael."

She couldn't find the words...how could this of happened?

"No..." She cried out again looking him over. He couldn't have been bit...she loved him to much and he was the only reason she was still going.

"I have to stay here." He said and undid more of the boat lines, trying his best not to look her in the eye.

Ana couldn't let this happen, her legs felt like they were about to buckle.

"You...you can't." She followed him up and down the boat as he worked on giving the lines to the boat.

"Sorry Ana..." He said in a soft hurt voice.

Ana then felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can help you..." She begged, anything to get him to come with them.

"No, you can't...you can help them by staying on the boat."

Michael then did the final line and handed it to Terry who looked just as shocked.

"I can help you..." She was crying now.

Michael then faced her and locked his eyes.

"It's okay...it's going to be all right."

"No. It wont."

The only hopeless words she was able to choke out as she spoke to Michael who was still standing on the dock looking into her eyes.

Michael raised his hand and touched the side of her cheek, the feeling of his warmth and his smooth palm made Ana raise her own shaken hand and cover his.

Both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, His sad dark gray eyes and her tear filling wide blue ones, seemed to melt together and know what they were thinking right at that moment.

After all that they had gone though he had to stay behind and die...Hadn't she lost enough people...Was God's plan to see how much loss and pain she could take before she lost her own mind?

"Hey..." He said in the same calm voice he had used when they were both laying together on the bus floor that day.

He tried his best to smile but nothing was working...both of their hearts were breaking.

"It will." He said in a stern voice and tried his best to make her believe that was true.

He then used his other arm and pushed the boat away from the dock, it make a small jerk and Nicole and Terry both held each other watching them.

As the boat started to pull away, Michael brought her hand and kissed it, they clasped hands as tight as they could but the boat pulled ahead and make them lose their grip.

Ana's heart was being torn apart...this happened way to fast for her and she couldn't understand...why Michael?

She knew the second that their grip pulled apart, it was going to be the last time she would ever feel his smooth warm hands touching hers, the last time she would ever feel him against her...the last time she would ever be close enough to see the swirls of dark blue in his gray colored eyes...almost as dark as the lapping water that hit the sides of the boat.

The boat slowly got further and further away...she was frozen and she knew it was killing him to see her like this. Why would God want them to be apart? Why was he taking him away from her?

Her hands held the metal lines as tight as she could and watched him...trying to snap out of his ugly awful nightmare that was trying to make her believe that Michael was bitten and was being left behind as she watched.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kenneth asked, Michael smiled at Ana as she tried to hold back the tears watching him.

"Yeah...I think I'll stay here for a while...Watch the sunrise."

Those were the last words she ever heard him say...those words would ring inside her head for the rest of her life.

The boat then started up and they slowly started to pull away, Further and further away from the dock.

Ana watched from the back of the boat, tears making the vision of him starting to blur.

He looked at his arm and then slowly took out the handgun that was in the back of his shirt and started to raise it to his head, His eyes still strong watching her.

She was dying just then watching him.

He then pointed the gun under his chin and looked up towards the clear blue sky...almost as if he was thinking of something.

Kenneth had turned away...he was steering the boat and making sure he kept his mind straight ahead, Deep down inside Kenneth liked Michael and knew he was a good man...now he was dead like everyone else and didn't wanna see it happen.

Nicole and Terry were the same, they faced forward holding each other tight as Chips gave thin cries to his masters...almost as if he was trying to tell them they were forgetting Michael and needed to go back.

But Ana was the only one that watched...

Ana started to shake knowing that he would be the last man she would ever love. What was this all worth if mankind was over, What was her life worth staying on the boat and watching him die...and then waiting to die herself on that island, It was a waste, They were all dead in her mind and if she was going to die she wanted to die with him?

But the truth was...she was scared and didn't know what to do.

This was his last wish, the reason he gave up his life, to watch her heart break as they pulled further away...that reason was to make sure she made it.

That was all he wanted.

She sat there, her mind blank and nothing left as she watched him...trying to keep her eyes on him as long as she could.

She loved him so much it hurt, she wished they could have had a further together, she wished for a second chance...but it was over.

She didn't know...much like himself that she carried his unborn children that were only a few hours old.

She didn't know that it got worst and the pain of losing him would hit her every day...

She didn't know why she wasn't stopping him.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away, she looked at him for the last time and sighed.

Then, almost in a soft breathless voice...loud enough for her ears only to hear, she said...

"Michael...don't do it."

But he looked up at the sky one last time and closed his eyes...then she watched helplessly as he pulled the trigger and the loud gun crack filled the morning air.


	42. Michael's point of view

The loud huff of the engine starting, made the bus jerk and start speeding down the main road, past deserted buildings and rusting old cars that once filled this cemetery of a city.

Kenneth pulled the clutch in and the bus jerked again and started to pick up more speed.

CJ and Ana were up front, still trying to catch their breath from what had just happened.

They had all ready lost three...

Nicole and Terry held each other as Chips danced in-between their legs from the excitement.

Michael on the other had checked the back window and saw that those lifeless things were still hot on their trail.

His dark gray eyes looked out the small fenced covered window and scanned the faded white lines zipping behind them as they continued further down the street.

The blue tint of the sky was all ready changing and he knew the sun would be up in less then a few minuets.

He knew what had happened the minute he felt that hot flash of sinking pain in his upper arm, he knew it in just a flash before his very eyes...he knew he was bit.

He then turned around and took a deep breath, he looked at the others in the bus and saw they weren't looking.

He then walked a few steps forward and took hold of one of the handle bars, he felt light headed and sick to his stomach.

He looked at his arm and saw the ugly teeth marks...that son of a bitch really got him good.

The warm dripping feeling of his own blood went down his arm and he knew it was to late for him...he was going to die.

He then looked forward and saw Ana, just then his heart filled with so much joy he couldn't stand it.

He loved her so much and she looked so beautiful just then to him...she was so perfect and smart. And it just dawned on him that this was the very bus they had made love in hours before hand.

He closed his eyes and put his head against his arm and tried to think of what he was going to tell her.

He loved her so much now and really thought they had a shot for a future together...but all those dreams were shattered once he saw the bite. He knew he was going to have to die, have to be left behind and watch her leave him...it was the only way she could be safe.

He was angry but heart broken at the same time...his life seemed to pointless, he had always been known as a loser and couldn't even save his own children...now the one thing that did made his life seemed worth something was going to have to go away and leave him once they all reached the dock.

He thought about his life, then his beautiful children, then the life they could have had together if they hadn't of happened.

Ana would have loved Hunter and Dawn, she would have made such a good mother...she would have made most of all a good wife to him.

"I'm sorry baby..." He thought and somehow it was now like a bee sting, he had thought about death his whole life, heaven and hell...even God, and now it really was going to happen...he was going to die.

Part of him was sick and scared to this unknown feeling...but his real fear was knowing Ana would be alone.

He then tried his best to be strong, if Ana saw him even for a second being scared she might lose hope...he couldn't let that happen, he loved her to much and needed her to live and go on.

He then took a shaking deep breath and looked ahead, trying to hold back his tears.

Then it happened so fast he couldn't even keep track of it all.

They reached the dock and those things were right behind them, Kenneth drove into the dock, making them all knock forward and then Terry opened the back door in a flash to get out.

Michael jumped out next and helped Nicole and Ana out, then they all started running towards the dock.

He remembered shooting some of those things and then the explosion which seemed to come out of no where.

He was knocked off his feet and tried to grab Ana but his side hit the dock hard and then when he opened his eyes the smell of burning rubber filled his nose and smoke was lifting in the air.

CJ was dead.

Kenneth came running and then everyone started to jump into Steve's boat, Michael felt sick again and tried to stall until someone noticed him not getting on.

He started to untie the boat lines and throw them abroad, Then he saw Ana reach out her arm to for him to get on.

"Come on let's go."

Michael gulped and looked at her as straight forward as he could.

"I can't." That was the truth wasn't it?

Ana stopped dead and looked at him with the others.

"What?"

Michael then knew it was time to show her, but deep down inside he just wanted to hop on the boat with them and wrap his arms around her and pretend everything was all right.

He then turned over his left arm and showed everyone on the boat. He saw Ana's eyes and he just wanted to reach out and hold her...telling her everything was going to be all right.

"Got it down town when they jumped on us."

"Oh no...Michael."

But he was bitten just like the others that had died and deep down inside he knew that she understood his fate.

He then turned his arm back and took a deep breath as tears filled in her eyes and she looked so confused and lost after seeing it with her own two eyes.

This was killing him and he couldn't look her in the eye again.

"I have to stay here."

He then undid more lines as she tried to talk him into going with them, begging in her cracking uneven voice that she could help him.

"You...you can't." She followed him up and down the boat as he worked on giving the lines to the boat.

"Sorry Ana..." He said in a soft hurt voice, he couldn't understand why this was hurting his heart so much...he never wanted to see her cry and feel the pain he was feeling at this very minute.

He looked up and saw that tears were streaming down her face.

"I can help you..." She begged, he knew she was trying anything to get him to come with them.

He knew God forbid if it was turned around he would be saying and trying the same things...but he wouldn't be able to go on without Ana.

It was different...he wanted her to live and go on.

"No, you can't...you can help them by staying on the boat."

Michael then did the final line and handed it to Terry who looked just as shocked. But he shot him and Nicole a soft smile and then looked over at Ana.

He hoped Terry would count his blessing for still being with Nicole and how the two of them were safe and sound together on the boat.

But that was up to them, he had no idea if the same love he felt for Ana was the same between Nicole and him.

He wanted to say so many things to the others, to make sure in a stern strong voice for them to take care of Ana...he wanted to say so much for her since he knew the pain she was feeling.

But he quicker they left him the better for Ana and him...he knew if they stayed to long she would end up doing something crazy like trying to stay behind, or he might lose his guts and try to go with them...

But that couldn't happen now.

"I can help you..." She was crying even harder now, and Michael took all the strength inside him to hold back his tears to. He then faced her and locked eyes.

"It's okay...it's going to be all right." He tried to say in the calm soft voice he spoke with most of the time...but he knew this was total bullshit.

Both had fallen in love and swore they would never leave each other...now she was going to have break that promise and live a life without him.

He knew he would never be able to do it...but Ana was different, she was stronger.

"No. It wont." She said in such a low hopeless voice that it made his heart ache.

He then raised his hand and touched the side of her cheek, the feeling of her warmth and her smooth face made him remember how she felt back on the bus when they were together, how good she felt and how his heart pounded deep inside his chest whenever he held her tight enough.

She then covered his hand with her pale shaking hand and both seemed to look into each other's eyes for a life time. Remembering all the times they had together and all the times they wouldn't have.

"Hey..." He said in the same calm voice again and tried his best to smile but nothing was working...both of their hearts were breaking.

"It will." He said in a stern voice and tried his best to make her believe that was true.

They looked at each other again and he knew fate wouldn't let them be together, but God was good enough to let them have the time they did share together.

All of their laughs and smiles, all of those nights they slept in the same bed together and how sometimes when he couldn't sleep he would open his eyes and watch her sleep...thinking to himself...

"I'm going to marry her one day."

They might of been strangers, but they loved each other more then anything and now it was over.

His heart took another flip inside his chest and he knew that was all he could say before he started to cry.

So with all his strength he used his other arm and pushed the boat away from the dock, it make a small jerk and Nicole and Terry both held each other watching them.

As the boat started to pull away, he brought her hand and kissed it. The last time ever he would feel her skin or be able to touch her with his lips.

They clasped hands as tight as they could but the boat pulled ahead and make them lose their grip.

Once her hand slipped away he took a deep breath and knew this was it.

He stood up straight and a soft cool breeze made some of his hair blow around in his eyes.

He saw the boat was slowly pulling further and further away.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kenneth asked, He smiled at Ana who was trying to hold back tears and watching him from the stern of the boat.

"Yeah...I think I'll stay here for a while...Watch the sunrise." Those were the last words he would ever say out loud...it seemed good enough as an ending to his book, but he knew Ana's wasn't over...he made sure of that.

He was heart broken and wished so much for a second chance, but if he hadn't of gotten bitten...she would have been killed and he wouldn't have found that peaceful feeling that was now entering his heart.

The boat was now starting to leave the bay and he heard the engine starting, he sighed knowing she was safe and now he could rest easy.

He trusted the others to take over his job...she would be safe now and he could die in peace.

Everyone had turned their back, but she hadn't...she was still sitting there watching him.

He just stood there just doing the same, knowing these were just last moments of life and he was happy.

He thought about his children, about the day they were born and how he held each one of them in his arms and cried with joy.

He thought about his friends and what was left of his small family before this thing had started.

He thought about some good times he had in high school and how he never told anyone this...but what he wanted to be when he grew up, was to be a good father like his.

He thought about that first night in the mall and how when everyone was asleep, he started to cry over his kids and how useless he felt for not being able to save them.

Then he started to think about her...

She was so beautiful and smart...so perfect in every way.

He knew the minute he saw her he would love her forever. His heart would beat faster whenever he talked to her, and how happy he felt whenever she was around him.

He was so lucky to have her in his life, and how yesterday they both made love and held each other afterwards and said "I love you."

That was the truth, he did love her and wanted her to survive.

He wished they could have gone to that island and spent the rest of their life together, making babies and loving each other as much as they could.

But they had their time and it would last a lifetime in both of their hearts.

"Please God, keep my angle safe..."

He prayed to himself.

Then without even thinking he knew it was time and reached in the back of his jeans where his handgun was.

He slowly pulled it out and looked at it and then the bite.

He hated it so much...but he would of hated himself even more if he turned into one of those things.

He wanted to die himself, he wanted Ana to know he died the same Michael she had fallen in love with.

He wasn't scared anyone, he knew their was life afterwards and after some time she would join him and they could be together again.

"I love you Ana...I always did."

He looked at the boat one last time and saw how small it was getting.

He then took around and saw how beautiful this morning was, the sun danced across the crystal clear water...much like the color of her eyes."

He smiled and then pointed the gun under his chin and looked up at the bright blue sky.

He knew she was still watching him.

"Thank you for her..." He prayed again and then closed his eyes and counted to three.

One...

Two...

Three...

He pulled the trigger and then it was over before it even started.

The last thing he could see was her beautiful blue eyes.


	43. What she dreamed of

For the past ten minuets Ana hadn't spoken a word. Kenneth stood across the room and waited.

Ana looked at hands for a long time and tried to make heads or tails about what Kenneth had just told her.

"Did Michael really die on the dock?"

She tried her best to remember, but her memory seemed to foggy...part of her knew the truth and knew that Michael had been left behind that day...

But the other half of her mind wanted to believe she had to guts to stop him and make sure he didn't die alone.

"Michael..."

She thought to herself...why couldn't she remember his face just then.

Her mind seemed to empty and confused.

She then lifted her eyes and looked over at Kenneth.

"Kenneth...why can't I remember?"

Her eyes filled up with tears again and her voice cracked, Kenneth looked at her hand and then slowly walked over to her and took a seat.

He placed his hand over one of hers and could feel her shaking. He bit his lip and tried to think of what to say next...they all knew this day would come and Kenneth had thought over so much what he was going to say...now he felt speechless.

"Ana..."

He started and then cleared his throat.

"Once we reached the island, you became very depressed and tried to kill yourself...we almost lost you."

Ana hitched in another cry deep inside her chest.

"During that time you seemed so hopeless and just run down...we didn't even know how to help you. You just seemed like you wanted to die and that was it...but then you found out you were pregnant and you started to act like Michael was almost still alive...talking about him in the present tense, talking to yourself...we became really worried."

Ana shook her head and her eyes started to burn from crying so much, she sniffed in and looked over at Kenneth.

"But your babies gave you hope and we all thought you just felt lonely and upset...but Terry knew it wasn't healthy and said that it wasn't helping if we played along...Ana you need to know that Michael died back on the dock, he wanted you to live and go on...no of this isn't your fault."

"What...acting crazy and pretending that the man that knocked me up, came with us."

She didn't mean for it to come out that way, she loved Michael so much and wouldn't ever say such a thing about him...but she knew the rest of them thought she was crazy."

Kenneth sighed and then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ana, you not crazy...you have been though so much and I think if it was anyone else...they wouldn't have been able to do it..."

Ana looked at him and knew he was speaking from the bottom of his heart.

"It's so hard to lose something...something you love and wouldn't ever think of leaving you, but your a good person Ana and we all love you...that's why you made it this far...your not the type to crawl under a table and cry over yourself and feel bad...your stronger then this...your like Michael, a fighter."

Ana then brought her hands to her face and sighed out loud.

"Kenneth...I'm so fucking tried, I can't stand this any more...why my babies? Why?"

A few silent tears rolled down and then she rubbed her face and looked at Kenneth.

"I'm sorry Kenneth...I just don't know what to say anymore, It feels like it's all been a dream."

Kenneth made a weak smile and rubbed her arm.

"You did good Ana, you really did."

Ana nodded and then looked back at him.

"Kenneth?"

"Yeah?"

"Were they beautiful?"

Kenneth's voice now sounded uneven, but he smiled though his tears.

"The most beautiful things I ever saw."

Ana then closed her eyes, shutting off the tears and smiled a little.

"What about my son?"

Kenneth then touched the side of her face and smiled.

"Looks just like his parents, do you wanna see him?"

Ana then felt a pit in her stomach, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I would like that very much."

Kenneth smiled back

"Okay..."

He then stood up and walked out of the room.

Ana sat there, really not knowing what to think or say...Michael had been left behind just like he wanted, Two of her babies were dead just moments after being born...the same things that were inside Michael one minute and then with her.

Now they were with God...

But most of all...one was still alive, Her son.

Just then she saw Terry appear in the doorway, he looked worried and almost half scared.

Ana gave a weak smile.

"Hi Terry."

Terry tried to smile back.

"Hi Ana...you feeling okay."

"I think it's going to take some time...but I'm okay."

Terry looked nervous but nodded.

"Good..."

Ana then saw something wrapped up in his arms, her heart fluttered and knew right away what it was.

"Come in Terry."

Terry slowly walked in and stopped right beside her bed and looked at her.

He also looked like he had been crying...

"Ana..."

Ana cut him off and raised her arm and touched his hand.

"Terry...it's okay, Two of them are with their other parent...this one is with me."

Terry closed his eyes and shook his head.

Ana used the back of her hand to wipe her tears and then tried to smile again.

"That him?"

Terry snapped out of it and sniffled a little and smiled.

"Yeah, you wanna hold him?"

Ana smiled and reached out.

"Yeah..."

Terry then very carefully, placed the wrapped up blanket in her arms and sat down beside her and watched.

Ana sat up a little and then looked down inside the bundle.

Then she saw him...

He was sleeping and looked so peaceful. His tiny arms were stretched out and Ana counted his fingers and started to cry again.

Kenneth was right...he was perfect.

She never knew this feeling before, but it made her broken heart feel so much better. He was so beautiful...almost like an angle.

She then held her tighter and touched one of his chubby fingers and laughed through her tears of joy.

Terry was crying to and laughed.

"Hi there little one..." She said and smiled.

She might of lost so much all ready, but part of that empty space in her heart was filled up at the sight of her new born son.

"Oh your so beautiful..." She said in a soft voice.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was such a miracle.

As she looked down at her son she started to remember what Michael looked like.

The vision was back during their second day at Crossroads. Michael had just punched Bart out for pointing a gun at Ana, and everyone led the guards downstairs.

She could remember for a split second that they locked eyes...she could remember everything about him then and she saw it all in her son now.

Deep down inside she wished she had her other two babies and Michael was there holding them and sitting beside her.

But she was lucky enough to have him...and she knew it.

"Oh if Only Michael could see you now..."

She thought and smiled...he had no idea about him, he didn't know he had made him with Ana that day on the bus, but he if would have...Ana knew that would have lit up his life since Children brought him such joy.

He would have made such a good father like he said, she thought...but she knew she was going to let her baby know that, she was going to make sure he knew who his father was and what kind of man he was when he died for them."

She then brought up one of Hunter's small hands and kissed it laughing.

She thanked Michael for him and knew this was what she was meant to live on for.

"Hi Hunter, I'm your mother...you look just how I dreamed."


	44. Paying their respects

It had been two weeks since Hunter had been born, Today his mother held him as she and the others all stood around two small graves in complete silence.

It was another bright beautiful day on the island, It had been going on the second month they hadn't had a cold spell and the last time they all saw snow was around Christmas.

Today spring was starting to slowly show and everything seemed to be breathing fresh air for once. The palm trees swung slowly back and forth and the crystal clear water foamed up into the sugar cane sand.

Ana had been doing much better ever since she was able to hold Hunter for the first time. She hadn't cried since it happened and never took her sight off him for even a second.

She loved her baby with all her heart and was making out to be an outstanding mother.

But then again...he was all she had left in this world.

The two graves were side by side, small tiny wooden plaques with craved in letters read...

Dawn "Setzer" Powell and Michael "Setzer" Powell.

Ana's last name was Setzer, so Kenneth carved her last name as the babies middle name.

Later on Ana asked if he could put down their last names, but Kenneth didn't understand since she never got Michael's last name.

But she said she had a feeling that might of been it and Kenneth didn't ask any questions and wrote it down.

Now they were paying their respects.

It had been hard for Ana to do this today.

But the others helped her build up the strength and now she felt like she had someone failed a little from not bring them into the world alive.

Of course she wouldn't ever tell the others since they knew how emotional she had been lately and she never wanted to waste another moment crying since she had such a miracle now in her life.

She looked down at Hunter who squirmed deep inside his soft blanket and then opened his eyes and almost looked as if he smiled up at Ana for a second.

Ana smiled back and held him tighter, her heart hurt sometimes whenever she thought how much she loved her son...a feeling that was far to great for anyone ever to feel alone.

Hunter might of been only two weeks old...but he seemed like the perfect baby.

He never fussed or cried for to long, he always liked to be held and as each day went by she saw the color of Michael's eyes starting to shade inside his.

She then looked back at the graves and wished deep down inside her two other babies were with her...how she wished they in her arms along with Hunter and smiling up at her.

Had she done wrong...Michael did his part of making them, did she screw it all up?

No...she couldn't think that way.

She felt loss, but somehow she knew this had all happened for a reason...and somehow she knew her babies were being taken care of by their father.

Kenneth then cleared his throat and looked over at Ana with a soft loving smile.

Ana returned the smile back and then walked over to the others and asked if they were hungry?

The rest of the day they spent indoors, They all had lunch together and Terry and Nicole were so wrapped up in Hunter, Ana had to laugh as she handed his bottle over to the two of them and they both fought over who would feed him next.

Hunter didn't seem to mind the attention and just sat back in Nicole's arms and watched the world around him in his fuzzy soft one piece Ana and Nicole had wiped up together for him.

Ana laughed and then took a seat beside Kenneth and both smiled...they knew somehow peace had came and it was now time to rest easy.

Around seven, Ana said goodnight to everyone and took Hunter home for his bath.

After fixing him all up and set him down in his crib and pulled up the soft blue covers to his chest.

She looked down at him with such deep and on going love as she brushed her hand against his soft face and then stood up and looked around.

She was lucky.

She smiled and took a seat in the over stuffed rocking chair which sat beside the crib and started to relax.

She took a deep breath and then started to think about Michael.

She couldn't help it, anytime she had a spare moment she tried her best to still see his face in her mind and remember the smooth sound of his voice.

Ana was still very much in love with him.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her best memory of Michael.

The two of them were laying on the floor of the bus and had their arms wrapped around each other after making love. She could still remember everything she saw and felt, the smells and noises all around her.

It seemed peaceful...like Heaven.

She could still remember the feeling of Michael's smooth warm skin against hers and the tingle of warm air touching the back of her neck each time he breathed in.

They were both fast asleep...well at least Michael was.

She had turned over and rested her head against his chest and listened for his heart beat. She smiled and kissed his golden tanned skin and then snuggled up closer to him, saying those breathless words they spoke to each other as he fell onto her just hours ago.

"I love you..."

She then snapped awake and found herself still sitting alone beside her babies crib. She bent her head a little and saw that Hunter was sleeping fine and un disturbed.

She sighed as she watched her baby sleep and wished she only knew he had been with them as they laid together on the bus that day.

She missed Michael so much it hurt.

She then smiled again and let her fingers go though the bars of the crib and touch one of Hunter's hands.

"We did good Michael...we did good."


	45. Like an angel

"I told you to try on the red dress, red drives men crazy."

Monica said as she sat down on one of the arm chairs in front of the dressing room's mirrors.

Ana looked at her reflection in the three way mirror and placed her hands on her hips, slowly turning to see if every inch of the dress looked as good on her as it did on the rack.

She still was unsure about something...but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Maybe I need something with an open back?" She asked Monica as she turned around for what seemed like the tenth time.

Monica half heard her since she was putting on a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick on her full shaded lips and checking if her eyeliner had ran.

For the past hour or so, Ana and Monica had hidden out in Gaylen Ross, while everyone else was either working on the buses bellow, or taking a break on the roof top.

Most of them had choose the roof top.

But Ana found herself bord, as she watched the others play volleyball or watch Andy target shoot on the zombies bellow. It seemed as if the day had been dragging on and everyone was far to busy with their own fun to just sit back and relax with her.

She thought about joining Michael down in the parking garage to help with the buses, but her hopes were crushed when she found out CJ was going to help him out instead.

She knew Michael wanted her to go with him, but she felt like they couldn't be themeless with CJ breathing down their necks the whole time.

So she found herself laying out on one of the lawn chairs and trying to take in some nice warm summer sun before everyone packed in for lunch.

But her rest was cut short when Monica tugged on her arm and asked if she wanted to walk around and "window," shop downstairs.

Ana thought this was funny since first of all...you didn't shop, you just took the stuff you needed, and second no one had really taken the time to just go in and out of stores as if it was still open and you were just looking around...seeing the fastest way to blow your first pay check.

But Ana shrugged and said sure, since she seemed to be growing closer to Monica as a friend and needed some time away from the others as they hooted and laughed each time Andy blew off another head.

Now the two of them had exploring the huge department store and trying on just about every dress they couldn't afford two months earlier.

The two walked in and out of the dressing rooms and modeled the dresses for each other. Ana picked the classy 50's styled ones...while Monica picked the ones that didn't leave much to the imagination.

But all and all they seemed to be having a good time, just being girls and felt more at ease to talk.

Monica talked about how if this thing never happened she had an interview for this movie called "Killer slugs attack collage teens." She said she had a really good feeling about it, and just her luck it could have been the next Psycho.

Ana smiled and listened about her favorite movies and clothing lines and most of all her sex life.

Monica had dated some real jerks in her lifetime...all seemed the same in her eyes, they screwed her and then left her to rot...much like everyone else in the world.

Ana then started to talk a little, she didn't mention Luis, but talked about her childhood and how she always wanted to be a nurse ever since she had been little.

Both shared some laughs and even some make up tips as they styled each other's hair and switched shoes faster then the speed of light.

For once Ana felt relaxed.

Monica jumped up and started going through some racks, The two of them had been on the hunt for mink coats ever since they entered the store...so far no luck.

"Oh!" Monica squealed with delight across the store.

Ana turned around and scanned the never ending maze of clothes.

"What is it?"

Monica came running over towards her with a huge pile of dresses that all looked the same...once Ana got close enough she knew what they were.

"Wedding dresses!" Monica laughed and laid them all out.

The thought about wedding dresses made Ana sad inside.

Her wedding had been very beautiful and one of the happiest days of her life, Her dress seemed perfect and she felt like it was straight out of a story book...

Wait...that was total bullshit.

Her wedding had to be rushed since Luis was starting this so called "new job," with some men at work, one of those get rich fast deals which just led to more money loss.

Luis' mother who seemed to hate Ana with every bone in her body took charge of the planning and didn't let Ana pick a single thing.

She made her ware some cheap dress which made her look like a fat cupcake, and picked where it was going to take place and how many people could come.

Ana wished her parents were still alive but seemed grateful that she was having a wedding at all.

She could remember how it rained, and how the cake Luis' mother ordered was late so they just had some cheap finger cookies which were billed to Ana.

Luis got drunk and threw up on the plane ride back...they fought and slept in different rooms that night.

"Yeah...some wedding," she thought.

She then snapped out of her little "day dream" Well, more like a "day nightmare," and looked over all the dresses with Monica.

Both were very surprised that the dresses were this beautiful and made out of such fine fabric, coming from a department store in the mall.

Monica told Ana that when she was little she used to dress up and pretend she was getting married.

Ana knew that just about every girl in America dreamed of their so called "perfect" day with the perfect dress...and most of all, the perfect groom.

Monica and Ana snatched the dresses and both headed back inside the dressing room laughing.

Five minuets later they came back out and gasped at how beautiful they both looked.

The dresses were simple but at the same time outstanding looking. Both turned around and looked at each other...almost as if they were about to head down the ails themeless.

"Now all we need is two grooms." Ana laughed, and just then they heard footsteps.

"Sorry, am I busting in on dress up?" Right away the two girls knew who it was, they rolled their eyes and turned around.

"Hi CJ," she muttered.

CJ had just came up from the parking garage and looked as if a bucket of sweat was splashed all over him.

He fixed his cap on his head and took a swing from his coke bottle.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Just trying on some dresses." Monica huffed, she didn't like CJ that much either.

CJ shrugged and looked as if he didn't care. He then walked over to one of the seats and plopped himself down.

He took another swing and looked at the two girls.

"Do you mind?" Monica sounded like she was getting angry.

"Hey, calm down pretty...just taking a breather." Monica brushed some hair out of her face and then smiled.

"Well, if your going to just sit there, tell us what you think?"

"About what?"

"Our dresses."

CJ shrugged again and looked at the two of them.

"Nice."

He took another drink and yawned. Ana and Monica looked at each other and smiled.

"Is this the kind of dress you would like to see on a girl your getting married to?"

"It doesn't matter what I think...I mean all that counts is what's under it."

He gave a sly grin and Ana let out a soft mutter of a laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean all that wedding bullshit is for the women to care about...the men are only into the honeymoon."

Ana found some strange truth in that.

"But...if you did care?"

CJ looked over at the two of them again and thought for a minute.

"Yeah...not to trashy and pretty."

Ana and Monica looked at each other half shocked.

Just then Ana heard his voice at the front of the store.

"Hey CJ, I think that siding isn't going to hold..."

Everyone turned and saw Michael was standing at the front of the store.

Ana took a deep breath once she laid eyes on him.

He also looked over worked and tried, he seemed to be breathing hard and looked as handsome as he ever could just then.

She smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Michael..." Monica called out in a super sexy voice.

Michael smiled and looked a little confused once he saw Monica.

Then he locked eyes with Ana.

He looked stunned seeing her in the wedding dress, blown away, a look she never saw on his face before.

He looked as if he tried to speak but no words came out and everyone saw this.

Ana smiled and her cheeks turned red as she looked back at Michael's who's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Nice huh Michael?"

Michael still looked stunned.

"Hey Michael?"

Monica snapped her fingers and he seemed to come to a little.

"Yeah?" He asked in a low voice.

"I said, Isn't this the perfect dress to get married in?"

Michael looked at Ana again and seemed speechless.

"Like an angle..." He said in a breathless voice.


	46. As long as she lived

Today had been one of the warmest days since they all arrived on the island back in June.

The sun was shinning high above them and the water had warmed up enough for Nicole and Terry to go swimming. Ana on the other hand was staying back on the beach...soaking in some rays and braiding her long blond hair.

Hunter was laid out on a blanket in the shade of a palm tree, only a few feet away. Ana was so thankful she had such a good baby. He never fussed and never misbehaved...in fact Ana was shocked that Hunter never kept her up more then an hour each night.

Her baby was now four months old, he was getting big fast and all ready she could see his fine golden hair starting to come in.

She loved him so much it hurt.

Today she leaded against the trunk of the palm tree and watched Hunter sleep. She couldn't think of anything better then this...

Well, maybe one thing...

Michael being alive and being able to see his son.

She sighed out loud and knew the date of his death would be coming up next month, it still struck her funny knowing that it would be a year since this whole thing started, a year since she came to Crossroads mall and met him, a year since they made love, a year since he died...

She still couldn't believe that Michael would never see their baby.

What would have happened if they just stayed in the mall, and never tried to leave?

Run out of food, Andy would have died, Kenneth would become more distant, everyone would get on each other's nerves, someone might do something stupid and get someone hurt, the power would go out and everyone would slowly die.

But Ana's mind went towards the other path.

Their food would have lasted long enough, and then after that find some way to get more. They would have been able to all be together and always feel safe, Ana would have given birth and her and Michael would be able to raise their children there, Monica would stand up to Steve and kick him in the balls...and most of all they would all be alive and together.

She smiled and wished that could have been true.

Just then she heard soft footsteps and she saw Nicole and Terry walking over, still soaked from the water.

Ana smiled as the two flopped down on the beach towels they laid out and tried to catch their breath.

Nicole yanked on a small cover up and pulled hair dripping hair away from her neck.

"How was it?"

"Cold..."

Ana laughed "Told you it still wasn't warm enough."

Nicole giggled and grabbed her bottle of water and took a huge gulp. Terry on the other hand was looking over at Hunter and smiling.

Ana knew Terry was still taken back by what a miracle Hunter was.

He was there when Hunter was born and for the past four months watched him slowly grow.

Just then Hunter had started to mumble and wake up a little. Terry right away picked him up under his shoulder and laid back as he bounced Hunter back and forth on his stomach.

Hunter woke up right away and started to giggle and wave his chubby arms back and forth. Ana and Nicole laughed and watched him.

"He's getting big..." Nicole said as she watched him.

"Yeah I know, pretty depressing huh?"

Nicole laughed and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I can't wait to have one..."

"What's stopping you?"

Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh just someone acts to much of a child themeless."

Both looked at Terry and started to laugh.

"Well, when it happens, it happens."

Nicole smiled and kept watching Terry bounce Hunter up and down.

"It still amazes me..."

"What?"

"Hunter..." She pointed

"Yeah I know."

"You know, this is going to sound funny..."

Ana looked at her.

"What?"

"Remember back on the dock that day..."

Of course she knew...

"Yeah."

"Michael was handing Terry a boat line, he was telling you that everything was going to be okay...and I got this funny feeling like he wasn't really leaving us...not all of him at least."

Ana smiled a little and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah I know the feeling..."

Just then Kenneth walked over with a sack full of fish over one shoulder.

"Come on guys, lets get the fire pit ready."

Terry jumped up with Hunter in his arms and asked Ana if he could take him back to the resort.

Ana said sure and picked up the towels with Nicole.

They all started walking down the soft beach when Nicole suddenly turned towards her and asked...

"Is it wrong not to miss someone as much as you did before?"

"What do you mean?"

This was hard for her to say.

"Well, like my family, I still miss them and all, but it seems like I'm not thinking of them as much as I did before."

Ana thought for a minute and then smiled.

"I think they would have wanted you to move on."

Nicole gave a weak smile and kept walking. Ana smiled and watched the tide wash back and forth on the dark sand which was crunching between her toes.

She wished it was as easy for her...but the truth was she would never get over Michael...not as long as she was still alive.


	47. Begging for him to come back

Ana still stood at the back of the boat watching Michael as Steve's boat slowly treaded out of the bay. The soft sounds of the lapping water hitting the boat seemed to fade in and out as Ana's mind went completely blank.

Her large soft blue eyes locked with him as he got smaller and smaller on the dock, the black smoke coming from the destroyed bus seemed to slowly rise behind him.

"CJ is dead, Steve is dead, Monica is dead, Glen is dead..."

The names of her friends flashed by in her thoughts knowing in just a matter of ten minuets their life's were lost and gone forever.

But the only feeling of loss she had right now was watching Michael.

He seemed to look frozen there, standing up straight...trying his best to still look strong for her.

Why him? She asked herself as her heart lurched forward and she felt herself get stick.

She tried to block it all out, it had to be a dream? Michael was to good a man to die and leave her alone.

She tried to remember all the good times they had, all the time they smiled at each other, or slept in the same bed...all the times they would look at each other, wanting to say so much more.

She held on tighter to one of the ropes that held up the sails and tried to keep herself from passing out.

"Please God...stop this." She begged as she watched the one man she grew to love the most stay behind and watch her go.

"I don't wanna be alone..." Tears pushed back and forward as she started to shake.

He then reached behind his shirt and took something out from the back of his shirt. The flash of silver danced across the golden crystal water and hit her eyes.

"What's that?" She asked herself and seemed to lean forward.

The flash of silver slowly was being raised...

"Is that a gun?" Her heart started to pound...she didn't know he was going to do it now.

But she didn't get enough time, not enough time to tell him how much she loved him, not enough time to really answer the question he asked back on the stairwell...not enough time to be with him.

He then pointed it under his chin and looked at her one last time, a look of loss and broken promisees.

He then looked up at the bright blue sky, the same color of her eyes and waited a minute.

That's when everything stood still. The sound of the zombies faded out and the soft cries of birds above took over with the soft ringing bell on the front of the boat.

The lapping water seemed to fill her ears and she looked at him one last time and took a deep breath...

"I'm sorry Michael...I ruined everything."

Then he fired the gun and Ana's eyes snapped shut, once she saw him drop down like a rag doll.

One-second ago he was a healthy forty year old who's heart was beating strong and he was very much alive.

Now...

Once the hard lead of the bullet went up through his skull and exploded, all left of the old Michael was gone, he fell to the ground lifeless and would never be with her again.

She heard Nicole muffle a cry as Terry held her harder, trying his best to look away as Kenneth pulled the engine into gear and the soft steady hum of the boat started.

Kenneth was a good man and liked Michael very much, but he knew they all had to go on...that's what everyone would have wanted, he never turned back once.

Nicole's soft cries were growing soft as Terry rocked her back and forth and told her everything was going to be all right.

"Ana it's okay, everything is going to be all right."

"No...it won't."

Ana heard ringing though her head and then slowly opened her eyes.

The boat was just leaving the bay and was picking up speed, The thick black smoke was rising higher into the clear blue sky and disappearing once the sun hit it.

Everything still seemed to still, almost as if it was another normal day at the docks...to early for anyone to start fishing yet or to enjoy this beautiful summer day.

Her eyes scanned all of the empty boats and then came back to the dock where Michael had been...everything looked so small now.

She saw his shoes, laying straight...and one of his arms hanging half on, half off the dock.

It just hung there, his finger tips a few inches away from the clear blue water...so lifeless and dead.

That was the arm he was bit on...and even if it looked like a tiny smudge, she thought she could still see that ugly bleeding bite mark that caused her all this pain.

Her eyes filled all the way with tears and she could feel her chest hitching, ready to start breaking down.

"Why?" She asked herself again.

Was Michael ready dead?

No, he couldn't be...God wouldn't do that to her.

She then felt the sick tossing in her stomach again and she leaned her head forward and tried to throw up, but nothing came...only a dry heave and then she shut her eyes again.

"It's all going to be a dream Ana...he's okay." She kept telling herself in the darkness that surrounded her, but why wouldn't her heart stop hurting?

But she just stood there, she didn't care if her legs were shaking and left like water, she didn't care that silent tears kept running down her face...she didn't care about anything since she thought if she kept her eyes shut long enough...Michael would come back to her.


	48. Ana,CJ,Michael, and Monica

After the guys had seen Ana and Monica in their dresses, everyone headed towards Hollowed grounds for a nice steaming cup of coffee.

While Monica and Ana were in the dressing room, changing back in their normal clothes, Monica pulled Ana aside and started giggling.

"What is it?" Ana asked as she zipped up her pants and checked herself in the mirror before heading back out.

Monica couldn't get herself under control as she very started to button up her blouse.

"Did you see the way Michael looked at you?" "I thought is jaw was going to drop off!"

She started laughing again as she finished the last button, which still showed her plump cleavage.

Ana rolled her eyes, trying her best to brush it off.

"No, he didn't...he was just trying to be nice."

"Oh please Ana..." Monica smiled and tossed her curly blond hair to the side.

Part of Ana felt excited...she was really feeling like she was making head way with Michael and started to feel like she was sixteen all over again.

"You two like each other, everyone knows it...why don't you guys just get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"The deed..." A sly smile spread across Monica's face and Ana gave her a look.

"I don't think this is really the time to be thinking about that stuff, we're just friends."

"Oh please, One day I'm going to hear grunting from one of the stores and walk in on you giving him a blow job."

"Monica!" Ana gave her a playful slap and headed out with her.

A few weeks ago she would have been pissed by that statement and returned some mean hurtful comeback about not being a slut...but now that Monica and her were getting closer, things seemed different.

They were able to joke around, and deep down inside Ana thought what Monica just said wasn't that bad of an idea.

A small smile spread across her lips and the two walked down the empty mall towards the coffee shop.

Everyone was still up on the roof, for once they would all be able to just relax and talk about getting nervous with Terry and Nicole around...or having Steve made his little snip to be heard.

CJ and Michael were all ready sitting down and drinking their coffee, Once Ana met eyes with Michael she blushed and smiled.

Both of the girls walked behind the counter where two other stools were and sat down across from the guys.

Michael pushed over two other cups towards them.

"We tried to make your favorite." Ana smiled with him and knew what a sweet and nice thing that was to do for them.

Luis hated doing anything nice for Ana...even when it came to getting her way in bed.

Monica flashed her eyelashes and took a small sip from her cup and giggled, she sure could pull off that act, Ana thought with another smile.

CJ seemed to be busy in his own little world reading a magazine.

"What are you reading about?" Monica asked towards CJ and tried to bend her head to see the article.

CJ looked up, almost half dazed. "One of these dam woman magazines...back when you locked us up that's all we had to read and now I'm hooked."

Everyone laughed and knew CJ was really an all right guy.

"What article were you reading?" Ana asked.

CJ looked down at it again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Children, are they the best thing that can happen, or the worst."

"What?" Ana asked, this time trying to see the magazine.

CJ used to finger to slowly read off the lines. "It's all about parents in their 20's or 30's having kids and their feedback on how they like it."

"And?"

"Well, it's 50/50, some parents that had their kids later in life had time to enjoy themeless before having them...they said it's hard but nothing really isn't recked."

"The other half who had them to early are kids themeless and don't treat their kids good...almost as if their blaming them for their problems."

"That's awful..." Ana said as she shook her head and took another sip of her coffee.

"Did you have any kids?" CJ asked her, and almost threw her off guard.

Ana seemed a little stunned but shook her head.

"I wanted them, but it never seemed like the right time."

"What about you CJ?"

CJ shook his head and drank his coffee faster.

"I go through girlfriends to fast...anyways I wouldn't be able to handle the little pains in the ass."

"Hey kids aren't that bad..." Monica said "I never had them, but my sister did and their really cute."

"Yeah their cute because you don't have to take care of them or spend money."

Monica just shrugged.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you CJ, I happened to really enjoy my kids."

Everyone stopped and right away knew Michael was there.

Monica and Ana knew what he was talking about and right away felt like such idiots for talking about his subject after he had such a great loss...but CJ wasn't there when he told everyone and looked just as shocked.

"What?" CJ asked half confused

"My kids...I happened to really enjoy them, I had them later in life and really had a good time being a father...it's nice."

"You had kids?"

"Yeah." Michael said and half nodded, a small sad look seemed to spread in his eyes.

CJ and the other girls seemed out of place and uneasy.

But Monica saved them

"See the magazine is right, He had his kids later in life so he could still enjoy his time when he was younger...right Mike?"

Michael smiled again and nodded.

"At least we know where CJ stands when it comes to kids...I guess you won't be around to help when we start seeing little Terry's and Nicole's running around huh?"

CJ rolled his eyes and groaned, everyone laughed again.

"I wanna have a girl and a boy, when I have kids." Monica said as she poured more sugar into her coffee.

"Oh yeah?" Ana asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm going to name one Sugar, and the other Joe."

"Sugar and Joe?" CJ raised his eye brows.

"Yeah from the movie Some like it hot."

"Oh my God..." CJ groaned and everyone laughed.

"Must be really something to have a baby..." Ana said as she seemed to look off into space.

"It sure is." Michael said with a soft smile, Ana smiled back and knew Monica was right...she needed to act on this feeling before it killed her.

Monica and rubbed her arms and looked down at the counter.

"Yeah...but who knows, all of the babies might end up like Luda..."

Everyone went still, and shared the same fear...they were all there when it happened.

Michael shook his head.

"You can't think that way Monica...I mean the only reason that happened was because she was bitten."

Monica looked like she was ready to cry, Ana and the others were starting to learn how emotional she was.

"That sick son of a bitch...why did he tie her up, we could have tried to save her and the baby."

Ana looked down at her hands and felt a sad tugging in her heart.

"Because he loved her so much...he was scared."

Michael looked over at Ana and reached across and touched her hand, Ana slowly raised her eyes and Michael gave a soft smile towards her as CJ watched.

"I'm sure whenever people in the group start thinking about that, their going to be fine."

Ana smiled and knew Michael was right.

Who knew how long they were all going to be together, it was only a matter of time when the soft sounds of children filled their ears, it was just the way the human race was made...to move on and start over.

What a beautiful place to raise children in, Ana thought...she had been dreaming of the island ever since they talked about it.

She then felt better and smiled again and saw Monica was all right now.

"I think your right Michael...we need to learn how to move on and start over, I mean why be afraid?"

Michael then smiled

"I remember back when I was four years old, my mother was pregnant with my younger sister...she asked if I wanted to touch her stomach and right away I started crying my eyes out."

"Why?" Ana asked with a smile

Michael smiled back

"Because I thought she had ate my younger sister and was going to eat me."

Everyone laughed but CJ, he tried to look busy reading.

"I guess we just have to learn to move on and keep loving even after we lose someone, because we know deep down inside that person is in a better place and someone is taking care of them."

Ana was taken back by this...no matter what Michael said it seemed to made her feel better.

Monica and Ana smiled at him as CJ rolled her eyes.

Just then the door leading towards the stairwell opened and Steve poked his head out and gave a sly grin.

"Hey losers!"

"Everyone turned and right away switched on their pissed off looks towards him."

"What?" CJ snapped

Steve put his hands up in the air.

"Hey, no need to snap, Kenneth just wanted you guys to know that their all having lunch up on the roof and need help setting up the tables."

"Why don't you help?" Monica snapped as she tossed her hair again.

Steve gave a cocked grin and flipped them all off as he shut the door behind him.

"Dick..." Ana mumbled and Michael laughed.

"I better go up and help..." He slid off the stool and Monica did the same.

"I'll go to."

Michael opened the swinging door for Monica and both turned towards CJ and Ana.

"You guys coming?"

"In a minute...I just wanna finnish my coffee."

Michael smiled

"Okay, but you better sit next to me when you come up." Ana laughed and felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

Michael smiled again and seemed to pause looking over he beautiful face as it lit up each time she laughed.

He took a deep breath and gave her a wink and then disappeared with Monica.

Now CJ and Ana were left alone.

They really never had time to talk...and Ana didn't think much of him ever since he pointed his gun in her face back on the rooftop that day.

But she was starting to see an easy going guy inside him and tried to push aside her feelings of hate.

She tried what she would say as the nervous stillness filled the air between them.

CJ then looked up from his magazine and took a breath.

"Did you buy all that horse shit?"

Ana felt thrown off for the second time today.

"What?"

"All that shit about life and moving on from Michael...God he's so sappy."

Ana then felt anger enter her.

"He is not!"

"Hey! I don't think he's a bad person...but he can drone on for a while."

Ana wanted to slap him just then for talking about Michael that way.

"I happen to like Michael very much, and he made me feel better...he can do that you know?"

Her voice was starting to raise.

CJ shrugged.

"He just seems more like a second leader...the type to say anything to get into a girls' pants."

Ana looked at CJ shocked, was he mad because Michael had been right about everything, because Michael was kinder and a better person.

Was he made because Michael was smarter and knew how to treat a lady?

She then hated CJ a million times more.

"CJ your a fucking pig you know that, I bet you wouldn't even know the first thing to get into a girl's pants."

"Yeah I do."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"This..."

CJ then reached across in a snap and put his strong hands around her neck and brought his lips towards hers.


	49. The same looking blood

"Ana?"

Ana seemed to be lost in the darkness that now surrounded her. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear.

"As long as I keep my eyes closed, theirs still a chance this was all a dream...I'll open them the second I hear Michael's voice." She thought to herself as she took deeper breaths.

A soft cool breeze ran by, and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she could smell the burning oil from the boat's engine, and the fresh sea water that seemed to spray little bits up into the air each time the wind picked up.

"Just keep your eyes closed...it never happened."

"Ana?"

She then felt fingertips brush against her shoulder and right away her eyes snapped open and she felt her insides jump.

Terry jumped back a little to from her flinch. He looked half surprised and worried once he caught sight of Ana's pale tried looking face.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and dropped her eyes.

Ana turned her head a little and saw that Kenneth was still driving the boat, his back was facing them and he looked like he hadn't moved in years.

Nicole was further down the boat, her small frame seemed to be curved into a tight ball towards the mass of floor cushions that laid near the galley of the boat.

Steve no less, must have screwed a million girls on those cushions and sipped pricey drinks as he cruised around the bay without a worry in his mind.

Ana then found herself remembering just hours ago...she could still see the smile of satisfaction once she blew that fucker's head away.

But then again...she promised she would.

"Steve...that no good son of a bitch Steve." She thought again and felt anger raising deep inside her broken heart.

"You okay?" Terry asked snapping her out of her thoughts again.

Ana looked around and saw that she couldn't see the dock anymore...no less the bay.

Everything was bright crystal clean ocean, it just seemed warm enough and the sky was all read starting to turn a brighter shade of powder blue, as the day worn on.

How long had it been?

Ana checked her watch and saw it was twelve.

It had been eight hours since Michael had died.

She shook inside trying to push that thought away...no, she couldn't believe he was gone...she wouldn't.

Terry seemed to step forward a little and Ana looked back at the foaming white water which bubbled behind the boat. The steady sound of the engine seemed to calm the sick twisting feeling inside her stomach.

"Ana?" Terry asked again with more concern in his voice.

"No...I'm not." She answered without taking her eyes off the water.

There was an awkward silence between the two as the boat moved forward. Terry bit his lip and looked around.

Ana didn't seem to care what he was doing, she leaned her weight into the metal rail she had been holding onto and watched the horizon.

Terry stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried his best to say something.

"Ana...I'm sorry about Michael."

Ana felt her heart get heavy and more tears had started to form in her eyes.

She raised the hand that wasn't holding onto the railing and brushed her hair out of her eyes, the same way Michael used to do.

"He's dead...what's their to be sorry about."

Terry didn't say anything

Ana then closed her eyes and lowered her head, she never thought a person could feel this much pain without dropping dead.

"Ana, I know how you guys felt about each other...he was a great guy..."

But Ana didn't wanna talk anymore, she didn't want any pity, she knew Terry meant well and watched to say something to lift her out of this never ending pain...but he couldn't.

Michael had been alive less then a few hours ago, back when hope was still in Ana's heart for the future...back when she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

She could remember all the times he laughed and the twinkle in his eyes whenever he talked to her...he was the perfect gentlemen and loved her as much as she loved him.

"Wanna know something funny?"

Terry raised his sad eyes and looked at her.

"Back when we all first arrived at Crossroads, we had to break one of the store windows to get in, remember that?"

Terry nodded, he remembered that day very well, everything about it seemed like it had just happened.

"Yeah..."

"Well, everyone else had shoes on but me...I had to leave my house right away."

Ana trailed off and made a soft laugh, an unhealthy laugh that made Terry worry even more.

"Well, Michael saw that and offered to carry me over the broken glass."

Terry could almost see it replay in his head, he could still remember the loud crashing noise that sent the others running for their guns, knowing that someone else was inside.

"Before I could answer he picked me up and just walked over the glass like it was nothing..."

Ana paused, almost as if she was trying to remember what happened again.

She gave a weak smile and then looked back at the water.

Terry was left there stunned, he had no idea what to say next.

He felt very sad for her just then, he knew what a good person Michael was and knew how much Ana cared for him...he didn't think he would be able to get through with life if the same thing happened to Nicole.

He then shut his eyes and could still see Michael locking eyes with him as he handed him the boat line, almost as if he was telling him to take care of Ana since he wouldn't be around anymore.

This wasn't right...he knew it.

Just then Nicole started to cry in her sleep, he turned and knew she must have been having another nightmare.

He looked over at her poor scared face and for the first time really didn't know if they had a chance to live.

Before walking towards Nicole he gave Ana one last glance and prayed that somehow God would send some kind of peace to numb her from his never ending nail biting pain.

As Terry walked over Ana knew it was safe to cry...she tried to keep the sound low enough that it would muffle under the sound of the running engine.

Hot sticky tears ran down her face and she used all her strength to keep her from falling.

He wasn't here...he was really dead.

She tried to remember him back when he was alive, happy and laughing...the Michael she wanted to stay with the rest of her life.

She could still feel his lips up against hers, she could still see his dark gray eyes, she could still hear his smooth deep voice as he touched her cheek and said...

"It's okay...everything will be all right."

She sighed though her tears and just wanted to go back to him, just lay down next to his body and put her arms around him and die in his arms...at least then she would die knowing she was with him...

She sucked in a harsh breath and then let go of the iron wire that she had been leaning on ever since the boat pushed away from the dock.

She felt warmth and then it dribbled down her wrist.

She looked over and saw that she had been holding the wire so tight...that it cut right through her skin and left a nasty gash.

But she couldn't feel the pain...she just looked at the blood again and remembered the same looking blood had been dripping off Michael's bite.


	50. two problems, one bad fall

Just five seconds ago, Ana was sitting on the other side of counter at Hallowed Grounds, having a very heated discussion with CJ.

Now she was being kissed.

It totally threw her off guard, his arms went out in a snap and wrapped tightly around her shoulders and neck, his sticky wet lips smacked with hers and his tongue darted in and out.

Ana's eyes bugged out of their sockets and her hands were brought up and fluttered as CJ closed his eyes and kissed her harder.

The mixed taste of beer, coffee, and salt filled her mouth and made her stomach turn. She didn't know what to do, this kiss wasn't anything like she felt before...and something would like to again.

CJ's grip seemed to ease up a little and Ana saw her chance, she jumped backwards in her stool and pushed his arms away.

CJ rocked back and forth on his stool, and for a second there...Ana thought he was going to fall over on the other side.

Both got their balance and looked stunned.

Ana's lips were still wet and her breathing became heavy and deep and her eyes darted back and forth at CJ...not really knowing what to say.

CJ bent his head a little and his hat seemed to look crooked, he looked embarrassed and shocked as he met eyes with her...almost sharing the same feelings.

Ana them knew they hadn't said anything long enough, she raised her hands up a little and still looked stunned.

"What the hell was that?"

CJ then looked more at ease then her, maybe he knew he screwed up and had to save the last ditch of his manhood. His eyes grew small and he gave a pissed off look as he fixed his cap.

"It's called a kiss school girl."

It was Ana's turn to now look pissed off.

"I know what it was! I wanted to know why you did it?"

CJ shrugged and Ana knew this was his only way to crawl out of it.

"Just wanted to show you what a real man was like..."

He gave a small grin then, a girl that reminded her so much of Steve...an ugly sly grin.

Ana's eyebrows lowered and she grabbed her half empty coffee.

She then threw it with all her force right into CJ's face...the coffee had cooled off now and only hit his beard and T-shirt.

But that had been enough. CJ closed his eyes and let the cold liquid dribble down his chin as he breathed out.

Deep down inside Ana knew she was wrong...she should have given him a chance to explain. But it was to late now, both acted like jerks and had to keep the act up.

Ana huffed out and stood up looking at the mess she made.

CJ then opened his eyes and looked straight at her and them gave a pissed off smile as he slowly wiped his chin and face.

"That's nice...real nice."

He then stood up and threw his stool to the side.

He smiled though it all and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Ana...didn't like what real guys feel like?"

Ana didn't say anything...she was to angry, but kept her cold stare.

CJ then looked down at his stained shirt and gave a soft laugh to himself.

"Guess only one man in this mall can win the ice queen's heart."

He then spun around and headed towards the stairwell.

Ana watched him, half feeling bad, and the other half feeling pissed off and out of sorts.

She then heard the door to the stairwell shut and she was left alone.

The only sound in the background was the high blasting A. C and the water fountain.

She gave a loud sigh and rubbed her face with her hands.

She was tried and felt really bad. She then grabbed a dishcloth and slowly headed to the other side of the counter.

She needed a nice long cat nap, she thought as she kneeled down at the small puddle of cold coffee and started to soak it up.

She didn't wanna be bothered anymore today, she felt tried and just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep until night fall.

As she cleaned up she started thinking about what CJ said, was she really being a bitch?

She closed her eyes and wished she had gone up with Michael and Monica when she had the chance.

Just then she heard footsteps...

At first she thought it was CJ...for whatever reason he wanted to come back, but the minute she saw the pricey leather shoes her day became even worse.

"When your done that, mop up the bathroom floors..."

Ana closed her eyes and took a deep breath in...she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Fuck off Steve."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice..."

He took a seat right where she was cleaning up. Ana felt the heat rising in her face and knew she needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

She then stood up with the soaked dishcloth and threw it in the waste basket.

Steve had a smirk on as he watched her.

"You look pissed off, anything bugging you?"

"Only you Steve." Ana said as she pushed in the knocked over stool.

"Ouch, you know you shouldn't be so snappy to the man that just witnessed your little romp with the rental cop."

Ana stopped dead and turned.

"What?"

Steve gave another smirk and danced his fingers along the marble counter.

"Oh...just thought your little smooch, might be an interesting bit to bright up at dinner tonight, I bet Michael would be very interested."

"It's true..." Ana thought to herself, everyone knew how Michael and her felt about each other...they were pretty much linked without even acting on it yet.

Ana's cheeks turned bright red and she made tiny fists through her anger, she hated Steve with very bone in her body...she wished he would have died instead of the others.

"WHAT?" Ana snapped as loud as she could, Steve didn't seem bothered and just laughed.

"What's wrong...don't want everyone to know your a two cent whore like Monica?"

Ana could have charged, she could have screamed and attacked him...she could have done so many things to get satisfaction.

But she then remembered how she threw her cup of coffee at CJ, both were wrong on their parts and he very much deserved it...but she was sinking down to their level and felt bad about it.

She then saw the door to the stairwell and she seemed to forget everything, she forgot about CJ, she forgot about the kiss, she forgot about her nap...she just wanted to head upstairs and see Michael.

She knew that everyone must have been setting up the table and putting chairs around as the food was laid out. She knew this was only their third time eating up on the roof since everyone was still freaked out by the low groans and Andy's hungry eyes watching them.

She knew it must have been beautiful up there, the sun was setting and the sky was starting to turn a light orange pink color.

The stars would be out as a soft breeze would pick up and cool off this long never ending summer heat.

She knew Michael was up there and holding a seat for her, she wanted to see him and made sure no one bothered her again.

She then started walking towards it, trying her best to block out Steve's call outs.

She just wanted to join the others and forget about everything.

She opened the door and started up the never ending cement stairs.

She walked higher and higher and then heard Steve behind her, asking if he could tell everyone the look of pure passion once CJ wrapped his arms around her, or when the two of them broke apart from their never ending kiss.

Ana was on the fifth flight and knew she had only one more to go before she heard the roof door.

Then she would relax and forget...

But Steve reached out and grabbed her shoulder saying something about how much of a party Steve and Monica could have with her.

Ana couldn't take it any longer.

She went to spin around to scream in his face, but instead she lost her balance and fell forward as her shoes stumbled from under her.

Her stomach felt like she was on a roller coaster as she went to reach out for Steve's help but he pulled away.

She then fell forward and screamed.

It all happened so fast...

She rolled down and fell forward, her legs hitting the hard stairs and then everything became a blur.


	51. sparking stars

Two hours later, Ana had taken a seat on the edge of the boat, and was letting her bleeding hand drag along the rushing water which past the boat in the blink of an eye.

The cold stinging salt, was starting to numb the burning pain which had spread over her smooth palm.

While she had been doing that, Kenneth still held the steering and hadn't spoken a word since the dock.

Nicole woke up from her nap a half an hour ago and sat off to the side with Chips. Ana caught her looking over at her in a small nervous way, almost as if debating if she should go over and say something...but each time Ana's eyes met hers, her cheeks would turn bright red, and she would look away.

Terry had been below deck, for the past fifteen minuets.

Ana was glad everyone was off doing their own thing, she didn't wanna talk to anyone.

She sat in her blank world and watched the water speed by and knock into tiny waves.

It was such a beautiful day and she still couldn't believe that he was gone.

Just yesterday they had made love and he asked her to be his wife, back when their was such thing as a "future." Now that was all gone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and the boat moved forward. The never ending tossing feeling inside her had kicked up again and was making her body ache.

She wished he was here with her, his arm wrapped tight around her waist and soothing her with his calm deep voice.

She could almost feel him sitting right beside her just then.

Those strong intense eyes, looking right into her...the eyes that were chilly and somber looking, almost like the ocean on a breezy March day.

She then opened her eyes, almost believing he would be there...but he wasn't...he would never be.

Just then Terry walked up to her with an expensive looking video camera, he looked like he was trying to figure out how to work it.

Ana knew it didn't mean any harm...he was just a kid and didn't understand the pain she was feeling right now, in fact he might of thought playing around with that stupid thing might take everyone's mind off it.

Ana didn't wanna be filmed, but she couldn't yell at him.

"Where did you get that?" She asked trying to hold back her heavy tears.

"I found Steve's camera..." Just then the thing beeped and Terry looked it over.

"The tape is all screwed up."

Ana nodded and then tried to look like she was busy looking at something else.

She faced the water again and tried to stop thinking.

Terry walked around a little bit and kept clicking on and off the camera.

Ana then cast her eyes up to the sky and wondered if Michael was up in heaven right now?

That's when she snapped her eyes shut and felt like she wasn't going to make it.

She couldn't be alone right now.

Without thinking she sat up and wiped her wet hand on her pant leg...the same hand Michael kissed and held as the boat pulled them apart.

Ana walked a few feet and them plopped herself beside Nicole.

Nicole gave a nervous smile and looked as if she was thinking what to say...but Ana gave a weak smile back and looked forward watching the water as Chips danced between their feet.

Nicole then did what Ana hoped for, she didn't say anything since their really wasn't anything to say, she just sat closer to her and watched the day drag on.

Time went up and Terry brought up the fact that their was no food or water, they even had a slight scare with an empty boat floating around...which didn't help Ana at all.

Another few hours past and Kenneth saw that their fuel was going down quick, if they were going someplace, they better reach it quick.

The sun had another few hours of day light before it set...Michael watched it rise, and now it would set over his lifeless body.

Another half an hour past and the engine quit, Kenneth was starting to get on the edge and wasn't in the mood for Terry and the camera.

All hope was starting to fade, Ana knew it wasn't meant to be, they would have been better off staying at the dock with Michael.

But then...they saw land.

A nervous and very sad feeling hit them all as the tides started to slowly take them in, Everyone jumped up to see if their was anyone else.

But it was to perfect...the second they all touched the dock, Ana knew something was wrong...she felt sick to her stomach and wanted to leave.

This was the first time she walked on land since the dock, she felt nervous and out of sorts as she stood behind Kenneth with her gun.

Then they saw them...

All Ana could remember was spinning around as Kenneth told her to stay behind him, the loud cracks of the shotgun and the smell of rotting flesh as she ran for her life back into the boat.

Her heart was racing as she fired her gun and jumped over fallen bodies, she saw the others rush around in a mass state of panic.

They were going to die...

Then she forced herself to jump back into the boat with the others and push as hard as they could, away from the grasping hands of rotting flesh.

It all happened so quick and all Ana could remember was the wind picking up and the tides taking them back out.

The low groans of the hungry zombies...and then stillness again.

Nicole was crying and her sobs settled down once the sky became darker.

Terry held her and Kenneth stood at the bow, with his shotgun clutched tight in his hand.

The day was slowly starting to fade away, and this would be the first night Ana would spend alone. She couldn't believe it.

She leaned back and watched the sparking lit stars start to slowly set in the black velvet sky.

She wished Michael was here to see it.

But his body was now growing cold, laying there lifeless on the hard sea wood of the dock, the stars and thin moonlight, tracing shadows along his stiff body.

She wanted to die.

They had tried their best and failed, now they were all sitting apart, waiting and all knowing their fate.

She shouldn't have ever left him.

Chips then walked over and slowly settled down next to her legs, without even knowing it, Ana reached out and started to slowly pet his soft fur.


	52. Never forget

"I can help you..." She begged, anything to get him to come with them.

"No, you can't...you can help them by staying on the boat."

Michael then did the final line and handed it to Terry who looked just as shocked.

"I can help you..." She was crying now.

Michael then faced her and locked his eyes.

"It's okay...it's going to be all right."

"No. It wont."

The only hopeless words she was able to choke out as she spoke to Michael who was still standing on the dock looking into her eyes.

Michael raised his hand and touched the side of her cheek, the feeling of his warmth and his smooth palm made Ana raise her own shaken hand and cover his.

Both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, His sad dark gray eyes and her tear filling wide blue ones, seemed to melt together and know what they were thinking right at that moment.

"Hey..." He said in the same calm voice he had used when they were both laying together on the bus floor that day.

He tried his best to smile but nothing was working...both of their hearts were breaking.

"It will." He said in a stern voice and tried his best to make her believe that was true.

That was the last time Ana Stezer ever laid eyes on Michael Powell.

The date was June 16th, It had been a year since this had all happened.

A year since Michael had died.

A year since he gave her the greatest gift anyone could ever give to a person...

That gift was a child.

Hunter Powell was now five months old and getting big.

He was a chubby baby and full of life, he had bright eyes that saw the world around him and a giggle that could melt anyone's heart.

The island was no longer a place of pain and loss of the one's left behind.

It had become a happy place that was full of life and the future of what to come.

They were a family and looked out for each other...most of all their baby.

Ana couldn't believe it had been a year since this whole thing had started, a year since she woke up in a whole new world.

A year since Luis had died and she became a fighter.

A year since her friends had died and she grew close to a very special man.

It had been a year since all those laughs and smiles, a year since her heart would jump each time she heard his voice.

A year since they made love and made Hunter.

A year since he stayed behind and made sure she lived on.

She missed everything so much and would have done anything to fix it.

But she was happy now for the first time in a while.

She had her baby, which was the only thing that mattered in her life.

Her heart would skip beats whenever she watched him sleep in his crib, or whenever she rocked him back and forth in her arms, telling him about his daddy.

Hunter was the thing that made her move on...Michael must have known it all a long.

It wasn't just Ana who had to live...it had to be their son to.

But even if she felt like everything was in order now and the pieces of her life were starting to settle...she knew a certain part of her heart would be missing forever.

Even if she had Hunter with her to remind her of the love she once had...she promised at the exact hour Michael had taken his life that day back in June, she promised she would never forget.


	53. The landing

The loud bang of Ana's body hitting the hard cement floor, must have alerted the others up on the roof.

At first everyone froze and looked at each other...then they all eyed the door leading down into the mall.

Michael was the first to run towards it, something set in his face looked stern and scared at the same time.

He threw open the door and looked down the long flight of stairs, where the light was dimmer and cloudy looking.

He squinted at first as CJ, and Monica also poked their heads in the tight door frame, trying their best to find the source of the huge crash.

Everyone else on the roof, got closer and all gave each other nervous looks, They all shared the same fear, "What if they got in...what if they found a way inside?"

Michael then saw Steve on the first landing of the stairwell, backed up against the stone wall and a blank look on his face as his dark eyes starred down at something on the other flights, leading down.

Michael looked at him and then called out.

"Steve?"

Steve didn't even look up

"Steve was that you?"

Still nothing...

"Steve?"

Michael's voice became louder and his time, Steve's eyes slowly rose and looked up at him.

"She just fell...I couldn't catch her..."

His voice was flat and soft.

Everyone went dead.

Steve then looked back down at whatever he was looking at.

Confusion filled their minds, and still no one moved...what did Steve mean?

Then it hit Michael, Ana was still inside.

His heart skipped a beat and without another word, he rushed down the stairs, skipping three or four steps at a time.

He rushed past Steve and then looked down.

It was Ana...

She was laying on the floor of the stairs, her legs sprawled out, her body pail looking...and thin blood dripping out of the conner of her mouth.

She was dead...Michael new it.

Just then a loud scream filled the stairwell, everyone was behind him now and gasping at the sight of her.

Monica's knees bucked and she fell to the floor, Tucker bent down and put his arms around her shaking frame and tried to calm her down.

Everyone just stood crowed together on the small landing...just looking down at her.

Then Michael lost it.

He screamed her name, and someone tried to hold him back, but he tore out of their grip and ran down the stairs.

CJ ran behind him, and both kneeled down and raised her bleeding head.

Michael's hands were shaking up a storm and CJ looked just as worried, Kenneth went down behind them and tried to help the two of them check her, but the second Kenneth went to touch her Michael snapped at him to get away.

CJ worried eyes scanned her body and saw she had a few good bruises on her legs and lower arms...he then felt her silk blond hair and felt a huge knot.

Michael then checked her pulse...she was still breathing.

A loud sigh of relief filled the air as he pulled her body closer and asked for help.

Later on Ana woke in one of the large king sized beds, her head was throbbing and it looked darker out.

A few lamps were on around the store and everything seemed be to frozen in stillness, the same way it used to get her house back when she was a kid, whenever someone was sick.

She tried to move, but both of her legs felt sore and damp feeling.

She threw up the sheets and saw ice packs laying on each of her raw looking knees. She then remembered the awful fall she took...she hoped nothing was broken.

Just then she heard soft footsteps and she looked up, Michael was there with a cup of tea, his soft gray eyes looked worried and out of sorts.

She smiled

"Hi Michael..."

"Hi Ana...you okay?"

Ana sat up a little and rubbed one of her bruised knees.

"Yeah, lucky nothing got broken."

"That's what CJ said."

"Yeah...just some bruises, did I get knocked out?"

Michael placed the tea down on the night stand and sat down beside her, his hand started to rub one of her ankles.

Ana liked the warm feeling of his skin, gently rubbing her skin.

"Yeah...scared us all pretty bad."

Ana then knew the feeling.

She tried to put on a silly smile.

"Ah, just walking up the steps to fast, better watch it huh?"

She wasn't going to get into anything that happened with him, it was over and done with and she just wanted it to get behind her.

"I thought you were dead Ana...you scared me."

She then smiled half way and raised her own hand and touched the side of his face, very much like he would do in a matter of weeks before the boat pulled away.

Both then didn't say anything for a while.

"I'll try to be more careful."

Michael smiled and Ana then knew, if she had really hurt herself...or even worse, would Michael be able to go on?

Ana felt a strange feeling crawl over her as she thanked him once more and watched him walk off to bed.

"If Michael ever I?"


	54. Snow

The date was December 24, 2007.

Nicole and Terry were both decorating the Christmas the main lobby.

Nicole's hair had grown long and beautiful, she was only twenty but she looked ages before her own time.

Terry still looked the same, but was growing a thin goatee.

The two stood on the plush white carpet, and dug into boxes, taking out string lights and bulbs.

Nicole climbed the small step ladder and hung each sparking piece of glass onto the thick pine branches.

After Hunter had finally fallen asleep, Ana and Kenneth stunk out of the house and walked over towards the lobby with piles of gifts in each of their arms.

It was pretty hard finding out what kind of things a four year old would like, So weeks before hand when they were going for their supplies run, Nicole and Terry threw around some ideas.

Some Matchbox toy cars, building blocks, a stuffed rubber dog...the list went on.

As Nicole and Terry buzzed around the tree, Ana and Kenneth sat side by side in the glow of the lights from the tree, fussing the stuff together.

It was a pleasant evening, as soft carols played from Nicole's CD player.

There was a fire in he fireplace and the bright orange and red flames would crack and pop each time it grew more heat.

"What are you wrapping now?" Ana asked as she placed another gift under the tree.

Kenneth smiled and held up the box.

Ana rolled her eyes.

"He's to young to play chess."

Kenneth laughed

"Hey, you always have to learn things from an early age."

Ana laughed and started on another.

"What time is it Nicole?"

Nicole checked her watch

"Around twelve."

Ana smiled as she placed down a box of plastic soldiers, and started to cover it with bright colored wrapping paper.

"Remember last year?"

Everyone laughed.

Last year they spent almost all night wrapping and fixing things together, and by mid-afternoon...Hunter thought the boxers were better then the toys.

Ana then covered the last half and told the rest she was gonna go check on him.

Before leaving she covered her shoulders with a shall and walked outside into the cold and frost bitten night.

It was snowing...

The black velvet sky seemed to have opened up and huge flakes of crystal slowly fell to the ground.

Ana laughed as she walked towards her house, she remembered the small exciting feeling she used to get whenever she saw it snowing outside when she was a kid.

The same feeling you get on Christmas Eve, she thought as she opened her front door and kicked her boots off.

Her home was now warm and full of life, she hadn't cried in years...she was finally getting on with her life.

She then slowly walked up the stairs and opened Hunter's bed room door.

Her little boy was still awake and sitting up in bed.

The room was dark, but still lit up enough from his slowly spinning night light of sharks and the blue moon light.

A small concerned look spread across her face when she saw him still awake.

He was sitting up and in his hands was a huge pitcher book, "'Twas the Night Before Christmas," something Terry had read to him a few nights before.

Her little boy was now four years you believe it?

It just seemed like yesterday, he was a chubby baby, laughing in her arms.

It filled her heart with joy and sadness each time she watched her son grow another day older.

He was starting to look like his father.

His hair was a sandy blond color, it had changed right around last year and his jaw line was just like Michael's.

The only thing Ana saw of her in him were his baby blue eyes.

He was a kind and sweet little boy, who always made everyone thankful for going on and starting over.

Right now, in this thin moon light she could have swore she saw Michael.

"Honey, you okay?"

Hunter looked up and gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry mommy...I couldn't sleep."

Ana walked over and sat beside him on the bed, right away her mother/nurse mode kicked in and she covered his forehead with the back of her hand.

"You sick?"

"No."

Ana then smiled

"Excited for Santa huh?"

Hunter's eyes lit up and he nodded, Ana smiled and brushed the back of his short hair.

"Well, baby you better get to sleep, Santa only brings toys to little boys who are fast asleep in their beds."

Hunter smiled, she was thankful he didn't get into that whole "I hope Santa brings me a little brother," thing again.

He then put the book on the night stand and Ana covered him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love yeah buddy."

Hunter smiled and she stood up and looked down at his small sweet looking face.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

His eyes looked set like stone

"Why do you talk to daddy when your alone."

Ana's smile faded and she sighed, she might of never cried...but she still felt like her heart weighed a ton whenever she thought of him.

She tried to smile and look strong for him.

"It makes me feel better."

"Does he answer you back?"

Ana got a sad look in her eye and said "No."

Hunter sighed

"He doesn't answer me either."

Ana then tried to smile again and bent down and kissed him again.

She shut the door behind her and slowly walked downstairs and out into the cold night.

She stood on her front porch and watched the snow drift around.

"Merry Christmas Michael."


	55. From Dawn to Dusk second half

"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."

The second half of the story starts now, This was the dawn part...now it's dusk and Ana needs to survive in the darkness alone.

But it isn't the zombies or the fear of dying alone...what she fears the most is herself.

-Writing starts from December 16 till March 11 which will mark the exact date I started writting this story.

I would like to have another shout out for my readers here, Thanks again for all the awsome reviews...most of all "Molinrye." aka Ryan from last I heard.

Thanks buddy for all the awsome reviews, I even have to say about 50 of the stuff I thought on the spot and you gave me a ton of awsome ideas, so thanks!

Anyways, if anyone noticed I've been dragging my feet on this story since I started up another one for the movie Scream 2 (bows head in shame) but don't worry it's almost finnished that one and I all ready know what's gonna happen in the second part of the story, so I'm all set and won't have any writter's block.

Up until Christmas...I think the count is nine days? I'm gonna wait until Christmas eve to write the very first chapter in the second part of the story which is called "Dusk."

It's kind of like the second part of Titanic (bows head in shame again...Yes I've seen it.) The first part of the story was sappy and lots of drama dealing with loss and gain in Ana's loss.

Now for those who like horror/action and a very messed up story for our hero Ana...your in for a treat.

I think I made Ana weaker ever since she lost Michael...well don't worry she's gonna get her chance to get that all back.

Thanks again and have a great holiday.


	56. Nothing to be scared of

The virus stuck the word somewhere in-between the early weeks of March 2004, no one really knows how it started, some say it the disease had been on earth the whole time, and the out break just so happened to fall around this date in time.

Others said that countries out east made it and sent it over, but that rumor was later dropped since the who world became infected.

Then such things as people from space sent it over, some saying it was air born...others saying the military did it...no one really did know.

But a certain man had his own thoughts, later on during all of this he would share them with a few people whenever they questioned his out look on life, and he just simply answered.

"We have been cursed by the creator himself...we brought it on, he just wanted to finnish it."

But for Ana Setzer, a young married nurse, her whole life was changed.

When she woke up one morning she witnessed the most horrific sights any person could ever seen with their own two eyes.

She ran as far as she could and met up with people, they all stayed together and grew as part as team over the space of a month or so, and she met a man named Michael, a complete stranger who she feel in love with.

When they all tried to escape from the death which was starting to gap in between them the plan feel through and many of them were lost on the way, Michael being one of them.

He was bitten and vowed to stay behind, Ana watched from the boat, which carried only four of them now towards a unknown future...and until he was out of sight...the only check she had of his death was the loud gun shot which rang through the air.

They found an island, a safe island with everything they needed...they tried to start over. At first Ana was depressed and lived in her own world...but the news of her first born child coming into the world make her heart fill with hope.

They all became parents to her son and rasied him from a baby to a healty young boy...now the sadness which had washed over their lifes were a thing of the past...they could move on now with the new world.

But one fine sping day as Hunter splashed around in the tide, Ana, Kenneth, Nicole, and Terry all sat together on the warm baked sand, they were talking about the nightmares they had been shareing.

Kenneth dreamed it was later in time, and how he arrived to this very same island and smoke was in the air...and how he had the panic feeling that he was to late for something.

Nicole's dream was her in one of the houses, locked up while one of thouse things were clawing outside to get in.

And Terry dreamed about leaving the island in the dead of tight, with what looked to be a baby...Hunter maybe?

Ana hadn't had a dream, but she told them all they were just nerves and shouldn't worry.

They had nothing to be scared of anymore.


	57. I'm not dead

The boat was now starting to leave the bay and he heard the engine starting, he sighed knowing she was safe and now he could rest easy.

"Please God, keep my angle safe..."

He prayed to himself.

Then without even thinking he knew it was time and reached in the back of his jeans where his handgun was.

He slowly pulled it out.

He wasn't scared anyone, he knew their was life afterwards and after some time she would join him and they could be together again.

"I love you Ana...I always did."

He looked at the boat one last time and saw how small it was getting.

He then took around and saw how beautiful this morning was, the sun danced across the crystal clear water...much like the color of her eyes."

He smiled and then pointed the gun under his chin and looked up at the bright blue sky.

He knew she was still watching him.

"Thank you for her..." He prayed again and then closed his eyes and counted to three.

One...

Two...

Three...

He pulled the trigger and the bullet went off in the blink of an eye. The quick jump of burning pain rushed through him, like a split second and then he fell to the ground.

Darkness washed around him.

Then...their was a noise.

A bird?

It sounded very much like one, flying over head his body...crying out in the mid-morning sky.

Was he in Heaven? Was this what it was like to be dead? A million thoughts rushed through the darkness and then he heard something else...almost sounding like a voice with a thick Tennessee accent.

"Holy shit..."

Michael then heard something walk closer beside him, the clicking against the dock wood must of been heavy hunrting boots or something since the sound grew louder and louder each time it got closer towards him.

"Man Buddy...at least you got the easy way out."

Michael then felt a heavy warm hand give him a soft slap on the lower arm...the one where he was bit.

"I am dead, and this must be hell...or even worse, what it really might be like to be dead, nothing to go to, just darkness and hearing everything around you forver."

He couldn't move...he was frozen.

But just then a sharp heated pain rushed through his body and both of his eye lids snapped open, the bright sun above him blinded him and he couldn't see a thing.

He shot up like a bullet and gave out a blood filled scream. Whoever was beside him screamed and jumped back for a second.

Michael sat up, his eye a total blur and his body stinging with pain, he had no idea what had happened.

Just then the voice came again behind him, he couldn't turn to face whoever it was.

"Buddy, you okay?" The voice seemed further away, as if whoever had just been kneeling beside him had jumped up and seemed half uneasy and scared to death.

Michael tried to speak but warmth filled his mouth and bubbles formed as it dribbled down his chin.

"What, What happened?"

He was able to choke out, he couldn't see a thing...everything was still a blur, and why couldn't he move?

The voice now seemed closer, but more uneasy, a soft nervous laugh escaped them.

"Well buddy, I found you laying here...you have a clean bullet whole sticking out the side of you...looks like you tried to blow your own fucking head off and it didn't work."

Michael froze...no his heart froze, this had to be a dream.

"A what?" He started, more warmth...which must of been blood ran down his face, making it harder to talk.

"A bullet hole...buddy you okay, your not looking so good."

Michael then couldn't get his breath, he felt like his heart was ready to burst, he tried to say something else but fell backwards on the dark dock and must of past out.

"The bullet didn't kill me...OH MY GOD, I'M NOT DEAD."


	58. Dukes of Hazzard and boats

The date was June 23, this was the day Hunter had seen the boats out on the water.

The day had started off normal for him, he woke up around nine and stayed in his room until his mother called him now for breakfast.

Hunter loved this time in the midmorning before anyone else was up to bother him.

He knew "bother," was a mean word...most of all to use towards the only people that loved and cared about you.

But at the simple age of four, Hunter was starting to feel suffocated.

The island was all he knew on these four years he had been on earth, his mother and her three friends were the only people he had ever laid eyes on, he had never been to school or play with younger kids...and the way things were going...he might even die on this island.

But he would never share his thoughts with his family, he acted as if nothing was wrong and living here wasn't a problem.

He had leaned to read and talk in his very house, in fact his first steps were out on the beach three years ago. It was all he knew and he felt as if there was something else on his planet.

He wanted to know what other people looked like, what it might be like if he met a kid his own age...to know what life was like before.

But right now he was as happy as he ever could be, he was alone and playing in his own little world.

His favorite things to play with were his matchbox cars, he had thirty in all and loved racing them all over his floor and make them crash into things.

He himself had never seen a car run before, but from what it looked like in the books, he knew driving in one would be a pure blast.

His favorite game to play was "The Dukes of Hazzard."

He really didn't know what that was, since he had never watched T. V before, but Kenneth once found an old magazine with a whole story on the show and gave it to Hunter.

He tried his best to explain what the show was about, and made the plot outline pretty simple.

"Theirs these three cousins, Bo, Luke, and Daisy...they drive this car and do jumps over bridges to escape the cops."

Hunter gave him a blank look and Kenneth smiled and patted him on the head.

But anything Hunter didn't understand he made up the rest, he cut out the photo and stuck it to his wall, and whenever he was playing he would pretend he had Bo, Luke, and Daisy ridding in the shinny red car along with him.

That was Hunter's best car...the red one.

It was bigger then the other ones, it was about the size of his hand laid down flat and was shinny looking, he loved making it flip over and do tricks over his stacked books or down the stairs.

Once his mother rolled her eyes with she saw the clipping hanging in Hunter's room and gave uncle Kenneth a playful punch.

"Nice going loser, now my kid is gonna see Daisy Duke's legs all day."

This made the two of them crack up for an hour, Hunter really didn't understand what was so funny.

But no matter what, Hunter loved playing his game...even more then going out on the beach and swimming.

Terry loved taking Hunter out on the beach, they would build sand castles, and Terry would let Hunter ride his back until they got deep enough and Ana or Nicole would panic on the beach and yell for them to come back in.

But today, even if it was sunny and bright out, he just wanted to play with his cars.

As he drove his red car off another pile of stacked books he started to think of the dream he had last night.

In it there was a boy, maybe sixteen, seventeen?

At first he thought it was Terry since the boy's hair was so dark and his back was turned.

The boy was wearing blue jeans and a jersey...which looked the color of a dark blue or gray, the color of the sky whenever it was about to rain.

The boy was standing in the middle of a wheat field, which looked like frozen sticks of gold and yellow slowly bouncing back and forth in the wind.

It was in the middle of the country, or at least what Hunter thought was the country from photos from the books he looked in.

The boy then turned and something stuck him, something that hit Hunter like a ton of bricks, he knew the boy from somewhere.

The boy stood maybe 5'9, physically fit and healthy. He had short but spiky brown hair and hazel eyes...then it hit Hunter, it was him!

That's what he would look like when he got older.

The older Hunter just looked off into space, a look of pain was glossed over his eyes and he looked shaken.

Then Hunter looked and saw that the older image of himself had his hands holding his stomach, the look of pain was growing bigger and bigger.

Blood...

Hunter looked again at his older self and saw that dark blood was soaking into his T-shirt and going down the front of him.

Hunter had never seen so much blood in his life and gasped, then he saw that man's stomach had been torn apart and his insides were slipping through his fingers.

That's when Hunter woke with a start in his bed and looked around his bed room.

Just a nightmare...and he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Hunter wanted to forget about his dream because it made his stomach turn and feel un easy.

So he acted as if nothing was wrong until his mother called him down for breakfast and then he headed out on the beach to swim.

Terry swam with him for a while since him and Nicole had themselves a fight a few days ago and from what his mother said "He was in the dog house," whatever that meant.

Other then his own other, Hunter knew Terry loved him the most. Maybe it was because he wanted a child of his own, or maybe because he had been such good friends with his father before he died...whatever it was Hunter loved Terry back, and deep down inside wished he was his father.

He never knew his father, and was starting to hate him more and more for leaving him and his mother...he now prayed each night that his mother and Terry would fall in love and bring him a younger brother or sister.

But yet again he wouldn't ever tell anyone else this.

A few hours past and Terry became tried and said he was gonna go up the beach a little, still in eye sight of Hunter and shut his eyes for a little while.

He made Hunter promise not to go back in the water, unless he was awake, Hunter said okay and started to make another sand castle in the surf.

He was on his third tower when he heard something...far away.

He turned his head and looked out at the never ending ocean of crystal blue water and then his eyes grew wide.

"TERRY!"

Terry snapped out of his deep sleep and almost feel off his lawn chair.

"What is it?" He screamed as he ran down to Hunter to see if he was hurt, but Hunter was frozen in the soft mushy sand, just looking ahead.

Terry reached him and kneeled down to eye level and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Hunter, what is it?"

Hunter wouldn't look away, his eyes blank.

"Are those boats Terry?"


	59. New Jersey and Utopia

At first everything was a blur, mixed together and sort of played in slow motion.

It seemed almost as if the room was spinning, then slowly it took focus.

Michael's eye lids slowly fluttered open and he saw that he was in a dim lighted room. The room was small and looked as if he was in make shift cabin of some sort. The room was small and had a door further towards the right which was closed and a few brown boxes which were stacked in odd piles.

He had no idea where he was.

He scanned the room again and felt dizzy, his head felt as if it was full of lead balls, and all over his body ached.

He saw he was laying in a bed, almost a small cot which was pressed up against the left wall.

He was dressed in black hospital scrubs, and where his bite once was...now was replaced with a neat stitch job which looked as if it all ready healed.

How long had he been here?

He couldn't remember anything.

Just then the door opened and a sudden flash of fear spread through his body. He laid there frozen.

The door swung open and in stepped in a young man.

He must have been in his late twenties, early thirties, seemed fit and stood at the height of maybe six feet. His face looked friendly and had a strange pug look about him. Dark cut hair and wore black jeans, and a thick black leather jacket which had red pin stripes running down it on each side.

He looked as if he had been on his own since this whole thing had started, his skin was tanned and rough looking and dark circles were under each dark brown eye.

Over one shoulder was a double barrel shot gun.

Her walked inside, really not taking any notice of Michael and walked over to the stacked boxes and laid his gun down, Then turned and locked eyes with Michael, a simple, but nice enough look as he leaned against the boxes and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"How are you feeling?"

Michael was taken off guard, his throat felt dry and he felt himself shake a little, but from the sound of the voice...he knew that was the same voice that hovered above him.

Later once the man was able to get Michael under control he took a seat beside his bed and explained himself.

His name was New Jersey, and he had been working at one of the local gas stations when it hit. He was holding up with a couple of people at a local riffle range before the place got attacked and he had been hiding further up the hills away from the city, he made runs during the day time for food and water, and on one of his runs two weeks ago he heard gun shots and saw smoke...

He said by the time he ran over, the boat was all ready gone and Michael was laying in a pool of blood...in fact he thought he was dead and was about to leave him.

He said he hadn't ever seen anything like that before, a man shooting himself clean in the head and being able to live the next day to tell about it.

He wasn't much of a doctor, but he said the bullet had grazed the side of his head, closer towards his ear and didn't even go that deep in the skin, pretty much grazed it...all because of a shaken hand when the gun went off...a few seconds longer Michael would have been dead.

New Jersey had been traveling with this girl since the second week, they met up together on the state line, New Jersey said she was a "street walker, and was hurt pretty bad when he took her in.

Her name, or at least what she called herself was Utopia, he said she couldn't have been older then eighteen, most likely a runaway or something like that.

He took her in and the two of them were heading there way down to Philly, since they heard closer towards the farm land there were bounty hunter groups...people to travel with, and people who were safe.

Utopia was back near the cars (that's how they got around) and New Jersey was the one that looked around the docks, they brought Michael back to the hide out and tried there best to patch him back up.

Michael couldn't believe it, how on earth could this of happened?

New said that they wanted to wait and see if he was gonna be all right before traveling again.

Michael then asked the questions.

He asked if they were sure the boat was gone, and if they had any idea where they went?

They didn't know.

He then told New Jersey a little bot about himself, he told him about the group and about the mall...and most of all about Ana and how he got bit.

"Why didn't I change?"

New Jersey then lifted his pant leg and showed off a scar from a nasty bite mark.

"Man, I have no idea...maybe some people just don't change."


	60. Escape from the island

At 1:45 the boats arrived.

At 1:57 Kenneth, Terry, and Nicole greeted the men on the boats while Ana and Hunter watched from inside, both feeling uneasy and scared about the new visitors.

The boats weren't that big, more like tuna boats that you saw in the harbor whenever you went out to the beach or something.

There were six of them in all...all soldiers.

They were dressed in their uniforms, all middle aged and gruff looking. They all held M-16s at their waists.

Kenneth stood in front of the others with his shotgun and greeted them as they walked up the soft shoulder of the beach.

Ana wished she was closer, she couldn't hear a thing.

It had been five years since they saw another face.

Ana watched as one of the men walked forward, a tad shorter then the rest but, had jet black hair and a set look upon his face.

Him and Kenneth talked when Ana started to hear their voices, slowly growing louder.

Ana's heart started to beat faster and faster, as she held onto Hunter...she knew something was wrong.

It was 2:05 when the men opened fire and shot Nicole four times in the chest.

The bullets rang through the island, and Nicole slowly fell onto the soft white sand like a rag doll, the once beautiful and young Nicole...low laid lifeless in Terry's arms.

Her blouse was soaked with blood and her glass looking eyed stared up at the baby blue sky above her.

Terry shook her and then started to become hysterical. He sobbed against her body and rocked back and forth.

The second this happened, Ana screamed out loud, but muffled it with her hand. Her eyes bugged out and then without thinking she spun around.

She raced through the house with Hunter in her arms, she felt as if her legs were made out of jello and her heart was ready to burst through her chest.

Nicole was dead.

She reached the living room and in a quick frantic hurry she set Hunter down and grabbed her handgun and her jacket.

While she did this, Hunter grabbed his puppy dog backpack, and then Ana picked him up again and flew out the back door.

This was their escape plan...they had all gone over it, never really knowing that one day, they were gonna have to use it.

She raced down the back steps, and ran down the dirt road, past the other hunts and houses...which she had called home for the past five years.

She didn't feel the weight of Hunter in her arms, or the fact her legs were pumping a mile a minute.

She just needed to get out of there.

Then another shot rang through the air.

Ana stopped dead and turned around, her eyes big and her breathing heavy.

Then she turned back around and kept running towards the dock...very much like the time they had all ran towards the dock five years ago.

She then saw it and ran even harder...there was only one boat left.

The rest were all tied up front.

But she didn't care...she needed to get Hunter out of there.

She almost stumbled twice, but then caught herself and her shoes hit the sun baked wood underneath her.

She then stopped and slowly slipped Hunter out of her arms and lowered him into the rocking boat.

Clear crystal blue water, splashed against the dock and made her feel off center again.

Hunter sat in the center of the boat, clutching his backpack...his scared gray eyes looking up at her.

Then...their was another gun shot.

Ana looked up and saw Terry running down the dock towards her.

She stood up and ran a few feet towards him.

He was bleeding.

"Oh my God Terry!"

His face was bruised and bleeding, and his T-shirt was torn.

"You have to leave, their right behind me, leave now!"

Terry took hold of Ana's arm and his blood covered hand stained her shirt.

"GO!"

Ana was in total panic, and Hunter was starting to cry.

The she heard them.

"OVER THERE!"

Ana looked back at the island and knew any second they were gonna be there.

Ana then shoved Terry forward.

"No, you get into the boat...I'll hold them off."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Get into the boat with Hunter...start it up and get as far away as you can...I'll stay here and guard them off and then run towards the front docks."

"No, ANA!"

Ana then shook Terry back.

"Your hurt to bad...someone needs to stay here and make sure they don't shoot at the boat!"

"No, ANA, THEY KILLED EVERYONE ELSE!"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOUR GETTING IN THE BOAT, I'M NOT LETTING MY SON GET SHOT...NOW GO NOW!"

Ana screamed at the top of her lungs and shoved him again.

Terry jumped into the boat, still frozen.

Ana looked down at him.

"Should we meet someplace?"

He looked scared.

"No, just get away...I'll find you."

"Mom!"

Hunter cried, and Ana looked down at her baby boy...the reason he kept on living.

She felt tears behind her eyes...but she needed to make sure he got away...she wasn't gonna lose Michael again.

"GO!"

She screamed, and looked at Terry and Hunter one last time.

The boat's engine then started with a roar, and went off in the water like a flash, she could still hear Hunter's screams for her.

She then heard the gun shots louder and turned around...now she had to get away herself.


	61. Never turning back

New Jersey and Utopia both leaned against the cars that were all parked in a straight line on the shore line.

It was early August, almost two months since New Jersey found Michael laying on the very same dock he was walking down right now.

Late afternoon had set in and the sky looked a dim pinkish orange as the clear dark blue water kept washing up and down on the black jagged rocks around them. it was actually the first calm day since the hurricane that had taken place for the last week or so...it had been so bad that the three of them stayed in doors and didn't even know if this might be the big one...the one that ended it all.

The damage had been pretty bad, what was left of the rotting city was now an empty waste land, everything seemed deserted and left over from the heavy rains.

The only good thing that had happened from it was the zombies...most of them were now gone.

What was left of them were slow ones, the type that were slowly rotting away and shuffled instead of running after them

Michael still couldn't believe he was still alive.

First he had been bitten, the death sentence to just about everyone else in the world.

But Jersey explained to him that back when he was in his small group near the riffle range, one of those thing got a hold of him while running towards shelter...it sunk it's teeth into his lower leg and then was shot.

Jersey said he never panicked so much in his life, he screamed and cried out as he dragged himself inside.

Everyone was in a fuss as they rushed around and tried to help him stop the bleeding, then one of them told him the truth...he was gonna change.

Jersey told Michael he never really knew what a gift life really was until he thought he was gonna die.

He thought about how young he was, and how there was still so many things he hadn't seen or done yet in his short lifetime.

He wasn't ready...so he waited.

And waited, and waited.

And before he knew it...he was the last member alive from his group, and he never changed.

He had no idea why it didn't happen...in fact while he was running around on his own in the city for a few weeks he got hold of some CB radio, he heard a preacher that was further down East...must of taken over one of the stations or something over there once everyone died.

But he said he also was bit, and didn't change...there were only a few people, maybe just a handful in this whole world that just didn't change for some unknown reason.

But Jersey said the second time the preacher talked was a week later, he said over the station that he got bit again, and died only a day later.

Jersey told Michael that twenty to one, if they got bit again...there luck wasn't gonna hold up.

Once Michael got better he met Utopia, a young girl...maybe eighteen at the most.

Pretty, with long blond hair and a cute smooth face. She had worked as a streetwalker around city ever since she ran away from home when she was eleven.

She said she was holding up fine until this whole thing had started, she saw her boyfriend and even the girl she was staying with get killed.

She went around, place to place...until she met up with Jersey...and here they were now.

The place where they had taken Michael was an underground bunker that was closer to the freeway on the edge of the city.

The only place set back enough for no one to see...and back roads to drive back and forth on.

They went out twice a week...for fresh water or food.

While they ran around the city they broke into stores and got clothes and amino...anything they needed they took.

But on one of the trips they took something a little extra, while looking around in some empty garage, Jersey found a mint 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, and ever since then...they drove their runs with that.

They were smart enough people, fighters almost and strong willed.

Utopia turned out to be a sweet girl, and her and Michael got along fine.

They had plans and worked out things together for the past few weeks they had been living together.

Michael was lucky to have met such nice people...they were like him, and just wanted to find a new way of life.

During the night they would all sit together and have a few beers and talk about what they were gonna do.

The whole time Michael felt uneasy...since he knew Ana and the others were alive somewhere.

He told them about to boat and how there were islands.

New Jersey said that wasn't his first choice since Utopia and him were set on going down to the county near Philly...but they told Michael if he needed to go back to one of the islands, they would be happy enough to bring him back.

The night before the storm started, Michael laid awake, sick in the stomach of thinking about what could of happened if the bullet would of killed him.

Why did God give him two more chances to live?

He didn't know.

But the storm kept them from going out for two whole weeks, they held up okay but afterwards when they drove out...they saw the damage of what was left behind.

Jersey used the CB radio and all he heard was dead air.

They walked towards the docks and saw all the over turned boats, and the ruins of what used to be left of the bus that exploded back in June along with CJ.

Everything seemed to calm and at ease.

So Michael stood on the edge of the dock, the very same place where Ana had last seen him.

They could check the islands, see if Ana and the others made it.

He could be with her again, and tell her it was all just some awful dream.

But could he?

He wanted to be with her more then anything...but from the looks of everything around him, and what Jersey and Utopia said...the chances were low.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if he knew she was dead.

So he took a deep breath in, and wished to God that she was alive somewhere, and even if right now she thought he was dead...that's how he wanted to leave things, the truth was...he was scared.

So he turned around and never looked back.

He reached New Jersey and Utopia, who were now wearing sunglasses from the blasting orange sun and he gave them both a stern look.

"I think it might be better if I come along with you guys...maybe the way things ended back in June is the way I wanna leave them."

Jersey nodded and then walked to the car door and let Utopia in, then walked to the other side with Michael.

Before letting themselfs in, Michael looked at Jersey.

"If it was you...would you go back"

Jersey looked at him

"I don't think I could...because the truth is, no one could of lived through that storm...even if they were on an island...better keep them alive in your mind."

Michael then nodded, trying his best to hold back the tears and got inside the car.

Jersey started it up and both drove down the empty freeway...they were going as far as they could away from this awful place.

And never turning back.


	62. No one can hear her

Ana watched as the tiny dot got further and further away from her sight. That dot was the boat Terry was driving, the same boat which had her son aboard.

As it drove off, Ana turned as saw the men coming, her heart raced and she knew that all she had to do was reach the other side of the island and get to a boat.

So as fast as she could she ran, her legs pumping as her shoes cracked against the hard wood of the dock and then made a sharp right as she reached the sand of the island and tried her best to run into the woods...

But just as she started picking up speed she tripped over something...something hard.

She fell forward with a crash and hit her chin on the hard sandy ground.

She blinked for a second as pain rushed though her...then tried to lift herself in a hurry before anyone saw her.

But she heard footsteps.

Then something hit her back...something strong and with pressure.

She slammed back down and tried to move...but she couldn't.

Then she heard laughing.

"Dumb little blond bitch."

She couldn't see any of them...but she knew they were all around her.

Then the pressure eased up and a hard black boot kicked her in the ribs to her side.

She coughed with pain and then looked up at the faces of the men. They were ugly men, dark skinned and mean looking.

They all looked down at her.

The head one smiled.

"Lets see if she tastes as good as she looks..."

He then started forward towards her and Ana screamed as loud as she could...but she knew no one could hear her.


	63. what next?

A hungry boy  
In a town of one hundred more  
The food is out the door  
Make me want to help myself help myself  
A river red  
Pouring from the side of his head  
A bullet through the brain  
Make him feel different today

Oh colder grow the days  
Oh much faster pass the years by  
'Til we die

A treasure not my own  
I take it, took it, nobody will notice  
Well that suits me well  
Big house, big yard, help myself, help myself

Every once in a while  
To help the helpless comes into style  
The mercy mercy mile  
1-800-help-myself, help myself

Oh, colder grow the days  
Oh, much faster pass the years by  
Oh, colder grow the days  
Oh, much faster pass the years by  
'Til we die

Summers here we're swimming in the river  
Summer rain burns holes in flowers  
Dangerous hours  
Dangerous hours  
Dangerous hours

Every now and then  
TV preacher tell of heaven  
Redemption for a penny a soul  
1-800 help yourself, help yourself  
Help yourself

Summer's here we're swimming in the river  
Summer rain come down come down   
come down come down  
Summer's here we're dancing in the daisies  
Summer rain burns holes in flowers  
Dangerous hours  
Dangerous hours  
Dangerous hours - Dave Matthews Band


	64. From Dawn to Day

Ana was laying on her side on a cold dirty metal floor.

Five of her ribs had been broken.

She has been stabbed twice in her left leg, and cut nine times on her back.

She has been hit, and now a dark bloody bruise formed on her lower neck.

And...she had been raped over thirty times in the space of two weeks.

They gave her little food and water, and would beat her whenever she past out after being raped by one of the men.

She was dying.

She didn't know where Kenneth was.

Nicole was dead.

And Terry and Hunter was last seen driving away...for all she knew they were dead.

But she couldn't think that way...just the slight thought of Hunter making it...make her keep breathing.

But now each time she coughed blood was coming up...and she always felt dizzy...she couldn't move.

The men took her off the island and loaded her into the boat...they drove for a while, and then came onto the main land.

They knocked Ana out and when she woke up they were moving in some helicopter.

All the men were crammed in, she had no idea where they were going.

If she spoke they would punch her...if she tried to run, they would rape her.

Soon she got so bad the men had to drag her each time they stopped for the night to camp.

Everything looked so different...they must have been traveling for a while.

Soon the deserted cities started to form into country...more spaced out, and plenty of fields for them to land in.

They were with her all the time...even when she used the bathroom.

Each night they would build a fire, and eat...and when they were finished they would all rape Ana, one after another.

At first Ana would struggle and fight...but she was to weak now, and as they laid their ugly bodies onto of her she would close her eyes and pray to God to let her die.

She hadn't had a bath yet...and they weren't treating her wounds.

She had been thrown in mud pits, and most of her clothes were dirty, caked with blood and dark mud.

It was nightfall.

They landed in the middle of some grass field in the middle of no where.

The men made the fire, ate and then had their way with Ana...but what they didn't know was while they undressed to get on top of her...her bloody hand, which had been torn open so wide you could see her knuckles...slowly took hold of one of their buck knifes.

She hid it under her.

And waited.

It was now dark out, Ana was sleeping inside the helicopter...as the other men were all laying around the now burned out fire.

Ana slowly sat up, her body hissing in pain, she gritted her teeth and then took hold of a handle bar and stood herself up.

She looked down at her bloody clothes, and then looked out.

It was beautiful outside.

The stars were out, which served as the only light in the pitch darkness...and a gentle breeze brushed by her sore skin.

She was ready.

She slowly walked out onto the soft grass and walked towards the first guy.

She stood above him...breathing heavy watching him sleep.

She then kneeled down, took the knife out, which made the silver of the blade dance across her wide eyes...and then slit his throat.

He never woke up.

Blood bubbled, and dribbled down...she then moved on to the second man.

One after another, after another...she slit their throats, letting there dark blood ran down the front of them.

When she finished she took the knife and gutted the whole team, letting dark blood wash up to her elbows, and then threw them around the helicopter along with the bodies.

Her eyes were blank...she didn't feel anymore.

She then used the spare gas can in the back and lit the helicopter on fire...it exploded into a million high blazing flames.

She stood there, now the huge orange flames lighting up her bloody face in the middle of the darkness.

She just looked ahead, as the fire popped and crackled as it grew bigger...the smell of smoke hit the air.

Ana was soaked in blood...it looked as if someone had thrown a bucket of blood on her.

She was dirty, and hurt bad...but worst of all...she had changed.

The second they touched her she changed...and now she was a killer, and it felt good.

She tucked the belt into her belt and then sat down on the soft grass and watched the fire.

It was an hour or so later when she heard the blades of a second helicopter hit the air...she looked up and saw one flying down to land.

Nothing crossed her mind...she wasn't happy, or scared, her eyes just tracked the chopper as it landed about fifty feet away from the fire and then the engine was shut down.

Ana stood up and just waited...then a group of people appeared.

There was three of them.

Two men and a woman, they had guns.

One of the men was dark skinned, the other looked Spanish.

The woman looked around Ana's age...pretty with tied up long brown hair.

She knew they weren't gonna be trouble.

She just stood there as they slowly walked over...the girl spoke.

"Are you okay"

Ana looked at her...she was frozen, she couldn't say anything.

"Is there anyone else" She asked as they moved forward.

But Ana couldn't take it...she watched her friends get shot in front of her...she had been raped and then beaten...now she took over twelve life's in cold blood.

She was tried...and was scared to die.

Tears formed in her eyes and then she collapsed.

They ran over and the girl kneeled down and out her arms around Ana as she sobbed.

The woman slowly rubbed the back of her bloody head and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh...It's gonna be okay."

Ana then shook all over and looked up into the woman's soft brown eyes, which danced with the flames that lit up the field.

"What...what's your name" Ana asked in a cracked soft voice.

The woman smiled.

"I'm Sara...this is John and Miguel."


	65. Safe now

The three of them led Ana back into their helicopter, the woman named Sara let her put her arms around her shoulders for support as they loaded everyone inside. At first Ana still felt out of it...she had been raped, beaten, and taken past the point of no return in her mind. She felt almost as if she wasn't all there...it hadn't sunk it yet that she had killed everyone in the camp.

But they were taking her away from this, and something...deep down inside her, knew that everything was gonna be okay.

Inside the chopper, Ana met the forth man named McDermott...he was in his late forties, a gruff look about him, and wide and darting eyes.

He worked the CB radio which was placed inside.

He seemed friendly enough, and happy that they had found her.

They all settled down, and Ana could tell from their faces...she must have been he first "new" person they had seen in years. She sat down and took a deep sigh as the engine started.

Sara offered her water, and took a quick glance over her now thinning wounds. She said once they got back she would get a closer look since the light wasn't to good inside the chopper.

They lifted off and started to fly past deserted cities, and empty fields and swamps in the pitch darkness.

Sara sat there, as everyone seemed to be trying to hold back their happiness for finding someone else.

Sara sat closer to Ana...seeing how she must have been suffering for post dramatic shock, and placed her smooth hand on top of Ana's rough and dirty one.

"You okay"

Ana glanced out the window.

"Not really..."

"What happened back there"

Ana bit her lower lip...she knew she wouldn't be able to say everything, it hurt to much.

She told Sara and her and her friends that all first met when this whole thing started, were holding up on some island in the middle of the Great Lakes, they stayed there for almost four years until two weeks ago when a boat arrived.

She told Sara about them shooting Nicole, and how she ran...others got away, she said...but they caught her.

Sara didn't say anything about Michael, or her having Hunter...and him getting away with Terry, something deep down inside her knew that if she told the others she was a mother...they might treat her different, and maybe tell her the truth that the chances of them making it were slim to none.

She had to believe that Terry and him got away...she just had to.

She told Sara about what they did to her...about the rapes, and the beating, and last about how she killed them all.

She felt dirty just saying it out loud.

But Sara only gave her a strong look, tears almost filling her in dark brown eyes.

She told Ana she was sorry, and how everything was gonna be all right.

Ana then asked where they were going, Sara told her that they were holding up in an underground military bunker since this whole thing started.

There was a small group of scientists, counting herself and two others.

And a group of soldiers.

Sara told Ana that they had been holding off there since the government gave them orders.

"Where am I" Ana finally asked, confused.

"Florida."

Ana couldn't believe it...had they taken her that far without her even knowing.

She knew she would never find Terry or Hunter again.

Sara asked if she had any idea where the other people in her group where...Ana didn't know.

But she tried to cheer her up a little...she was safe now, and nothing was gonna hurt her.

Just then the chopper started to lower...they were back.


	66. shout out

"You want to put some kind of explanation on all this? Here's one as good as any other. We're bein' punished by the Creator. He visited a curse on us. Maybe He didn't want to see us blow ourselves up, put a big hole in the sky. Maybe He just wanted to show us He's still the Boss Man. Maybe He figure, we gettin' too big for our britches, tryin' to figure His shit out." - John

"Every night I wake up screaming and the end of everything seems to near, and everything seems so much better with my eyes closed."- SDAA

- Another shout out for the readers of "Biggest fear."

Hey guys, thanks for still reading and all those awsome reviews, I'm glad people are still seeing what's gonna happen to Ana and the other people I wrote into the story. I have to say I've came a pretty long way from writting the first chapter back in March of 2004. I'm proud I get a goal for myself to end the story in the 100's chapter wise. I'm having a ball writting this and I've opened a few new cans of worms for new twists in the story...how the hell am I gonna write my way out of it...who knows.

Just a few days ago I rewatched my all time favorite "Day of the Dead." It's been a good year since I saw the movie...and I have to say, I had an awsome time seeing it again. Something about that film stood out to me...it was more of a gore/horror movie, It had drama in it and showed what was left of the world after it fell apart...that's when I knew I wannted to do a "Dawn/Day" cross over.

That's good since it got me in the writting mode again, maybe I can finnish by the time I first started the story back last March.

I just wanna thank everyone again for reading, you guys are awsome (most of all Ryan, who's own story rocks enough as it is.) and my new reader who just posted a review a few weeks ago.

Thanks guys, hope u enjoy.


	67. Metting the team

The chopper landed in what looked like a huge grass field, surrounded by a chain link fence which was laid out from the length of maybe four football fields. There were man made shacks and huts set around, and a large metal platform in the center.

Everything looked so strange in the darkness.

John, who was flying the chopper landed it and everyone sat around...not really doing anything for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna be okay to walk" Sara asked.

Ana nodded, and then looked down at her blood caked hands and for the first time, in what seemed forever smiled.

"Could I at least clean the dirt off my face, I look awful."

Sara, John and McDermott all smiled.

"You look fine darling, like a little mud angel." John said, his voice that sounded Jamaican,smooth and calming to Ana's ears, she smiled back.

Sara then gave her what was left of the water and Ana used part of her shirt which wasn't dusty...and scrubbed her face as hard as she could...much like she used to do to Hunter during his bath.

When she finnished, she knew it wasn't good enough, her face still felt sore, but at least now she felt as if she would breath.

They then all got out together, Ana tried to best to act as if she didn't want help...she was about to meet new people, a new group, she wanted to show them she wasn't weak...at least Sara knew that now.

They all walked together, then Ana heard low groans and spun around looking out into the pitch darkness.

"What was that" she asked, her voice half cracked.

"Nothing to worry about, there locked out on the other side."

Sara then sighed and walked with the others, her sides were starting to burn.

They all walked on the platform, and lowerd their guns on their shoulders, Sara told Ana this was the only way into the bunker.

They then started to lower, at first Ana didn't think her legs could take it...but they slowly started down, the loud beeping filling her ears.

Once they lowered, everyone walked off the playform, and it started to raise back up into the dark night, it gave Ana a strange uneasy feeling as she watched it.

Down there, bright lights were strung all along the rock shaped walls, it was freezing to.

Ana stood with the others, as they all started to walk forward, their shoes clicking on the hard cold floor below them.

As they walked, the tiny hairs on Ana's arms stood up...she never felt so cold in her life.

They then reached what looked like a hallway, the walls were stone white.

They walked towards a door and opened it, leading into an even bigger room, the size of the lower level of Crossroads alone, stone ceiling, rock walls...it looked as if it served as the mess hall.

On the further side of the huge room, maps and charts were stuck up to one of the walls, large tables and chairs were spread about, as a small group of people sat around...talking among themselfs and drinking coffee.

Once the door shut behind them everyone turned.

"We found someone." Sara said, almost as if she felt proud saying it out loud.

Somone on the further side of the room dropped a cup and it smashed on the floor...everyone looked at Ana, she felt as if she was in the spot light.

"Holy fuck." One of them men said...and they walked forward towards them.

Once they got close enough, Ana saw there were seven soldiers in all, and two men in white lab coats, one older then the other.

Everyone looked shocked as they stood there.

"This is Ana, we found her going west in one of the marsh fields, her whole team was dead...they were holding her hostage."

No one said anything...their mouths were still open, still shocked.

Then one man spoke up, in his late fifties, gray beard and low key eyes.

"Well...I'm Major Cooper, I'm in charge of this team...Mrs."

"Powell...Ana Powell." Ana said in a low voice.

Copper seemed uneasy, as if he never spoke to a girl before.

"Well...Ana, you don't mind me calling you Ana"

"No I don't."

"Well Ana, your a sight for sore eyes...we had our team looking for anyone else twice a week for the past...God knows."

Ana looked at him, she still felt sick.

Copper then cleared his throat.

"Well...you look pretty broken up, are you okay"

"I'm fine sir." Ana said in a low voice, she tasted blood.

"Well...those cuts look pretty deep, I'll get someone to look you over...are you hungry"

In all rights Ana should of been hungry, but she felt to sick to eat and shook her head.

"I'll then get someone to take care of you right away..."

He then reached over and took her limp hand, he had a strong grip, but seemed nice enough.

A smile then spread across his tried face.

"This really means a lot to us, your the first people we all laid eyes on since this whole thing started."

Ana then gave a soft smile back, she knew these people were gonna be all right.

"Well before Sara gets you a change of clothes and lets you wash up...let me introduce to the team."

He pointed to the table of soldiers , all men in their late twenties, mid thirties. Dressed in their uinforms, stubby faces and set looks on each one of them...jokers almost.

"This is Pvt. Johnson, Pvt. Torrez, Pvt. Miller, Pvt. Rickles, and Capt. Rhodes...my right armed man."

All of the men still looked shocked seeing Ana standing there, she notcied they were all looking at her tits, but at this point Ana didn't care...she was with people.

The man named Rhodes gave Ana a look, for the first time since she met everyone he looked her in the eye.

He was in his thirties, mid height, dark jet black hair and a set look on his face...tougher then the others.

He stood up and placed his riffle on the table and kept looking at her.

"This is Ted Fisher, and Dr. Logan."

Ted Fisher looked nice enough, he was one with the white lab coats, and Ana knew under those thick glasses he was a nice enough looking guy.

The other one was older, his white lab coat was splashed in dark blood stains...his glasses looked old and falling apart. But had a smile on.

"Hey..." Ana said in a low voice.

Everyone nodded, Rhodes and Steel gave each other the eye.

"Come on, Ana...lets take a look at those cuts." Sara tugged on her arm.

Ana then, almost in a dream state, went with Sara and walked out of the room.

"I know it's a strange looking group...half of them are pricks, but most of us are okay." Sara tried to say with a smile.

Sara showed her around, where the complex was, the sleeping quarters were...also the labs and storage.

She then led her into a lab and sat her down on a table, she left for a while and returned with some clothes.

"I think your about my size, tell me if they don't fit."

Ana thanked her and then took off her clothes with help from Sara.

Sara patched her up as good as she could and told her she was gonna take it easy until she healed all the way.

Ana thanked her and then Sara led her to the showers where Ana washed all that dirt and rape off her.

When she finnished she dressed and felt ten times better, she tied up her hair and saw her hands shaking.

Sara looked at her and then patted her arm, she told her it was all over, and she was gonna be all right.

Sara knew she was trying to make her feel better...but the truth was, she was scared, for herself and her son...wherever he was right now.

The two of them sat together for a while by themselfs, Sara told Ana how thankful she was that she found another woman...the place wasn't that bad, but she must of known where she was coming from.

They talked, about how they reached there...and how they had been able to stay alive for so long.

Sara was a doctor, and the goverment sent them all down here when it first started, trying to find why this had happened, and why?

She talked about the men, how the most of them were dipshits, but some were okay.

She talked about how they lost four men so far...and how she was starting to get cabin fever.

Ana only talked a little, how she was a nurse...about Crossroads and their plan...very little about Michael, and then about the island...she then told Sara since she could trust her about her son Hunter.

She told Sara about how they left the island, and for all she knew they were dead.

She talked very little...because the truth was, she was scared.

Sara then smiled again and led her to her room, simple enough...but Ana needed rest.

Sara said she would come in and see her in a few hours, Ana thanked her and shut the door.

Was she really here?

Why wasn't she going to find Hunter?

Had this really all happened.

She was to tried and hurt to think anymore...she slid into the thin bed and closed her eyes...praying that this once again was all an awful nightmare.


	68. Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

"Your aiming to high."

"Shut the fuck up Jersey."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything...your just aiming to high, your never gonna hit it."

"The only way I'm not gonna hit it is cause you won't shut your trap"

Utopia snapped back at New Jersey and then looked through the scope of her riffle.

Michael started to crack up, as he shook his head as he turned a little and reached for another box of bullets.

The three of them had been laying in the tall milk field grass for over an hour. There was a slight slope which the three of them laid down on, feeling the damp and clean feeling of spring come around them as they all settled down with their guns and looked around...hunting almost.

They were now in East Buffalo Pennsylvania. It had been a year since Michael had turned around on the dock and never looked back.

They traveled for three months straight before they arrived here, they all became part of a shooting team in which lived around the never ending country side and brought in anyone who needed help.

The team had bikers, hunters, police officers, and anyone who had a car or a gun handy. They all lived around different camp sites around the area, and talked back and forth through walkie talkie.

At night they went to their sites, sat around the camp fires and pits and all talked among each other.

During the day, they were able to go anywhere around the country side, fetch new things, or hunt down any thing that had stumbled into the area.

Today the three of them were hunting, so far they had shot five of them...right now mid afternoon was coming in.

A strong breeze blew through the lush green trees that surrounded the hills and fields and made the sky get darker, also as if it was about to rain.

Utopia raised her body a little, got her hands steady...and then fired the gun.

The bullet rang through the field...and the zombie kept shuffling around.

"Fuck"

Jersey and Michael started to laugh, Utopia rolled her eyes and then sat herself up.

"This is bullshit anyways...it's to far away."

She then stood up, brushed off her pants and swung her riffle over one shoulder.

She turned around and got onto her dirt bike and fired up the engine.

Without another word she went speeding off, towards one of the camp sites, her long blond flowing hair behind her.

Michael and New Jersey laid there for a few minuets, not really saying anything as the low hum of the bike driffted away from them.

The sky got darker and the wind was picking up more, it blew through their hair and made the trees and grass around them slowly go back and forth.

Michael turned over on his side, putting his hands under his head and taking a deep fresh breath of air in as he watched the sky darken.

He could remember back when he was a kid, right around April and May when Easter had just past and how he used to lay in his back yard after playing baseball and stare up at the spring sky for hours before it got dark...back when the world was okay, never seeing the future which was yet to come.

Every night he found himself waking up, from wherever he slept...and looking up at the night's sky.

The millions of tiny sparking stars...all looking down at him.

Was Ana alive?

He prayed she was.

God he missed her, those beautiful crystal blue eyes, her soft pale skin...he wished he could just see her again, even if it was just for a second.

Part of him kicked himself for not going to look for her.

But another part of him knew it was the right thing to do, being dead was better.

Somehow he knew he was right.

Then suddenly, Jersey snapped his fingers in front of Michael's face, causing him to leave his little day dream.

"Hey, buddy...you ready to go back"

Michael blinked.

"What"

"I said I don't like the look of that sky...you wanna pack up"

Michael then slowly lifted himself up and cracked his back.

"Yeah sure..."

Jersey then got his stuff together and both of them got onto their bikes and drove away...just in time before the sky opened up.


	69. Rhodes and Ana

Ana stared at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror. There were dark circles under each blood shot eye, her hair seemed three shades darker as she tied it up into a ponytail, her face didn't have the soft glow it used to have...in fact it looked rough, and cold looking.

Today she had woken up early after a night full of bad dreams, dreams about going back to the island and finding her son's body rotting in the hot summer sun.

Sara had laid out fresh clothes for her, and Ana took them into the ladies and washed up.

The place seemed cold...almost as if living underground was like living in another world.

It sent chills through her body.

How did she get here...how was she ever going to find her son again?

She then rubbed her face, sighed and walked out trying to find someone else.

She walked up and down the plain white hallways, the clicking of her own shoes filling the air, then she found what looked like the door they had entered the night before.

She slowly reached out and opened the door a crack and listened it.

Just about everyone was in the huge mess hall again, talking as they all sat around at different tables.

"I think the men she was with kidnapped her...I think she's been raped."

She heard Sara say.

"What makes you say that?" Of one the men answered.

"When I checked her over she had bruises on the inner thighs, any person could see it, she's in shock, I think the people she was with were murdered."

"You think she's gonna be okay?"

"Hell, who knows, is anyone really okay after this going on for so long."

Ana then bit her lip and opened the door, everyone turned around and watched her as she walked across the long room...feeling all eyes on her as she found the table where Sara and Fisher were, she tried to smiled and pulled up a chair.

Everyone acted funny, but Fisher got Ana a nice steaming cup of coffee, and sat beside her.

Ana took a sip and then looked up at everyone Cooper was sitting with his men and smiled back.

"How you feeling hon?"

"Much better thank you."

"You hungry?"

"Not Yet."

"You sleep okay."

Ana nodded.

"I would like to thank your team for helping me...the men I was with..."

Cooper cut her off.

"It's okay honey, we understand the sick fucks who are still alive...just as long as your okay."

"I'm pretty far away from where I last saw my group."

"Yes, we understand that...how many do you say are alive?"

"Three...I think."

"We would take you back there, but our fuel couldn't take it."

"How far do you think you could take me?"

Cooper and the men looked surprised.

"Hell, not as far as you want...what your saying you would walk the rest of the way?"

"If it calls for it...I'm sure I could find a car..."

"But those things..."

"Further up their pretty spread out...I've been around worst."

"I don't think you shouldn't make any plans until your all rested and healed up."

Ana then looked down at her hands.

"I wanna thank you all for what you did...but I need to see if their okay."

Copper looked around.

"Okay, I understand, but can you do one thing for me?"

Ana looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Rest here for at least a few weeks...okay?"

Ana then nodded.

The rest of the so called "meeting." Everyone talked together, the soldiers seemed rude and out of place most of the time...so Ana talked with Sara and Fisher.

When the meeting was broken up and everyone went there own ways, some of the men said they were going up top for some sun.

"Care to join us?" One of the men said, his voice made Ana turn around.

It was the one called Rhodes, he still had that cold set look in his face as he threw his rifle over one shoulder.

Ana brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at him.

"Okay."

"All right then..."

He then started to walk with a few of the other men towards the elevator. Ana caught up with them and they all stood together as it rose up into the blazing sun.

Up top it was nice and warm, at first Ana was uneasy about seeing the thousands of zombies behind the fence, but she walked around to a place where she didn't see them, a small little field and sat herself down.

She laid back a little and tried to relax...she knew the second she got strong enough she would leave and go looking for Hunter...she needed to.

She took a deep breath in of the warm weather and settled down into the soft grass, she closed her eyes and then she heard a voice above her.

"Feeling better?"

Ana cracked open one eye and saw it was Rhodes. When she left the men they were smoking weed and playing cards in the shade.

"Yeah...I think so."

She hiked herself up on her elbows a little.

Rhodes laid down his gun and then sat down beside her...both looked out towards the other fields and fence that surrounded it all.

"Jim Rhodes." He held out his hand.

Ana looked at him and then shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jim."

"Everyone calls me Rhodes, it's a military thing."

"Oh." Ana nodded.

"You been here for a while?"

"It's coming up on four years now, the government assigned us here."

"For what?"

"For people like you to be taken in...for those whack jobs in the lab coats down there to try and think of a reason why this all started."

Ana smiled.

"Must be pretty bad."

"Yeah...it can be."

Both didn't say anything for a while, they just squinted their eyes and looked around.

Ana was now close enough to look at Rhodes, he seemed like a hard ass...but the truth was once she got close enough he was a pretty good looking guy, and nice enough to sit down with her.

She knew in front of the others he had to put on an act.

After a while he spoke again.

"So...what's your story?"

Ana looked at him.

"Well, it's a pretty mixed up story."

"It's okay...I have plenty of time."

Ana smiled.

"When it started I was working as a nurse...I joined some people at a local shopping mall for about two months, we planned an escape which didn't go so well...most of us died and then five of us found an island off the coast where I had been living for the past four years...that's where I had my son Hunter."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah, the father died while we were escaping the mall."

"Were you married?"

Ana shook her head.

"No...just friends."

"Did he ever know about the baby?"

Ana shook her head again.

"No...I didn't even know until we got there...I was pretty unstable for a while, didn't think I could go on...I lost two of the babies while giving birth...Hunter my son was the only one that lived."

"Must of been hard."

"Well I had my friends, we were like family after that and raised him...but then those men came and killed my friend Nicole right in front of us...so one of my friends took Hunter away in a boat...I don't know what happened to them."

"I'm sure they made it."

Ana sighed.

"I hope so."

"Were those the men that...raped you?"

Rhodes said it slowly, and looked into her eyes again.

Ana shook her head.

'I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's over and done with...I'm just lucky I'm still alive."

Rhodes nodded and looked around.

"Life is pretty shitty huh?"

Ana gave a soft laugh.

"You can say that again."

Rhodes then reached over and touched her hand.

Ana looked down at it and then up at him.

For all she knew he just wannted to get laid, or was once again putting on an act...but both leaned forward without even thinking and kissed.


	70. shooting star

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Mommie in heaven with Nicole?"

"I don't know buddy...go back to sleep."

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Heaven is like?"

"Some place peaceful, somewhere nice I think."

"Is my daddy there?"

"Yeah...he's there."

"Don't worry Terry...I bet he's taking care of Nicole."

"I bet he is buddy."

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I used to hate my daddy for leaving mommie alone, but if he wasn't in heaven...no one would take care of Nicole."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"You think Kenneth is there?"

"I don't know where Kenneth is Hunter...maybe he's still alive."

"I hope so."

"Yeah me to."

"You think all those stars up there are angels Terry?"

"They could be."

"Which one do you think is mommie?"

"I don't know...theirs a lot."

"I think it's that one."

"Which one?"

"That one see..."

"Oh yeah, that's a bright one."

"Mommie said whenever theirs a shooting star, that's an angel coming back to earth...you think she might come back to get us?"

"Maybe Hunter...now try and get some sleep."

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to sport."

Hunter then snuggled up under Terry's arms. Terry on the other hand was far away from sleep down, he looked up at the star danced night and tried his best to hold back from crying.


	71. A chance

Terry was standing in the surf, his pant legs were rolled up and the warm crystal clear water bubbled up and made the smooth silk feeling sand, squish in-between his toes. He had been standing there for the past seven minuets or so.

They arrived on the main land less then two hours after Ana sent them off onto the boat...Terry had no idea where to go, for all he knew those things were still in full mass on the main land.

But the boat wasn't gonna run forever, and he needed to take Hunter someplace safe.

They found the bay...which Terry had left less then four years ago with the others...it now looked old and over grown by weeds and plants.

The boats that were once new and high class, were now empty skeletons tied up to the rotting docks.

Main land made chills rush through him...something uneasy made him not wanna set foot onto it.

So he drove the boat further down, until they found a small opening...almost a small bay which opened up to a small hidden beach.

They had been staying there for the past week or so.

They ate fruit from the large hanging trees above them and drank the sticky juice from them...but the sun was getting hotter, and Terry knew they couldn't stay there forever.

So far there had been no signs of those things or Ana...Terry knew the men must have got her.

But he was so scared to say it out loud, for all he knew Kenneth was dead to.

So he waited. But time was now passing, and he had to take Hunter somewhere.

So he stood in the surf, trying his best to think...for the first few nights he couldn't sleep...he kept seeing Nicole fall onto the sand dead...shot right in front of him.

But why hadn't he cried yet?

He then brought up his hand and rubbed his neck...his whole face was now growing a stubby beard, and his hair was growing into a short shag.

He sighed and then turned to see where Hunter was.

Hunter was further up the beach, playing with one of his trucks that he had brought with him.

He was such a beautiful boy, a Godsend almost.

Terry couldn't tell him he thought Ana was dead...it hurt his heart to much.

So he walked up to Hunter and sat down beside him, looking out at the ocean.

"What's wrong Terry?"

"Nothing buddy...just thinking."

Terry then looked over at him and saw he was looking at something.

"What that's."

Hunter looked down at it and then handed it to Terry.

"Nicole gave it to me a while back, said she took it back when mommie and Daddy were alive."

Terry took the photograph in his sandy fingers and looked at it closer.

It was a photo of Michael and Ana back at Crossroads...it was the photo they had taken the day everyone was fooling around on a skateboard he had found...he smiled remembering how Norma and Monica tried to stand up on it.

The photo was of Michael and Ana, both standing on the skateboard...arms around each other and laughing.

Terry looked at the photo and tried to remember, even back then when they were happy.

Terry smiled still looking at the photograph.

He then knew...sitting around here, looking back for the past wasn't going to help anyone...he needed to find help.

So without another word...he told Hunter to put his things back in his backpack, and to jump onto his back.

They walked further up hill for a while until they reached the dock yard...so far none of those things.

They walked further...and then found a car...which looked as if it hadn't been moved in a thousand years.

Terry sat Hunter down beside it and Terry looked it over...until he found something sticking up on the hood.

It was a piece of paper...old and fadded.

It said...

Gone to East Buffalo, Pittsburg Pennsylvania...take highway 98, then East until state line, gone to camps there...safe.

New Jersey, Utopia, and Michael.

Terry held the note in his hands, he knew that people were still alive, Kenneth in fact said durning one of their runs for supplies, that he had found notes and signs like that all over the city.

People going to different states, where safe camps where.

Terry had no idea how old this note was...but it showed a place which didn't seem that far in his mind...maybe a place with people.

He bit his lip and knew that if this car even started...who knew how long the gas would last, and if there were gonna be more of those things along the way. He did have Hunter to worry about now.

But looking down at Hunter...sitting down and playing with his trucks, he knew he had to take a chance.


	72. shifting into gear

The sun had finally started to go down.

It had taken Terry over two hours to go around the small cabins that sat on the beach shore, and search all of the boats for anything useful. Before doing so he gave Hunter another piggy back ride, towards the beach that they had been staying at for the past week or so.

He sat Hunter down on the cooling sand, and told him...no matter what, to stay there until he got back.

During the time, he played around the harbor all by himself...the whole time the only sounds around him, were the lapping of the water against the docks, and the sound of his shoes clicking against the pavement.

So far...no zombies.

Did they all die? God, the last time he had around these parts, were four years ago...back when over a thousand were running after him and the others.

But it was a beautiful summer day...and the only other thing that was living around him were the birds.

On his way to one of the dusty and deserted cabins, he past the place where they had crashed the bus four years ago.

In that very same spot you wouldn't have even known there was a thirty foot explosion, that could be seen from miles away.

Now in it's place, were pieces of random drift wood, and old rusted scraps of metal from place to place...grass growing over them and the show of years beating down on them.

It seemed to little, for what had happened before.

He stood there, from time to time, stopping and looking around that what was left of the past.

CJ had died here.

He then went onward, but this time he stopped in front of the dock.

This had been the place where they had left Michael. Terry walked down the creaking old dried up wood and looked around at the rotting sea weed that was growing all over it.

He then stopped once the dock ended, and looked around at the never ending miles of ocean ahead of him.

Was Ana and Kenneth alive?

He then knew Hunter's life was in his hands, he was just going through high school when this whole thing had started...and here he was, in charge of someone's life.

Then it dawned on him...where he was standing.

He looked down at the old aging wood below him and a puzzled look spread across his face.

He was standing in the very same spot where Michael had died.

He looked around for a moment, where were the bones?

But then again any number of things could have happened, the zombies could have eaten them, birds picking away...or even a storm could have knocked them off.

It made him feel uneasy inside just standing there, so he turned around in the spot where he thought the father of the boy he was taking care of died, and kept on searching.

The thought of the names left on the note didn't even cross his mind.

In the end he was able to find some things...he knew they were gonna have to be as lucky as hell if they made it.

He then got Hunter, loaded him in the car...and took once final look around the docks.

Once he got in he prayed, and just like that...the car ran, and it had a full tank of gas.

"Let's see how far this takes us buddy." Terry said looking down at Hunter in the seat beside him.

And like that he shifted the car into gear, and drove far away.


	73. Ana's escape flashforward

Ana stared up at the dark ceiling and then her large blue eyes tracked down the white brick walls, to the cement floor.

She then looked over to her side and saw her wrist watch laying on the side table, one hand slowly crept towards it and brought it up to her face, it was past eleven, they had gone to bed early that night.

She then put the watch back, and let out a deep sigh, she had broken her promise to herself, she had been staying here for over a year.

She was a bad person, and a bad mother.

Hunter, her sweet little Hunter.

As each day went on it became harder and harder to remember his face, back when they were on the island, remembering Michael was easy, all she had to do was look at her son's face, but as time went on the two most important people to her heart were staring to fade away.

But then again, she couldn't leave, it was forbidden.

She then looked over to her side and saw Rhodes fast asleep beside her, a peaceful look seemed to settle in his face as he breathed in and out.

Ana smiled and then slowly, trying her best not to wake him, slid off the smooth feeling bed, and let her barefoot touch the freezing floor.

She stood up and then pulled on her clothes which were laying around the room.

She put on her boots, almost falling twice each time she stood on one leg, and then looked at Rhodes one last time and smiled.

To everyone else he was a total pain in the ass jerk, that hated everyone and didn't talk much, but to her he was different, he made her laugh and treated her like a real person, which she liked.

She then opened the room door and walked out of the complex.

As she walked her thoughts traced over the past year, how she became friends with just about everyone, and always pitched in to help.

She had became closest to Sara, McDermott, Fisher, and John. Whenever she wasn't helping around the bunker, she spent her time talking with them.

The other men liked her just as much, but didn't dear to try anything since over the past eight months it had became clear she was with Rhodes.

Her new life didn't seem that bad, she had found a boyfriend...who seemed to love her very much, friends and someplace safe.

But underneath it all she knew the truth.

The scientist Vrs. The soldiers...the tension seemed to always be there, whenever they were all in the mess hall eating together, or even rounding up more zombies for Logan, everyone seemed to wanna fight.

Ana tried not to think that way, she knew the soldiers were wrong half of the time, and just wanted a fight, but she had grown to close to Rhodes to take sides. But she wouldn't let that get in the way of her close friendship to everyone.

Logan took a great liking to her, even if the older man did creep her out at times, he seemed kind enough and had his heart in the right place.

The other men she thought as slobs, mean guys who just wanted to get laid...but they were with Rhodes so she put on her act.

But what she really loved to do was just talk with the others, most of all John, he seemed to know what was going on with everyone, he knew about Sara and her relationships with one of the men, and how everyone was on the edge of cracking.

But his smooth deep voice could make her float off to sleep, he was so wise for his age, and seemed to have the right out look about everything, he said the reason Ana and Sara were drawn to the other men was because they had a strange power over them...which was something they thought they needed.

Was that true?

She didn't know.

But the darkness of living in this cave, and all the fights were starting to add up over time.

It was late summer now, and Ana and Rhodes had fallen in love.

But like almost everything, she would walk out to see McDermott and John and talk for a few hours before going back to bed, they would have a few drinks and just talk.

But tonight she stood in front of the ranging fence, where they went to gather the zombies for Logan, She had a small backpack on her back, her hair tied up in a bandana...a shotgun over one shoulder, and a high beamed flashlight.

Sara, McDermott, John, and Fisher all stood there, watching her double check if she had everything.

Her hands were shaking, and her breath came out in large puffs from the cold.

She then looked up at her friends and tried to smile.

"I think that's it."

John then stepped forward.

"Remember what I said, take the first tunnel, and head straight...don't take the first shaft, keep going left and guide yourself from the red lights...until you find the silo, take the ladder up...use the keys to unlock the gate, take the second helicopter."

What the soldiers didn't know, what Cooper didn't know...what Rhodes didn't know, was Ana and the others had been planning for her to leave for the past three months.

It all started one night when she went to John and told him she needed to find her son, but they had to find out a way without Rhodes finding out, he loved her to much to let her go.

So he told the others, and they all formed a plan...they was drawn out and thought over on even level.

First, on days that the men were busy down below, John and the others would go up top, saying they were going on runs for anyone else in the area...but really John was teaching Ana how to fly the spare helicopter...something she got right away.

Second was staging how she would get out of there, the elevator was to loud, and the only other exit was on the other side of the fence were the zombies were...but Ana was gonna take her chances.

There was an old missile silo all the way back, which seemed to be the perfect exit...there were only about twenty zombies out back, which were pretty spread out, and they gave Ana enough guns in case something happened, which had silencers on them.

But Ana was gonna run as fast as she could.

Then there was, what would they tell Rhodes?

They all planned to stage Ana's death. Another idea would get Rhodes to go crazy and go looking for her.

Dr. Logan was also in on it, and talked to.

They went into his fresh cadavers, which he had brought along when everyone was assigned down in the bunker when it first happened. These bodies could stay fresh for over ten or more years in they were held in a deep freeze.

There were only nine left, but one of them looked around Ana's height and age...only problem was her hair was dark brown.

So Logan used bleach and did her hair up the night before, then made Ana pose for him as he looked her over...seeing if anything really stood out.

After that he asked her to leave the room, he needed to work.

Now the body was snuck out by him and Fisher less then an hour ago, the rest of the men were either asleep or playing cards in the mess hall.

They took it to that exact spot and laid her down on the ground, a sheet covering the body. When Logan took it off everyone turned around, holding their hands in front of their mouths, He had used some of his tools to gash up her face and most of her upper body.

He then poured heated blood from his lab all over the clothes that were was dressed over the corpse, and with everyone's help they tore part of the shirt off and wedged it in-between the fence, then threw the body over...some of the zombies looked at it, and kept walking.

The plan was, the next day, Rhodes would find a note, which was on her side of the bed...it was a suicide note, telling him how happy she had been with him, and really wanted to be here, but she couldn't take the fact that her son was dead, and that they might be the only ones left, how she loved him, but she just didn't feel happy anymore, and how this was the only way.

Rhodes and the others would go running around the complex like madmen, looking for her...before they found the remains of her shirt near the fence...she jumped.

Rhodes would start screaming, struggling against the men who held her back, calling out her name before someone would see the remains of her body on the other side, they would later on, after Rhodes was sedated and fast asleep in the lab...they would bury it up top, and try to figure out why Ana, such a sweet and happy girl, who was asked, less then five hours before her death to marry Rhodes, to kill herself like that, most of all why would she, since she had found out she was pregnant with Rhode's child less over two months ago.

Rhodes would be in shock, but then turn against everyone, never wanting to talk about it ever again, turning into a dead lost soul that would kill without a second thought, a man who just didn't love anymore, up until the day he died. Hating everyone...most of all those things.

Ana did love Rhodes, and wouldn't ever wanna hurt him, but staying here...pretending she loved him was all a lie, she loved her son more, and was gonna risk everything to find him.

She then looked at everyone again, her heart pounding, she smiled and then went over and hugged Sara first. A woman that had became a sister to her.

She hugged Fisher next, and deep down inside, she wished Sara and him would find each other one day...they seemed to have something beyond the eye between them. She smiled looking at his soft brown eyes behind his glasses, and then went on to McDermott, and he wished her good luck, giving her a quick...but loving hug, then she moved to John, who looked as if he was about to cry.

They didn't say anything for a while, until he brought her close and said...

"We're gonna find that island one day Ana daddy...and we're gonna know everything is all right when the sunset."

Ana nodded, trying to hold back from crying and held him as tight as she could.

"Be safe..."

They then pulled apart, using the back of their hands to hide their tears, and then smiled.

"We shall meet again." John said, and with that she took one last look at her friends, and turned and walked up the ladder, and then on the other side, nothing was here yet, but without thinking, she turned on her flashlight, and ran without looking back.


	74. News from Dr Logan Past

Rhodes huffed against her skin, and then rolled off on the other side, gasping for air. Ana laid there, her heart pounding as she smiled and turned on her side looking at him.

He caught his breath, and then turned towards her...a smile spread across his face and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ana giggled through the kiss, and then laughed, playful pushing him back. He smiled and brushed some of his matted hair away from his dark eyes and then sat propped himself up with a few spare pillows.

"I got something for you." He said smiling down at her as she sat up, using the sheet to cover herself.

"Oh yeah?" She pushed her long blond hair past her shoulders.

He then turned and reached for the side table, which had his belt, and guns on it...he took a small wrapped up thing of paper and placed it in her hands.

"Sorry about the wrapping, I looked for a box that small around here, but couldn't find one."

Ana laughed, still not knowing what it was, and pulled the paper apart, before whatever it was rolled out and fell into the sheet in front of her.

Puzzled, Ana took whatever it was and held in in-between her fingers, once she caught site of it her eyes grew wide.

It was a tiny gold ring, the same ring Rhodes wore all the time.

She looked at it, overwhelmed by the gift and then looked back at Rhodes.

"I got that ring my second year in training...I know it's not the real thing, but I hope it's gonna made do for me to ask you to marry me."

Ana was stunned, almost thrown back at what he just said, did she hear right?

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

He smiled.

"Ana, these past few months have changed me...it's something about you, just makes me wanna be with you all the time..."

Before he could answer, she smiled and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

It was Rhodes' turn to look surprised, a smile spread across his face and he laughed, pulling her out of place towards him and kissing her as hard as he could.

"You will?"

She smiled, not even thinking and nodded.

Both stayed that way, until she went down to the labs to talk to Dr. Logan.

She sat on a small stool, in the dark and messy room, dried splashed blood on the walls, body parts in cloudy jars, charts and dirty tables...you name it...it was there.

She was redressed, Rhodes and the men went up top, since Steel said something about one of the gates looking loose.

She was nervous and had started biting her nails, part of her was happy...now wearing the gold ring, another part half sick.

Dr. Logan returned with a chart in his hands.

"Your pregnant."

Sara looked at him quick, her eyes even as big as sauces.

"I'm..."

"Pregnant, it's still early."

Ana didn't feel right, she had her baby before with Michael, that was Hunter...her only son, now she was gonna have another baby with a different man.

She didn't want it.

But no words came from her mouth, she was still in shock and Logan smiled and patted her on the shoulder, telling her what beautiful black hair the baby was gonna have, and how nice I would be to have kids running around the place, making it feel more alive and at home.

Ana wanted to get out of there as quick as she could, part of here was shocked, another part happy about the baby...but she felt wrong.

She thanked him, and asked him not to tell anyone before she did since it was still early, being the understanding man he was he smiled and said of course, and if she needed anything to stop by.

She thanked him, with a fake smile and closed the door behind her and leaned against the cold wall trying her best to breath.

She had done it...she had moved on.

Would she tell Rhodes, Sara, the others? She just didn't know yet. That's when she remembered Hunter's face for a second. His sweet apple face laughing up at her, part of her wished this baby would be like that, but then it hit her, she knew it, her son was still alive.

So she walked out to where John was, and looked him right in the eye.

"I have somehting to tell you...you need to help me."


	75. Terry and Hunter arrive

Almost two months after Terry and Hunter had left the bay, they arrived in Pennsylvania together. They barely made it across the state line, the journey had been rough on the two of them.

It seemed as if every time they put another hundred miles behind them, something went wrong with their transportation. They walked a lot, and twice came close to running into those things. Hunter was scared out of his mind and most nights couldn't stop crying, as Hunter carried him around, begging him to calm down in case any of those things heard them.

They slept in the dirt, always letting the elements get to them, and becoming sick most of the time. Hunter had a bad cough, his dirty face seemed to always be running with tears and he had nicks and bruised all over his torn clothes. Within a month he was starting to look like one of the boys from Lord of the Flies.

Terry had kept his hair as short as he could cut it by hand, but soon it became to hard and he gave up. For a while he thought his ribs were broken after running with Terry and throwing themselves to the side of the road, He craved for a warm meal and a fresh bath, but they took whatever they needed, and always in a hurry. He didn't care about anything else, as long as Hunter was okay.

But more then once, whenever they couldn't find shelter, and Hunter took at least three hours to fall off to sleep, because he was so busy crying his eyes out...scared that those things might find them and eat them, Terry would cover his shaking body in the pouring rain, and pray to God that if he didn't made it...Hunter would.

Time wore on, and one rainy dull gray morning, Terry was giving Hunter yet another piggy back ride, and walking down a never ending highway, on each side was miles upon miles of farm land and fields...lush green forests, and no one in sight.

Terry was tried, hurt and about to drop over...his feet slowly dragged, across the pavement, when he stopped dead and saw the sign that told them, they made it.

Terry could have cried.

They both then went into the fields, until they found the closest barn, and broke inside to get away from the rain.

Inside the place seemed moldy and old, the smell of dried up hay filled his nose as he looked around, his hands on Hunter's wet shoulders.

"What are we doing?" Hunter asked, looking up at Terry who scanned the dim lit barn and the stacks of hay around them.

"We're gonna sleep here until tomorrow."

"Why?" Hunter asked, sounding weak and tired.

"Because we're both tried and need our energy to find one of those camps near by."

"With people?"

"Yep, lots of people...it's gonna be safe for us."

"Will they have food?" Hunter asked, his eyes big.

Terry laughed.

"All you can eat little guy."

With that he took Hunter by the hand, and slowly led him up the ladder to the second platform, where the whole floor was covered in soft dried hay. He cleared a spot, and set down their two bags, he took out an apple, he had picked on the way down the highway, and gave the whole thing to Hunter, who ate it like a hungry mouse.

Watching him eat made him happy, somehow he felt the feeling of hope start to raise, they made it, and were gonna spend the night in someplace dry for once...and before dawn tomorrow, Hunter and him were going to be safe.

They then laid themselfs down, and Terry put his arm around Hunter's thin boney body. He sighed and hoped he could dream tonight...since his dreams seemed to be his only escape.

Ever since they had started out, he had been having strange dreams about her, in them they were married, and Hunter was his son, both were back at the island, and watching Hunter play in the surf, and each time before the dream ended and he found himself laying in the darkness, she would tell him she loved him.

And with that, both fell alseep.


	76. Run like hell

The sound of motorcycles speeding outside, made Terry snap awake. At first he had no idea where he was, then it all came together, Hunter was still fast asleep beside him, and they were on the second level of the barn sleeping for the night.

It was now dark out, and it was hard to see anything around him, he heard engines rubbing together and men hooting and yelling at each other.

They were right outside.

Terry slowly crawled towards the walls, and peaked through one of the many open cracks in-between the hard finished wood of the barn, he could see outside perfect, and the sight he saw made his heart jump inside his throat.

It was a motorcycle gang, he had heard about them before. In fact, him and Hunter had to dodge a few packs of them once or twice.

They were dangerous people, they stole, raped, and killed just for fun, they would travel in groups of twenty or more, and just ride around looking for trouble.

And their they were, right outside, with torches, and ridding around like crazy.

"Terry?" Hunter's voice made him jump, he sounded half awake, and scared.

Terry told him to hush, and then he looked out again.

"Terry, what is it?"

"Shut up!" He hissed back at him, and looked out, they were talking about heading inside.

His heart started to race, he had to think of a way to get Hunter away from there.

He then took Hunter by his shoulders and brought him close to him, he told him that there were bad people outside, and he needed him to take his bag, and run into the woods, even if those people were chasing him, he needed to run and hide.

"Terry, come with me." Hunter cried, scared and white as a sheet.

"I can't...I need to distract them so you can get away...don't worry, I'll run to once I know your safe."

Hunter had no idea what was going on and cried in his arms, but Terry held him tight and told him he loved him.

The voices of the men were getting louder.

They then went down the ladder, and very slowly opened the front barn door.

The men were on their bikes future to the right side of the barn, the orange flames from the torches lit up the dark field.

Terry slowly slid out with Hunter, and then hold him to run...with that Hunter started towards the woods...he had to cross the length of two football fields to get there, but his tiny legs were pumping, and he didn't look back.

Right away he heard the men shout, about Hunter, and were about to run after him when Terry ran out in front of them, waving his arms.

"HEY I'M OVER HERE...GO AFTER ME!"

The men all looked at each other and Terry kept screaming, he needed them to go after him, instead of Hunter.

"YOU HEAR ME...GO AFTER ME!"

With that the sounds of bikes started up and Terry tried to run, but some of the men had gone around the barn and blocked off his only exit, they jumped off their bikes and ran after him, they caught him, and dragged him into the barn.

They used torches to light up the place, and all twenty-five of them made a circle, and started to fight him, one by one.

They punched him in the face, kicked him in the balls, tripped him, used their knifes to rip apart the skin of his arms, they shoved him into the dirt, and the biggest of the men went on top of them and kept punching his face until it was a bloody pulp, and all he did was cough blood.

They used things around the barn, pitch forks, hammers, knifes...they stabbed him dozens of times in the legs and chest...soon he was soaked in his own blood, most of his bones broke, and this close to being dead.

To add a little extra fun, they took him up to the second floor, dragging his almost lifeless body, and one of them used there hunting knifes to stab him three times in the stomach, then they threw him out the second floor window, with a loud crash he fell out and landed on an old dirty mirror along with some other frames and metal that was laying around behind the barn.

The glass broke, and blood gushed up from his body.

With that the men hooted and cheered, and then took off on their bikes.

Hunter the whole time was hiding in the forest, near a fallen log, he hid in the darkness, shaking in the muddy ground and watching in the distance, everything happen.

When he saw Terry's body be thrown out the window he closed his eyes and started to rock back and forth.

About ten minuets later at one of the camps, Michael was fast asleep by one of the fires, his hands were under his head and the cracking and popping of the fire made him drift off easy.

"Hey Mike!" Michael opened his eyes and looked up at Jersey who was pulling on his leather jacket.

Michael blinked his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Some people said theirs trouble at one of the barns about a mile from here, said they saw a group of bikes head in the opposite direction, might of lit fire to the place, we're heading out you wanna come?"

Michael looked around at the trailers, shacks, and tents, and saw everyone was still pretty much up, women were sitting in lawn chairs talking, kids were running around, some people were at the meal truck and having there late dinner, some of the men standing around, but a good number of them were getting their stuff and jumping into trucks.

But then again, Michael had been to a million of these things, and most of the time they were nothing.

"Is Utopia coming?" He asked.

"No, she's back at the trailer...you coming or what?"

"I'll have to pass, with our luck they just lit fire to the barn and that's it."

Jersey playful kicked Michael and called him a lazy son of a bitch, and then took his shot gun and jumped into the nearest truck, which was all ready starting to get filled.

Michael watched the trucks take off, and then shut his eyes again.


	77. Only twentyfour years old

When the trucks of men arrived at the scene, they knew right away something had happened.

Their high beams cut right through the night, and the dim glow of thrown torches that were thrown in different piles around the field it everything up. Motorcycle tracks were left around the field, and toss beer cans laid everywhere.

There was ten trucks in total, which meant at least forty men, with dogs, guns and flashlight, one of the trucks had a stretcher with medical supplies.

They all gave each other glances, and Jersey was one of the men who was standing in the hatchback, with a very uneasy look across his face.

Soon they all loaded out and walked around the scene, they first entered the barn, which they found everything they had used on Terry, covered in blood and laying in a hay bed.

They found Terry almost a minute later, they rushed around him, one of the team members got sick and threw up.

The three doctors out of the group knelt down, and saw that he had a very shallow pulse. His face was bruised and broken, mashed up and bleeding...they got the stretcher and slowly loaded him onto it.

"He's bleeding pretty bad, I don't think he's gonna make it," said one of the doctors, they placed an oxygen mask over his face and the young man's dull brown eyes looked around at the faces around him...and then locked with Jersey's, who's face was full of pity.

They started to wheel him back to the truck, when a young boy...maybe four or five came running out of nowhere, clutching his puppy dog backpack. Everyone turned and were caught off guard as the boy pushed through the crowd and went to Terry's side.

The boy had dirty sandy colored hair, and a tried small face, his clothes were covered in dirty and torn, his eyes were filled with tears and he pushed towards Terry's side and reached out and took one of Terry's bloody hands.

"TERRY!" he cried.

Everyone looked at each other.

The boy kept crying.

"TERRY WHAT HAPPENED, I RAN LIKE YOU SAID!" Tears rolled down the boy's dirt covered cheeks and he sniffled in.

"Are you okay terry?" He asked, still crying his little heart out...everyone looked at each other.

"Here...take this, Mr. Buttons will make you feel better." The boy pushed his fury small dog shaped backpack to the man, and put it under one of his blood soaked arms.

Jersey then locked eyes with another woman, who had a beautiful tanned face, she looked just as nervous, both didn't know what to say. Then Jersey looked down at the guy who was on the stretcher and stumbled for the words.

"Don't worry kid, your gonna be just fine."

"Get him out of here...take him to one of the trucks." Someone muttered, two women, and a young man took the boy and tried to talk to him...telling him his brother was going to be all right.

Once they took him out of site, they loaded the boy on the stretcher on the back of the truck.

The boy coughed up more blood, and when one of the doctors raised the oxygen mask for a second, the boy's eyes looked at Jersey again.

"Make sure Hunter is okay...make sure he's taken care of..." He cut off and the oxygen mask was placed over him.

As everyone started back in the trucks and the fires were put out, Jersey walked to the truck where the boy was brought, he was sitting in the cab of the truck with the door open, the people who had taken him away stood around him.

The boy had a blanket over him and just sat there with a blank look on his face, his eyes red and raw.

Jersey didn't know what to say, he steeped forward.

"Your name is Hunter right?"

Hunter looked up at him and slowly nodded.

Jersey felt just as nervous and didn't know really what to say.

"Your brother is gonna be just fine, nothing to worry about...we're gonna fix him right up."

"Terry's not my brother...he takes care of me."

Jersey looked at the people around him.

"Is that so...where are you parents?"

"Dead." Hunter said in a flat voice.

Jersey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he had no idea what to do next.

"Your lying about Terry, aren't you...he's gonna die, you just said that to make him feel better right?"

For such a young boy he was smart, his blank face looked up at Jersey, and Jersey looked around and then back at him.

"Yeah...I think he's gonna die."

Hunter nodded, and then more tears started to roll down his face, Jersey stepped forward and held him.

The trucks started back to the camp, they were half way there when Terry's heart stopped...He was only twenty-four years old.


	78. Into the night

Ana's hands were shaking as she fumbled for the small ring of keys that she had to dig deep into her jeans' pocket for. Her breath came out in tiny huffs, it was pitch black outside, the only light that she was able to see from was the thin harvest moon light that shinned down on the swamps and woods around the fenced in area of the base.

It took her fifteen minuets to find the missile silo through the dark tunnels underground, at first she was scared out of her mind, as her sneakers crunched on the gravel and pebbles that were laid out on the damp cold ground each time she ran past a conner.

Bats flew over her head, and the low stiff groan of zombies were all around her, only twice did she see that close enough to be scared, but she didn't have time to worry or fight, she had to get out of there, as soon as possible.

Once she did so, she found the silo, she started up the ladder, and a small feeling of hope filled her heart, the same feeling she got when the whole group was escaping the mall. Fate had placed her here...and maybe even tried to let her start over and be happy, but she couldn't pretend she could move on with a new guy and a new child and just brush off the fact that her five year old son could still somewhere be alive out there looking for her.

It was hard to leave everyone, over the past couple of months she had grown all so close to them, but she could remember one rainy gray day that her and John were able to sneak up top while the rest of the men were all in a meeting.

Each time they had this chance, John would practice with her, on how to fly the chopper. At first Ana was uneasy about it...really questioning herself on if she could really do this, but John was her rock and stayed by her side the whole time. Somehow Ana felt close with John, something about the way he looked at things made her feel better.

She was in the middle of circling around the base with John, when he turned to her and asked a question, that threw her off guard.

"What about the baby?" Ana looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The baby, Rhodes'."

This was hard, in fact John and Dr. Logan were the only people that knew about it...and with all this planning to return to her first son, she hadn't even took a second to think about the one she was carrying. She cared about Rhodes, he treated her good and she seemed to be the only one that made him smile and keep him from falling into that deep abyss full of pain and hate. But did she love Rhodes...no, to her she was only sleeping with him, in fact she didn't even know why she took the ring from him, it somehow wasn't the same as it was with Michael...the man who had been dead over five years.

She didn't want this child.

She looked at John, a sad tried look spread over her face as she shifted and the chopper lowered a little...in just a matter of weeks she had started to get the hang of this right away.

"I don't want another baby, I had mine."

"Then are you gonna get rid of it?"

"When could I?" "I mean...look, we have to sneak around as it is just to go up top...even if we got Sara or Fisher, or even Logan to do it, Rhodes would find out, It would take weeks to recover, and I don't have weeks."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

Sara looked forward as they flew around the base again.

"I don't know yet...but I shouldn't have a child that I won't love, right?"

John nodded.

"Do you think this is all a mistake, I mean...all of you have been such good friends to me, Rhodes loves me, and I'm gonna have his child, isn't this showing me all the signs to stay?"

"But you don't want to...and you would live in regret the rest of your life, anyways Ana girl...I think you smart for leaving, somehow I don't see this thing lasting to much longer, as you know were all ready about to kill each other."

"You could come with me?" Ana said with a hopeful look.

John smiled

"There is nothing I would like better...to escape to that island you have been talking about, being able to make babies, lay in the sun all day, and watch it set sitting on the beach, never having to look over your shoulders, knowing that it was over for good."

"Then?"

"I need to stay for Sara daddy, like you she's still blind to the fact of her own heart...she'll come around soon enough, and when she does, we're all gonna find that island and live the rest of your life in peace."

Ana smiled

"That sounds nice." Ana said with a warm smile as she now started to lower to chopper for good.

"And when it's over...you can find your son's daddy, I'm sure you have been waiting for that for some time."

Ana smiled and then killed the engine, she looked at John.

"More then you know."

John then looked at the rain drops hitting the windshield, and told her, that one day...it would be raining on their island.

Just then Sara unlocked the gate, and closed it behind her, she then took a deep breath and started to run to the second chopper.

She opened the door and threw her bag to the side seat, then started the engine, and started to slowly rise up.

Before going out into the unknown darkness, she took once last look at the base, and said how sorry she was, and then flew off into the night.


	79. One in a million chance

Michael couldn't get back to sleep after Jersey had woken him less then fifteen minuets ago. He really wasn't the type to stay back and let others do the work, but for the past two weeks it seemed like every night they all had to haul into the trucks and look around the fields for hours for whatever problem was reported...which meant most of the time was really nothing.

Tonight he just wanted to relax, it was a crisp star lit sky out...and nothing seemed better, then to lay next to one of the camp fires and drop off for the night.

But he now felt uneasy, and couldn't lay still.

For a while he went around to the different tents and trailers, saying hello to the teams and close friends he had made during the past five years, then walked to the food tent and sat him self down at one of the many long fold up tables, and put his feet up on the chair beside him.

The gas and string lights lit everything up with a dim orange glow. Some of the children had found sparklers and were running back and forth through the tall milk grass, waving them around...making them look like tiny fire flies out in the distance of the night.

Michael's nose filled up with the scent of burned fire power, and crisp apple pie, which was cooking for breakfast the next day in one of the other tents.

It was still very late, but then again the whole team did tend to stay up...even until dawn, which was Michael's favorite part of the day...it reminded him of Ana.

He looked around at everyone, and smiled...everyone knew each other, it seemed almost like a close drawn in town, the type you only see in movies.

A table beside him was chalked full of old bucks, playing a good ole' game of poker, the greasy playing cards were laid out as they sipped ice tea.

"Day dreaming again?"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Utopia, she had on jean shorts and a long sleeve sweat shirt, her long blond hair fell into her wide blue eyes and at that moment Michael knew she looked just like an angle.

He smiled as she took a seat across from him.

"Like theirs not anything better to do?"

She smiled and then shoved across a paper cup filled with steaming hot black coffee, hers was half way finished.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip and started to relax even more.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, Jersey woke up...are they back yet?"

She looked over her shoulder and scanned the crowd of tents.

"Doesn't look it?" She turned back.

"But then again, I guess we both have the same problem."

"And that would be?"

"Sleeping."

He smiled

"I'll drink to that."

Just then, while they were in the middle of talking back and forth...the roar of the trucks came from the other side of camp...right away people started to turn and walk towards them.

Michael and Utopia both looked from the table and then turned towards each other.

"You think something's wrong?"

She shrugged

Both then got up and walked across the camp, when they reached the trucks they were all lined up, people kept crowding around and asking what happened.

Michael caught sight of Jersey, standing with a few others, Utopia and him hurried over.

"What's wrong?"

Jersey and the others looked tired, worn out...almost as if they had just seen hell.

"A biker's raid...over near the East barn." "We found a boy, eighteen, maybe twenty...beaten to death...he died on the way over."

Utopia gasped and then covered her mouth.

"He was traveling both a young boy...name's Hunter."

"Where is he?"

"Still in my truck, He won't get out...we're trying to get some of the women to take him over to the medical tent and get him checked over."

"Was the guy his father?"

"No, he said his parents are dead, I'm guessing they were just traveling."

The news hit Michael like a brick, after all this madness in the world, their were still people in the world, out to cause pain and kill at any cost.

"Where their is no more room in hell, the dead shall walk the earth."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Jersey brought the two of them over to the truck where the boy was, still sitting in the cab with the door open, his dirty and pale face looked blank, silent tears ran down.

The second Michael took sight of the boy something happened, he really couldn't explain it, seemed like an odd feeling that made his stomach turn and his heart beat faster, something about that boy...just something, he couldn't put his finger on it.

A few girls were standing around the truck, they gave Jersey a look and told him he wouldn't get out.

Jersey thanked them, and him and Michael walked to the open door of the cab and stood there, both looking down at him.

"Hunter?" Jersey's voice cracked, and then looked at Michael, their eyes locked and both really didn't know what to do, the boy's face seemed so blank and alone.

Michael then took a turn, this time he knelt down to eye level of the boy, and cleared his throat.

"Hello Hunter, my name's Michael...over here is my friend New Jersey...who's that you got there?"

Jersey saw that the boy's puppy dog back pack was now with him again, one of the women must have given it back to him once they stopped.

The boy at first didn't say anything, but Michael kept looking at him with his soft gray eyes and then something flickered.

He looked down.

"Mr. Buttons."

"Mr. Buttons huh?" "That's a nice name, huh Jersey?"

Jersey saw that Michael was starting to reach the boy.

"Yeah." He said with an empty voice.

Michael then looked at the boy, his eyes...something about his eyes.

"Is Mr. Buttons okay, is he hurt?"

The boy slowly shook his head.

"What about you...do you hurt anywhere?"

"No." "Terry...he's dead."

Michael saw more tears roll down his face, then it hit him...Terry?

"Terry, was that the man you were with?"

Hunter nodded.

Then Michael took a second, he thought about it...Terry made it to the boat, he saw him, and five years later...would made him twenty-four.

But the thought flashed out of his mind.

Utopia cut in before he could even say anything, she put her arm around the boy and smiled down at him.

"How about we get you and Mr. Buttons cleaned up, then get you something to eat okay?"

The boy at first didn't say anything, then he raised his head and looked up at her friendly kind eyes and slowly moved off the seat.

Utopia took his hand and looked at the others.

"I got him...don't worry."

She slowly walked off with him towards one of the tents.

Michael was still kneeling there, still caught in a dazed thought.

Then fingers snapped in front of his eyes, he looked up at Jersey who was now leaning against the truck.

"You okay?"

It took Michael a second, and he slowly stood up.

"Yeah..."

He looked off as Utopia and the boy made their way down the hill with a few others.

"Poor kid, I think he's pretty fucked up after what happened...hope he's gonna be okay."

Jersey's voice seemed far away...then Michael looked at him.

"I think he was traveling both a guy I knew."

"What?"

"Back at Crossroads...it can't be." He trailed off...then looked at Jersey's confused face.

"I'm gonna need to see the body, where is it?"

"The medical tent, Michael what..."

But he was cut off was Michael walked off.


	80. Chinese symbol of peace

When the doctor pulled back the sheet Michael stood back, his stomach rolled at the sight. The boy's face was pretty beaten up, it was swelled, bleeding and bruised. The rest of his body was covered, Michael was thankful since the sheet that was covering him was blood stained.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and Michael stepped closer, and tried his best to get a good enough look at the boy's face.

"Jesus..."

The doctor leaned against the counter, and took a sip from his own coffee.

"Not as bad as the others, at least this one still has his head."

That reminded Michael, miles from here, for the last few months or so, three bodies were found in near by ditched on the side of the roads, two women, and one guy...the women were raped and then stabbed to death, the guy had his head cut clean off.

This was starting to worry the camp, in fact just last week they had a meeting over the topic of moving it further away from the gangs that were still around.

How could he tell?

The boy looked about Terry's size, same hair color.

Then it hit him, Terry had a tattoo.

He remembered back at Crossroads, Monica was showing off her heart tattoo on her right ankle, then Terry showed everyone his, which was a Chinese symbol of peace, on the upper right part of his back.

He remembered Terry telling the story that he got the tattoo, less then a year ago as a birthday gift to himself, and how angry his parents were when he showed them.

"Help me lift him up."

"What?"

"I need to check something."

Without another word, the doctor walked over and slowly rolled the body to the side, Michael had to be quick about this, at first he hands shook since the back of the guy's shirt was blood stained and cut up something awful...but he lowered the collar of his shirt a little and saw it.

It was Terry.

Right away something hit him, he saw Terry as the nervous young security guard at the mall, he saw him standing on the roof top with Nicole. He saw him sitting on the boat with the others, watching him go.

And now, five long years later, here he was dead, torn apart on this very table.

The chances of this happening, were so out there, it still took a few minuets for it to settle in his mind.

Did Terry know he was still alive, of all places why would he travel here?

Michael felt tears back behind his eyes, but he wouldn't show them in front of the doctor, who was now covering up the body and saying something about burying the body at dawn.

Terry was dead...it wasn't fair.

Michael stood there, still trying to take it in, when something hit him, with the force of a bullet, the same force that he thought had killed him five years ago while Terry watched.

What was Terry doing here, why wasn't he on an island, where where the others?

Michael put his hand over his mouth and his eyes bugged out, his heart skipped a beat and he drew in a harsh breath.

Where was Ana?

He then spun around, he needed to talk to the boy.

He couldn't think straight, he shook all over, then before he past the doctor, he heard him say somehting about how awful this was, yet another John Doe...and Michael muttered.

"His name was Terry."

"What?"

But before the doctor could ask again, Michael was all ready out the door.


	81. Walking to Hunter

Michael walked with a steady pace towards the place where Utopia has brought the little boy. It was late now, almost four in the morning...a good number of people were still up and sitting around the camp fires and talking, others leaned against the trailers and tents that Michael past and waited for the first sights of dawn to show in the sky.

Everything about this night seemed to perfect, there was a cool breeze every once in a while that cooled off the warm buzzing summer flies that landed on people's arms, and the bloated fat harvest moon still stuck out in the middle of the velvet night sky like a sore thumb.

Terry was dead, Michael still couldn't really take that thought that he was laying on a wooden table underneath a blood stained sheet in the medical station.

What were the chances that Terry would travel almost eight hundred miles towards the very spot where his camp was?

Michael didn't really believe in destiny or faith...but how did Terry know?

Jersey did leave a note behind on one of the cars before they started off almost five years ago...but the chances of that note ever being found, and did Terry know that Michael was somehow still alive.

Everything seemed so far stretched, Being told by New Jersey that some people don't get infected when their bit...counting himself.

That the bullet that Michael fired at his head didn't kill him, that everything was missed by just hours or even moments.

That Jersey and Utopia found Michael and left, that somehow Terry traveled this way, knowing or not knowing that Michael...the man he thought killed himself and was left behind almost five years ago was alive and well, walking around that very camp.

That the gang killed Terry even before he could reach the camp and stumble upon Michael...maybe he had news about the others, maybe he had news about his Ana.

Sure the island plan wasn't that good...no one really knew if those things were alive on them or not...or that they would have enough supplies to last them for however long they planned on staying there.

Did something happen to Ana, did she make it?

These thoughts started to twist around in Michael's stomach, the only reason he had kept on going was the fact he thought she was still alive.

But then again why didn't he go searching for her back when he was around that area?

Easy, Jersey told him that there had been a storm...and the chances of them ever making it were slim to none, and that most of the islands were filled with zombies.

He wanted to check, more then anything in the world...but just the slim thought that Ana didn't make it, that he might find her rotting body laying on some destroyed beach...would drive him insane.

Most of this had been his fault, and now Terry was dead.

He then reached the tent which sat closer towards Utopia's trailer...it seemed dark and still in the thin moonlight of the night.

He took a deep breath before going in and tried to get himself under control.

He then closed his eyes for a moment and prayed to God that Ana was okay.

He then took a step forward and entered the tent.


	82. The Truth

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

-Green Day/ Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Michael asked Utopia how the boy was doing, she pointed over near one of the cots and told him that he was in minor shock and had only a few nicks and bruises, nothing that time couldn't heal.

Michael then told Utopia to get herself a nice warm cup of coffee and see how New Jersey was doing, she smiled before leaving and then went on her way.

At first Michael was scared to even go near him, He stood at the entrance of the tent and saw him sitting on his cot on the other end, his arms wrapped tight around his knees, which were brought close to his chest.

For such a little boy he looked as if he had gone through hell.

But he needed to know the truth.

He walked over and pulled up a chair in front of the boy's bed, he saw he had been crying, his glassy gray eyes looked off at the other opening of the tent and into the dark night.

"Hey Hunter."

Hunter lifted his eyes

"It's me Michael, you remember me?"

The boy slowly nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Hunter just looked at him with a blank and empty look.

Michael gave a small nervous smile.

"Dumb question, I know." "Are you hungry...we could get you something?"

The boy shook his head.

Michael then sighed and looked at him with strong eyes.

"Terry's dead."

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed "Yeah...I know."

"He told me to run and hide, So I went into the woods and stayed down, just like he told me to do."

"And I'm sure that's what he wanted."

More silent tears rolled down his face.

"Hunter, your safe now...you know that don't you?"

Hunter nodded.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you, understand?"

Michael then bit his lower lip and then took a deep breath.

"Hunter...how did you meet Terry?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Ever since I've been born."

"Really?" "Where was that?"

"On the island, where my Mom had me."

"Your mother?"

Tears slid down Hunter's face and his eyes looked as if they were made out of thin glass.

"Here..."

Hunter slid something over towards Michael, it was face down and just laid there on the cot like it was in a no man's land of empty space.

At first Michael just wanted to keep talking and ask about Ana and the others, the millions of questions that filled up his head made everything seem to still around them in the darkness of the tent.

Hunter just sat there, and watched Michael slowly reach out and take the photograph and hold it up to his eyes since the light since the tent wasn't so good.

Hunter used the back of his hand to wipe his hot sticky tears away from his now scrubbed clean face.

His heart was hurting, a kind of pain he had never felt before...worse then the pain he felt when the strangers told him Terry had died.

For five long years he had lived in a safe closed off life with people that loved him, now he learned about loss and death only in the space of a few hours.

He was all alone, but he knew who this man was.

Michael's face froze, he kept looking at the photo for what seemed like a good ten minuets. His eyes seemed set and an eyebrow raised.

His whole mind went blank.

It was a photograph of Ana and Him, five years ago at Crossroads. Back then even during those horrible events...everything seemed right in the world since he was falling in love with this woman he had met less then only a month ago.

They were both standing on a skateboard, his arms around her waist and both laughing...a moment of pure joy frozen in time.

Michael couldn't remember even when the photo was taken, or what he was thinking the moment it was being taken...all he knew was that was long ago, and it had his Ana in it...he hadn't seen her face in so long, and so many memories rushed back and hit him like a pile of bricks.

Ana was his mother? Ana had a baby...with who?

He couldn't speak.

Then Hunter reached out his tiny hand and lowered the photo, Michael just looked at him...shocked and speechless.

"I tell you everything Michael...but I wanna know just one thing okay?"

Michael looked at him, for such a small boy he spoke as if he was an adult.

"What?"

"Am I dead...is this heaven?"

Michael slowly shook his head.

"No Hunter...your not dead, why do you ask?"

"Because my mother told me my father died before I was born...and the very same person that's in that photo, is sitting right in front of me."

The photo slowly dropped from Michael's hand...and hit the ground.


	83. The Promised Land

Sara, John, and McDermott entered the missile silo at once and starred up the long shaft and the blinding sunlight that shinned down up top.

"Up the ladder!" yelled McDermott, letting Sara climb up first.

Pure panic rushed through her mind...for the last couple of months things had gone to hell. The men were more violent, Claustrophobia...the fear that they really were the only ones left, made people start to slowly go insane. Relationships were broken and pressure seemed to be everywhere.

They were worse then the things outside.

Cooper had died and Rhodes took over, he had never been the same since Ana.

The small number of them knew the truth, and knew she had to make a run for it...since he wouldn't have ever let her go, but it almost seemed as if letting her leave was a mistake.

He was a heartless bastard...and he killed Fisher.

Sara's heart gave a heavy thud when she thought about him, how could she be so stupid and go for the one that treated her bad...the one who only used her and threw her away like trash all because she was stronger.

"He won't shoot Billy because he got no one else who knows electronics. He won't shoot me ... because I'm his ride. He probably won't shoot Frankenstein because the old doc can talk him silly. But the rest of you? The rest of you better start worrying, don't you know."

John's words rang through her head as he climbed up faster and faster...towards freedom and life.

He was right...everyone who had caused harm or pain, just had a broken heart.

She heard a struggled below her and she looked down, by then the gun shot rang through the silo and the zombie dropped to the ground.

Sara closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool metal of the rungs of the ladder.

"Come on, Johnny! We're countin' on ya to fly us to the Promised Land!" Yelled McDermott.

John checked Rhode's gun that he had stolen off him and then threw the empty one down...and with that all three of them started up the ladder together.

Ana had told them where the island was...and to them, it really was the promised land.


	84. Face to face

Rhodes grabbed an M16 off the gun shelf, and dished into the bin for a few extra magazines. His hands were shaking and he dropped them before stuffing them in his free hand and heading out to the hallway.

There were thousands in the bunker now.

He had told those sons of bitches, that it was going to be to late one day, here they were with their heads up their asses while those things were all ready trying to figure a way in...and low and behold, one of his own men was the person that let them in.

He panicked like any other normal human being would.

The second he saw the elevator lower, and the sight of the thousands of rotting puss bags all standing there, the stench of their rotting flesh filling in the humid air, made him freeze in his tracks and then spin around and run for his life.

In the last couple of months he wasn't the man who first arrived here. He had stopped believing in God, and only looked at the bad in people. He thought the scientist were just jerking them around and just waiting for something to happen like this.

Everything was falling apart, and he had lost his mind.

He tried his best to stop, but each time he looked at someone, he saw those things, the same things that had torn Ana apart.

He hated them.

He killed Logan, and he killed Fisher without a second thought. He just didn't care, if he couldn't love anymore...no one would.

The others must have been dead for sure...he didn't care if that nigger got a hold of his guns, he hoped they didn't make it, in fact he hoped that the zombies had dragged them down to the ground and sunk their rotting teeth into their flesh and slowly ripped them apart while they were still alive and screaming, just like they did with Ana.

He had taken life's, and cursed everything he had ever known, he was just an empty soul with a broken heart. She was everything thing to him, and just the thought that she had taken her own life and threw herself at them...made him lose his own mind.

He knew he wasn't gonna make it out alive, but if he could take some of those sons of bitches down before he fell, he would die happy.

He spun around the conner when he saw him...standing on the other end of the hallway with a handgun in soft greenish gray cold hand.

He froze, and the two locked eyes, his wide brown ones, and his blank faded yellow ones, both almost dead and a small hint of life left in them.

They just stood there, every thought, every emotion of life, death and the hate they shared for each other right now.

It was just them, and them alone.

Bub started to raise the pistol, when Rhodes tried to load the first magazine, but his hands shook and he stumbled as his fingers lost their grip and the magazine fell to the floor.

The truth was...he was scared out of his mind.

Bub fired the gun and it struck the stone wall, just inches away from his every own dead. Grit flew through the air and Rhodes jumped, spinning around and heading for the conner.

Bub shuffled forward and fired the gun again at the man who had killed his master.

Just as Rhodes was rounding the conner, the bullet struck him, tearing through his flesh and striking his back nerve.

Rhodes had been shot before, but the flash and quick seizing pain of the bullet ripping through his nerves, made him cry out and drop the gun.

He fell against the safety of the opposite of the other wall, and leaned against it, sweat poured from his face, and his eyes became blurred with tears. He felt warmth dribble down the back of him and stain the white stone wall behind him.

He cried out again and shut his eyes for a second.

No thoughts or prayers crossed his empty mind...not even the fear or deep pain that he had just been shot, all he could keep hearing over and over in his mind was Ana's voice, asking him why he let her go...why he let her die.

He starred down at the last magazine, laying far out of reach. He lipid the words Fuck, and then heard him shuffle closer.

His eyes became bright and he screamed...

"COME ON!" He wanted to put up his best fight.

He started to slowly limp further down the hall, as Bub was not to far behind, he fired his gun a second time and it struck another wall.

"COME ON!"

He screamed, as he started to build up speed, blood dripping on the white tile floor.

He was heading down the back exit of the labs, he thought that maybe, just maybe he could cross over down the first hallway and maybe get it before getting shot to death.

He screamed again, but this time the sound of the gun firing seemed closer, and before he knew it the pain came again and he fell forward onto the floor.

His dog chains jiggled onto the cool floor and he gasped for breath...this time he really felt the pain and swore as loud as he could, before trying to get his heart under control before he died right there and then.

He heard him still coming, so with all his strength he pulled himself up and started to slowly drag himself against the wall for support, blood gushing from him as he slowly kicked his boots to slid him forward.

"COME ON!" he kept screaming, slowly and slowly starting to rise, he was coming to the end of the hallway.

Ana why did you kill yourself, why couldn't it of been me?

He raised further up and tried to first door, but the nerves from his back made him scream out in pain, so he tried with the other hand...and it was locked.

He waved Bub on, and kept screaming, he then was able to stand up and opened the door as it slowly swung open.

All in the blink of an eye, he saw his life flash...his family, school, the military, the bunker, his men, Ana, her smile, her eyes, her laugh...and for just a quick second, the daughter they would of had together...the daughter that she was pregnant with as she ran away, not to hurt him or leave him...only to find her first son that she had with that other man, the man she really loved.

For that second he saw his daughter and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the daughter that would never know her father. And to tell you the truth, that's how it wanted it...he had became an awful man, a man he wouldn't have wanted his baby girl to know...a man who should die before his soul couldn't be saved.

He was heartless, but for those quick seconds, he said how sorry he was to everyone...most of all Sara, who deep down inside he knew he took Fisher away from her, and he hoped she made it.

Thousands of rotting peeling flesh molded hands reached forward, and he screamed and spun around, he could have had a chance to run but he saw Bub standing on the opposite end of the hallway, smiling.

"Go to hell your son of a bitch." He could almost hear, as another shot rang over the moaning and smell behind him as they started to reach forward, and struck him right in the stomach, if he had maybe another seven minuets to spare, he would have bleed to death.

He moaned, hate and sorrow sounds, that knew it was to late for anything and he now deserved to die.

They slowly brought him down on the floor and Bub saluted...a total show of Irony and turned his back on him, he was dead and so wasn't he...they were the same, and their work was finished, now stuck in this bunker until they rotted.

They tore with their fingernails into his flesh and he heard something rip, them warmth washed over his body...he didn't feel a thing, the shock and blood loss killed with within thirty seconds.

But he was able to scream as he saw they blank empty faces around him, but he saw they were rotting fast, within another year, maybe two more they would just be dusty bones, and this would be over.

He saw them take his organs out of him and slowly drag his legs away, as everything became cloudy, he screamed...

"Choke on them!"

And with that he closed his eyes and died.

The zombies were stuck in the bunker for another year or so before a storm hit and the place caved it.


	85. Back on the island

The helicopter slowly lowered on the upper slope of the beach and one the engine was killed the blades swirling around came to a stop.

At first everything was still, the only sounds were the tides slowly being brought back and forth, and the thin cry of birds flying up ahead.

Ana sat in her seat for a few minuets, not saying a word or even making an attempt to move, she felt frozen and stuck to her seat. Everything seemed so still...no movement, no voices...dead.

She closed her eyes and prayed to God that she would find her son's body laying in the shade of one of the palm trees, his skeleton looking up at her, asking "Why didn't you come back for me?" "Why did you waste your time trying to forget me?"

But then again that's how she thought she would find the remains of the man who she had her son with, laying on the dock, sun bleached and left alone...forgotten.

But when she flew past it there wasn't anything, no dried blood, no body...but then again it had been five years, maybe that was for the best.

So she slowly opened the door to the chopper and set foot on the place she once called home.

She started to walk towards the camps, in hope that they would still be standing, she took in everything as she walked forward down the old beaten path, the sights, sounds, and smells of everything she had missed.

She had missed this place, and the feeling of being safe.

Over the past five months she had gone through a lot, passing deserted cities and towns, once and a while looking down at the lifeless zombies limping through the streets without any purpose.

The times she had to camp out in the middle of no where, her riffle always close and his eyes wife open until sleep won the battle of fear.

The stops for food and water, and most of all fuel, always thinking that she might not make it...she hadn't run into anyone since, was this really it? The end of the world?

During that time she had decided that she was going to keep the baby. She had every reason not to...but something clicked through her mind. So many people were dead, and this was going to be her second time around to give life...she wasn't going to pass up on the chance to love this baby with all her heart and give it the best life she ever could.

Her first delivery had been rough, she almost died in the process...now she was going to even risk having the baby by herself?

But none of that seemed to matter, she was going to love this baby, as much as she loved Hunter.

Now here she walked into camp, eight months pregnant and thinking back on the day it all started, laying in bed with Luis before they heard the door slowly swing open.

That's when her biggest problem was her dull marriage, and the thought of escaping one day. But didn't she do that? Escape?

She had survived, took charge and dealt with everything that had happened, she had fallen in love with a complete stranger and lost him as soon as it happened. Gave birth, and lost the babies...all but Hunter, her son.

She had lived in peace with this family, all until it crashed down, then was beaten, raped and taken far away until another group of strangers took her in.

She had fallen in love again, but knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never even went back to see if Hunter had made it...her everything in life.

She tricked the man who had fallen in love with her, all because she knew he wouldn't of been able to understand a mother's love and carried his unborn child across the country, all to find what might be her son's body.

Then what?

Return to the bunker? No she couldn't...she would stay here and try and have her baby, and raise it as good as she could by herself and teach it how to be strong, and how to stay alive like her.

She then looked around and saw all the cabins and hunts still standing, still kept up and the feeling that death wasn't around...someone was still here.

Her heart started to speed up.

Crickets sang in the background and she walked forward, scared and full of hope.

She kept walking until somehting caught her eye...she stopped dead in her tracks and saw it was a grave.

A wooden cross stuck in the ground and a large dark man had his back facing her and was kneeling down, resting fresh beach wild flowers on the grave.

Ana just stood there and watched as the person laid the flowers there and then slowly stood up.

A small smile came over her face and then he turned and both locked eyes.

They didn't say anything, she took a step forward and so didn't he. When they reached each other, face to face they saw how much time had past, and what was different.

Tears slowly slid down their cheeks and then He put his arms around her and brought her in closer.

"Hello Ana."

"Hello Kenneth." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	86. Father and son

"Let me take a look at you."

He pulled him closer to him with his shaken hands and brought him further into the light. He starred at him for what seemed like a good five minuets. He then looked at his eyes which seemed tried and sad at the same time.

They were gray...just like this.

He froze, he couldn't speak.

He eased his grip on the boy's arms and then quickly pulled back, knocking his chair over and stood there, looking down at him sitting on the bed.

But how...

He couldn't believe it.

The boy then blinked and Michael spoke with an uneven voice.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, me and Terry just came here since we heard people were still alive, I didn't know it was you until you walked up to the truck earlier."

"How..." He whispered.

Everything went blank. This was his son sitting right in front of him, the son he didn't even know about until just now.

Ana was pregnant? He tried to think but everything seemed to clash together.

What had he done, he left her all alone...

He had some much to ask, but didn't even know where to start, it was to much to take in all at once, that this little boy...sitting in front of him was his five year old son, who had traveled to this very camp all from chance.

He looked at Hunter, the way a teenager would look at a newborn, right after their girlfriend gave birth in the hospital, and the truth really hit...not everything was going to be perfect, babies cost money, they cried...they got sick, and now he was a father to this thing, he was the cause he was even here.

The same fears and thoughts had crossed his mind when he had his own children, who were now dead and gone, lost from his own thoughts and nightmares now.

He was done having kids, he had a son and a daughter...they were dead.

But somehow everything seemed to click, he had gotten Ana pregnant, not even on purpose...when it happened it was in spur of the moment, they were to caught up with their emotions to even think of who would be effected later on in the future.

He had lest her, not even knowing...not even her knowing, and she had the baby by herself.

What had he done?

He looked pale, and took a deep breath.

"Daddy?"

The words rang through this head, it made him sick to his stomach.

Hunter reached out and tugged on his shirt.

"I'm sorry daddy I'm making you sad, but they told me you died before I was born and was up in heaven, did they let you come back?"

He looked down at the boy...so young and beautiful, Ana and him had done that together, and somehow something filled his heart and just being called Daddy, made him look clearer.

If only he had gone back, he had left them all alone.

He took a step closer, and Hunter slowly slid off the bed, looking up at his tall father in the dim light of the darkness and his wide glass eyes worried and confused.

"Daddy?"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts and tears started to blur his vision of him.

He smiled through his tears and said...

"No buddy, I'm not dead."

Hunter then wrapped his arms around the leg of Michael's jeans and squeezed him tight saying that he knew he was still alive, and he looked just like how he thought he would.

Michael stood there frozen as his son squeezed his leg, tears spilling down his face.

He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the back of his son's head and closed his eyes, knowing that somehow God had always been on his side, and that he was always meant to meet his little boy.

He then spoke, he had just one question to ask.

"Hunter...where's your mother?"


	87. Calm before the storm

"They say theirs always a calm before the storm, and once the lights flicker, and the wind screams, only the strong ones make it to day light."

- Cuda N.

Crazy, how it, feels tonight.  
Crazy, how you, make it all alright love.  
You crush me, with the, things you do,  
I do, for you, anything too oh.  
Sitting, smoking, feeling high.  
And in this, moment, ah, it feels so right.

Lovely lady, I am at your feet, oh, God I want you so badly.  
And I wonder this could tomorrow be so wondrous as you there sleeping.

Let's go, drive 'til, the morning comes.  
And watch the, sunrise, and fill our souls up.  
We'll drink some, wine 'til, we get drunk, yes...

It's crazy, I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round.  
I'm here I'm dancing on the ground.  
Am I right side up or upside down, and is this real, or am I dreaming?

Lovely lady, let me drink you, please, I won't spill a, drop no, I promise you.  
Lying under this spell you cast on me.  
Each moment the more, i, love, you. crush me, come on. oh, yes.

It's crazy I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round.  
I'm here I'm dancing on the ground.  
Am I right side up or upside down?  
Is this real, oh lord, or am I dreaming?

Lovely lady, I will treat you sweetly, adore you, I mean, you crush me.  
Oh it's times like these when my faith I feel.  
I know, how, i, love, you. come on, come on, baby.

It's crazy, I'm thinking just as long as you're around.  
I'm here I'll be dancing on the ground.  
Am I right side up or upside down?  
To each other, we'll be facing.  
My love, my love, we'll beat back the pain we've found.  
You know, I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking, deep inside my  
Friend.  
With each moment the more I love you. crush me, come on, baby.

So much you have, given love, that I would give you back again and again.  
Oh, the love, many now hold you but please, please, just let me, always


	88. The storm

New Jersey was leaning against one of the trailers, having himself a cigarette. He had quit almost seven years ago, but started up last fall...he really didn't know why, they tasted stale, and his stomach and lungs still weren't used to it, but somehow that was this only excuse to walk away from people and stay in his own zone, have time to think and relax.

The camps were still buzzing, people were still up and walking around, others having early breakfasts, or just sitting on the dew covered cars and trying to pass time before dawn touched the light blue velvet sky that was slowly started to turn a light shade of purple and orange as the stars went back into hiding.

It was going to be dawn soon, and then the camps were start going again, like always and they would have to explain about the travelers, and then bury the body.

What freaked him out was, the kid wasn't that younger then him...and even when he was falling off the edge of darkness that hit before death, he wanted to made sure that little boy was going to be taken care of.

Just seeing his mashed up face sent chills down his back.

He zipped up his leather jacket, and then took another long drag of the glowing ashes that was burning further and further up.

That then reminded him of the time he got bit, how he couldn't stop the bleeding and how he thought he was fucked for sure, leaning against the wall, sweat pouring down his face as he muffled in pain and kept swearing as loud as he could, the pain in his leg couldn't stop...and how everyone told him he was going to change.

The thoughts of death made everything so clear, all those wasted years, dropping out of high school to start a band, which was in the works when this whole thing happened. Working part time at the local gas station, feeling depressed most of the time, missing his family who were out west and always feeling sorry for himself.

Now that death was brought to him, he felt sorry about everything, thinking of all the bad things he had done, and all the rare times he took time to enjoy life and be thankful he was alive.

He remembered telling himself he was only twenty-five, he hadn't done enough things, he wasn't ready to die...and he didn't.

Somehow he was spared, but why?

He hadn't taken the time to even ask himself that, he to bust trying to keep alive, and here he was...feeling as if it was all a waste.

He wished he had someone that cared about him, like that girl that Michael always talked about, Ann? Whatever her name was she sounded perfect, he could almost see her.

Now that time seemed to be all that they had left, he wanted to be loved, and if he ever did die, that someone would care and remember him...did that guy have anyone who lived him?

Sure Utopia was nice, they had slept together a total of seven times since they first met, the first time was the night they first met...she was all alone, scared to death and hysterical. He took her in, where he had been hiding, one of the many blocked off buildings and both stayed locked in a room on the second floor...the whole time Jersey looking with the window, watching them crowd around the street, passing without any purpose.

She stayed curled up in a tight ball beside him, shaking...telling him over and over that everyone was dead.

When nightfall came the whole room was in complete darkness, he took one of the small lanterns and put the setting on low and sat beside her, putting his gun down and cracking his neck.

Outside their moans were getting louder, and she kept shaking, saying that they were going to find a way in somehow.

He told her to calm down and that they were going to be okay for the night, he then looked at her and smiled as best as he could, and before he knew it they were both ripping their clothes off like madmen, and falling back on a dusty mattress that was left on the floor.

He remembered how crazy he had acted, holding her down and ripping apart what was left of her clothes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to nibble on the side of his shoulder.

He remembered that they had sex for most of the night, pretending that the zombies outside weren't there...that it was only time and no one else.

But when it was over, they laid beside each other and didn't put their arms around each other, she just held his hand and feel asleep.

She needed someone to protect her...so he took the job.

They were good friends as time past, but somehow he knew she could never love anyone, most of all not now.

Just a few days ago they had slept together again, this time she told him to wear something, he asked why she told him that she wasn't about to get knocked up by anyone...most of all him.

That made things uneasy, he did it...but she seemed distant the whole time as he laid on top of her in the tiny trailer and thrusted into her...he noticed half way that she was checking her watch, and then closer to the end, looked out the screen window. When he finished she pretty much pushed him off and stood up and started to dress, he just laid there and then asked what her problem was?

She turned towards him, her long blond hair going all the way down to her back and she shrugged, saying that nothing was wrong.

He then asked her something...did she love him.

She laughed and threw his boots over to him and said she was going to be over near the auto tent for the rest of the night, and just like that she was gone.

Deep down inside that broke his heart, he didn't wanna talk about it, even with Michael who had slept with Utopia only once, around last year. He wanted to deep his pain to himself.

Utopia was nothing but a street walker, she had slept with just about everyone had camp so far, and didn't even care that his heart was now broken.

He then threw his cigarette down and took a deep breath.

Dawn was coming.

He sighed and then ran his fingers through his messy short black hair and tried to tell himself that everything was going to be all right.

But just as he said that...he heard screams and gunshots.

He froze for a second, then spun around, facing the camp and saw that there was over twenty motorcycles, and about thirty large vans and trucks...men and women were jumping out of them, and they had guns.

Women and Children screamed and ran, tents and trailers were set on fire, men were being shot right in their tracks.

He stood there, his eyes wide and he blinked, thinking that he was another nightmare, that he would wake up in his bed safe and sound.

But the camp was being destroyed, little kids were laying dead in pools of blood, as women were thrown on hoods of cars and raped by large gruff men.

Bodies were everywhere in just a matter of seconds, people were running like crazy...madness.

They were under attack by one of the other gangs.

Jersey stood there and watched and people he had gotton to know, were killed, shot and stabbed...bodies burned and screaming if they were still alive.

He was about to spin around and run himself, but then he saw somehting...Utopia running from a man.

He had to think quick, but before the outcome flashed before his eyes he ran as fast as he could to save her.


	89. The men laughed and Utopia screamed

New Jersey ran like a man across the camp, passing burning tents and trailers, the smell of smoke and blood filled his nose as his legs pumped up and down as his black boots hit the soft grass of the field and watched as people ran by screaming as men chased them with knifes and guns.

Madness

Utopia was screaming at the top of her lungs as the man tried to pounce on her and drag her down.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and then swung his buck knife at her.

She ran to a few parked cars and tried to dodge her way out, when she became blocked off...Jersey then ran to her and she spun around.

"We need to get out of here!" she cried through the loud explosions that were blasting beside them, just then a four year old was shot and feel to the ground, his teddy bear still wrapped around his tiny arm.

Jersey then took Utopia hand and told her they had to go, both then ran towards the main road that led off to the woods, they knew once they hit that they were good for cover.

Utopia ran as fast as she could beside Jersey, both hand and hand as they past the attacks, and the remains of their camp.

Both were almost there when Utopia screamed and feel forward, her legs became tangled and she fell hard onto the ground.

Jersey also fell from the weight of her going down, right away he picked himself up and let out a hand for her.

She hissed out in pain, saying that her leg hurt, but he didn't have time, he told her to keep going and both started towards the woods again, but this time slower.

As the two ran the sound of roaring engines filled the air...then blinding headlights lit up their faces, making them hold their free hands in front of their faces, squinting and confused.

There were trucks, about five of them, speeding up blocking their way, they tried to turn around but more blocked up behind them...they made a circle, they were trapped.

The headlights were killed and the men walked out, holding guns, knifes and chains.

Jersey tried to push Utopia away, and make her run...but they came up quick and punched him right in the stomach.

Jersey fell to his knees as his whole body started to burn and Utopia screamed, more men came closer and one punched him right in the face, sending his head to snap to one side and the taste of blood filling his mouth.

They punched him again, while he was still on his knees, this time everything became foggy, blood dribbled down his chin and his eyes started to close, he moaned in pain and they hot him again, this time he almost fell backwards.

"STOP IT!" "YOUR KILLING HIM!"

He heard Utopia scream, then one of them took a handful of his hair and pulled him up standing. At first he wasn't sure he could stand, he started to rock back and forth, then her arms held him by the side and she heard him crying, asking if he could hear her.

The men sounded Mexican, they said something about how this place had it coming the whole time, then Utopia screamed at them, telling what seemed to be the leader that he was crazy, worst them the zombies that ruined this world...and like that she was punched to.

She almost fell back, she started to sob...Jersey blinked his eyes but everything looked blurred.

She held onto his arm and cried, about twenty of them were standing, circled around them laughing at them standing in the middle.

Then someone came up behind them, they grabbed his collar and Utopia cried out and held on tighter, both of their feet dragging across the ground...as they walked about twenty feet then stopped.

New Jersey cleared his vision and saw that the blue dim light around them showed that dawn would be coming up soon, a cool breeze blew past them...and they stood around looking right in their eyes.

Jersey looked to his side and saw the side of Utopia's face all ready starring to swell, she was crying and burring her face in his jacket.

He tried to speek but blood bubbled down in his throat and burned...he couldn't see the camp anymore.

There they were, standing in the middle of nowhere, just before dawn.

Jersey saw that they were also standing on the edge of a ditch, it was about fifteen feet deep, and full of dark caked mud and water...the fall alone could almost kill you.

He turned back, his dark eyes piercing through the dim blue morning and looked at them all, the only sound was Utopia's cries.

"What do you think?" "Which one gets the chains boss?"

One of the men said as he held his gun up higher, the leader who stood the tallest cracked his neck and smiled...a mouth full of gold.

"I would love to see this punk get it...but such an event should only be spared for the ladies, anyway, won't we have more fun with her?"

The men laughed.

Two stepped forward and yanked Utopia off Jersey's arm, she kicked and screamed, but was held at gunpoint and taken to the men.

Jersey took a step further and the gun that was held at Utopia's head went harder against her skull, she cried and started to breath heavy.

"One move and the bitch gets it."

Jersey stood still.

"So, what do you wanna do with him?" another man asked.

And just before Jersey's wide eyes a flash of silver filled the morning air...it was held up and then the gunshot fired.

The bullet hit him with such a force, he didn't even see it coming, he fell backwards and out of sight into the ditch.

Silence


	90. Dawn

The second he heard the gunshots he peaked outside the tent and saw it...they were under attack.

He watched as everything got burned down, people getting shot down in their tracks and madness taking over the camp site.

He scanned the crowds of people for New Jersey and Utopia and then spotted them, they were to far away to see him, in fact they were running hand and hand towards the woods.

"Be safe guys." He said to himself, and then without thinking he spun around.

"What is it?" Hunter asked with wide eyes.

Michael didn't say a word, he picked Hunter up and went out the back of the tent.

They had all made an escape plan in case this ever happened, but right now no one was thinking straight. everyone but Michael, who was only thinking of the safety of his son who he had met just a matter of a couple of hours ago.

His mind was racing, and he wasn't even scared, he had to get Hunter out of there before it was to late.

He started to pick of speed as he carried Hunter and then went into a wooded area.

He found the pick up and put Hunter inside.

In the back were five riffles and seven tanks of flue.

He got inside and started the engine, and then took one of the back roads, leaving the massacre behind him.

He drove as fast as he could past the roads, and onto the highway, the sun has risen almost an hour later.

They hadn't said anything to each other, in fact Hunter just sat there looking straight ahead.

Michael glanced down at him and never before in his life had his heart filled with so much joy, he was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and he had made him.

God had a plan for him...and that was keeping him alive so he could made sure his son was safe.

He drove on until Hunter asked...

"Where are we going daddy?"

"Back to the island you told me about."

"But..."

"I know what you told me, but that seems like the safest place now, and maybe the others might still be alive."

"Like mommie?"

Michael faced his son and locked eyes with him.

"Yeah...maybe."


	91. A year of waiting

By four in the afternoon the sky darkened a bit as the sun hid behind some clouds and the waves started to build up mass.

At first it started as just a sprinkle, then the rain drops became bigger and started to add up. Kenneth and Ana went to the screened in back porch which faced the grave he was standing at, and both sat across from each other in over stuffed lawn chairs.

The sound of the rain falling, and the wind chimes blowing back and forth made the air cooler and everything seem clean smelling and peaceful.

They had a lot to talk about.

Kenneth told Ana that he had been staying here for almost a year, ever since the rest of them all disappeared.

He said that he saw Nicole get shot, and just stood there frozen, then they heard either Terry or Ana take off and they ran into the woods.

Kenneth told Ana they never came back, he heard the roar of boat engines...but never saw anything.

It happened so quick, he didn't have time to get the guns or even chase after them. He was just left alone...and in shock.

He said he must have stood there, starring at the body for what seemed like a good couple of hours. When he finally snapped out of it he searched the island for them...but there was no one.

The men who had killed Nicole cut all the boats loose, there was no way getting off the island. He told Ana how much he prayed that they all got away, and maybe would come back later that night...so he buried Nicole in that very spot that they sat from now, and stayed at the grave before it started raining.

There was a huge hurricane that lasted four days, he tried his best to tie everything down...but just above everything on the West side of the island was destroyed.

So he roughed it out for a week and then started to clean up once it was over.

He kept telling himself that they would come back...soon.

But they didn't, so for the past year he stayed on the island, tending to the place, visiting Nicole's grave, and waited for them.

Ana's eyes got a big as pie plates, she panicked.

"You mean...Terry and Hunter never came back?"

With strong eyes Kenneth shook his head and with that Ana broke down.

She sobbed in his arms, blaming herself over and over for four straight hours.

In his arms, with wide blood shot eyes as she cried, she told him how the men had taken her away, how they had beaten and raped her, and how she killed them all.

She was shaking now.

How she arrived at the bunker in Florida, and how she met Rhodes, and how she wasted her time with him, instead of looking for her son.

He tried to tell her that it wasn't her falut, that she was so lucky to still be alive and find him again, and how she was now going to have another baby...but it didn't work.

To her, she had killed her son.

She kept crying, telling him she waited to long and how it was her fault.

She couldn't take it in...she was the one to go first, not her baby.

She cried in his arms for almost a night until her cries started to turn more into moans and lifeless sounds, Kenneth held her in the darkness, telling her it wasn't her fault, and that he still could be alive.

She shook her head, her long beautiful blond hair hiding her face, when she snapped her eyes night and cried even harder.

Her hand went out to Kenneth and gripped his arm.

"What is it?" He asked with full concern.

"I'm going into labor." She said, and fainted.


	92. Lucky to be alive

Darkness.

Silence, so still that only a thin heart beat is faintly heard and tiny gas bubbles raising to the surface.

An eye lid flutters open, everything is black and cloudy, it slowly goes back and forth and then widens.

No oxygen.

Panic, a sudden seizing of moment and then thrashing, hands raise above and claw at the thick muddy water, then legs began to kick up.

The fighting, the squeezing of lungs ready to burst, then the thin orange and pinkish rays of sunlight piercing through the mud covered surface.

Pulls up and...reached it, bursting out splashing mud and water everywhere. A loud gasping and crying sound fills the morning fields, he sinks down again and claws back up, thrashing his arms to keep afloat.

Mud and water are in his eyes, making everything distorted and blurred. Water sprays and splashes and then he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

He's in the ditch.

Fifteen feet he fell, water deep enough to go over his head, filled with mud, sticks, leaves, and black bark.

A million smells fill his nose, he kicks again to keep afloat, and starts to blink and gasp again for air.

His hair is matted in his face, he's soaked from head to toe, and he sees the now turning colors of the sky, meaning dawn has just approached. Everything seems to early and cold, in fact his breath is coming out in heavy clouds each time he takes a deep enough breath to keep himself from passing out.

The sky will be turning a silver blue, and then the birds will wake up.

He keeps moving his arms and looks around, all four sides of the deep ditch are sloping mud caked walls, showing roots and stones that were once dug deep inside the earth.

In fact one side the wall slops down enough it serves almost as a shore, he goes to start over to it when a stinging pain flashes over his body and he snaps his eyes shut and screams.

He goes under water again and then pops right back up, he gasps for air and then looks, his eyes become wide and he sees it.

He's been shot.

Right in the upper right shoulder, a few inches away from his chest, the bullet went clean through, but his flesh is torn apart, where the cloth of his jacket and shirt were, are torn open, nerves and chunks of his flesh hang down as dark purple blood, mixed with the dirty mud and water trickle down his shirt and soak into his T-shirt.

The pain comes again, this time it's worse and he hisses out in pain, his eyes water up and he looks at the wound again, he's bleeding pretty bad, in fact it doesn't look like it has any chance of letting up.

He uses his free hand while kicking his feet deep down in the water and tries to over the bullet hole, he squeezes and more pain comes, blood oozes out between his fingers, this time it's thick.

He lets go and stares at his hand, it's soaked in blood, which reflects off his dark eyes and onto the water.

He then swims and shifts his weight over to the slope of the wall, he drags himself half way out of the water and feels sweat pour down his face.

The second he laid down on the slope, he felt himself sink down a little, it's soft black looking mud, and everything squishes.

His legs still dangle in the water, he takes a minute and rests his head on it's side, letting the cool mud press softly onto his skin.

He checks his wound again and sees more blood bubble up, it hurts like hell...in fact the pain is starting to numb around his arm...that isn't good.

He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing, he never felt pain like this before, sure in the movies it looked cool, but this time it was for real, and this time it was happening to him.

He must have laid there for almost ten minuets before the sky became lighter and the pain started to dull, he shifted his weight and like clock work it came again.

His face was pale as milk, and his lips were a gray blue color.

The blood was now sticky and stained his cloths that stuck to him like a second skin, he was freezing and knew if he didn't get out of this ditch soon, he was going to bleed to death.

That's when a low sounding voice told him to get up, that he could so this, that he really didn't wanna die here alone.

But he kept laying there, thinking that maybe he wasn't like Michael, maybe he didn't have the life's of a cat...maybe, just maybe this was going to be it.

"GET UP!" the voice in his head screamed, and without a second thought he opened his eyes again and then took a deep breath.

With that he shifted his weight again and turned over on one side, he then lifted his upper body and reached out his hands to take hold on the side, he dug his fingers as deep as they could into the cool damp feeling soil, and then started to kick and dig his boots into the soft sinking ground.

Water splashed and slowly he lifted himself up, he took a breath and felt his head get light, he tried his best to shake it off, since the pain was getting worse, in fact it started to hurt so bad again he felt as if his eyes were going to roll back into his head and fall backwards into the water.

But he couldn't something pushed him inside.

He stood there and reached his hands as high as he could above his head and dug his fingers into the sides again, he grabbed for roots to take hold onto and then used all his strength to slowly pull himself up.

His boots kicked into the mud and he gritted his teeth, growling in deep pain as he found a foot hold and reached out with a free hand to grab hold of another part of the wall.

He dug his boots in and knew due to his height this wasn't going to take long, he just needed to find a pace and stick to it.

He climbed and climbed, clawing and digging, almost slipping twice, but trying his best to hoist himself further up.

The pain was gone now, all he cared about was making it to the top, it reminded him so much of gym back in middle school when they had to climb those ropes, how all the students cheered and how good it felt to reach the top and slide all the way down with rope burn on your palms.

But this was different, it was a matter of life and death, and the only goal he wanted was to stay alive, cheering or not.

He then reached out and felt the soft grass of the field, he squinted and used his other arm and dig into the harder ground where he stood with Utopia on the edge moments before he was shot and was sent flying backwards.

He reached out further, took a good hold and then used all his strength to pull himself up, he dragged his body and legs as if they had no moment left and rolled over to safety and laid on his back.

His fingernails were bloody and torn open, his hands and arms were caked black with mud, his clothes were stained and soaked with blood and water, he was covered in dirt and sweat and gasped up into the mid morning air for relief.

He just laid there in the tall milk high grass and looked up at the sky, he had made it.

And it was morning.


	93. dark smoke

New Jersey had stayed in the same position for the past hour.

His body laid deep in the milk tall grass, seeming lifeless and thrown to the side. The sun was now up, shinning down on him making his damp mud caked clothes start to crack and slowly dry.

It was a beautiful day.

A warm breeze would pass by every couple of minuets, and blow the grass around him to the side and then straight back up, his hair would flutter and then stop once it past.

There wasn't any sound, any moment...just a few birds that would fly over head every once and a while, and the sound of his soft breathing.

After a while he slowly sat himself up and looked around.

The forest was another fifteen feet away, the fields seemed to go on forever in the vast country side, and there seemed to be no moment or screaming, no trucks...and no bodies.

Did the gangs leave?

It did happen, they would attack a group and leave once everyone was dead.

Was everyone dead?

He looked around and couldn't see the camp from there, he had a small feeling inside them that they were, and maybe...just maybe he was the only one left.

He swore under his breath and put his head down and then started to feel the dull throb of pain starting to come back in his shoulder.

He hadn't bleed to death.

He checked it, and saw that the bleeding was thin, but the flesh that had been torn apart looked puffy and a dark vain covered red.

He then got enough strength to stand up and look himself over.

The knees of his jeans were now torn, and his legs bruised. They were caked in black drying mud and dust.

His shirt still felt damp and was stained with blood, pieces of it were torn and his skin under were gashed or scratched.

His leather jacket stayed on, but there was now a hole in the shoulder...other then that it was wet and a covered in mud and dirt, his skin was filthy and cut, his hair was matted with twigs and leaves sticking out of it, and his nails were torn out, which had started to sting just a little while ago.

He was lucky to be alive, someone up there wanted him to stick around...but for what?

He took a deep breath and then looked down at the ditch, where he had fallen backwards into just a few hours ago.

It looked further down then fifteen feet.

He shook his head and then turned and started for camp...he had to check if he was the only one left.

As he walked through the field, he noticed he had developed a slight limp in his left leg, his boot dragged across the ground and made his bones start to ache.

Ten minuets later he arrived at camp...or what was left of it.

Just about everything was burned down to the ground, a few tents and trailers stood standing. Cars and bikes were flipped over, piles of bodies stacked around him, over hundred dead...his friends.

His eyes scanned everything and saw the damage...there were bodies of men, women, and children, all shot and now rotting in the shot afternoon sun.

They were all dead.

He covered his mouth and started to choke, he then turned and puked all over the place...his stomach turned and tears filled up his eyes again.

He tried to pray, but his thoughts kept darting around the place...everyone was dead, it had been a massacre.

He was crying and didn't even know it.

He then felt a numbing feeling wash over his mind, full of hate and sadness. He then walked over towards the woods and checked the back up pick up trucks...only one had been taken.

Maybe someone got out. He told himself, and then got to work.

He took all the gasoline cans, one by one...making eleven trips in all and set them all around the three body pits, then went into one of the lone tents standing and took the first aid kit.

He found penicillin and wash and took his jacket and shirt off, he poured the stuff into the bullet hole and listened to it sizzle, and bit down as he tried his best not to scream out in pain.

He cleaned it as best as he could, and then used a thread and needle and stiched it up the best he could, back when he was in high school his sister had been a nurse.

After that he got his shirt and jacket back on and took one of the first aid kits with him and took a shot gun.

He loaded them into one of the pick up trucks, and left two cans of gas for himself...he knew he was going to stop more then once, but he needed to get out of here.

He then took his lighter out and lit the fire piles after pouring the gasoline all over them, he watched as his close friends lit up, and heavy dark smoke filled the blue cloudless sky.

His eyes were blank and dead.

He then got into the truck and started down the road.


	94. How can I live without you song

I am so alike you

In so many ways

I know I'm just a copy

That carries on the strain

But, we make the same mistakes

'Cause, we are one and the same

We leave behind the stain

That will never separate

All the lies in me

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

All that lies in me

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

I am your mirror image

I'm all you left behind

You made me what I am

But who the hell am I?

But, we make the same mistakes

'Cause, we are one and the same

We leave behind the stain

That will never separate

All the lies in me

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

All that lies in me

All that dies in me

How can I live without you?

We've made the same mistakes

We are one and the same

How can I live

Do you think of me?

Do you dream of me?

I always dream about you

Do you think of me?

Do you dream of me?

I always dream about you

"And then they different storms came forward and faced each other."

- Nate Everwood


	95. Not a reason to live for

New Jersey was driving down the dirt road from the camp, so far he was eight miles away, but he wanted it to be eight hundred.

He was a total mess, bleeding, covered in mud, tears rolling down his blank set face...his mind a reck.

But everything was empty right now, he was hurting to much.

He kept his hands on the wheel, his eyes straight ahead and his shotgun laying on the seat beside him.

He was driving back to where he had first found Michael, he really didn't know why of all places he wanted to go back there, but that was the city he had been raised in...the place he knew the best, and maybe if things were still bad there he would go to that island Michael always talked about...maybe even die there.

It was crazy, but it kept him going.

He checked his rearview mirror, and kept driving...when he saw it.

A jeep, parked to the side of the road.

He started to slow down, his free hand reached for his shotgun, his eyes alert.

He stopped the truck and put the keys in his pocket, he scanned it and the jeep was facing him, no one seemed to be in it.

What if it was a trap?

But before he could think things through, he opened the door and with his set look, he walked with the shotgun over one shoulder and slowly walked towards the jeep.

As he walked forward he noticed something...right behind it, an arm.

He stopped dead and saw the arm laying just in sight, lifeless and bloody, dust covered the wounds.

He looked around and then walked towards it, when he reached the back of the truck he froze and looked down.

It was Utopia.

The words of the men rang through his head again.

"Which one should get the chains?"

Utopia laid sprawled out on the ground like a rag doll, her long blond beautiful hair was now two shades darker from blood and dirt, it hid part of her beaten and swelling face which looked as dusty as the road itself.

Her blouse had been torn open, revealing her breasts, which looked as if they had been stabbed and bruised, scratches and drops of blood seemed to trace her whole upper body.

Then her jeans, they were just as dirty and as recked as his were, but once he saw her ankles...he almost puked again.

Wrapped around her tied legs were barb wire, it wrapped all around her legs, it's sharp coiled wire digging through the cloth of her jeans and into her flesh.

Blood seemed to be splattered everywhere.

The barb wire was linked together with a heavy set chain which was tied to the back of the jeep.

He saw how much blood there was, and then his eyes traced a few feet away from her body...there were traces of blood all over the road.

What they had done after they shot him, was drag her outside of the camp kicking and screaming, they then raped her like animals...and then wrapped the barb wire around her legs and hooked it up to the chain on the back of the truck.

They dragged her around the roads for hours, going as fast as they could.

He shut his eyes and then slowly lowered himself down.

He scanned her beaten body and saw what they had done to her.

It made everything inside him hurt.

He looked at her as a friend, and as the girl he had fallen in love with.

This heavy feeling in his chest wasn't going away.

He then reached out and touched her bloody dirt covered cheek with his hand, trying to feel that soft skin he found himself staring at for hours.

Once he touched her...she moved, he almost fell backwards.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she gazed up at him, her eyes cloudy looking.

"Jersey..." She coughed and a bubble of blood came up and she spit down her chin, Jersey used the back of his hand to wipe her mouth and came closer.

"Don't worry Utopia, I'm gonna untie you...just hold on."

"I...I thought you were dead." She muttered, his mind raced around...what was he going to do, she was hurt bad, and she seemed as if only half of her was still there.

He then moved to the side and sat down on the road, he slowly reached out, finding his own hands shaking, and pulled her body slowly into his lap, she moaned in pain and tears started to pour down his face.

Once he got her in his arms, he kissed her head and kept saying sorry.

He covered her chest and rocked her back and forth, telling her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

She then looked up at him, the two locking eyes and a slight smile came across her face.

"Your going to that island Michael talked about huh?"

"Maybe, if it's still there."

"Take me with you New Jersey..."

He kissed her head again

"Of course I will baby."

"No...I mean take me in there..."

Her finger slowly rose up, slightly shaking and then touched where his heart was.

Jersey sniffled in.

He held her tighter, as her voice became softer and softer.

"New Jersey, is that your real name?"

Jersey smiled through his tears.

"Yeah, that's where my parents met...so my named me after it."

She smiled back.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Mary...my names Mary..." She then cut off, and her eyes seemed to turn a soft gray, then her head went to one side...and just like that she was gone.

Jersey sat there for what seemed like forever, in the middle of the dirt road, holding her body.

He was all alone again.

After a while, his tears made it harder to see, but he bent down and closed her eyes.

Then...there was a noise, a cough.

His ears picked it up right away.

He looked around, then heard it again...behind him.

He slowly turned and then saw a pair of legs sticking out of the back seat of the jeep.

His eyes became dark, and yet again his mind went empty.

He slowly slid up and took his shot gun, and walked towards the legs.

He stood in front of them, and looked it...it was the leader of the gang, all by himself, drunk as a skunk.

Jersey's eyes cut through him.

Then the leader's eyes slowly opened, half drunk and half awake.

He then saw Jersey and his eyes became wider.

"What the fuck, I thought we killed you!"

Jersey then screamed and rose the shotgun over his head, and brought all his force to bring to wooden handle of the gun down on the man.

He brought it down again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Blood splashed everyone, on his face and all over his clothes.

He kept screaming.

It went down again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Then he stopped, the body shook for a moment, then stopped.

He threw the gun down and went behind and untied Utopia.

With her body in his arms, he walked away from the jeep, across the road and into yet another field, by then the sun looked as if it was starting to turn a dim orange.

He sunk down on his knees, and used his bare hands to dig the grave, his hands and nails were torn...but the pain wasn't there anymore, he dug, and dug for what seemed like hours, the fresh sent of soil filled his nose.

He then took a blanket from his truck and wrapped Utopia in it.

Before laying her down in the grave, he brushed some of her hair away and kissed her one last time on her lips.

"Goodbye Mary." He said and then buried her.

It was nightfall by the time he had finnished, he then got back into his truck, put on the highbeams and drove off into the night, praying to God that the island that Michael had talked about was still there, because he wanted just to arrive on the beach, take an extra gun he had...and stick it in his mouth.

He didn't have a reason to live any more.


	96. Being a father again

It was a week later.

Michael and Hunter had been driving nonstop since the attack on the camp. The visions of the women and children being shot down in their tracks still seemed to be fresh in Michael's mind as he drove through the lifeless highways, which once used to serve a greater purpose.

Everything was empty now, there were only a handful of people left in different areas, and still there were some that still wanted to destroy after everything that had happened.

He prayed to God that New Jersey and Utopia had made it.

The trip had been pretty smooth, they found gasoline easy, and the truck never seemed to have any problems. They stuck to the small towns and the main highways, and so far they had only seen three zombies.

"Their dieing out." Michael thought, just like them.

Hunter amazed him every second, he still couldn't believe this, but each time he looked down at his son's dark gray eyes he knew who he really was.

They seemed to never stop talking, Michael wanted to know everything about him, and everything about Ana before he went with Terry. How bad he felt inside that Ana had to give birth and raise their beauitful son alone...thinking he was dead.

He was never going to leave Hunter again.

Every night, Michael tried to drive through...with Hunter sleeping under his arm.

He loved his son...more then anything.

He was a Miracle.

He once asked Hunter why it had taken Terry and him so long to find the camps, and Hunter told him that midway through the trip he had gotton the flu, a pretty nasty one that almost killed him, they had to stay for months in a small town until Hunter got stronger.

Around that time Hunter told Michael, he thought he might die...and see what his father really was like.

Michael kissed the top of his son's son and thanked God he had him with him.

He has so many hopes and fears right now it could of sent him into hysterics, but they were almost there, and if Ana wasn't alive...he was going to have to deal with it, and raise his son like she had.

He had to be strong now, he was a father again.


	97. First to arrive

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Your a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down

The helicopter landed on the island that Ana had given them directions to. At first they weren't sure if they had found the right island, there were five different ones in the area, but this one was the smallest.

At first they all sat inside the chopper and didn't say a word.

"You think this is it?" McDermott asked, unsure as his eyes darted around.

John took his head set off and laid it down on the dash board. He stroked his beard with his fingers and looked around.

The island was beautiful.

The sand was as white as snow, the lush palm trees swayed back and forth in the breeze, and the crystal blue water washed up in a foam colored tide.

Sara then leaned forward and looked through the windshield of the chopper. A small smile spread across her tried face...the first smile in months.

"We made it."

They then all got out of the chopper, and stood together.

It was beautiful.

Just then they heard the click of a gun and froze together.

"Who are you?"

A low and stern voice asked from the right, further towards the slope of trees.

They slowly turned together and looked.

It was a man, a dark man...who was as big as all three of them together. It wore dark clothes and was barefoot. His eyes were set on them, as he leveled his shotgun.

Sara spoke first.

"Please...don't shoot, we don't wanna hurt you."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

Sara felt her palms start to sweat.

"We flew all the way from our bunker in Florida, it was attacked...a woman who was with us told us to come."

The man's eyes changed.

"Are you Sara?"

John and McDermott looked.

Sara took a step forward.

"Are you Kenneth?"

The man lowered his gun to his side, and a small look of relief spread across his face.

Sara gave a nervous laugh, and Kenneth returned it.

"Where's Ana?" Sara asked, her eyes almost filling with tears.

Kenneth's look lowered.

"Come with me."

He truned and started through the trees.


	98. Together again

They made it.

"Daddy do you think this boat will run?"

Michael wiped the oil off his hands from a spear rag he had found in one of the rusting tool boxes he found laying around.

"This one will...so won't those over there, the engines were built not to rot out, anyways this isn't salt water...salt water tends to do that."

Hunter sat in the small metal speed boat and sat on one of the seats.

Fall was here.

A small chill was coming through the warm sunny air every once and a while, it seemed just like yesterday that they had started out in late May, and here they were in November.

The city was now just a rotting rusty skeleton that used to be filled with millions of people. There wasn't any zombies.

They had almost died out, it was just a matter of time.

The docks somehow gave Michael a slight chill, almost six years ago he saw himself and the others running out of the bus and towards the boats.

He eyed the dock he had shot himself on.

He sighed and then looked down at his son.

"Come on buddy...it's now our turn."

He jumped into the boat and hold Hunter to hold on, he then started the engine, and with a roar it came to life after all these years and they went speeding through the crystal clear water, bumping up and down through waves.

The wind hit them as they drove through, Hunter pointing where to go.

Michael wished that this whole thing hadn't of happened, he wished that day he went with the others, he couldn't even believe what Ana must have been thinking as they drove forward, thinking he was dead.

He held his son tighter, feeling a heavy weight inside him.

Then Hunter screamed...

"THAT'S IT!"

Michael slowed down and looked.

There it was...the island.

He gulped and at first felt sick inside...after six long eyes, there it was.

It looked beautiful.

There was two choppers parked on the beach.

"You sure?"

Hunter's eyes became wide and he started to stand, before Michael told him to stay put.

They slowly drove to shore, the water lapping against the sides of the boat.

Once the water became shallow, Michael hopped out of the boat, letting his shoes and half of his jeans get wet, he sunk down in the soft sand under the water and took hold of the boat and slowly walked to shore, dragging it with all his strength.

He then got it to shore, and pulled it far enough it, the warm sand stick to the bottom of his jeans and shoes.

He then opened his arms and Hunter jumped out.

Both stood there for a second, Michael's hands on his shoulders as they looked around.

"You sure this is it?"

Hunter nodded.

Michael eyed the choppers, and then felt the pistol in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Okay...let's go."

They slowly walked up the slope and down the path between the trees that Hunter pointed out. In the shade of the trees, everything felt cool and at ease, crickets sang and sun light same through in patters on the ground through the heavy leaves of the trees.

Michael kept his hands on Hunter's shoulders as they walked, a strange uneasy feeling seemed to dirt over him as he looked around.

Did they really come here? Did Ana really give birth and raise their son here?

It gave him the creeps.

Then they found the houses, the clearing which seemed almost like a large camp area, full of cabins and houses with porches, also hunts.

It reminded him so much of his own summer camp growing up.

It was very much lived it, there was a wood pile, a fire pit, chairs laid around the porches, the smell of something cooking in the faint air. People were living here.

"This is the resort." Hunter said, Michael looked down at him...and then a door opened in one of the houses.

It was Kenneth, the man he hadn't seen in six long years.

"You sure you wanna do this?" "Yeah, I'm gonna stay here...enjoy the sunrise."

The words rang through his head.

Kenneth stood there, still looking the same after all these years, his eyes wide and a look of sudden shock across his face.

Michael and Hunter looked at him, and he looked back at them.

"KENNETH!" Hunter cried and broke away from Michael, his tiny legs raced across the grounds and up the porch stairs, almost knocking Kenneth down.

"I KNEW YOU WERE STILL ALIVE, I KNEW IT!"

Kenneth seemed helpless, his mouth half open in shock, his eyes wide as if he had just seen two ghosts.

Hunter squeezed him tight, while Kenneth kept looking across at Michael, who just stood there, both locking eyes.

Kenneth then kneeled down, his eyes half on Hunter, and half on Michael...he looked at Hunter and started to laugh.

He then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I thought they killed you." He cried, and Hunter hugged back, both laughing with joy.

Kenneth then stood up and picked Hunter up, and looked at Michael and started down the stairs...no one talked, only Hunter's slight giggles as he was carried.

Kenneth then stood face to face to Michael, both looked at each other, half upset, half with fear.

"You shot yourself...I saw it."

Michael looked at Kenneth.

"I heard you were dead to."

Kenneth gave an uneasy look and then a small smile came over his face.

"I'm taking it's a long story?"

"Even longer then yours I bet."

Both smiled, both on the edge of crying.

"How did you get here?"

"My son showed me."

Michael now felt it almost impossible to hold back from crying.

"Terry?"

Michael shook his head

Kenneth looked down at his shoes and nodded.

An hour later the two both were sitting on the front porch, they told each other everything...and in the end it all seemed so impossible. Hunter had fallen asleep on a blanket behind them, he was so little, and he gone through hell, but he was a fighter, just like his mother and father.

Michael told Kenneth about the bite and the shot, how lucky he had been, how New Jersey and Utopia had taken him in, how they traveled to the camps, about the gangs and how Terry had been killed, and how he traveled back with his son.

Kenneth told about the first island, and how they almost got attacked, and how they found this one around night fall, how Ana became depressed, how she gave birth and only Hunter lived...how they raised Hunter together, the men killing Nicole, Ana being taken away, Terry taking Hunter to the camps, How the others had came, they were on the other side of the beach right now fishing, they had been here for the past week or so. And how Ana came back.

Ana...

He froze and looked at Kenneth with wide eyes.

"Ana, she's here?"

Kenneth nodded.

Michael took a deep breath, and he almost cried.

"My Ana...she's here."

Kenneth then gave a stern look and put one heavy hand on Michael's shoulder.

"She came back pregnant Michael, she traveled all this way alone."

Michael at first raised an eyebrow.

"One of the men she was with at the bunker, he's dead now."

Michael took a deep breath, but at this point he didn't even care, even if she didn't love him anymore, he just wanted to see her face.

"Can I see her?"

Kenneth then sighed.

"Michael...you don't understand, she gave birth last week, she's dying."

Michael froze.

"What?"

"We tried everything we could, she doesn't have much time left."

Michael opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Your lying."

"I'm sorry man."

Michael felt sick, he turned his head and put his head down to his knees and took a few deep breaths, he was starting to have cold sweats.

After all this, she was now the one that was going to leave him.

"Not Ana, not my Ana..."

"Michael?"

Michael looked up, he was crying.

"She's right in there, I want her to see you before she goes, please do this."

Michael's eyes were blood shot.

"Are you sure you did everything?"

Kenneth nodded.

"I'm gonna send Hunter in, he's not going to say anything about you, it might be to much all at once, then you okay?"

Michael shook all over and then nodded.

They woke up Hunter and he went in, they sat in silence for what seemed like forever on the porch, then the others came...they were all introduced to him.

They all talked and Michael was able to get a hold of himself, there people were fighters, they had been able to survive through this all, and here they were, all together.

Hunter was sent in first, before going in he eyed his father with a slight worried look on his small pale face, but Michael nodded and he went in.

While they waited together, they all sat around the fire pit...talking back and forth, of who they were and what had happened to them.

Michael had taken a great liking to the man named John, he seemed more relaxed then the others, the type of guy that could be a friend and just sit beside them for hours without saying a word.

Michael wanted to know about the father of Ana's baby.

Sara told him he was the one of the soldiers in the team, that he treated Ana fine and was killed around the time they left, she said she had changed after Ana had left...almost as if his heart was broken and he couldn't take in love any more.

Michael nodded, Ana did have that affect on people.

They talked about the camps, how long they had traveled and the island...for the first time every they all felt safe.

Michael tried his best to be friendly and keep talking, but everything seemed to impossible...just how everything had happened and how they were brought together.

After all the pain and death, they were together on and safe. Michael was alive, and had his son...but he wasn't going to have his Ana. It killed him inside.

Hunter came out a little later, everyone turned and he looked as if he had been crying, McDermott stood up and walked over to him, saying that Kenneth had kept his bed room just like it was, and he heard he had some pretty neat cars.

They took their hands together and walked off, Michael watched him and smiled.

It was getting darker now.

"Go on." A heavy hand rested on Michael, he looked up and saw it was Kenneth.

Michael was scared, but he had to see her.

He stood up and locked eyes with Kenneth and both nodded, by then John and Sara had started a camp fire.

The flames pops and crackled in the cool night sky.

He took a deep breath and walked in.

Inside the house Michael walked across the soft white carpet, and towards the living room.

The back windows were open and silk curtains slowly blew back and forth from the breeze outside. A few candles were lit on the glass tables, and instead of couches and chairs, they brought down one of the beds from upstairs for her.

It was covered in blankets and pillows, and there she was.

Michael stood in the dim light of the living room frozen in his tracks, the only sound was the waves hitting the shore outside.

She looked like an angel.

She has on a white night gown and her long blond hair came down to her shoulders, her beautiful pale face seemed so at peace, and her eyes were shut.

He bit his lip and felt himself shake, he hadn't seen her and so long...but she looked just as he remembered that day on the boat.

The mother of his son, and his true love.

He slowly walked forward and saw laying in a bassinet was her daughter.

She was beautiful, she had a round happy face and jet black hair, she was dressed in a light pink one suit, and seemed just as peaceful as her mother.

Michael reached down and touched the babies hand and smiled, then turned and looked at Ana.

He went to the bed and sat down beside her and reached out and touched her face with his fingertips, she shifted her weight and his heart skipped a beat, then her eyes fluttered open and he saw those beautiful blue crystal eyes starring up at him.

They widened

"Am I dreaming?" She asked in a low voice, Michael then bent his head down and kissed her lips.

"No, I'm right here."

Tears spilled out from her eyes and she smiled through them, then shot up like a bullet and held him as tight as she could, he started to cry to.

"Have you seen your son Michael, isn't he beautiful?"

Michael squeezed her back.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

They both laughed...two hours later Ana died in his arms.

During the short time they had together, she laid in his arms and kept looking him over, asking if she was really awake. They laughed together as she told him everything about Hunter, from when he was first born, till when that gang arrived on the island.

They talked about what had happened to them, and how beautiful her daughter was.

"Make sure she's taken care of." Ana asked with tears in her eyes. "And make sure she remembers me."

She looked so pale and weak then, it broke Michael's heart.

He kissed her and said he would make sure nothing happened to her.

Ana laughed saying that it was just there luck, they found each other after everything, and here she was dying.

Michael smiled, telling her that they must have been meant to be together, if they survived everything they had gone through, and that is wasn't their fault, their son was safe and that's all they wanted.

Her last words were...

"Good-bye Michael Powell." He smiled through his tears and both kissed one last time.

"I love you to Ana Setzer."

Then she closed her eyes and was gone. Michael laid her back down, and cried in his hands, then slid off the bed and picked up her daughter in his arms, the baby wiggled and then settled down.

He then walked out on the porch and the others looked up at him.

He smiled through his tears and said it was done with.

Ana was buried the next day beside Nicole, her marker said...

Ana Powell, loving mother and friend.

Hunter at first cried a lot, he didn't understand why everyone he loved was dead, but Michael sat down with him and held out his baby sister, and said not everyone, and even if he couldn't see his mother, he could still talk to her all he wanted.

It hurt a lot right now since it happened so quick, but they were together and safe...and Ana for once could be at peace.


	99. final chapter

"Is it you, Is it me, holding on, for so long trying desperately, is it faith, oh is fair, wanting more, so much more, I am with you and I feel like I'm alone...it's so easy to pretend, this world could never end, come take my heart my soul tonight, oh tonight take me to the world inside your eyes."

Ds

Sara's eyes snapped open.

She just had another nightmare, in fact these past couple of weeks she had been flooded with them.

John told her it was just her mind adjusting to the fact that it was all over now, and they were safe. But every night she found herself shooting up like bullet as she sat in bed, breathing hard and covered in cold sweat.

But then again these past few weeks had been hard.

Ana had a rough delivery and died a week after her daughter was born, that was the same day Michael, the man she couldn't seem to stop talking about came back to the island with their son who she thought was dead. Everything really did seem impossible, but Ana was able to see them before she died...and that's what she wanted.

At first they took it hard, Hunter blamed himself for letting his mother die, he sobbed in Kenneth's arm, telling him how sorry he was. But Michael took charge and stood up as a father and sat him down. He told him that he was hurting to, but it wasn't anyone's fault...it was just meant to be.

Hunter got better after a while, soon he started to laugh again and play in the place he called home for half of his life. He became good friends with everyone, and they looked after him like he was their own. He seemed like such a happy go lucky child, a pure miracle. Sara hoped the day she had children, that they would turn out as good as Hunter was.

But Michael took longer, she couldn't blame him...after everything that had happened, she died after giving birth to another man's child. It must have been awful for him, to loose someone that close to them, just when you thought you found them again.

But then again Sara never had anyone close enough to even loose.

But like everything else, time started to slowly heal everything, he started to hang out more and more with everyone, getting help from the others with the newborn, joking and laughing, spending time with his son...being able to let go.

They were all there for them, they all became very close over the past few weeks, working on keeping up the island and helping out with the younger ones, it was hard work, but this was a fresh start and it was well worth it.

She blinked her eyes, as the warm shinning sun blazed down at her and warmed her body that was laying beside one of the choppers for a quick cat nap that early afternoon.

She heard birds cry over head.

She then slowly sat up and looked out at the clear blue water, and then down the beach at John and McDermott.

McDermott was sitting further up the beach, feeding crackers to the birds over head. John was standing in the surf fishing.

John was right about this place, it was perfect, and now they could enjoy life.

She then stretched and took out her notepad and pen. She flipped the pages to her handmade November page and crossed off the forth.

John had told her to stop keeping record of everything, since it was such a waste of time...but then again he said time was all they had left, and she sure as hell was going to keep track of it, anyways...time was the only thing you could use to look back into the past to remember your loved ones.

She then saw something...

A boat.

Her heart jumped.

She squinted her eyes, making sure the sun wasn't making her eyes see things, then she saw it again. It was a small speed boat with a man driving it.

Her eyes grew big.

She then shot up and yelled for John and McDermott to come quick.

Right away them came running and stopped right beside her, she pointed.

"Look."

They looked out and saw it to.

"I better go get the others."

McDermott yelled, and took off.

John and Sara stood together watching the boat get closer and closer.

"Should I get my gun?"

"Just wait Sara daddy." He held out his hand for her to be still and they watched it.

By the time the boat reached shallow water, the others came running, they all stopped in a straight line and watched.

Michael looked out and saw the man jump out of the boat, almost stumbling in the water and taking hold of it and slowly dragging it to shore.

"I don't fucking believe it."

The man got the boat as high up as he could and then faced the others, Sara was now close enough to see what he looked like.

He looked around thirty, handsome, a thin beard starting to show, dirty old mud caked torn clothes, tanned but tired face, and dark circles under each eye.

He slowly started to limp towards them.

Kenneth was ready with his gun, but Michael told him to hold it.

The man stopped right in front of them and locked eyes with Michael.

"You could have told me which island it was, could have saved me a lot of time."

Michael then started to crack up, everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

He then ran towards him and threw his arms around his body, the man almost fell backwards.

"God, I thought you were dead."

"So didn't I."

Michael then let go and looked Jersey up and down.

"God you look awful."

Jersey looked down at himself and gave a small smile.

"It's been a rough couple of months."

Michael laughed

"Utopia?"

A shadow cast over the man's eyes and he looked down and shook his head.

"They killed her."

Michael felt the same amount of pain he felt. He reached out and patted Jersey on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry man."

"Daddy, who's that?"

Michael turned and saw Hunter standing there, looking more and more like his mother every day. His hair two shades lighter and a dark tan that covered his skin.

Michael gave a small smile.

"This is New Jersey, remember him back at the camps?"

Hunter slowly shook his head.

Jersey gave another weak smile.

"That's okay kid...I looked better then."

Michael smiled and pointed to Hunter.

"New Jersey, this is my son Hunter."

Jersey gave a confused look.

After Michael introduced Jersey to everyone, they took him back to camp to be looked over by Sara in the medical hut.

He sat on the metal table, with his torn dusty leather jacket at his side. Sara looked him over, poking and prodding around his bruised scar covered body. She asked him where it hurt and looked over the gash where he had been shot months ago, it healed fine...but could have killed him.

Once it was over she told him he had three broken ribs, heavy bruising around the lower ribs and back, and loss of sleep and food, she gave him a pain killer and handed him a fresh black T-shirt.

"I'm sure wherever you get set up your'll have more then you need, if anything else hurts just come back."

He nodded and got the shirt on.

"You a doctor?"

"No, scientist."

"Sara right?"

Sara felt a strange feeling come over her, goose bumps went up and down her arms.

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks Sara."

He slid off the table and got his jacket.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Michael told me."

"Hell, not as bad as what happened to him, I mean after all that loosing that girl."

"Ana, yeah he loved her very much."

"Yeah, well the people I've lost hadn't loved me back."

They looked across at each other and somehow had a strange understanding.

"At least he has Hunter, that will keep him going."

"Yeah, he's a sweet kid."

"I'm glad your here, it's nice that Michael knows you."

"I'm glad I'm here to, it's been pretty rough, but then again I guess you understand?"

She looked at her feet

"Yeah I guess so."

She looked up and both locked eyes, she smiled and then dropped her clip bord, she wanted to slap herself for looking so stupid.

She then bent down and went to pick it up and Jersey came and bent down with her and picked it up.

"Here you go."

They both came up together and he handed her the clip bord.

They were only a few inches away from each other's face...when Jersey leaned forward and kissed her right on the mouth.

Her lips felt so warm and so soft, and just then that's what he needed.

She kissed back and dropped the clip bord again, this time they put their arms around each other, not caring that they were strangers who just met a few hours ago and went at it.

He pushed her against the counter and both kissed their faces and necks, she helped with his shirt and he tore open her blouse, they then leaned forward and fell backwards laughing.

Back outside Hunter was playing with one of his play cars, he drove it back and forth through the dirt and laughed as he made car sounds.

He was feeling better now that he was home, he had a few family and his daddy.

He missed his mother, and dreamed about her every night, he was happy since they replaced the dreams of him a few years older covered in blood, he guessed that would have happened to him if he hadn't of found his father.

The sun shinned down at him and he looked up at the other adults, all sitting at one of the outside tables, sitting around and laughing.

They were happy, and that's what counted.

A few hours later they had dinner, New Jersey and Sara came to the table fresh from a shower and both trying their best to hold back from smiling.

As they ate John noticed this and laughed.

They all laughed together and for the first time ever, they were together and were having a good time.

Later around sunset, Kenneth and McDermott set fire poles around the stretch of the beach, their flames cracked and popped in the late fall breeze and gave off the scent of fire crackers.

They all cleaned up and Hunter went back inside to play since there was a chill in the air. Kenneth and McDermott went inside to the main hall to play chess, and John and Sara went for a quick walk.

Michael took the bassinet and asked New Jersey if he wanted to sit out on the beach and watch the sun set.

Both walked out and sat on a higher slope, the bassinet safe between them.

Jersey looked down at the sleeping baby, she seemed to peaceful, and so far hadn't of made that much of a fuss for a newborn. Her father...whoever he was, must have had dark jet black hair like her, everything else was Ana.

They sat there for a while, watching the surf come in and out, the sky turning ten different shades of blue and orange as the sparking stars came out in the velvet night sky.

It was beautiful.

"I'm really glad your here Jersey, I'm lucky that you lived."

He smiled at his friend.

"It was tough, I'm not gonna lie...but something told me to come here, In fact I was hurting so much I had plans to die here."

He smiled and Michael looked out at the water.

"I have a favor to ask you, it's a big one and if you don't wanna do it it's fine."

"What is it?"

Michael looked down at the baby.

"Before Ana died she promised me to take care of her daughter, I love her so much...maybe just as much as I love my own son, I told myself it was because she reminded me so much of Ana...but I know the real reason."

"What?"

"It's something about children, maybe the fact that their our future at starting over...but I know that if I didn't have my son, I would have given up hope long before any of this happened, he keeps me going."

"What are you asking Michael?"

"I love this baby, and I love my son, but I'm forty-six years old...I know everyone else will tell me I have plenty of years ahead of me, but now since Ana died, I feel as if half of me went with her, I wanna spent my time with my son, with all of you and enjoy life...I wanna raise this baby but if I just so happen to go one day, she's not gonna have that main person to hold on to, Hunter by then will be old enough to take care of himself, and I know he's her blood...but she needs a father, a father who right now thinks everything is okay and feels like he has a fresh start, but really needs someone to keep him going, that person is you."

"You asking me to take care of her?"

"Not take care of her, I'll be there and so won't everyone else like they were for Ana and me, she needs a father Jersey and I think you would be perfect for the job."

Jersey looked down at the sleeping baby.

"That's a big thing your asking me of."

He looked at the baby for a longer time and reached and touched her tiny hand.

He then looked up at Michael through the dim blue darkness.

"But I'll do it."

Michael patted him on the shoulder.

"Good, now all she needs is a name, I haven't even thought of one since nothing seems to stick."

Jersey looked down at her and smiled.

"Mary, how about Mary."

"If it's good for you it's good for me."

Jersey then smiled.

"Yeah, Mary seems fine."

Both looked up and smiled at each other.

Later Michael went back to his house and tucked Hunter in bed and kissed him on the head, he headed downstairs with a smile on his face knowing it was now over and he didn't have to be scared anymore.

He sat on the sofa and leaned back before shutting his eyes.

That night he didn't have any nightmares, he dreamed of Ana. And now his biggest fear of falling in love was gone, he did fall in love and looking back at everything that had happened, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

The sun was starting to go down, making the orange start to turn red in the sky.

Sara caught up with Jersey on the beach, he had the baby in his lap, bouncing her up and down as she giggled and waved her arms. Sara watched and laughed, she came over and sat beside him.

Jersey laughed with her and then laid her down against his arms.

"Hi little one." Sara said in a sweet voice, the baby laughed.

"Sara, this is Mary." New Jersey said with a smile, thinking how funny it was that of all people he became a father in just a matter of hours.

Sara fussed over the baby with him for an hour before they laid her back down and just like magic she fell asleep.

Both looked at each other and he reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Your gorgeous." Her face turned red and both laughed and they leaned in and kissed again.

When they broke free he smiled at her and then stood up and picked up the bassinet.

"I'm gonna put her to bed, see you later on?"

Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, see you."

They both looked at each other and then he smiled one last time and turned and started to head towards the resort.

Sara smiled, never feeling this way before and spun around with joy, she then skipped down the beach to where John was sitting, a peaceful look spread across his face and sat down laughing.

John looked at her and smiled.

"He's good looking Sara daddy, good choice."

Sara blushed and smiled.

"John..."

"Hey, don't be like that, it's the first step to starting over."

She smiled and sat beside him watching the sun go down.

"You really think we can start over John?"

John nodded.

"Oh yes, we're all ready doing it."

"But what about those things, you think their ever going to die out?"

"Oh yes, one day...we just need to wait."

"For how long?"

John then picked up some sand and blew it off the palm of his hand into the windy air and it was carried out into the sky.

"Forever." He said, and both watched the sunset together.

The end.


	100. Thanks

Cast: Ana Setzer- Sara Polley Michael Powell- Jake Weber Kenneth- Ving Rhames New Jersey- Ryan Reynolds Hunter Powell- Jimmy Bennett Utopia/Mary- Jessica Simpson Terry- Kevin Zegers Nicole- Lindy Booth Sara- Lori Cardille John- Terry Alexander Capt. Rhodes- Joseph Pilato William McDermott- Jarlath Conroy CJ- Michael Kelly Steve- Ty Burrell Monica- Kim Poirier

Well, it's over, I really can't believe it's taken me a year and almost two months to finnish, with what started as just a one chapter short story. It's been a lot of me racking my brain, watching different films to get ideas and lots of spell check, that yes as my readers know...didn't work half of the time.

I would first like to apologize to my readers that my final thoughts couldn't be the 100th chapter I've been trying to reach this past year, but something seems to wrong with my computer and fan fiction isn't the easiest thing to load chpaters for when you have 99 of them all ready saved, it's been causing some problems so I guess I should try and fit everything I can in this last chapter, I'm sorry once again.

How I came up with the idea for biggest fear was I just found fan fiction around the time Dawn of the Dead was first released in the spring of 2004. I had never written before but my whole life I had been a true blue fan of the 1978 original, I always wished there was a book out there that showed pretty much a whole epic of events and bad timing for a small group of people trying to survive. The summer before hand I had just finished reading Stephen King's The Stand, I was so blown away at how he was able to write at least nine leads that came from different points of America, and how they all came together all because of pure faith.

I'm not that big of a fan with remakes in fact that dick head Michael Bay (gave the green light to remake my favorite movie of all time...The Hitcher) needs to be stopped, I like his films but he killed the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I mean no remake is as good as the first, and yeah try and make it different...but at least look as if you care, such as The Thing (1982) which was a remake from the (1958) films A thing from another world, or Dawn of the Dead (2004) I mean don't remake the same such as they did with Psycho (1998) and did an awful job casting...just stick to the same backbone and put some throught into it...that's at least what they did with the remake of Dawn of the Dead, and the acting was what drew me in...I thought the actress that played Ana was outstanding, and all the way till the end she had be thinking how awful everything was for her, and how unfair it ended up being for her when she had to leave on the boat...what would her life be life afterwards? The ideas started coming so I wrote them down.

I always thought the ending of the movie was the best scene, I loved how fast paced everything was while they were all running out together, it reminded me of that Stephen King movie where the trucks come to life and they all need to run to the docks. I loved how everything changed when you found out Michael was bit, His acting with Ana was outstanding and I always felt bad that he had to stay behind and shoot himself while she watched.

It showed that Ana was strong enough to let go, and it showed that Michael cared about Ana enough to stay behind.

So I wrote the first half of the story more as a drama, Ana and the others all alone on the island trying to start over, but the loss and heart break that she went through she after everything that had happened, she was going to have to live her life without him.

The baby idea came from a friend, I thought it was a good enough idea and might spice things up since inside Ana's mind she had this Illusion that Michael did come back to the island with them and died on it, and that they had slept together a second time, the fear of thinking that her unborn child might be infected, let me use the 50/50 chance of it all, much like in the Fly (1986) another good remake, it showed the what if? And fear behind it all.

I really had no idea if I was going to make the baby infected or not, but I went the lighter way and made her son (Hunter) come out healty and fine.

So I played around with them raising the baby together on the island, but then it hit me one night, where the hell was I going with it? I loved horror...then way wasn't I writting a horror?

The idea of keeping Michael alive came from two different sources, the first one being a dream I had right before Christmas, I dreamed that the actor who played Michael shot himself but was looking up at the sky thinking..."Hey, I'm not dead." The it switched that he was in this underground bunker that looked out at the bay and there was a man and a woman with him talking about how they have to wait until night to go looking for food.

I was unsure about that idea since it was so far fetched, but I asked a friend of mine and they gave me the idea to keep him alive...so I took the easy way, I mean come on, you get bit by a killer zombie, and shoot yourself in the head! You have to be lucky.

In my dream the man and woman in the bunker looking after Michael looked older, maybe around their late fifties. I wanted a pair that could fight back easy and group up with Michael...so I thought about who could play them...

Utopia/Mary was easy enough, I mean Jessica Simpson is beautiful and reminds me of the type to only be a fighter if someone else was there to take on the hard blows. Sure she isn't high art and acts dumb on that TV show she has, but she's got a great face and seemed perfect for me.

I waited for casting New Jersey for a while until I saw Blade Three over a friend's house who downloaded it. I love the Blade films and anyone who hasn't seen the third yet, I'm telling you right now, go out and rent it as soon as it comes out, trust me it's worth it!

Ryan Reynolds was just another face in the crowd for me, In fact I love the movie Van Wilder, but Blade three changed my out look on the dude, he kicked ass and someone he fit the person Jersey would be played by...so I put him in it. In fact I'm starting a Blade three story that has almost the same elements as Biggest fear, it isn't gonna be as long...but I hope some of my readers will enjoy it.

I then knew I would write two different stories at once, back on the island, and back at the camps (which I got the idea from Dawn of the Dead 1978, and the remake of Night of the Living Dead)

But something needed to happen, so I got the soldiers to come in and pretty much shatter everyone's life out on the island.

Ana being beaten like that was not fun to write, but just around that time I saw Day of the Dead for the first time in what seemed like years so I did a short cross over, which explained the reason why Rhodes acted like such a dick in the film.

I wrote back and forth and then slowly started to plan how everyone would meet together, It was hard and I'm sure I messed up more then once, but that type of thing is hard to write, most of all back when I had four different endings in mind...(email me if you wish to know what they were.)

I took a darker turn to the story and tried to show how everyone was a fighter, and how the island would be the last setting in the movie.

Killing Ana off was hard, but I wanted to show how if Ana did it, so couldn't Michael...and how he had to keep going for his son and count himself lucky enough that he was able to see her one last time before she died.

I was also going to kill New Jersey off closer towards the end, I wasn't until I was writting chapter 99 that I knew my readers were just startting to like him, and how down beat that would end up being if after everything he went though he just died.

In fact in one of my endings, the one I was this close to keeping, he took part in the story more and ended up saving a few people's lifes and died in the arms of someone on the beach.

But I knew I wanted everyone who was on the island to be at peace and not look at death as if it was something sad, in fact I wanted everyone to know that everyone who had died in the course of this story were now at peace and wanted them to restart and enjoy life for once.

I thought that it was good that I made people close and gave everyone a reason to keep going and live on.

Yeah I know it was sappy, but I thought it took a lot of work and thinking to end up letting the people in my story be happy for once and have the feeling of being safe.

I might do a spin off in another year, come on guys shoot some ideas, tell me what you like! But right now I'm putting my eye sight on a few other projects I've had in mind since I finnished this one.

I'm going to write in novel form, An American Werewolf in London. In fact that's going to be my next project, so look out for it and I hope you enjoy it.

The other project is based on the movie Blade three, I all ready have the plot outlined in my head all ready, and I think that one might get posted sooner then American Werewolf In London since it's going to be shorter.

So I'll be startting projects as soon and I can and I hope you look out for them. It's been hard work writting Biggest fear (trust me 99 chapters wasn't easy when you have a computer that won't let you get to the chapter page on fan fiction) But I reached my goal and I'm happy with everything.

My fans really kept me going, most of all...

moulinrye : Buddy what can I can, it's been awsome, your wrote some really great reviews and you kept me going, thanks for being such a fan and I'm really glad your enjoyed it. For your last review tell me what your thought of the over all story and cast. I would love to hear what you had to say...also keep kicking ass on your stories and I'll keep reading them. Thank you so much.

Seth Child Star : Wow what can I say...thanks for the awsome reviews? lol well your kept me laughing and kept me writting so thank you, you seem like a blast so IM me some time. Also for your last review could you do the same? I would really love to hear what you thought. Thanks again for everything and I'm gonna have to start reading all of your stories, so far their awsome.

For everyone else who posted a review, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please look out for my other projects and I'll make sure I'll look for yours. 


End file.
